Ce que le cœur cache
by FrenchSue
Summary: 2 mois et demi ! dans deux mois et demi elle aurait 18 ans... et il lui dirait ce que cache son cœur
1. Chapter 1

Ren prit la coupe de champagne qu'on lui offrait. Il sourit gentiment à la serveuse, provocant chez cette dernière un léger tremblement perceptible au mouvement du liquide pétillant dans les coupes. "merci" dit-il simplement. Depuis son adolescence Ren provoquait souvent ces réactions affolées chez les membres du sexe opposé. C'était pire depuis qu'il était devenu Ren Tsuruga, l'acteur le plus en vogue et le célibataire le plus convoité de l'archipel. Toutefois Ren avait plus d'affinité avec les serveuses qu'avec ces actrices capricieuses qui lui faisaient une cour assidue. Lui aimait la simplicité et le calme. Et il faisait de son mieux pour cacher ce trait de caractère car il ne collait guère à son personnage de parfait gentleman. L'acteur n°1 du Japon ne pouvait être un ours solitaire !

Tel était le prix du succès de Ren Tsuruga, vivre la vie d'un autre en cachant au fond de lui tout ce qui le définissait. Mais il était un acteur et un bon acteur, c'était dans ses gènes, il était né pour ça, et il jouait son rôle de parfait gentleman à la perfection.

Le personnage de Ren Tsuruga, tel qu'il l'avait créé, était son fantasme, la personne qu'il aurait aimer être. Gentil, poli, toujours rayonnant, cette perfection l'avait beaucoup énervé au début. Maintenant il jouait son rôle sans y penser, il avait beaucoup appris en jouant ce rôle. Appris le bonheur d'accomplir son travail, appris la complicité et les moments partagés avec d'autres personnes, son manager, ses collègues. Jouant son rôle de mec parfait, Ren avait gagné la paix intérieure et une certaine sérénité.

Ce soir Ren assistait à la cérémonie des étoiles du cinéma. Il était nominé pour le prix du meilleur acteur avec son personnage de Katsuki dans Dark Moon, un remake à grand succès d'une série vieille de 20 ans. Il était heureux d'être nominé pour ce rôle car il lui avait fallu pour trouver son Katsuki, sortir de sa réserve et puiser dans l'insolence de celui qu'il était réellement pour donner vie à ce personnage. De plus jouer Katsuki l'avait aidé à dénouer ses propres sentiments. Champagne en main il se rapprocha de son manager Yukihito Yoshiro en grande conversation avec la directeur de Dark Moon, Ogata-san. Le jeune homme les salua poliment et se joignit à la conversation. Tout comme lui les deux hommes portaient un smoking noir. Le directeur Ogata paraissait nerveux, il jouait à faire et défaire le dernier bouton de sa veste. Ren se demanda si le bouton allait tenir la soirée. C'est que Dark Moon était nominée comme meilleur série, de quoi rendre le directeur Ogata, si fragile, extrêmement nerveux. De plus la série était comparée à celle d'il y a 20 ans dont le directeur n'était autre que le père d'Ogata-san, ce qui donnait une dimension personnelle à ce prix. Cela dit Ren n'était pas inquiet il était sûr que le directeur serait parfait au moment venu. Lui-même était nerveux, il n'aimait pas les discours et se moquait des récompenses, seul son amour pour la scène le motivait.

Soudain Ren tiqua, les actrices de Dark Moon arrivaient en riant. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient d'eux, Ren fut captivé par la vision de sa Kouhai. Dans sa robe du soir gris souris la pâleur de son teint ressortait. Ses chaussures à talon haut soulignait la finesse de ses jambes et le collier qu'elle arborait faisait ressortir la délicatesse de son cou. Son maquillage léger rehaussait ses traits et illuminait son teint. Oui ce soir Kyoko était belle à en perdre la tête. Pour Ren il était déjà trop tard, il aimait Kyoko depuis plus d'un an voir depuis toujours si l'on comptait leur rencontre à Kyoto au bord de cette rivière quand ils étaient enfant il y a 10 ans.

Les sentiments de Ren pour Kyoko étaient totalement irrationnels, ils avaient commencé par être ennemis avant de s'apprivoiser mutuellement. Malgré son mépris pour les motivations de la jeune femme il en était tombé ou plutôt retombé amoureux. A la voir si belle ce soir il était fier de sa petite Kyoko-Chan. Malheureusement elle était allergique à l'amour et lui-même, rongé par la culpabilité était réfractaire à ce sentiment. Bref la situation actuelle, lui le sempai elle la kouhai, lui convenait pour le moment. Enfin pas tout à fait si il voulait être honnête avec lui-même…

Ce soir Kyoko était nominée pour son rôle de Mio dans Dark Moon, en tant que meilleur second rôle féminin, et elle avait le trac. Non en fait elle était terrifiée ! Terrifiée d'avoir l'étoile, de ne pas l'avoir, de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis avec ses maudits talons hauts ! Bref la vue de son sempai adoré lui rendit un peu de sérénité, pour elle Ren Tsuruga était un modèle à égaler sur le plan professionnel. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'il n'y avait que ça mais il fallait bien se l'avouer elle était tombée raide dingue de lui. Oh ça ne c'était pas fait d'un seul coup, mais cet homme avait su déjouer tous les pièges et couper toutes les chaines qui entouraient son cœur. Et s'il n'y avait que ça mais leur rapprochement lors du tournage de son dernier film, Tragic Maker, lui avait permis de voir son sempai sous un autre angle. Un angle qui le montrait tel qu'il était beau, sexy, désirable. Et ça c'était trop pour elle. On ne désire pas son sempai, cela ne se fait pas. Du coup ces dernières semaines, elle était partagée en son envie de le voir et son besoin de le fuir… Au final elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter ce soir.

Il lui souriait gentiment, magnifique dans son smoking noir, il était l'élégance faite homme.

Bonsoir Tsuruga-san, comment allez-vous?

Très bien, vous êtes resplendissante Mogami-san. Je vous félicite pour votre nomination. Je suis fier de vous.

Oh attendez que je gagne pour être fier. Je ne suis qu'une débutante je ne pense pas recevoir le prix. Vous par contre je suis sure que vous allez gagner, tout le monde a été impressionné par votre personnage.

C'est grâce à votre aide si j'ai pu me saisir du rôle de Katsuki. Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant, Mogamis-san.

Non pas du t...

Elle fut coupée dans ses paroles par le manager de Ren qui venait la complimenter sur sa tenue, ce qui frustra Ren qui aurait aimé être le seul à pouvoir lui dire oh combien elle était belle et élégante.

Puis ce fut le début de la remise des prix, toute l'équipe de Dark Moon était rassemblée et Ren parvint à prendre place entre Itsumi-san et Kyoko sans que cela ne paraisse trop louche.

Tandis que la soirée avançait Kyoko était de plus en plus tendue. Ren qui la regardait à la dérobé ne pouvait s'empêcher de mesurer le chemin qu'avait parcouru l'élue de son cœur. Il en ressentait bizarrement une certaine fierté.

Kyoko avait débarqué à la LME (et dans sa vie) pour devenir célèbre. Par vengeance, pour se venger du chanteur Sho Fuwa plus exactement. En chemin elle s'était trouvé une passion pour la comédie et avait su développer son don pour le théâtre. La Kyoko qui était nominée ce soir à la nuit des étoiles du cinéma était à des kilomètres au-dessus de la Kyoko d'il y a deux ans. Dans sa vie privée aussi l' évolution était impressionnante, elle avait su se redresser après le désaveux de son amour d'enfance et elle s'était fait de nombreux amis dont Kanae, sa meilleure amie, elle aussi membre de l'outrageuse Love me section.

Ren avait d'abord détesté cette jeune fille qui salissait le métier d'actrice en s'en servant pour se venger d'un homme. Puis il avait reconnu en Kyoko la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée 10 ans auparavant à Kyoto et s'était laissé attendrir par ses souvenirs et la douceur de Kyoko. Et plus la jeune fille l'étonnait avec un nouveau personnage plus il tombait amoureux. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer voir éclore cette formidable actrice. C'est pourquoi, comprenant le stress de la jeune femme, il était confiant quant aux résultats de la soirée.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui serra la main brièvement et lui murmura :

Tout va bien se passer, restez calme et tout ira bien.

Il savait qu'elle avait travaillé son discours avec Lory, l'excentrique président de la LME, leur boss. Ce dernier était très fier de l'évolution de Kyoko. Il savait dénicher des pépites d'or au sein de ses employés. Ren avait été une de ces pépites, Kyoko et Kanae était la prochaine génération.

Enfin le moment attendu arriva, après avoir rappelé les nominées pour la seconde actrice, la présentatrice décacheta l'enveloppe et lu... Le nom de Kyoko. Cette dernière fut prise de panique puis elle senti la main de son Sempai serrer son poignet ce qui lui donna le courage de se lever, de monter ces marches rendues dangereuse par ses hauts talons et de s'approcher du micro. Elle débita son discours qui fut très applaudi et statuette en main, elle regagna sa place. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait gagné! Autour d'elle toute l'équipe de Dark Moon la félicitait. Son sempai la félicitait! Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une humble débutante! Grisée par le succès et soulagée, elle se rassit à côté de Ren. Il lui souriait, de son vrai sourire, celui qui pouvait damner une sainte, elle lui sourit en retour et porta son attention sur la scène où la soirée continuait.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ren de recevoir sa statuette. Il se leva et d'une démarche fluide s'avança vers le micro. Depuis 4 ans il était nominé et repartait avec le trophée chaque année, c'est donc en habitué qu'il prononça son discours. Kyoko fut émue quand il la remercia, elle l'avait elle-même beaucoup remercier dans son propre discours. Alors qu'il était sur la scène, auréolé par la lumière des projecteurs, elle lui trouvait des airs d'ange. Oui si les anges existaient quelques part il devaient ressembler à son sempai.

L'archange descendit de la scène sous les bravos et regagna sa place à ses côtés. L'heure était venue de designer la meilleure série. Le directeur Ogata était livide. Kyoko et Istumi-san essayaient de le réconforter. Ren lui dit simplement ces mots :

C'est votre victoire, à vous seul. Pas à votre père.

Le directeur se détendit et à l'annonce de son nom se leva et marcha d'un pas fier pour recevoir sa statuette. Son discours fut parfait à la grande satisfaction de son équipe qui connaissait ses difficultés à s'exprimer en public.

Voilà la nuit tirait à fin et l'équipe de Dark Moon célébrait sa victoire lors de la soirée organisée après la cérémonie. C'était le moment des photos, des félicitations et du champagne. Seule Kyoko n'y avait pas droit car elle était encore mineure, elle aurait 18 ans dans un peu plus que deux mois. Deux mois et demi, c'est la dead line que s'était accordé Ren pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait même réfléchi à la façon de procéder. En attendant il essayait de trainer Kijima-san, que le champagne rendait collant, loin de sa Kyoko.

Lors de la soirée Ren fut mis en relation avec un producteur influent d'Hollywood. Il cherchait un acteur japonais pour jouer dans son prochain film et Ren l'intéressait. Il se mirent d'accord pour une audition en Novembre, dans un mois à Los Angeles. Ren était perplexe, il était tiraillé entre l'envie de tourner à Hollywood et la peur de faire face à son ancienne vie là-bas chez lui aux USA.

Comme la soirée se terminait lentement, Ren et Yashiro-san proposèrent à Kyoko de la déposer chez elle. Elle accepta et ils prirent congés de leurs amis. En route Ren laissa son téléphone choisir pour lui la musique. Massive attack. A cette heure avancé de la nuit cela se fondait avec le paysage de béton déserté qu'était Tokyo. C'était agréable. Ils parlèrent peu le long du trajet. Et devant chez elle il lui répéta encore à quel point il était fier d'elle. Il sortit lui ouvrit la porte et la conduit jusque devant sa porte. Là il lui dit bonne nuit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne la vit pas rougir. Elle murmura un vague merci Tsuruga-san et disparut dans le restaurant où elle louait une chambre.

Ren rentra chez lui plein de l'odeur de ses cheveux... 2 mois et demi !


	2. Chapter 2

Les semaines passèrent et Ren s'était arrangé pour voir sa kouhai "par hasard" dans les couloirs de la LME. Secondé par son manager qui avait demandé l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille il avait multiplié les coïncidences. De son côté Kyoko essayait vainement de le fuir et d'oublier son sempai tant elle se sentait troublée en sa présence.

Aujourd'hui elle avait réunion avec Lory, l'extravagant boss de la LME, ce dernier arborait aujourd'hui un costume de cowboy et son bureau sentait le foin et le cheval. Elle reçut un chapeau de cowboy dès son arrivée et fut invitée à rejoindre son boss autour du feu de camp (heureusement pourvu de fausse flamme). On frappa à la porte et Ren entra dans la pièce. Tout de suite la jeune fille se crispa, Lory allait il trahir sa promesse et divulguer ses sentiments à son sempai. Ren s'assit à son tour autour du faux feu sur une peau de mouton et Lory prit alors la parole.

Le film Tragic Maker sort dans une semaine, j'ai besoin que vous rendossiez les rôles de Cain et Setsuka Heel pour l'avant-première.

Ren et Kyoko avaient en effet joué les rôles de Cain Heel, acteur américain d'origine japonaise et de Setsuka sa petite sœur gothique. C'est sous couvert de Cain que Ren avait pris parti au projet Tragic Maker, sous couvert de Cain qu'il avait terrorisé toute l'équipe du tournage. Kyoko, dans le rôle de Setsuka, avait pu s'occuper de son sempai en s'assurant surtout qu'il mangeait bien. Le problème fut que Lory, qui avait inventé ses personnages, avait corsé les choses en imaginant Sestuka amoureuse de son grand frère et évidemment très belle et sexy... Le tournage avait été un enfer pour tous les deux.

Maintenant Lory semblait enfoncer le clou en leur donnant les instructions pour la soirée à venir. En fin maitre d'orchestre de l'amour, Lory avait réglé tous les menus détails, de la robe de Setsuka au discours ou plutôt les quelque mots de Cain à la conférence de presse. Le point d'orgue de la soirée serait le soir venu quand son couple préféré partagerait la même chambre d'hôtel et que Kyoko n'arriverait pas à détacher sa robe seule. Oui Lory avait tout prévu!

Kyoko n'osait pas regarder son sempai, l'idée de passer une nuit à ses côtés alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter la remplissait d'effroi. Elle ne devait pas se trahir, si son sempai apprenait ses sentiments il la mépriserait et elle serait anéantie. Hors de question qu'il l'apprenne.

Ren lui observait Kyoko du coin de l'œil. Etait-ce de la peur qu'il avait vu passer sur ses traits. A y regarder de plus près elle ne semblait pas du tout se réjouir de reprendre le rôle de Setsuka. Elle avait un air contraint comme quand il la croisait par hasard... A ces moments elle avait toujours à faire et ne s'arrêtait que pour le saluer brièvement. Il devait bien se l'avouer Kyoko l'évitait depuis la fin du tournage. Cela le plongeait dans une profonde dépression

Je peux y aller seul, dit-il. Mais Lory le coupa tout de suite :

Non Setsuka ne peux pas manquer la première du film de son frère chéri, De plus, je veux que vous dévoiliez vos identités.

Qu'on avoue la vérité ! S'exclama Kyoko, effarée.

Avouer pensa Ren... Comme si il y avait eu crime...

Oui, continuait Lory, Ren va avoir besoin de toute la pub qui va retombée de ce film pour lancer sa carrière aux USA or son essaie est dans un mois, il faut donc dire la vérité d'ici là et la sortie du film va être très médiatisé. C'est l'occasion ou jamais.

Je suis d'accord, dit Ren

Silence autour du feu. Kyoko semblait vraiment songeuse...

J'aimais bien Setsuka, dit-elle, elle va me manquer.

Ren ne répondit rien, lui aussi avait aimé jouer son grand frère chéri et passer le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Mais le jeux était quasi fini maintenant et il devait respecter la distance que sembler vouloir prendre sa kouhai, même si cela le meurtrissait.

La réunion fini Kyoko rendit le chapeau de cowboy et flanquée de son sempai pris la direction de la sortie. Sur le pas de la porte, la gorge nouée, Ren murmura un au revoir. Un au revoir qui ressemblait à un adieu…

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Yashiro-san

Pour la douzième fois de la journée Ren avait laissé échapper un long soupir affligé. De plus il avait prétexté un coup de fils urgent au lieu de se précipiter dans la salle de pose de la love me section. Enfin il avait oublié de proposer à Kyoko de la déposer chez elle en voiture. Bref entre ces deux-là ça n'avançait pas du tout ! Voir ça reculait !

Heureusement Lory et ses plans démoniaques étaient là. Dans deux jours ils seraient réunis pour jouer les frère et sœur Heel. En espérant que le plan fonctionne comme prévu.

Ren feignit la surprise et répondit « tout va bien » avec son sourire commercial. Il n'avait pas besoin que Yoshiro-san tente de les rassembler, lui et Kyoko, Lory y arrivait déjà très bien tout seul.

Il se faisait du souci pour mardi, sans parler de ses problèmes avec Kyoko, il craignait la réaction de ses collègues quand ils apprendraient la vérité. Ren Tsuruga dans le rôle du méchant dans un film d'épouvante... C'était inédit! Il allait devoir présenter des excuses pour les saute d'humeurs et les retards répétés de Cain. Sans compter son attitude belliqueuse vis à vis de la vedette du film Murasam-san ! Bref cette avant-première risquait de ne pas être drôle pour lui.

Pourtant il languissait d'être chouchouté par sa kouhai, le rôle de Setsuka consistait à faire tout ce que son frère voulait. Lory avait imaginé une petite sœur totalement dévouée à Cain, le personnage incarné par Ren. De plus elle avait un sérieux Brother complex, ce qui la rendait dangereusement proche de lui.

Il soupira et répondit à son manager et ami.

Elle m'évite.

Yashiro-san qui n'attendait plus de réponse sursautât.

C'est pas possible. Elle te respecte trop pour ça.

Ren reprit :

Si elle m'évite, depuis l' incident du suçon... Je l'ai fait fuir.

Un suçon? Quel suçon? Dis-moi tout! S'exclama son manager

Ren lui résuma en deux mots les circonstances qui avait amené Kyoko a le mordre puis à lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Peut-être avaient ils pousser le jeu un peu loin. Elle était pure et ignorante de ce genre de chose. Il avait peut-être franchi une limite avec ce suçon.

Yashiro-san réfléchi un instant, assez mécontent que son protégé ait gardé tout ça pour lui tout ce temps. C'était bien possible que Kyoko, choquée par ses propres actes, cherche à fuir son sempai. Il fallait que ces deux-là aient une explication.

Ren, tu dois lui parler, lui dire que c'est un jeu, pas la réalité. Tu dois lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Rassure la !

Ren réfléchit un instant puis il répondit

Je vais faire mon possible pour parler avec elle mardi, d'autant plus que la divulgation de nos identités vont la mettre sous les feux de la rampe.

Il sourit tristement à son ami et se replongea dans la lecture de script pour une nouvelle série.


	3. Chapter 3

Le mardi était d'ordinaire synonyme de tournage pour Mogami Kyoko. C'était le jour où elle prenait le rôle de la belle mais terrible Natsu dans la série Box R. Aujourd'hui elle avait très peu de scènes à tourner, du coup elle avait commencé la lecture des scenarii pour les épisode 7 à 10. De toute manière elle devait partir tôt pour se préparer à la première de Tragic Maker. Elle devait retrouver Ren, Lory et muse-sama dans un hôtel du centre-ville à 18h.

Elle stressait un peu de révéler son identité ce soir, elle avait quand même fait tomber écureuil-san, parce-que celle-ci s'intéressait à son frère bien aimé. Elle et Ren avaient peut-être poussé le jeu un peu loin. Et si on lui demandait pour le suçon... Ah ! Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Pour se changer les idées elle se replongea dans son script. Soudain elle se dressa d'un bond, p 34, en noir sur blanc étaient dessinés les caractères suivant.

Natsu embrasse Takumi en s'arrangeant pour que sa rivale la voit. Embrasser. Ils voulaient vraiment qu'elle embrasse un garçon? Non impossible, elle était la méchante elle ne pouvait pas avoir de scène romantique. Relisant avec plus d'attention le passage elle comprit que son personnage séduisait le petit ami d'une de son ennemie afin de la faire souffrir. Natsu était vraiment une peste. Kyoko n'en était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle avait zéro expérience pour les baisers... Comment allait elle réussir cette scène? Elle allait commençait par demander à sa meilleure amie Kanae ou alors elle trouverait un tuto sur you tube. Bref elle allait se débrouiller.

A 17h elle prit congé de ses collègues de box R et sortit du studio en direction du métro. Dans la rame un jeune homme la regarda avec insistance, ce pouvait-il qu'il l'ait reconnue? Elle avait gardé le style de Natsu ce qui lui attirait le regard des hommes. Avec ses cheveux ramené en arrière, un peu de maquillage et princesse rosa, le pendentif que lui avait offert son sempai, elle était très belle. Mais le plus charmant dans tout ça c'est qu'elle semblait l'ignorer.

Arrivée à l'hôtel avec 15 min d'avance, elle s'installa dans le lobby pour relire le passage de cette fameuse scène de baiser. Elle était vraiment contrariée par cette scène. Elle avait bien été embrassée par Sho pour la saint Valentin, mais on pouvait plus juger cet acte comme un crime sexuel que comme quelque chose de romantique. En y repensant elle fut prise d'une crise de rage contre son ami d'enfance. Elle devrait le balancer sur le forum #metoo !

Voyant s'approcher muse-sama et Lory, elle fit disparaitre le scénario dans son sac et se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

Elle adorait muse-sama, c'était la plus grande maquilleuse de la compagnie. Pour elle, muse-sama était comme marraine la bonne fée dans cendrillon, un coup de pinceau magique et voilà Kyoko transformée en princesse.

Elle se demandait avec un peu d'appréhension quelle allait être la tenue de Setsuka pour la soirée de ce soir. Elle espérait quelque chose pas trop sexy ou provocant mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de muse-sama de faire dans la sobriété.

Lory revint avec les clefs de la chambre et ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs en portant deux valises. Arrivés dans la chambre, qui était plutôt une suite, elle alla prendre une douche dans la luxueuse salle de bain. La vue de la baignoire balneo accompagnée d'un assortiment coloré de bulles de bain lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir le temps de prendre un bain. Vu son état de stress cela lui aurait fait du bien. Elle se doucha rapidement, appréciant le parfum du shampoing luxueux de l'hôtel, enfila un peignoir blanc et, serviette autour des cheveux, sortie de la pièce. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ren qui venait d'arriver.

Bonjour Tsuruga-san. Vous allez bien?

Très bien. Mais ça ira mieux ce soir.

Muse-sama les interrompit pour envoyer Ren à la douche et Kyoko dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. La robe qu'elle avait choisi pour elle ce soir était superbe. Une fine étoffe de soie noire avec un décolleté impressionnant dans le dos. Kyoko était rassurée cette robe satisfaisait son sens de la décence pour une fois.

Elle enfila la robe et laissa entrer muse-sama pour le maquillage et la perruque blonde de Setsuka. Ren et Lory discutaient dans le salon.

Une fois son travail achevé muse-sama invita Kyoko à se regarder dans le miroir. Dans sa robe noire Kyoko était la séduction même. Ses long cheveux étaient noués en un savant chignon qui renforçait le décolleté vertigineux dévoilant sa chute des reins. Cela surprenait toujours la jeune fille de se métamorphoser en une si belle femme. Muse-sama était un génie.

Si Ren fut troublé il n'en montra rien. Il complimenta la jeune femme qui lui souffla dans une moue enfantine

Je veux mon Nii-san !

Ren rit puis suivit muse-sama dans sa chambre pour qu'elle le transforme en « nii-san ». Pour lui c'était jean en cuir noir et T-shirt grunge noir à manche longue. La perruque noire qui le transformait en Cain portait des zones d'ombres sur son visage. Après maquillage il était méconnaissable, une sorte de prince noir venu sur terre dans le seul but d'emmerder son prochain. Fini le parfait gentleman, Ren, maintenant dans son rôle, arborait une attitude dédaigneuse et cruelle et son regard était plein de rage.

Il sortit de sa chambre sans un merci pour muse-sama et dans le salon prit la main de sa sœur. Sans un mot ils sortirent pour attendre la limousine qui devait les conduire à la soirée.

Ils ne parlèrent pas dans la voiture, ils étaient tous les deux tendus. Dire la vérité, sous les feux des projecteurs, sûr que leurs coéquipiers allaient être mécontents. Mais après tout c'était une décision du réalisateur!

Devant la salle de cinéma une centaine de personnes étaient massées pour voir Muasame-san, l'acteur principal du film. Leur passage fut très peu applaudi, les gens prenant peur devant l'air patibulaire de Cain.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils négligèrent de saluer leurs collègues et prirent place dans les sièges qui leur étaient réservés. Setsuka étendit ses jambes parfaites sur celles de son frère. Elle le regarda, il semblait très tendu et regardait le rideau rouge qui couvrait l'écran comme si c'était la chose la plus captivante du monde. Il devait se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle, il avait failli tuer Murasame-san...

Après une brève introduction par le réalisateur, le film commença. Aux mains qui se crispèrent sur son mollet, Kyoko comprit que Ren souffrait. Elle se redressa et lui pris la main, elle était glacée. Ren avait l'air hagard et terrifié, ce peut-il qu'il ait peur de sa propre image ? Dès les premières séquences du films, Ren s'était trouvé transporté 6 ans en arrière. Quand il était un adolescent sauvage et sans pitié. Les images de son propre visage déformé par la haine lui faisaient revivre ces heures sombres qui s'étaient soldées par la mort de son ami Rick. Il avait cru, en devenant Ren Tsuruga, repartir à zéro et devenir meilleur mais il avait ça en lui, cette rage, cette violence. Il était un monstre. Il serrait de toute ses forces la main de Kyoko. Elle était son seul salut.

Enfin vint la fin du film et sur l'écran apparu le nom des acteurs, sous le nom du personnage BJ le nom de Ren Tsuruga apparut. Les autres protagonistes se regardèrent étonnés. C'est alors que Cain qui les avait snobé durant tout le tournage s'inclina vers eux et leur présenta des excuses. Setsuka fit de même et le réalisateur tonitruant déclara.

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Tsuruga-san et Kyoko-chan, il ont joué cette comédie afin de promouvoir le film. Grace à ça j'ai pu avoir ici Ren incognito

Ren et Kyoko ôtèrent leur perruques et tentèrent un timide sourire. Les autres membre du film étaient sans voix. Ren dans un film d'horreur, dans le rôle du méchant en plus... C'était incroyable. Ce fut Murasame-san qui rompit le silence :

Alors ce n'est pas vraiment ta sœur...

Ren comprit aussitôt l'insinuation et dit simplement

Elle est mineure.

Touché. Murasame-san, qui ne voulait pas de problème avec la brigade des mœurs battit en retrait.

Tsuruga-san ! s'écria écureuil-san ! kyaaa

Et elle lui sauta au coup. Kyoko ne put se retenir de la tirer loin de son sempai. Cette fille devenait encombrante.

Le réalisateur emmena du champagne et ils trinquèrent au bon démarrage du film. Dans la salle les reporters présents pour couvrir l'événement prirent des photos de Ren et Kyoko pour illustrer leur article. Le scoop, Ren Tsuruga, déguisé pour jouer dans un film d'horreur! Ils posèrent beaucoup de questions à Ren qui répondit d'un air enjoué. Pourtant depuis la projection elle sentait une vague de tristesse prête à le submerger, aussi ne fut-elle pas mécontente de reprendre la voiture pour regagner la chambre d'hôtel.

Tsuruga-san vous allez bien?

Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout Mogami-san.

Il prit la direction du mini bar et se sortit une mignonette de Whisky. Kyoko décida de le laisser tranquille. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain.

Une fois dans l'eau brûlante, de la mousse jusqu' aux oreilles et entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

Oui ?

A son grand étonnement, il entra et s'assit à côté de la baignoire.

Tsuruga-san tout va bien ?

Promettez moi de ne jamais me haïr.

Pardon ?

Promettez moi. S'il vous plait, Mogami-san.

Il l'implorait littéralement. Ses yeux avaient l'intensité du désespoir. Elle l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras si elle n'était pas nue dans son bain. Elle lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

Je vous le promets Tsuruga-san.

Il quitta la pièce pour sa chambre. Kyoko se sécha et en peignoir entra dans la chambre, il se retourna sur le côté pour la voir entrer. Elle s'assit au pied du lit pour le veiller, il roula vers elle et la regarda longuement. Elle lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi. Qu'avait il vu dans ce film qui lui fasse si peur ? Son sempai était décidément un être mystérieux. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et s'endormit la main dans ses cheveux pour le protéger.

Il avait très bien dormi. Kyoko respirait sans bruit à côté de lui, profondément endormie. Il se dit qu'elle allait sûrement être gênée de se réveiller à côté d'un homme, donc il se leva, appela le room service et pris une bonne douche afin de finir de se réveiller. Quand on frappa à la porte il ouvrit et donna un pourboire au garçon qui lui emmenait le café, les croissants et les journaux.

En se versant du café il lu les gros titres, Shinzo Abe en visite dans le nord, le prochain sommet de l'Otan reporté. A la page spectacle une grande photo de Mogami-san et lui. Avec en titre « le coté noir de Ren Tsuruga ». S'en suivait trois paragraphes assez élogieux sur sa prestation. Dans un encadré un question réponse avec les autres acteurs du film le mit mal à l'aise... Il devait vraiment se faire pardonner son attitude pendant le tournage. Ça allait prendre du temps.

En fin d'article le journaliste lui avait demandé quel était l'anecdote la plus parlante lors du tournage. Pour couper court il avait raconté comment Kyoko et lui avait fait un concourt de groupe métal. Celui qui avait le groupe le plus violent gagnait, c'était simple. C'est Kyoko qui avait gagné avec un groupe trouvé sur internet, les fabulous cadaverique décomposition, ils avaient dû regarder les paroles sur internet pour comprendre que le groupe chantait en japonais. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à leur prochain concert tant ils avaient ri. L'article finissait en indiquant rendez-vous le 28 novembre au Michi bar !

Ren rit et envoya un texto à Yashiro san pour qu'il bloque la date. Il alla ensuite réveiller sa kouhai pour lui faire lire l'article.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça y était, il rentrait aux USA pour jouer dans un film pour Hollywood. C'était le rêve de sa vie et sa plus grande peur. Il avait reçu le scenario 10 jours plus tôt et à sa grande surprise il avait découvert que la vedette du film n'était autre que son père, Kuu Hizuri. Si il n'y avait pas la dessous une combine du président... Ces deux-là étaient les rois des machinations démoniaques! Mais pour une fois Ren était heureux de leurs plans machiavéliques, il se sentait près à jouer avec son père et ce film serait un bon tremplin pour sa carrière. Il devait assurer pour son audition. Kunio, le personnage qu'il devait incarner, était le fils irrévérencieux de Kuu Hizuri. Il était adorable mais ne faisait que des conneries. Le film était un road-movie où les deux hommes se déchiraient. S'il était pris le tournage débuterait en Janvier.

Il se tourna vers Yashiro. Ce dernier les yeux dans le planning ne remarqua pas l'excitation de son protégé. Ren se retourna vers le hulot, ils volaient au-dessus des nuages. C'était apaisant.

En y réfléchissant bien, Ren voulait surtout se servir de ce film pour expier sa faute. En effet il était temps de se pardonner la mort de Rick. Il n'oublierait jamais Rick mais il devait vivre sa vie maintenant. Toutefois il se sentait obligé, pour faire honneur à son ami décédé, de faire son retour en grand. Or ce film était l'occasion rêvée.

Il se demandait quelle tactique adopter pour devenir Kunio. Songeur il fit signe à Yashiro qu'il allait aux toilettes, il avait surtout besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Dans l'étroite cabine il se remémora ce qu'il savait de Kunio… Ce môme était ingérable car il avait souffert du racisme des autres enfants. Comme lui. Il était tombé dans la violence car il n'avait pas pu régler ses conflits autrement. Comme lui. Il ne respectait pas les filles car elles étaient toutes à ses pieds. Comme lui... Comment faire ressortir qu'il était comme Kunio? Qu'il était Kunio? Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et machinalement regarda son reflet.

Comme moi, Kunio est comme moi... Murmura-t-il.

Soudain il eut un déclic : ses yeux ! Il devait utiliser ses yeux verts, ils résumaient à eux seuls son métissage et avaient souvent été la raison de ses problèmes !

Néanmoins se servir de ses yeux c'était avouer qui il était. Etait-il prêt à cela... C'était surement le but de la combine du président... Après tout pourquoi pas, il faudrait le dire à Yashiro et surtout à Kyoko. Mais il se sentait prêt.

Soulagé Ren regagna sa place. Il tenait son Kunio et nul ne pourrait l'égaler. Le problème maintenant était de tout avouer à Yashiro. Sûr que celui-ci allait le bombarder de questions. Il décida que le plus tôt serait le mieux, il lui dirait le soir même.

Quand l'avion atterrit á Los Angeles, Yashiro s'étira. Il avait dormi la plupart du voyage ce qui avait frustré Ren qui n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de l'excitation et du peu d'espace pour ses longues jambes.

Ils sortirent de l'avion dans les premiers, privilège de la business class. Puis Ren murmura à son manager "je t'expliquerai" en se dirigeant vers la file d'attente réservée aux américains. Devant les officiers de la douane blasés il enleva ses lentilles et déclara que ses cheveux étaient teints. Evidement ceci paru suspect et lui valut une séance strip-tease dans les locaux de la douane.

C'est donc un Ren passablement énervé qui retrouva Yashiro dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport.

Sans laisser le temps à son manager de dire un mot il déclara:

Je suis Kuon Hizuri, américain d'origine japonaise et russe. J'ai fui mon pays et ma famille en quête de pardon. Je vais conduire d'accord ?...

Yashiro conduisant depuis peu était soulagé par la dernière phrase, conduire à droite, dans Los Angeles, non merci. Il prit plus de temps à digérer les autres news. Il le ressentait, Ren venait de se mettre à nu. Kuon il avait déjà entendu ce nom, c'était le nom que Kuu Hizuri avait donné à Kyoko lors de son dernier voyage au Japon. Kuon Hizuri... Ren était le fils du célèbre acteur. Ça collait Julie Hizuri était russe... C'était incroyable! Et ces yeux verts ! Quels autres secrets Ren cachait-il encore ? Comment allait-il garder un tel secret ? Ahhh il allait devenir fou !

Il s'abstint toutefois de tout commentaires et se laissa guider par son ami. Dire qu'il avait cherché tous les détails juridiques pour établir un contrat de travail américain et qu'il s'était activé pour sa demande de visa. Tout ça pour rien, Ren était américain ! Au moins il était rassuré, l'anglais de son protégé devait être bon.

Ren marchait devant lui mais il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il paraissait serein. Une fois dans leur voiture de location Ren se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

On achète des bières, on se commande une pizza et je te raconte tout. Ok?

Puis il enclencha la première et sortit du parking. Il mit le cap sur le nord de la ville. Il était chez lui. Sur la gigantesque autoroute à 6 voies, il se repéra sans difficultés. Yashiro rêvait en voyant défiler les panneaux, Beverly Hills, Hollywood. Enfin Ren prit la sortie Santa Monica puis il suivit l'océan sur 200m. L'hôtel réservé par Yashiro était une bâtisse élégante au bord du Pacifique.

Ren se gara derrière le bâtiment, quand il sortit de la voiture il fut assailli par l'odeur de l'océan. C'était agréable, il avait oublié cette odeur.

Il prirent leurs valises et demandèrent leur clé à la réception. Puis, chacun dans leur chambre ils se douchèrent et se changèrent. Ren vint timidement taper à la porte de son manager. Il s'était procuré des bières et de la pizza comme promis.

Il inspira profondement et commença par demander pardon à son manager de lui avoir menti. Il était né ici, à Santa Monica, dans la banlieue chic de LA. Son père était un acteur reconnu et sa mère, ancien mannequin, était une styliste très en vogue.

J'avais tout l'amour de mes parents, la beauté, l'argent, la gloire... Forcément ça a fait des jaloux et je suis devenu le souffre-douleur des autres enfants. En primaire, comme j'étais aussi doué pour l'école, la haine des autres enfants était si forte qu'ils me battaient. Je mentais à mes parents en disant que j'étais tombé ou que j'avais pris des coups au karaté. Au collège j'ai fait la connaissance de Rick, il avait 20 ans et était cascadeur. Il m'a appris à me défendre et à ne plus être une poule mouillée. C'est là où c'est parti en vrille, je crois. Je me battais dans la rue, j'étais fort mon père m'ayant appris le karaté et la boxe thaï. Je me battais à 5 contre un et je gagnais. J'étais féroce, violent, dangereux...

Ren fit une pause. Bu un peu de bière. Ferma les yeux, et la tête en arrière :

Je séduisais des filles pour nuire à leur réputation. Le sexe était devenu une arme de destruction massive. Le premier qui m'emmerdait je couchais avec sa copine, si il continuait je couchais avec sa sœur... Une fois je suis même allais jusqu'à séduire la mère...

J'étais un démon, l'ange de l'apocalypse. Et plus j'usais de violence plus ma vie devenait violente. Jusqu'au jour ou Rick est mort….

Ren marqua une pause, ses doigts étaient crispés autour de sa canette de bière.

Il était venu me retenir un jour où j'ai quasi tué un de ces trou du cul. Je me suis enfuis, il m'a suivi et n'a pas vu la voiture qui arrivait dans l'allée. Le bruit a été assourdissant, le choc de la voiture, son corps qui tombe sur le béton, les crissements de pneus...Et puis Tina, la fiancée de Rick, qui me traitait de meurtrier et jetait sur moi sa malédiction….

Ren prit une grande respiration, il était pale et son visage évoquait la souffrance. Il repris :

Après cela je suis devenu un zombi, je me laissais mourir. A bout de ressources, mon père a appelé Lory qui est venu me chercher. Il m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas vivre ma vie je pouvais vivre celle d'un autre et tout recommencer à zéro, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu Ren Tsuruga. Mais en fait je suis un meurtrier, rien ne changera ça.

Yashiro n'avait pas touché à sa pizza, maintenant froide, il regardait Ren, la tête dans les mains, complètement prostré. Il souffrait pour son ami et chercha les mots justes pour le réconforter.

Ren, c'était un accident, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Le Ren que je connais est juste et droit, tu es devenu un homme bien. L'important ce n'est pas ce que tu étais mais ce que tu as choisi d'être.

Pour remettre ses pensées en ordre il but une gorgée de bière… La bière américaine n'était pas bonne.

Tu vas te servir de tes yeux verts pour décrocher le rôle n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Vas-y ! Imagine un Kunio aussi adorable qu'insupportable. Toi seul peut créer un tel personnage et ce grâce à ton passé. Jouer Kunio te réconciliera peut être avec toi même. Il est grand temps que tu te pardonnes.

Il regarda Ren qui le dévisageait. Ren sourit doucement et dit, un peu moqueur:

Je suis vraiment impressionné Yukihito, tu es la personne la plus indiscrète quand il s'agit de ma vie sentimentale, ou plutôt mon absence de vie sentimentale, et là tu réagis très calmement. Merci

Il est aussi bien évident que ceci est notre secret, Ren. Je ne le dirais à personne. Ajouta Yashiro.

Oui c'est mieux…

Et dans un sourire sarcastique Ren ajouta :

Surtout si tu veux garder ton job. ..


	5. Chapter 5

Amamiya Chiori faillit s'étouffer avec son café, là sous ses yeux s'étalait un article parlant de Cain Heel, l'acteur qui jouait le terrible BJ dans le dernier film d'épouvante du moment, Tragic Maker. Le film avait très bien démarré, le fait que la presse ait révélé que Cain n'était autre que Ren Tsuruga avait boosté les entrées pour le film. Tout le monde voulait voir l'acteur numéro un du japon dans le rôle d'un tueur sanguinaire. Elle-même était allée voir le film et BJ l'avait terrifiée. Elle n'aimait pas trop Ren, trop parfait à son gout mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il était un acteur de première classe.

Non ce qui avait fait tiquer le troisième membre de la Love me section, c'était une photo de Kyoko à côté d'une photo de Setsuka Heel. La ressemblance était saisissante. L'article expliquait que l'actrice Mogami Kyoko avait joué la petite sœur de Cain, Setsuka Heel.

Quelle cachotière cette Kyoko, pensa Chiori en cherchant le numéro de Kanae dans son répertoire. Cette dernière, en tant que meilleure amie de Kyoko était peut être au courant pour ce nouveau rôle.

Mochi mochi. La voix de Kanae paraissait agressive, comme toujours.

Kotonami-san, savais tu que Mogami-san avait servi de couverture à Ren pour le film Tragic Maker ?

...

Kotonami-san ?

Sa mission dangereuse... C'était ça! Pensa Kanae. Le président de la LME, leur avait donné à toutes les trois des gages pour n'avoir pas respecté sa fête préférée, la saint Valentin. En effet les filles de la love me section, réfractaires à l'amour, avaient plus ou moins boycotté cette fête commerciale.

Mo… elle va me le payer ! Elle a intérêt à tout nous raconter !

Chiori fut émue du nous, elle était inclue dans la bande, cela la ravissait même si ses collègues de la love me section étaient pour le moins bizarres. A tout avouer cette section était bizarre, elle avait était créer par le Président Lory pour aider les actrices qu'il trouvait talentueuses mais dénuées de sentiments romantiques. Mogami Kyoko en avait était le premier membre, elle avait décider de ne plus jamais aimer. Kotonami Kanae l'avait rejointe car elle méprisait l'amour. Enfin elle-même, Amamiya Chiori avait rejoint le groupe de son plein grés, pour travailler avec Kyoko qui lui avait fait une très forte impression sur le tournage de Box R. Pour les différents travaux qu'elles avaient à effectuer pour la love me section, les filles étaient affublées d'une horrible combinaison rose flashi, la discrétion assurée !

Je l'appelle. Je te recontacte après. Dit Kanae avant de raccrocher.

Qu'est-ce que le président avait encore trouvé pour rassembler Kyoko et Ren ? Kanae était inquiète. C'était bizarre Ren, qui pouvait avoir n'importe qui, ait choisi une éclopée de l'amour tel que Mogami-san. Le pauvre !

Elle pressa sur la touche rapide pour téléphoner à sa meilleure amie.

Kyoko était en train de mourir de rire, elle était avec ses collègues de Bridge Rock, les frères Ishibashi, Hiraku, Shinichi et Yuusei. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères, mais comme ils avaient le même nom de famille, tout le monde les taquinait avec ça. Bref Shinichi, très en forme, leur racontait avec humour sa dernière date catastrophe. Kyoko en pleurait de rire, en priant tous les dieux du ciel de ne jamais avoir de date.

Quand elle lut le nom de Kanae en appel entrant elle décrocha en hurlant « Moko-san ! ». C'est le surnom qu'elle avait trouvé pour Kanae, à cause de l'habitude que Kanae avait de commencer ses phrase par mo…

Cette dernière lui dit d'une voix glacial :

Mo…. Je croyais que nous étions amies et les amies ne se cachent rien l'une à l'autre... Alors peut-être que tu n'es plus mon amie...

Ahhh ! Non, Moko-san, bien-sûr qu'on est amies.

Alors tu vas tout me raconter sur Setsuka, ce soir. Rendez-vous ce soir 22 h dans notre salle de pause.

Et elle raccrocha. Pour Kyoko c'était la douche froide, les frères Ishibashi s'en inquiétèrent.

Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, mais j'ai fâché ma meilleure amie. On doit se voir ce soir pour s'expliquer.

Elle est mignonne? Demanda Shinichi

Baka ! Répondit Yuusei en le tapant sur l'arrière du crâne.

Oh oui ! Moko-san est la plus belle femme du monde et c'est la plus intelligente et la plus élégante et la meilleure actrice...

Kyoko était partie sur la planète Lalaland, ce monde plein de princesses et de fées où son esprit s'égarait parfois. Mais il est vrai que la belle Kanae avait tout d'une princesse.

Les garçons se moquèrent gentiment puis Kyoko du enfiler son costume de Bo. Bo était la mascotte de l'émission. Il s'agissait d'un énorme poulet blanc qui prenait soin des invités et mettait un peu d'ambiance par ses pitreries. Kyoko aimait son rôle de poulet et faisait de son mieux pour faire rire le public. Sa mascotte était devenu célèbre, surtout auprès des enfants.

Ils recevaient ce soir un champion de Sumo, Kyoko espérait qu'ils ne lui demandent pas de lutter contre lui. Elle ne ferait pas le poids…

Apres le show, une fois son costume rangé. Elle prit congés de ses collègues et appela un taxi pour retourner à la LME. Là non seulement Kanae mais aussi Chiori était là. Quand elle entra elle eut l'impression de rentrer dans un tribunal... Faite entrer l'accusée... Autant tout leur avouer mais accepteraient elles la vérité ?

Elle pris place à la table à côté de ses deux amies et commença :

C'était ma mission dangereuse. Je devais m'occuper de Ren le temps du tournage de Tragic Maker. Tsuruga-san a la mauvaise habitude de ne rien manger si on le laisse seul. Et Yashiro-san est trop connu. Bref le président a imaginé que Cain serait accompagné de sa petite sœur.

Tu as passé 3 mois avec Tsuruga San... La chance !

Oh ce n'est pas comme ça, Tsuruga-san est un professionnel.

Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Avoue ! coupa Kanae, si cet enfoiré t'a touché je le tue.

Non Moko-san, c'est moi... Sans vraiment le faire exprès je lui ai fait...

Quoi? Dirent en cœur les 2/3 de la love me section

Je lui ai fait un suçon….

Pauvre Tsuruga-san pensa Kanae

Comment ça sans faire exprès? Questionna Chiori

C'était une scène, Setsuka était un peu trop séductrice et elle a été prise à son propre jeu. Seulement, oh j'ai honte, je ne sais pas faire les suçons... J'ai donc mordu mon sempai...

Pauvre, pauvre Tsuruga-san pensa de nouveau Kanae

Bon j'ai eu peur, déclara Kanae, seule dans une chambre avec un homme, à quoi pensait le président?

A ça justement ! enchaina Chiori.

A ça ? Vous voulez dire...

Au sexe, oui. Dit Chiori, une jeune femme de 17 ans et un homme de 21 ans. Qui plus est l'homme le plus hot du japon et sa « petite sœur » sexy, normalement ça aurait dû finir au lit.

Non arrêtez, Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! on parle de Tsuruga-san, le plus beau mec du japon... Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi qui suis si quelconque. Non il n'y a rien eu de plus que le suçon et c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Imaginons qu'il soit en manque, tous les hommes sont des pervers, la coupa Chiori, qui au final méritait bien sa place dans la love me section.

Ou imaginons qu'il t'aime... Pensa Kanae. Après tout il est jaloux de Shotaro et il passe son temps dans notre salle de pause pour venir te voir.

Il ne s'est rien passé ! S'exclama Kyoko. Il est amoureux d'une lycéenne de 17 ans.

Franchement comme si ce n'était pas assez dur d'imaginer l'homme qu'elle aimait amoureux d'une autre... Kanae et Chiori la regardèrent interdites. Et toi tu n'es pas une lycéenne de 17 ans peut être ? Pensa Kanae.

Et d'abord qui t'a dit ça ? Se permit-elle de dire à haute voix .

Tsuruga-san lui-même! Enfin, il l'a dit à Bo !

Le gars le plus populaire du japon qui fait des confidences à un poulet... On aura tout vu ! Marmonna Kanae. Je crois que ce garçon est au moins aussi bizarre que toi Mogami-san.

Kanae réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ses suspicions au sujet des sentiments de Ren étaient fondées. Cela dit elle faisait confiance à Ren pour lui dire la vérité en temps voulu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre encore une fois. Ce type n'avait pas choisi la simplicité!

Elle regarda Kyoko, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle n'avait pas tout dit...

Doucement, chose inhabituelle pour elle, Kanae s'enquit :

Mogami-san?

Je l'aime.

Fut les simples mots que murmura son amie avant de fondre en larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Il avait mal dormi. Pourtant il avait pris de la mélatonine contre le jetlag. Il avait bu beaucoup la veille et avait eu un sommeil agité de cauchemars dans lesquels Rick mourait encore et encore. Pour autant il se sentait soulagé d'avoir partagé son secret avec Yashiro-san.

Il était tôt, trop tôt, mais il texta quand même Yashiro-san pour savoir si lui aussi souffrait du décalage horaire. Il avait faim, fait assez rare chez lui et fouilla le minibar à la recherche de cacahuètes ou de chips. Une mignonette de whisky et une bière... Un peu trop tôt pour boire.

Il s'habilla et descendit dans la rue. L'odeur de la mer. Elle lui rappelait son enfance passée dans les vagues de la crique privée des Hizuri. Il avait toujours adoré l'océan cela lui manquait à Tokyo. Quoi que les studio de télé donnait sur la mer... Mais ça n'était pas pareil.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon militaire kaki et d'une chemise en lin écru et bien que l'on fut en novembre il avait chaud. Le santa Anna, venu du désert, réchauffait l'air. Ce vent chaud jouait dans ses cheveux, brisant cette image de gentleman toujours bien coiffé.

Il mit le cap sur le bord de mer et repéra une boulangerie ouverte. En entrant il fut assailli par l'odeur des donuts. Il en pris 6 et rentra à l'hôtel.

Son téléphone lui indiqua que Yashiro-san l'attendait. Il frappa à la porte de son manager.

Entre Ren. Euh... J'ai décidé de continuer à t'appeler Ren pour ne pas faire de lapsus, c'est ok pour toi ?

Ok. Merci. Je veux dire pour tout. J'ai acheté des donuts je meurs de faim.

Yashiro-san regarda Ren d'un air amusé, Ren qui avait faim, c'était une première ! Mais lui aussi était affamé et il mordit dans son donuts à pleine dents.

Nous sommes libres jusqu'à 15h. Que veux-tu faire? Tu comptes te préparer pour l'audition?

Non, je suis prêt. Ça te dit d'apprendre à surfer ?

Pardon ?

Oui je suis un bon surfeur, tu veux que je t'apprenne les bases? Allez dis oui !

Ren fit les yeux de chien suppliant, Yashiro-san ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il pensa qu'il voyait maintenant le vrai visage de Ren et non plus cette image parfaite que le jeune homme aimait renvoyer de lui.

Ok dit Yashiro-san, let's go surf.

Yashiro-san ressorti la tête de l'eau, une algue coincé dans les cheveux. Sans ses lunettes il voyait flou et il commençait à trouver l'eau froide malgré la combinaison de néoprène. Ren lui avait enseigné à grimper sur sa planche mais il ne réussissait pas à rester debout dessus plus de trente secondes. Il était crevé! C'était plus physique qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ren était impressionnant, il surfait sur les vagues avec une facilité déconcertante, il devait bien l'avouer Ren avait la classe même vêtu de néoprène ! Il avait l'air heureux à jouer dans les vagues, Yashiro-san était rassuré, malgré la difficile confession de la vieille, Ren semblait en paix.

Yashiro-san se dirigea vers la plage, traina sa planche sur le sable et s'essuya le visage dans la serviette de bain achetée un peu plus tôt. Il chaussa ses lunettes sur son nez et observa Ren. Celui-ci venait de prendre une belle vague et se rapprochait de la plage à grande vitesse. Puis il sauta dans l'eau et rejoignît son manager.

Je ne suis pas très doué déclara Yashiro-san

Il faut de la pratique c'est tout. Allons rendre le matériel et prendre une bonne douche. Après on ira se manger un burger.

Il se rendirent à l'hôtel pour se doucher et se préparer pour l'audition. Quand Ren sortit de sa chambre il avait les yeux noirs, Yashiro-san s'en étonna :

Tu ne vas pas utiliser tes yeux?

Si, mais je compte sur l'effet de surprise pour marquer les esprits.

Il mangèrent leurs burgers en silence, ils étaient délicieux mais Ren ne put finir le sien.

Puis Ren les conduisit au studio pour l'audition, ils avaient 30 minutes d'avance. Yashiro-san furetait nerveusement dans ses papiers et Ren commençait à stresser. Il devait être pris !

Le réalisateur les fit entrer dans la salle d'audition. Chacun se présenta et Yashiro tendit un book qui résumait le travail de Ren. Le producteur, monsieur Higgins, félicita Ren pour son rôle dans Tragic Maker, BJ lui avait valu quelques nuits blanches. Ren bien installé dans son personnage de la perfection faite homme remercia humblement. Il passèrent ensuite au vif du sujet. Le réalisateur expliqua qu'il voulait une symbiose entre les deux acteurs, une dynamique qui porte le film. Aussi Kuu Hizuri était là aussi pour l'audition, Ren voyait-il une objection à le faire entrer ?

Avec un calme tout superficiel, Ren acquiesça et son père fit son apparition. Ren le trouva tendu, pour lui aussi c'était un moment important. Il venait retrouver son fils chéri. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter en face de cet étranger qu'était devenu son fils. Il lui sera la main et se présenta.

Ok la situation est bizarre pensa Yashiro-san, mais Ren reste calme c'est très bien.

Enfin l'audition commença. Ren et Kuu eurent à jouer plusieurs scènes. Ren maitrisait le texte et sa gestuelle était parfaite. Son anglais ne contenait pas la plus petite trace de japonais. Quand le producteur hocha la tête, Yashiro-san souffla intérieurement.

Les scènes choisies n'étaient pas les plus faciles, il y avait la scène où Kunio doit décider son père, Daisuke, à partir de la maison car il s'est mis les quartels mexicains sur le dos. Puis une scène où les deux hommes sont dans la voiture sur la route au milieu de nulle part, et chantent sous l'impulsion de Kunio de vieilles chansons du répertoire américain. Yashiro découvrit à cette occasion que Ren avait une très belle voix de baryton. Enfin la dernier scène était celle du suicide de Kunio, où son père le supplie de ne pas faire ça mais où Kunio n'a pas le choix. C'est sa mort ou le quartel se venge sur son père.

Avant la fin de cette scène Ren s'interrompit brusquement et déclara :

non ça ne va pas, je peux donner plus d'intensité à ce film !

Sur-ce il enleva ses lentilles, envoya l'étui à son père et tranquillement, en fixant Kuu de son regard vert, il finit de déclamer son texte. Kuu, surpris par cet aveu et touché par l'intensité du regard de son fils ne put retenir quelques larmes. La tension, la joie, la tristesse et l'amour entre ces deux hommes étaient palpables.

C'est exactement ce que je veux ! cria le réalisateur.

Alors Ren tourna vers lui son beau regard vert. Le réalisateur resta bouche bée, c'est le producteur qui dit simplement :

Ok gamin tu es pris !

Interdites, Kanae et Chiori ne savaient que faire. Ça devait arriver, Ren était absolument adorable avec sa kouhai et il n'était pas l'homme le plus sexy du Japon pour rien. Elles laissèrent pleurer Kyoko en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement et en lui tapotant le dos. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kyoko, toujours étranglée par les sanglots, releva la tête.

Si ce secret quitte cette salle je vous poursuivrai avec la pire des malédictions ! Avertit elle, une sorte d'aura néfaste l'entourant soudain.

Kanae jura le silence, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait être pire que d'être dans la love me section. Chiori quant à elle argumenta :

Si tu ne lui dis pas, il ne risque pas de le deviner. Ce jeu est perdu d'avance!

Mais puisqu'il en aime une autre... Il lui a offert une bracelet pour le white day... sanglota Kyoko.

Parce que tu sais qui c'est? Dirent en cœur Kanae et Chiori.

Oui, elle compétait avec moi pour le rôle de Momiji...

Morizumi-san ? dit Kanae, non c'est peu probable.

Elle a 17 ans, elle est mignonne, elle a joué au côté de Ren pour un long métrage, elle a reçu un bracelet... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus? S'impatienta Kyoko.

Écoute moi, coupa Kanae, je connais une autre jeune fille de 17 ans, qui est lycéenne et que Ren vient spécialement chercher en voiture, avec qui il révise les scènes et qui a pu lui faire un suçon, ne trouves tu pas que cette jeune fille pourrait aussi être le centre d'intérêt de ton sempai?

Alors il aime plusieurs filles ? Finalement c'est bien un playboy. Kyoko était médusée, elle passa à des kilomètres de l'allusion de sa meilleure amie.

Non ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que la description est très large et Morizumi-san est une bonne menteuse, repris Kanae.

Elle a essayé de me tuer, dit Kyoko. Elle et sa manager ont chercher à me jeter d'une terrasse après l'audition. Dire que Tsuruga-san est amoureux d'une psychopathe ça me révolte.

Dis-lui ! Chiori ne comprenait pas les réticences de Kyoko.

Que je l'aime ? Jamais. Pour être assimilée à une de ses fan sans cervelle. Non je ne veux faire comme Momiji, elle reste au service de son maitre par amour même s'il en aime une autre. Pour une fois m'accaparer du rôle sera facile.

Morripilante-san a sans doute inventé le cadeau de Ren ! Chiori était fière de son jeux de mot. Cela fit sourire Kyoko, c'était déjà ça.

Je ne pense pas. Ren a offert à presque tout le monde un cadeau. Sauf à moi…

Mais tu ne lui as pas fait de chocolat pour la saint Valentin! Remarqua Kanae.

Non, pas de chocolat, Tsuruga-san n'aime pas les chocolats. Je lui avait préparé de la gelée au vin.

Tu sais cuisiner ce genre de chose. Waouh! S'exclama Chiori.

Là n'est pas la question. Il aurait dû t'offrir quelque chose en retour quand même… souffla Kanae.

Punaise, il a merdé sur ce coup-là pensa Kanae

Il m'a embrassé. Je veux dire il m'a embrassé sur la joue. C'est peut être ça son cadeau.

Les deux copines étaient sans voix, il l'avait embrassée, quelle preuve lui fallait-il en plus, une demande en mariage en prime time ou des poèmes affichés sur les panneaux de Tokyo. Cette fille était désespérante. Pauvre Ren.

Kanae pris le temps de la réflexion, il se faisait tard et le dernier métro était dans 15 min. Changeant de sujet elle reprit :

Donc tu ne porteras pas plainte contre Morripilante-san pour préserver les sentiments de Ren, c'est bien ça ?

Hum hum

C'est profondément débile, tu ne sortiras jamais de la love me section à ce rythme !

C'est ce que m'a dit le président...

Quoi ? Le président savait avant nous ?

Je suis désolée. Je ne vous cacherai plus jamais rien répondit Kyoko en se séparant de ces amies.


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil se couchait sur l'océan. De la terrasse du restaurant où ils célébraient le nouveau contrat de Ren, Yashiro-san ne se lassait pas de regarder vers la mer. Ren discutait avec monsieur Higgins et le réalisateur Jack Nelson. Ce dernier était ravi d'avoir un couple d'acteur si talentueux pour son film. Il voulait sortir son film, whitout limits, pour les oscars. Yashiro-san lui s'entretenait avec Kuu Hizuri au sujet de la différence de vie entre le Japon et les USA. Apparemment l'acteur languissait souvent de l'archipel et il était content de parler en japonais avec le manager de son fils.

Au moment de passer à table Ren s'arrangea pour être à côté de son père.

Merci Hizuri-san d'avoir pris soin de moi pour cette audition. Je m'en remets à vous pour la suite du film.

De rien. Tu as montré une belle maîtrise de toi aujourd'hui. On va faire une belle équipe.

Les plats arrivèrent. Un gaspacho pour Ren, un homard pour Yashiro-san et pour le producteur, M. Higgins. Des spaghettis aux gambas pour le réalisateur. Et tous ces plats réunis pour Kuu Hizuri qui avait un appétit légendaire. Pour accompagner ces mets, il commandèrent une bouteille de Meursaut 2012, une merveille.

Je me demande comment il peut manger tout ça et rester mince songea Ren. J'espère que c'est génétique.

Le repas fut agréable et la nourriture était excellente. Même Kuu fut rassasié quand il quittèrent le restaurant. Sur le trottoir il se séparent, seul Kuu accompagna Ren et Yashiro-san à leur voiture. Devant la voiture Kuu s'exclama :

C'est ça ta voiture ? Tu ne pouvais pas prendre quelque chose de plus sexy, de plus rock'n'roll?

Ren regarda sa Prius de location. Les voitures ils s'en foutait un peu. Celle-ci était peu polluante, c'était plutôt bien non?

On ne se voit pas depuis 6 ans et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que ma voiture est pourrie ! Moi je l'aime bien…

Ils ont dû t'échanger à la maternité ! C'est pas possible de rouler en Prius quand on est une star !

C'était aussi l'avis de Lory, au japon j'ai une Porsche. Bon... Mon avion décolle demain à 20h et quelques. On peut passer à la maison pour dire bonjour à Maman ?

Je te prépare un déjeuner de roi, fils ! Je ne dirai rien à ta mère pour lui faire la surprise. Mais prépare toi à te faire engueuler !

Sur ce, et après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras il prit congé. Il était à peine 21h mais entre le jetlag, le surf et la tension due à l'audition, Ren était épuisé. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et se couchèrent sans tarder.

Tu ne veux pas y aller seul plutôt?

Yashiro-san rompit le silence qui entourait leur petit déjeuner. Ren encore endormi se battait avec le petit pot de miel. Il avait tiré trop fort sur la languette et avait mis du miel partout.

Non je préfère que tu viennes. Ma mère n'osera pas me faire de scène si tu es là. Et dans le pire des cas tu me défendra.

Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Tu ne connais pas les russes, ils paraissent tout calme mais peuvent se mettre en colère violemment.

J'ai regardé sur Internet. Ta mère est d'une beauté incomparable. J'ai vu aussi des photos de toi aux alentours de 15 ans. Tu es blond en fait.

Oui. Ça fait pas très japonais... Bon on fait quoi ce matin, du surf ?

Yashiro-san se raidit, il avait encore des courbatures de la veille.

Je blague, se moqua Ren. Que dirais tu de faire un peu de shopping. J'aimerais trouver quelque chose pour Mogami-san.

Dans les allées de Jewelers Mall, Ren pouvait marcher sans crainte d'être reconnu. Il était parti pour acheter un bijou à sa Kouhai. Il craqua au final pour un stylo à brillant Swarovski. Flânant le long des vitrines il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant un magasin de lingerie... Kyoko serait à tomber à genoux dans cet ensemble en soie rose pale. Sans réfléchir il entra dans le magasin suivit de Yashiro-san qui se plaignait :

Tu ne vas pas lui acheter des sous-vêtements, non ?

Et pourquoi pas, je ferais passer ça pour un cadeau de Cain à Setsuka... Elle sera trop belle la dedans !

Pervers dit Yashiro-san.

Ren lui tira la langue… Yashiro-san aimait bien ce nouveau Ren, moins parfait mais bien plus drole.

Puis vint le moment de partir pour la villa des Hizuri. Si Yashiro-san avait toujours deviné que Ren venait d'un milieu aisé, il fut quand même impressionné par cette grande villa de style mexicain posée au bord d'une falaise surplombant la mer. La piscine et les voitures de luxes garées devant la maison confirmaient ce sentiment d'opulence.

A peine sortis de la voiture ils furent accueillis par Julie Hizuri qui, sécateur à la main coupait les roses fanées. Quand elle reconnut son fils elle mis sa main devant sa bouche. Enfin contrairement à ce que Ren aurait pu penser sa mère s'approcha de Yashiro-san et en s'inclinant elle le remercia du fond du cœur de prendre soin de son Kuon. Puis elle s'approcha de Ren qui se tendit lorsqu'elle lui demanda son téléphone portable il fut carrément surpris. Elle ouvrit l'appareil puis ayant demandé le code à son fils elle ajouta dans les contacts le nom « maman » et son numéro de téléphone. Elle déclara :

Kuon, je ne peux pas te forcer à rester, tu as ta vie au japon, mais ne me laisse pas sans nouvelles. OK ?

Ren prit alors sa mère dans ses bras, elle était si petite maintenant. Elle pleura en le serrant très fort. C'est à ce moment que Kuu sortit à la rencontre de son fils, tablier noué autour des reins et spatule à la main. Voyant sa femme en pleurs il la pris par les épaules, embrassa ses cheveux et lui dit tout bas :

Ça va aller, il est là maintenant.

Il est si beau, répondit Julie fièrement.

Yashiro-san était un peu gêné d'être au milieu de ce rassemblement familial. Mais Ren lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

Je te fais faire le tour de la maison ?

La villa comptait 4 bâtiments, la maison principale, une petite maison au portail qui abritait le jardiner et sa femme qui avait été la nounou de Ren. La maison des invités était séparée de la maison principale par la piscine, le sauna et le jacuzzi. Enfin sur une petite crique en contrebas de la falaise se cachait une maison de plage. Ren adorait cet endroit, ça sentait la mer et les cèdres. A l'âge de 15 ans il avait emménagé dans cette vielle bicoque malgré les protestations de ses parents.

Le repas fut aussi délicieux que chaleureux. Kuu leur avait préparé des enchiladas, plat préféré de son fils. Après le café Ren demanda à sa mère :

peux-tu m'aider à faire un bouquet. C'est pour Rick.

Sa mère l'embrassa et il partirent cueillir les plus belles roses blanches du jardin.

Ils prirent congés après que Ren eut juré d'envoyer des messages. Et Ren invitât même ses parents à venir le voir à Tokyo. Yashiro-san tendit sa carte de visite à Julie en lui disant de le contacter si elle était inquiète. Ren était sur que ses parents avaient déjà toutes les informations le concernant par le président Lory, mais il trouva le geste de son manager chevaleresque. Yashiro-san était il tombé sous le charme de sa mère ?

Les parents de Ren regardèrent partir leur fils, rassurés, leur Kuon allait bien.

Alors qu'il conduisait le long de Malibu drive jusqu'au cimetière où Rick était enterré, Ren ne dit pas un mot. Une fois arrivés, il s'excusa auprès de Yashiro-san, il devait y aller seul.

Devant la tombe il tomba à genoux et déposa son bouquet. Rick Martins 22-04-1989 / 24-02-2012. Six ans déjà! Alors seulement, dans la solitude silencieuse du cimetière, Ren pleura. Ses premières larmes depuis la mort de son ami. Il pleura longtemps puis se calma, vidé par toutes ces larmes. Enfin il dit au revoir à Rick et rejoignis Yashiro-san. Il avait les yeux rougis et la voix nouée mais il se sentait enfin en paix. Il sourit à son manager et ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport.

Dans l'avion Ren remis ses lentilles, il était heureux. Heureux de faire le boulot qu'il aimait, heureux d'être amoureux d'une fille géniale, heureux d'avoir des parents bienveillants, heureux d'avoir Yashiro-san comme ami. C'était le même trajet qu'il y 6 ans mais il était un autre homme. Le président lui avait sauvé la vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il envoyait un message à ses parents tous les soirs, il leur racontait ses journées qui étaient inhabituellement calmes en ce moment. Ils avaient même créé le groupe Hizuri sur WhatsApp pour s'envoyer des photos. Sa mère avait été horrifiée de voir BJ, c'est la peine d'avoir un beau petit pour qu'il s'enlaidisse, c'était elle plainte.

C'est vrai qu'il était plus libre en ce moment, il avait la promo de Tragic Maker et quelques pubs pour des fringues ou du parfum. Mais il ne tournait rien de nouveau pour pouvoir être libre en janvier pour le tournage de Without limits.

Il en profitait pour trainer dans la salle de pose de la love me section... Il avait offert le stylo à Kyoko en remerciement de sa gelée au vin. Le white Day était déjà passé mais bon c'est le geste qui comptait. Elle avait été surprise et très émue par ce cadeau. Par contre Ren n'avait pas eu le courage de lui offrir les sous-vêtements sexy dans lesquels il l'imaginait. Yashiro-san avait peut-être raison, il était sans doute un pervers.

Aujourd'hui il voulait la voir car il s'était procuré les billets pour aller écouter les fabulous cadavérique décomposition. Yashiro-san avait écrit sur son blog qu'il serait à la soirée et les billets étaient maintenant épuisés. Il tenait à faire cette soirée avec ses fans, il espérait que tout se passe bien. En général ses fans se comportaient bien, on était loin des teenagers hystériques qui suivaient les jeunes idoles comme Sho Fuwa.

Penser à ce petit con le mit de mauvaise humeur. Comment avait il put maltraiter sa Kyoko. Lui faisant croire à une possible romance il l'avait exploité jusqu'à la moelle. Ce type était un connard fini, à cause de lui Kyoko ne voulait plus aimer.

Son humeur s'allégea immédiatement quand il entendit le loquet de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Les trois love me girl entrèrent joyeusement. L'apercevant, Kyoko eut un mouvement de recul. Elle avait mal chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son si parfait sempai qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

Tout sourire il lui brandit les billets sous le nez. Le concert. Avec lui. Elle avait oublié. Elle força un sourire et en imitant un joueur de guitare elle hurla :

je suis révoltée, contre la société. Je me sens harcelée, je crois que je vais me buter

Les deux autres membres de la love me section sursautèrent

C'est quoi cette chanson, vous êtes sérieux vous aller vraiment aller au concert comme ça Tsuruga-san. Ça va être de la folie. Kanae était inquiète.

Tout va bien se passer, répondit Ren

Mo… et si vos fans s'en prennent à Mogami-san ?

Je fais de la boxe thaï depuis que j'ai 10 ans, je peux assurer sa sécurité.

C'est une drôle d'idée pour une date. C'est pas très romantique! Remarqua Chiori.

Ce n'est pas une date Amamiya-san. On va juste à un concert ensemble. Coupa Kyoko.

Sur ce Ren pris congé, un peu vexé, car pour lui c'était une date.

Alors tu crois toujours qu'il est amoureux de Morripilante-san ?

Je ne sais pas, conclut Kyoko en ouvrant son casier pour se changer.

Sur l'étagère du milieu, bien en évidence se trouvait une boite en carton bleu magnifique. Sur la boite un simple mot : Mogami-san. Pas moyen de reconnaître l'écriture... Elle ouvrit le sac et trouva des sous-vêtements rose pale. Un soutient gorge à balconnets, un boxer et un string assortis. Le tout découpé dans une soie mate très douce au toucher. Qui avait bien put lui offrir ces sous-vêtements ?

Oh tu as un admirateur secret on dirait ! dit Kanae

Si c'est pas ta taille je suis preneuse. Renchérit Chiori

Au moins tu sais quoi mettre pour ta date

C'est pas une date ! C'est juste ….

On sait, on sait, la calma Kanae, n'empêche tu ne vas pas y aller avec la combinaison rose de la love me section !

Je pensais m'habiller comme Natsu...la voix de Kyoko était hésitante.

Natsu à un concert de hard rock... Non. S'écria Chiori.

En Setsuka alors...

Non plus elle est trop sexy. Kanae était formelle.

Alors je ne sais pas…. Pleura Kyoko. Bouhhhh Moko-san aide moi !

Quand a lieu le concert?

Dans deux jours, le 28.

Très bien. Demain je suis libre. Je vous propose une matinée shopping.

Merci Moko-san !

Elle n'aurait pas dû remercier Moko-san, elles avaient fait déjà 10 magasins et rien ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de son amie. Chiori avait prétexté un rendez pour s'échapper. Kyoko se demandait si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'y aller en sous-vêtements rose plutôt que d'endurer tous ces essayages.

Enfin son amie revint avec un sourire victorieux. A la main elle tenait une petite robe noire. Elle la jeta à Kyoko pour qu'elle aille l'essayer puis s'affala dans un fauteuil pour attendre le miracle. Quand Kyoko sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Kanae s'exclama :

Parfait ! Tourne un peu pour voir !

Kyoko regardait son reflet dans la glace, Moko-san était un génie. La robe flottait gracieusement autour d'elle, les manches trois-quarts étaient arrondies et des broderies travaillées ornaient le décolleté. Une parfaite gothique lolita !

Avec des bottes noires et un pendentif ça sera parfait ajouta Kanae. Mais ne met pas princesse rosa, elle pourrait être arrachée pendant les pogos.

Les pogos... Oh mon dieu dans quel bourbier elle s'était fourré !

Ren passa la prendre à 19h, Il avait réussi à la convaincre de manger avec lui en lui faisant comprendre qu'il sauterait le repas si elle ne l'accompagnait pas. C'était du pur chantage mais il s'en moquait.

Quand il aperçut Kyoko mignonne dans sa petite robe noire, il ne put se retenir de se demander si elle portait les beaux sous-vêtements rose. Mais très vite il se reprit, il n'allait pas laisser ce genre de pensées le titiller, surtout que le patron du Daruma-ya venait vers lui avec un air sévère. Ren sortit de sa voiture et se présenta. Le patron du restaurant restait à le fixer durement, les bras croisés, l'okami les rejoint et mit sa main sur le bras de son mari. Ren la salua et promis de raccompagner Mogami-san avant minuit.

Waou, comme Cendrillon, pensa Kyoko. Une cendrillon gothique... Dommage que son sempai n'ait pas un carrosse citrouille mais bon une Porsche s'était déjà pas si mal.

Dans la voiture elle sentit son sempai très relaxé, elle fut rassurée, il avait l'air en paix avec lui-même, elle s'était fait du souci pour lui après la soirée de sortie du film Tragic Maker. La voiture filait dans la nuit, ils discutaient du dernier rôle qu'avait décroché Kyoko. Le lotus in the mire était l'histoire d'une jeune ninja qui servait son maitre par amour, un amour non retourné puisque son maitre aimait la fille d'un samouraï. Pour une fois ce n'était pas un rôle de méchante. Kyoko était ravie.

C'est tragique, argumenta Ren, s'il ne sais rien, il ne peut pas retourner ses sentiments.

Mais tout s'oppose à leur amour, Tsuruga-san !

Moi je pense qu'il faut avouer ses sentiments sinon on risque de passer à côté de quelque chose de beau. Même si ça ne marche pas au moins on est fixé.

Kyoko était choquée, c'était la même personne qui lui avait dit, enfin dit à Bo, qu'il ne pouvait plus aimer. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé. Soudain elle réalisa, il sortait avec Morripilante-san... Elle eut mal, soudain elle se sentit triste et seule, elle aurait aimé se lover devant la télé au Daruma-ya.

Ren, occupé à garer sa voiture, ne remarqua pas l'émoi de sa kouhai. Comme elle paraissait pale il lui dit que tout irait bien, qu'ils resteraient loin de la foule. Au besoin il la protègerait. Mais c'est de lui qu'elle avait peur. Lui qui était capable d'ouvrir le coffre de son cœur. Elle se sentait totalement démunie contre l'effet qu'avait son charmant sempai sur elle.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar. Une lourde musique parvenait à leurs oreilles, l'odeur du tabac fit tousser Kyoko. Mais elle remarqua que grâce à Kanae elle était habillé comme il faut. Ren par contre se démarquait des autres hommes, il était en jean et portait une chemise rayée bleue et blanche. Il était bien trop élégant pour ce genre de bar.

Ils trouvèrent difficilement une table et commandèrent à boire. Kyoko remarqua que beaucoup de personnes regardaient vers eux. Elle prit peur, et si ses fans jalouses se jetaient sur elle.

N'ayez pas peur Mogami-san, tout va bien se passer.

Il apostropha un couple qui prenait des photos de lui de manière pas très discrète.

Vous voulez une photo ? Gênés il baissèrent la tête. Ren pris le portable des mains de la fille et fit un selfie avec eux. La jeune fille était aux anges et Kyoko sourit. Il était gentil avec ses fans pas comme Shotaro qui les méprisait.

Vous allez être moche sur les photos, les selfies c'est pourris, se moqua elle.

Pas grave, dit Ren, je suis content de rencontrer mes fans, je devrais faire ce genres de soirées plus souvent.

Après une séance photo de 3/4 h, la balance sur le plateau était faite et le groupe allait bientôt arriver. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Les premiers accords de guitare montèrent de la scène. Puis ils entonnèrent la chanson que Ren et Kyoko avait entendu sur YouTube, c'était beaucoup moins trash en live. Ren et Kyoko se levèrent avec les autres pour mieux voir leurs idoles. Kyoko fut assez surprise de voir que la moyenne d'âge du groupe était de 35-40 ans, elle avait imaginé des chanteurs jeunes comme ce baka de Shotaro. Dans le noir et entourés par la foule, Ren eut envie de prendre sa kouhai par la taille de laisser son nez jouer dans ces cheveux pour renifler son parfum. Mais il était hors de question de se dévoiler ce soir, il y avait bien trop de monde.

Il fixait Kyoko devant lui, elle ondulait au rythme de la musique. Dans sa robe gothique lolita elle était vraiment ravissante. Dans moins d'un mois il lui dirait, il lui avouerait tout, ses sentiments, son passé, ses visions de leur futur à tous les deux. Peut-être qu'elle ne le repousserait pas.

Le groupe était bon et ils ne virent pas le temps passer. A la fin du concert le chanteur remercia Tsuruga San pour la pub. Puis les gens commencèrent à se disperser. Alors délicatement, comme pour la pousser en avant Ren effleura le dos de sa kouhai, juste une caresse. Kyoko en fut toute troublée. Ren profitait de la foule compacte qui les serrait l'un contre l'autre pour s'enivrer du parfum de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux sentaient la pomme et elle portait une fragrance légère qui rappelait le printemps.

Une fois regagné la voiture de Ren, ils s'échangèrent leur avis sur le concert. Ren expliqua qu'il avait vu beaucoup de concert rock avec son père. Il adorait ça.

Moi je ne connaissais que les concerts de Shotaro et ses fans sont des hystériques ! Lui avoua Kyoko.

Alors on devrait aller au concert plus souvent, conclut Ren.

Il la reposa devant chez elle 13 min avant minuit. Il lui murmura un bonsoir d'une voix suave et l'embrassa dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille.

Ce peut-il que je me sois trompée, pensa Kyoko.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, Ren, tu tombes bien, dit Lory

D'un autre coté c'est vous qui m'avez convoqué, Président, marmonna Ren

Il était 10 h du matin et le jeune homme se demandait bien ce que tramait le président. Ce dernier rayonnait ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Assieds-toi Ren.

Ren s'assit sur un fauteuil de brousse, au loin des rugissements de lion se faisait entendre. Lory arborait la tenue du parfait explorateur, casque colonial sur la tête. Un fusil était posé sur le bureau, Ren se demanda s'il était chargé.

Lory fut direct

Je veux que tu ailles faire une émission de télé-réalité à Okinawa. Le concept survivre 3 jours avec le contenu d'un sac à dos.

Euh… permettez-moi de refuser président, la télé réalité c'est pas vraiment mon truc...

Très bien donc Mogami-san ira seule avec Kijima-san, Fuwa-san et Murasame-san.

...

Tu veux reconsidérer ta réponse ?

C'est bon je le ferai. Mais il risque d'y avoir des morts !

Lory sourit et, ulcéré, Ren pris congé. Satané Lory avec ses combines tordues !

Et maintenant annonçons la nouvelle à Mogami-san, s'exclama le président de la LME.

Il fit quémander la jeune fille pour un réunion ultra urgente. Cette dernière, occupée à photocopier des factures au service comptabilité, dut courir jusqu'au bureau de Lory. C'est échevelée et en combinaison rose flashi qu'elle fit son entrée dans la jungle-bureau du président.

Le président lui exposa qu'elle devait participer à une télé réalité avec Ren. Mais pas d'inquiétude il s'agissait juste de 3 jours de vacances avec son sempai et Kotonami-san à Okinawa.

Moko-san vient ? Kyoko était très excitée. C'est parfait, je vais faire mon possible pour libérer mon planning pour 3 jours.

Une fois Kyoko partie, Lory appela Kotonami-san. Celle-ci était dans la salle de pose de la love me section. Elle monta tout de suite.

Kotonami-san, comme tache de la love me section, je vous oblige à accompagner Ren et Kyoko dans une téléréalité à Okinawa. Votre but c'est que ces deux-là finissent ensemble.

Kanae n'eut pas le choix... Elle remercia le président et s'enfuit de la jungle avant de se faire manger par un lion.

Les dés étaient jetés se dit Lory. Les deux filles partiront demain et Ren après-demain très tôt. Le jeu débuterait dans l'après-midi, puisse le destin réunir ses deux tourtereaux.

La chaleur était étouffante, Ren, en pantalon long et t-shirt, avait déjà chaud. Pourtant on était en novembre. En cela Okinawa ressemblait à sa Californie natale. Tout le monde était rassemblé au pied du chemin de randonnée. L'équipe de tournage était prête et commença à filmer.

Il y avait là, Kijima Hidehito, Mogami Kyoko, Tsuruga Ren, Kotonami Kanae, Fuwa Shotaro, Morizumi Kimiko, Murasame Taira et Komatsu Nana.

Kyoko avait failli faire demi-tour en voyant Shotaro, c'est Kanae qui l'avait supplier de rester. Kyoko boudait depuis en pestant contre son ami d'enfance, ses petits démons tournoyant autour d'elle. Ren essayait d'être agréable à Murasame-san qui lui en voulait toujours de s'être conduit comme un psychopathe lors du tournage de Tragic Maker. Kimiko draguait Ren de façon éhontée. Kijima-san et Fuwa-san étaient scotchés à Komastu-san. Cette dernière paraissait sereine et heureuse d'être là sans se soucier des autres membres du groupe.

Il avait tous eu le droit de prendre un sac à dos pour 3 jours et deux nuits dans la nature.

Je propose qu'on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms dit Nana, c'est plus sympa. Moi c'est Nana.

Vous êtes sure, c'est un peu... Enfin on ne se connait pas trop, murmura Kyoko, qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de son sempai.

Non c'est une bonne idée, insista Murasame-san. Je m'appelle Taira. Ravi de partir camper avec vous.

Il se présentèrent à tour de rôle, même Shotaro joua le jeu.

Puis il commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à leur campement, le chemin était escarpé et il marchaient tous en file indienne. Ils surplombaient la mer, c'était magnifique. Au bout d'une heure Nana commença à se faire distancer, Kanae s'en aperçut et le dit à Ren qui marchait devant elle. Ren s'arrêta et laissa passer la troupe. quand Nana fut à sa hauteur il lui proposa de boire un peu d'eau. Il l'aida à poser son sac et s'écria :

Ma parole vous avez emmené quoi la dedans ? l'intégral des œuvres de Nietzche ?

Réveillez-vous Ren-san on est à l'heure du numérique. J'ai tout sur ma tablette !

Ren rit.

Alors puis-je savoir ce qui pèse si lourd?

Ce sont des onigiri. J'en ai fait pour tout le monde.

Ah, fit Ren un peu déçu. Je peux vous poser une question ? Avez-vous prêter votre voix au personnage de Madeleine dans la version japonaise de « Jack et la mécanique du cœur » ?

...

Oubliez ça vous avez juste la même voix.

Non, vous avez raison c'était bien moi mais généralement les hommes me connaissent pour mes autres rôles.

Je vois. J'adore les films d'animations, je vais en voir tous les dimanches matin avec Maria-chan, la petite fille du Président de la LME.

Ils repartirent, Ren peinait sous la charge des deux sacs. Ils arrivèrent au campement bien après tout le monde.

L'endroit choisi par la production, truffé de camera et de micros bien évidemment, était une petite crique de sable blanc entourée d'une épaisse forêt. Un petit ruisseau leur permettrait d'avoir de l'eau douce. Un vrai petit coin de paradis ! Le soleil commençait à se coucher et lançait ses rayons dorés sur les herbes folles.

Kyoko était aux anges, sûr que cette forêt regorgeait de fées et cette mer de Sirènes ! Kanae, épuisée par la marche sous un soleil de plomb ne comprenait pas l'air béa de sa meilleure amie.

Ren s'approcha du ruisseau et ouvrit son sac il en sortit des bières et des cocas qu'il déposa dans l'eau fraîche pour les refroidir.

Ça c'est une Bonne idée, s'écria Hidehito.

Taira et Shotaro firent semblant de ne pas entendre.

Puis, Ren surpris alors tout le monde en se déshabillant, il plia ses habits soigneusement. En short de bain il était magnifique, le soleil couchant lui donnait des reflets de bronze, on aurait dit une de ces statues de dieux grecs. Il plongea dans la mer.

La vache elle est froide !

Ben oui on est au mois de Novembre, ironisa Kanae.

Vous venez, ça fait du bien !

Ce fut nana qui le rejoignit la première, elle se déshabilla sans complexe et sauta dans l'eau.

Elle est pas froide, elle est gelée !

Et elle nagea pour rejoindre Ren. Kimiko, qui ne voulait pas être en reste, l'imita à son tour. Quand ils virent que les filles y allaient, les trois autres garçons sautèrent eux aussi dans les vagues.

Apres quelques hésitations Kanae commença à se dévêtir. Kyoko la regarda effarée. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à se montrer en bikini, pourtant c'est Kanae qui le lui avait fait acheter en vue du jeu et il était très beau.

Kyoko-chan, courage ce bikini vous va à ravir, l'encouragea Kanae.

Alors Kyoko quitta ses vêtements. Enfin les deux love me girls s'avancèrent prudemment dans l'eau. Pour Ren le monde s'arrêta de tourner, les vagues se firent silencieuses et il n'entendit plus que les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle portait un bikini en macramé rouille qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et la couleur de ses cheveux roux. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses fantasmes. A côté de lui Nana n'en perdit pas une miette..

Tu devrais te mettre la tête dans l'eau et y rester une quinzaine de minutes... Tu fumes par les oreilles... Se moqua elle à voix basse

Elle est belle !

Je préfère sa copine.

Pardon ?

Oui j'aime les filles.

...

Avec mon métier je sais difficile à croire mais je vis avec ma copine depuis 2 ans. C'est notre secret je ne dis rien à Kyoko tu ne dis rien à personne !

OK

Et pour suivre son conseil il disparut sous l'eau. Puis il nagea vers sa kouhai qui avait des difficultés à rentrer dans l'eau.

Allez Kyoko-chan. Une fois qu'on est dedans elle est bonne.

Kyoko tiqua à l'emploi de son prénom, elle réussit à ne pas rougir, c'était déjà embarrassant d'être en bikini devant tout le monde. Ren la trouvait charmante, son ventre se contractait au contact de l'eau froide et elle avait la chair de poule. Enfin trop gênée, et pour échapper au regard de son sempai, elle plongea dans l'eau froide ressortant un peu plus loin.

Mo... Moi je ne me baigne pas lui cria Kanae.

Mais elle fut attrapée par Kijima-san qui la jeta à l'eau. Kimiko nageait en direction de Ren, arrivée à son niveau elle se plaqua à lui. Kyoko eu des envie de noyade. Ren la repoussa doucement et proposa à tout le monde de nager jusqu' à la grotte.

Cette plage était magnifique, l'eau verte était limpide, les falaises entourant la crique dispensaient une ombre mystérieuse sur la mer. Dans la grotte les filles prirent peur et voulurent faire demi-tour. Les garçons découvrirent une petite plage qui devait être recouverte à marée haute. Puis comme le jour touchait à sa fin ils rentrèrent à la plage, sortirent de l'eau, se séchèrent et allèrent se changer dans les bois, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

Ce fut Taira qui prit les commande du camp, il était l'aîné après tout. lui, Sho, Kimiko et Kanae partirent chercher du bois pour le feu. Pendant ce temps Ren réunit quelques branchages au bord de l'océan. Et sur un banc de sable, il alluma avec beaucoup d'efficacité une belle flambée.

Kyoko ouvrit son sac, elle avait emmené des bentos pour chacun. Nana lui demanda épatée si elle avait fait tout ça. Elle adorait cuisiner et brancha Kyoko sur la recette de ses oyakodon. Kyoko, intarissable sur le sujet, se dit qu'elle s'était faite une nouvelle amie.

Ceux de corvée de bois revinrent et jetèrent leurs brassés de bois près du feu. Les premières étoiles firent leurs apparitions.

Il décidèrent de manger les onigiri de Nana en premier. Ren alla récupérer ses canettes dans le ruisseau, elles étaient bien fraiches. Il en donna une à chacun, Kyoko et Kimiko qui étaient mineures eurent droit à du coca ce qui fit râler Kimiko mais Ren fut intraitable. Il n'allait pas inciter des mineures à boire de l'alcool devant une quarantaine de caméras !

Ren s'assit à côté de Taira et même si sa présence semblait déplaire à ce dernier, il lança la conversation sur le succès de Tragic Maker. Ren sentait les réticences de son collègue mais l'alcool aidant il parvint à lui faire dire quels étaient ses projets après le film. Taira parla avec enthousiasme d'un film de samouraï retraçant la vie de Myamoto Musashi. Il adorait les arts martiaux.

Je fais du karaté et de la boxe thaï du Ren. Et toi ? demanda Ren.

De l'aïkido et du kung-fu…. Tu fais surtout des choses romantiques, t'as jamais eu envie de faire un film d'action ?

On ne me propose pas ce genre de rôle pour le moment. Mais j'aimerais bien. Ne serait-ce que pour porter un marcel comme Bruce Willis! Conclut Ren en riant.

Cela fit sourire Taira. Peut-être que Ren n'était pas une mauvaise personne finalement.

Et si on jouait au jeu de la vérité proposa Nana, chacun pose une question et on doit répondre. Sans mentir.

Mo... On a plus 14 ans. Grommela Kanae.

Tu commences dit Hidehito à Nana, pose ta question.

OK, donc à Ren, comment s'est passé ta première nuit avec une fille?

Ah oui ! ça commence fort ! Écoute ça c'est plutôt bien passé, j'étais plutôt fier de moi sur ce coup-là. C'était ma meilleur amie et on avait déjà fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. C'était logique qu'on couche ensemble. En plus ce jour-là il pleuvait et on avait rien d'autre à faire, finit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Les autres rirent, il enchaina :

A Shotaro : Pourquoi me détestes tu ?

C'est nul ce jeu répliqua Shotaro.

Parce qu'il est jaloux répondit Kyoko à sa place.

Non je ne suis pas jaloux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne lui vole son statut de première star du japon.

C'est sans compter sur nous, rigolèrent Hidehito et Taira.

C'est bien de se sentir aimé ironisa Ren. A toi Shotaro…

C'est Sho pas Shotaro ! A Kyoko : Ne vois-tu pas que j'occuperai toujours la première place dans ton cœur ?

Désolée de de décevoir mais c'est faux, répliqua Kyoko. Je n'ai plus de colère contre toi, même si passer du temps avec toi m'est toujours désagréable. Dans mon cœur il y a Kanae-san, Tsuru... Euh Ren-san, Maria-chan, Yoshiro-san, Amamiya-san, mes logeurs... et même ma mère. Non il n'y a plus de place pour toi.

Elle avait l'air sereine en disant ça et Shotaro en eu le cœur serré. Kyoko se tourna alors timidement vers Nana :

Euh… je ne te connaissais pas avant le jeu tu as joué dans quoi ?

Nana partie dans un grand éclat de rire.

Tu es trop mignonne Kyoko chan. Je tourne dans des films porno c'est normal que tu ne me connaisse pas.

Kyoko rougit et s'éclaircie la gorge.

Humm. C'est à toi de poser la question, murmura Kyoko.

Ok. Kimiko-san pourquoi es tu en froid avec Kyoko-chan et Kanae-san ?

Ce que, euh, elles sont jalouses... répondit Kimiko.

De quoi ? demanda Kanae.

De ma relation spéciale avec Tsuruga-san...

Quelle relation spéciale ? s'enquit Ren, arrête de mentir 5 min. Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous il me semblait avoir été clair il y a un ans.

Ren était énervé, cette petite conne allait mettre des mauvaises idées dans la tête de sa kouhai. Pour bien enfoncer le clou il lui dit.

Je ne tolèrerai pas d'autres insinuations de ce genre, compris ?

L'ambiance était tendue et cela mis fin au jeu. Il sortirent leurs duvets pour dormir à la belle étoiles. Kyoko n'était pas très rassurée, heureusement elle se trouvait entre Kanae et Ren. Elle se fit un coussin avec ses habits et chercha des yeux des étoiles filantes... Elle songea à cette soirée… Ren faisant l'amour avec une autre, sure que ça avait dû se produire et pas qu'une fois mais ça lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Par contre elle avait été très contente qu'il ait remis en place Kimiko, elle n'en avait rien montré mais elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas amoureux d'une psychopathe, elle se demandait qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui occupait le cœur de son sempai.

Ren s'était endormi en 5 min, à l'aise comme dans son lit, il devait avoir l'habitude de camper, ne serait-ce que pour allumer le feu, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes. Elle lui demanderait demain.

Enfin dans le ciel passa une étoile filante. Faites que je puisse chérir Ren, même de loin, pria Kyoko. Puis elle s'endormit bercée par le murmure des vagues.


	10. Chapter 10

Ren fut réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il se leva sans bruit, alla soulager sa vessie dans les bois et se lava les mains et le visage dans le ruisseau. Avec ses cheveux en bataille il avait l'air d'un ange sexy.

Il entreprit de faire du feu, puis sortit de son sac un cafetière italienne noircie. Il essuya la cafetière et la remplit d'eau, il dosa le café et rassembla quelques braises rouges sur lesquelles il posa le tout. Il était toujours vêtu de son pyjama, un pantalon noir en coton et un t-shirt à manches longues avec dessiné dessus un dinosaure et l'inscription « all my friend are Dead ». Il adorait ce t-shirt !

Kimiko se réveilla aussi et le rejoint

Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir Kimiko-san, mais vous devez comprendre que vos insinuations sont un risque pour moi. Non seulement vous êtes mineure et cela peut me créer des problèmes, mais en plus vous donnez une mauvaise impression de moi à la femme que j'aime vraiment. Je suis sérieux, si vous continuez je porte plainte, ok.

Kimiko ne dit rien et baissa la tête vexée ou triste.

Ren fut sauvé par la cafetière qui, par des glouglous odorants, indiquait que le café était prêt. Ren à l'aide de sa manche de t-shirt sortit la cafetière du feu et versa une tasse pour Kimiko et lui. Ils burent leur café dans un silence pesant. Enfin Taira se réveilla, suivi de près par Kanae et Kyoko. Kanae était habillée d'une nuisette noire elle doit avoir froid, se dit Ren. Il lui sortit un pull de son sac. Le pull de Ren faisait une robe à Kanae, il lui allait à ravir. Kyoko était vêtu d'un pyjama gris avec écrit dessus « j'm'en fous, je suis une princesse », c'était le cadeau de Kanae pour le white day. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux plein de sommeil encore. Ren la trouvait adorable.

Il décidèrent de laisser dormir Hidehito, Shotaro et Nana, et partirent s'habiller dans la forêt. Puis Ren sortit de son sac une canne à pêche et des hameçons. Il allait profiter de ce voyage pour titiller les poissons. Il s'installa sur un rocher et lança sa ligne. Kyoko ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, là dans le soleil, faisant des gestes amples pour lancer sa ligne, il ressemblait à Corn.

Corn était son ami fée, elle l'avait rencontré quand elle avait 6 ans, il lui avait donné une pierre magique qui absorbe les tristesses. Elle avait retrouvé Corn à Guam mais il avait pris par magie l'apparence de son sempai. Depuis elle était troublée par cette ressemblance. Est-ce que Ren était une fée lui aussi ?

Soudain Ren attrapa un poisson, tous les autres se mirent à crier de joie. C'était un joli loup, Ren était heureux, les eaux de cette crique étaient poissonneuses, il allait pouvoir pécher le déjeuner.

Vous êtes pas fous de crier comme ça?

C'était Hidehito et Nana, qui réveillés par leur exclamations faisaient un peu la tête. Shotaro suivait derrière visiblement mal réveillé.

Il y a du café chaud s'excusa Ren. Taira-san tu veux essayer j'ai une deuxième canne.

Il lui prépara hameçon et un ver qu'il avait trouvé dans l'humus humide de la forêt. Et lui expliqua comment viser sous les rochers et balancer son dos pour lancer la ligne.

Grace à la gaîté de Nana le reste du groupe papotait gentiment. Pourtant Kyoko se sentait mal à l'aise... Cette fille faisaient des films pornographiques... Pourtant elle avait l'air si sage. C'est pour ça que les mecs se collaient à elle pensa elle... Je me demande si Ren a vu ses films...

Si on allait voir la cascade ? déclara Kanae, elle devrait être sur la gauche à quelques kilomètres.

Et après avoir pris de l'eau ils prirent congés de Ren et Taira. Qui ne leur répondirent qu'à peine.

Sur le chemin Kimiko détaillait Kanae…. Il aime une fille qui doit faire partie du groupe sinon il ne se serait pas fâchée…. Hummm…. Il a prêté son pull à Kanae. Ce doit être elle son amoureuse. La jalousie la rongeait et arrivant à la cascade elle chercha une idée pour que Kanae ait un "accident" sur le trajet du retour. Après tout Ren lui appartenait.

Kyoko remarqua que Kimiko regardait d'un drôle d'air son amie. Aussi elle fit en sorte d'être constamment sur le dos de Kanae. Lorsqu'il passèrent par un passage dangereux elle la pria de passer devant les garçons et laissa Kimiko derrière. Cette fille devenait flippante !

J'aime pas comme il t'a parlé hier soir dit Shotaro à Kimiko, franchement il se prend pour qui ? Quel connard !

Merci Shotaro, mais je l'ai un peu cherché

Même ! Il n'avait pas à être si méchant.

Je crois qua la femme qu'il aime fait partie du groupe.

Oui, mais elle ne l'aimera jamais !

Quand ils furent rentrés de leurs ballade, Ren et Taira étaient en grande discussion. Kyoko était contente que les deux hommes s'entendent mieux, écureuil-san avait raison, la rivalité peut amener à l'amitié.

Kyoko aida son sempai à vider et préparer les poissons il y en avait 6. Un gros loup, pêchée par Taira qui n'était pas peu fier, et 5 poissons plus petits. Ren les sala et poivra puis il les enroula dans du papier d'aluminium avec un filet d'huile d'olive et les plaça dans les braises du feu qu'il avait alimenté tout le matin. Au moment de manger Kyoko eu une légère appréhension, la nourriture que préparait son sempai était la pire chose qu'elle ait jamais mangé, mais visiblement Nana et Kanae semblaient se régaler. Elle gouta, c'était délicieux.

Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous faire cuire un œuf dans votre super cuisine high Tech et là vous nous réussissez des poissons délicieux. Vous avez fait des camps scout toute votre jeunesse ?

Non, répondit Ren en riant, j'allais souvent pêcher dans les lacs avec mon père. Jusqu'au jour où il n'a plus voulu venir car il s'était fait voler sa bouffe par un ours.

Un ours ? Il n'y a pas d'ours au Japon

Oui mais il y en a en Californie... Dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Personne n'eut le courage de creuser plus loin, pas même Nana.

Après le déjeuner il firent bronzette au soleil. Puis il se baignèrent. Ren fut encore le premier dans l'eau. A le voir nager dans les vagues , Kyoko lui trouva des airs de Sirènes. Oui son sempai pourrait très bien être une de ses créatures magnifiques qui habitent le fond des mers.

Kyoko et Nana parlèrent cuisine une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand les garçons, tout mouillés, les rejoignirent ils rigolèrent en se racontant leurs pires expériences professionnelles. Ren fit rire Kyoko aux larmes quand il raconta qu'il avait refusé les avances de l'infirmière de la médecine du travail et que celle-ci lui avait ruiné le bras pour lui faire son vaccin en représailles. Depuis il n'était plus à jour dans ces vaccinations…. Nana lui proposa d'en faire un film, elle était prête à prendre le rôle de l' infirmière...

Le soir venu ils mangèrent les délicieux bentos de Kyoko. Et Taira les épouvanta en racontant des histoires d'horreurs. Il adorait ce genre de film et en connaissait un rayon. Kyoko était terrorisée. Kanae, elle, appréciait le timbre de voix calme de l'acteur, elle le trouvait plutôt mignon et aimait son air mature. Elle se demandait si il avait une petite amie.

La nuit se faisait froide et il se réfugièrent dans leur sac de couchage. Kyoko eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, soudain elle sentit une main serrer la sienne et sursauta.

Du calme ! c'est moi, murmura Ren, n'ayez pas peur.

Ainsi la main dans celle de son sempai elle s'endormit paisiblement.

C'est le croassement d'un corbeau qui réveilla Kimiko. Elle se leva et rongée par la jalousie elle constata que Ren et Kyoko dormaient main dans la main. Cette peste, elle lui avait déjà volé le rôle de Momiji, maintenant elle lui volait Ren, c'en était trop.

Kanae se réveilla à son tour, à la vue de son amie main dans la main avec son sempai elle sourit. Enfin les choses avançaient. Elle réveilla Ren. Il retira prestement sa main de celle de Kyoko, ils étaient fous, l'endroit grouillait de caméras.

Ils se levèrent tous. Shotaro en bon dernier, il avait toujours eu des problèmes pour se lever tôt. Kimiko vint à lui immédiatement.

Tu as raison c'est un sale type. Lui et Kyoko-san méritent une petite leçon.

J'ai toujours raison, mais là j'ai besoin d'un café.

La redescente vers la ville se fit dans la bonne humeur. Nana en tête de file chantait, assez faux il faut l'avouer, des chansons des années 90. Elle en était aux spice girl ce qui fit rire Ren car son anglais était approximatif. Kimiko et Shotaro fermaient la marche.

Ils longeaient un ravin escarpé quand Kimiko, passant devant Ren et Hidehito, pris position juste derrière Kyoko et la poussa dans le vide. Kyoko n'eut même pas le temps de crier, elle glissa le long du talus et disparut dans le vide. Les autres médusés retenaient leur souffle, Kimiko en profita pour rebrousser chemin et s'enfuir le long de la mer.

Kyoko ! Hurlèrent Ren et Kanae. Ren s'aplatit sur le bord du chemin pour voir en contre bas.

Je vais bien, répondit Kyoko, d'une toute petite voix. Je suis retenue par un arbre.

En s'étirant Ren pu la voir, elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Elle était très pale et se tenait à l'arbre de toutes ses forces.

J'ai une corde dit Kijima.

Il sortit la corde la passa autour d'un arbre et attacha Ren. Il se passa la corde autour du dos et dis à son collègue

Vas la chercher. Je t'assure.

Kanae et Nana maintenait le contact avec Kyoko, l'encourageant et lui décrivant les préparatif du sauvetage. Ren se glissa le long de la paroi rocheuse et doucement descendit jusqu'à sa kouhai. Elle était blanche et elle tremblait de tous ces membres, quand Ren fut prêt d'elle, elle se serra contre lui. Il lui expliqua comment remonter, Hidehito allait l'aider. Elle se laissa attacher calmement mais pleura au moment de quitter Ren.

Vas-y, Hidehito, elle est prête.

Et Kyoko se mit à monter en rappel le long de la parois. Arrivée en haut Ren vit les deux bras de Taira soulever Kyoko et la déposer en lieu sûr. Bientôt la corde se balança à quelques mètres de lui.

Un peu plus à droite Hidehito. C'est bon je l'ai.

Il s'harnacha et après un signal à son collègue, il commença à s'élever dans les air. Il dut se hisser seul sur le bord de la falaise car tout le monde entourait Kyoko. Elle avait l'air secouée, on avait cherché à la tuer il était normal qu'elle soit sous le choc, mais à part ça elle semblait s'en tirer avec quelques égratignures, Ren était rassuré. Il remercia Hidehito qui lui répondit :

pas de quoi je fais de l'escalade depuis de nombreuses années je suis content que ça ait servi à sauver la vie de Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko bu un peu et se déclara prête à faire le reste du trajet. Kanae et Ren l'entourèrent et se tirent prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Sho restait derrière, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Si c'était ça une petite leçon pour Kimiko... Tuer quelqu'un! Cette fille était folle. Il avait surtout réaliser qu'il tenait à Kyoko, pas sur un plan romantique, il avait bien remarqué comme elle regardait Ren. Mais comme une sœur. Il avait grandi avec elle, il avait réalisé au moment de la perdre qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il voulait son bonheur.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle essaie de te tuer j'espère que maintenant tu vas porter plainte. Explosa Kanae.

Mais elle risque la prison, répondit Kyoko

Tant mieux. Cette fille est une psychopathe. Argumenta Nana

La deuxième fois! Mogami-san pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit les coupa Ren.

Je pensais que Yashiro-san vous l'avez dit et surtout je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Dit Kyoko

Me blesser ?

Je pensais que Kimiko était spéciale à vos yeux à cause de cette bague offerte pour le white Day... déclara timidement Kyoko.

Je ne lui ai rien offert, Kyoko-chan, se radoucit Ren, elle a menti.

Tant mieux pensa Kyoko. J'espère bien pensa Kanae. Qui pouvait donc être cette fameuse lycéenne se demanda Kyoko.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu rendez-vous se fut l'anarchie. Ren et Kanae appelèrent une ambulance pour Kyoko. Shotaro et Nana téléphonèrent à la police. Hidehito et Taira tentaient de convaincre la production de ne pas diffuser cette émission.

Après des heures et des heures il fit décidé de ne pas diffuser le programme dans son intégralité, l'accident de Kyoko-chan ne serait pas montré. Kimiko fut retrouvée par la police assez facilement et se rendit. Kyoko put sortir de l'hôpital dans la soirée. Ren les raccompagna elle et Kanae à leur hôtel. Kanae insista pour passer le nuit à son chevet.

Je vais bien Moko-san

On pourrait continuer de s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ? Kyoko chan ?

Je ne sais pas. Oui pourquoi pas.

J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu as eu de la chance. Cette fille est un danger public. Allez dormons maintenant je suis crevée. Kanae étouffa un bâillement.

Bonne nuit, dit Kyoko.

Oh avant que j'oublie, sais-tu si Taira-san a une copine, il me plait beaucoup.

...

Attention je vais sortir de la love me section avant toi ! Dit Kanae d'un ton moqueur.

C'est probable. Allez bonne nuit Moko, euh, Kanae-san.


	11. Chapter 11

Donc la semaine prochaine l'invité sera Ren Tsuruga...

Kyoko qui était en train de rêver à autre chose écouta soudain avec attention. Elle était à la réunion préparatoire de Bridge Rock et les garçons se chamaillaient comme toujours.

Ils allaient recevoir Ren ! Ah il risquait de découvrir qu'elle était Bo ! Elle était horrifiée. Pourtant sous couvert de Bo elle pouvait lui poser des questions sur sa vie amoureuse, il répondrait c'est sûr. Elle décida qu'elle ferait l'émission puis s'éclipserai discrètement avant que son sempai ne la découvre, quitte à traverser Tokyo habillée en poulet pour rentrer chez elle incognito.

Elle voulait savoir ! si elle rencontrait cette jeune fille peut être laisserait elle de coté toutes ses illusions et finirait elle par oublier son sempai. Bon c'était mal parti, qui qu'elle soit Kyoko la détestait déjà ... Mais elle était une actrice et elle les féliciterait chaleureusement, même si en dedans elle était rongée par la jalousie. Elle avait six jours pour trouver le moyen de faire parler Ren.

Ren et Yashiro-san marchait dans les studio de TV qui abritait Bridge Rock. C'était une émission proposée par la LME et Ren avait déjà refusé deux fois de faire l'émission faute de temps, Il ne pouvait plus refuser encore. De plus il était assez heureux de participer à ce programme car il adorait Bo la mascotte du show. Il avait bien l'intention ce soir de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce costume de poulet.

Dans la loge qu'il occupait, il apprenait son texte pour son prochain film. Apparemment ils filmeraient toutes les scènes dans le désert en premier pour éviter les grosses chaleurs. Ce qui voulait dire les scènes de la fin du film.

On frappa à sa porte et son poulet préféré entra.

Bonjour Bo, dit-il, dans un grand sourire.

Bonjour Tsuruga-san, dit la voix déguisée de Kyoko. Comment allez-vous? Et cette jeune fille ?

Je vais très bien et j'ai décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments à Noël. Répondit simplement Ren.

Vous n'avez plus peur qu'elle vous rejette? Kyoko tenta de cacher son étonnement.

Si, mais je dois lui dire. Elle le prendra surement mal et s'enfuira en courant en me traitant de pervers. Elle est si innocente dit Ren d'une voix rêveuse.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'enfuirait, ou alors elle est bizarre. Kyoko était de plus en plus intriguée.

Oh elle est très bizarre. Mais bizarre adorable. Le problème c'est qu'elle a juré de ne plus jamais aimer. C'est pour ça qu'elle est dans la love me section.

Oups Ren en avait trop dit, il se sentait trop à l'aise avec ce poulet. Mais il faisait confiance à Bo.

Mogami-san était sous le choc, la love me section ! Il aimait donc Kanae ! C'était le pire des scenario. Sa meilleure amie avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire mais fut sauver par Horaku-san qui leur annonça que l'émission commençait dans 10 min.

Kyoko, pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, s'immergea dans le rôle de Bo. Ce fut une émission hilarante et Ren proposa d'adopter le poulet. Il assura aux frères Ishibashi qu'il s'occuperait bien de lui, il avait de l'expérience, il avait eu un poulet, Brian, étant enfant.

Fort heureusement pour Kyoko, Bo finissait avant la fin du programme, elle rangea son costume au plus vite et courut jusqu'au métro. Dans la rame, devant tout le monde, son chagrin la submergea et elle sanglota tout le trajet. Les gens le regardaient mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait trop mal. Quand elle rentra elle vit avec soulagement que ses logeurs étaient déjà couchés, elle aurait eu du mal à leur faire croire que tout allait bien avec ses yeux rougis et gonflés de larmes.

Ren sortit du show contrarié, il aurait aimé aller boire un verre avec Bo et ses collègues mais ce dernier était parti. Les frères Ishibashi mentirent pour couvrir Kyoko, qui les avait menacé avec ses petits démons. Elle avait été claire, Ren ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était Bo ! Il rentra chez lui et appela sa kouhai.

Le téléphone sonnait. C'était Ren mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler maintenant. Elle laissa sonner et il laissa un message :

Bonsoir Kyoko-chan, c'est Ren, j'espère que vous allez bien. On pourrait essayer de se voir demain midi ? On irait manger des hamburgers... Bon je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. A bientôt. Bonne nuit Kyoko-chan

Elle écouta le message plusieurs fois et pleura toute la nuit. Au petit matin elle prit une décision. Elle allait réunir son sempai et sa meilleure amie ! Elle les aimait trop pour être égoïste.

Elle imagina un plan assez rudimentaire, les bloquer tous les deux au même endroit. Elle avait choisi de les attirer tous les deux dans la salle de pose de la love me section. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela Ren.

Mochi mochi Kyoko-chan. La voix de Ren était souriante.

Bonjour Tsuruga-san, je suis d'accord pour aller manger un burger. On se retrouve à 12h dans la salle de pose de la love me section, Ok ?

Ok Kyoko-chan. Ren était surpris, d'ordinaire la jeune fille passait une demi-heure à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas digne de son temps. C'était étrange.

Au revoir Tsuruga-san.

Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ren.

Ok Ren-san. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et souffla longuement. A Kanae maintenant! Elle composa le numéro de son amie et dès que cette dernière décrocha elle pleurnicha :

Moko-san je dois acheter mes cadeaux de Noël. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. Moko-san aide moi !

Il te reste 10 jours jusqu'à Noël, ne panique pas. Mais si tu veux je suis libre cet après-midi. Et puis il faut que je trouve des cadeaux pour toute ma famille autant que je m'y prenne tôt.

C'est parfait donnons-nous rendez-vous à midi dans notre salle de pose.

Ok a tout à l'heure

Merci Moko-san

Une fois ses coups de fils passés elle se rendit à la LME. En chemin elle s'arrêta pour acheter un tournevis fin. Ces deux-là ne sortiraient pas de la pièce avant de s'être avouer leurs sentiments. Arrivée à la salle de pose elle rangea un peu et entreprit de démonter la poignée intérieure. Voilà c'était parfait. Ça ne se voyait presque pas mais la poignée serait inutilisable.

A midi moins le quart elle se tint prête à recevoir ses victimes, la porte était grande ouverte pour masquer son forfait. Kanae arriva avec 5 min d'avance elle s'assit dans le canapé et demanda à son amie si elle avait des idées cadeaux. Au même moment Ren apparut, il parut déçu de voir Kanae, mais la salua poliment. Kyoko choisit ce moment pour partir en fermant la porte.

Kanae se leva pour se lancer à sa poursuite mais la poignée de la porte lui resta dans les mains. Piégée. Elle était piégée avec un Ren qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et qui paraissait totalement furieux. Il s'était totalement figé, son cœur venait d'exploser, il était en ruine. La femme qu'il aimait essayait de le faire sortir avec une autre.

Je suis désolée Kotonami-san, je ne partage pas vos sentiments... Dit-il d' une voix serrée.

Mo... Je le sais. Et pour être honnête j'ai un faible pour Murasame-san. On doit se voir demain soir. Répondit Kanae.

Alors pourquoi elle fait ça, si vous ne lui avez rien demandé ? Ren ne comprenait plus rien.

Il s'assit dans le canapé la tête dans ses main. Il a vraiment l'air désemparé se dit Kanae. Le pauvre.

Elle pense que la lycéenne que vous aimez c'est moi.

Comment sait-elle que j'aime une lycéenne ? Questionna Ren.

Allez je peux bien vous le dire elle incarne Bo, avoua Kanae.

...

Je trouve bizarre que vous fassiez des confidences à un poulet mais bon…continua Kanae.

Je lui ai dit hier que mon amoureuse était dans la love me section. Comment peut-elle aveugle à ce point ? Ren était sidéré.

Il faut lui dire !

A quoi ça sert si elle avait des sentiments pour moi elle ne chercherait pas à me caser avec vous, déclara Ren amèrement.

On parle de Kyoko là ! Cette fille est bizarre. Ça lui a sans doute brisé le cœur de nous piéger comme ça, la défendit Kanae.

Humm j'en doute.

Laissez lui encore une chance, s'il vous plait Tsuruga-san.

Je pourrais lui en laisser des milliers de chance pour qu'elle finisse par m'aimer... Je l'aime comme un fou! Confessa Ren.

Il était sincère, son désarroi émut Kanae.

Ok. Je vais appeler Kyoko-san pour qu'elle nous délivre. Déclara Kanae. Mo… elle ne réponds pas. J'ai son répondeur. « Mo… Kyoko-chan, Ren et moi avons bien parlé tu peux venir nous délivrer. Et dépêche-toi sinon je ne te parle plus jamais de la vie. »

Kyoko était en pleurs dans les escaliers de ma LME. Quand son téléphone sonna elle n'osa pas répondre. Par contre elle écouta le message de Kanae. Etaient ils ensemble elle et Ren? Peut-être que le bonheur d'être ensemble les empêcherait de lui en vouloir. Elle se rendit à la salle de pose de la love me section, là, la main sur la poignée elle inspira un grand coup et entra.

Ren, assis sur le canapé était livide Kanae elle paraissait très en colère. Elle prit son amie par les épaules et lui dit.

Maintenant tu es a un moment super important de ta vie alors écoute ce qu'il a à te dire.

Sur ce, elle salua Ren et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. En sortant elle croisa Yashiro- san.

Ce n'est pas le moment de les déranger, venez leur ouvrir la porte dans une heure. Ils ont vraiment besoin de se parler, dit Kanae.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le manager.

Kyoko a découvert que Ren aimait une fille de la love me section. Ce matin elle a monté un guet-apens pour nous mettre ensemble Ren et moi, reprit Kanae.

Pauvre Ren. Yashiro-san était inquiet.

Pauvre Kyoko, elle l'aime aussi. Répliqua Kanae.

Vraiment ? Alors tout va s'arranger, Yashiro-san était heureux pour son ami.

Dans la salle de pose de la love me section régnait un silence de mort. Kyoko était figée devant la porte, elle regardait ses pieds bien trop effrayée pour faire face à son sempai.

Venez-vous assoir Kyoko-chan, la voix de Ren était douce

Elle obéit, elle prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé et fixa le mur devant elle. Ren la regardait cherchant un moyen de la mettre à l'aise.

Écoute Bo, dit-il dans un sourire, cette jeune fille que j'aime c'est ma kouhai... Je t'aime Kyoko. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur que tu ais cherché à me caser avec Kotonami-san. Il y a énormément de choses que j'ai à te dire, sur mon passé notamment. J'avais imaginé te dire tout ça pour ton anniversaire.

Kyoko était sans voix, il l'aimait, elle. Pourtant elle était si quelconque. C'était une méchante blague pour se venger ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Ren ajouta :

Kyoko, je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire pour te convaincre. Je sais que tu as horreur de l'amour et que tu n'es certainement pas prête à retourner mes sentiments mais je t'en supplie ne me chasse pas de ta vie...

Elle risqua un œil vers son sempai, il était nerveux et avait l'air triste. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il l'aimait. Tout faisait sens. Il l'aimait. Tout en pleurant elle eut un fou-rire nerveux, Ren la considéra médusé. Sa Kyoko devenait folle. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

Je t'aime. Lui souffla elle

Elle écouta le cœur de Ren qui se mit à battre plus fort. Ren embrassa ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire un long moment. Que dire de plus elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, le monde était parfait !

Enfin elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Alors doucement il lui murmura un gentil « je t'aime » avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Ce fut Kyoko qui ferma la distance entre eux...

Le gout des lèvres de Kyoko était doux et enivrant. Sa bouche était humide et tiède sous la sienne. Ren se sentit électrisé par un frisson de plaisir. Il avait embrassé des tonnes de femmes mais celui-ci était son premier vrai baiser. Instinctivement il avait mis ses grandes mains le long du beau visage de sa kouhai. Kyoko fermait les yeux, il se demanda si c'était par plaisir ou par gène. Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda, elle était adorable avec ses joues toutes rouges.

Il demanda doucement :

Kyoko veux tu être ma petite amie ?

Si on garde l'information pour nous, c'est oui. Je ne veux pas être la fille la plus haïe du Japon ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Il rit.

Et moi je ne veux pas finir en taule Mademoiselle je n'ai pas encore 18 ans !

Alors ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, elle n'avait aucune expérience en ce domaine mais elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Elle massa délicatement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il avait un gout de café, ça lui allait bien. Il souriait, heureux, en lui rendant ses baisers.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Yashiro-san fit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin pensa-t-il !

Ren, désolé de te déranger mais on doit être au studio dans 30 min.

Ren se retourna vers Kyoko, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui glissa à l'oreille « Je t'appelle ce soir ». Et avec un dernier regard amoureux vers sa kouhai il suivit son manager.


	12. Chapter 12

Ce fut un simple texto, « Retenez les nuits du 23 au 25 décembre. Ren », que reçurent Maria-chan, Kyoko-san, Kanae-san, et Yashiro-San.

Franchement son texto c'est minimaliste, se dit Kanae, mais comme elle pressentait un cadeau de Noël pour Maria-chan et Kyoko, elle répondit « Ok. Kanae ». Elle non plus n'aimait pas taper des textos ! Elle avait eu le retour de l'entrevue de Ren et Kyoko et ils étaient officieusement en couple. Bientôt Kyoko allait sortir de la love me section, ahhhh. Si seulement Ren pouvait être chauve et laid ! Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Mis à part ce tourment existentiel, elle les trouvait plutôt choux. Kyoko recevait souvent des fleurs dans leur salle de pose et il lui avait avoué un peu gêné avoir acheté les sous-vêtements roses. Kyoko se laissait chouchouter et le fait d'être aimée la rendait plus belle de jour en jour. Ça donnait envie. De son côté Kanae avait revu Taira Murasame 2 fois, la deuxième fois ils s'étaient quittés en s'embrassant. Peut-être sortirait elle, elle aussi de cette horrible love me section.

Maria-chan, très en avance pour son âge, répondit au texto aussitôt, « Oh une surprise Ren-sama. C'est super. J'ai âte d'être au 23 ». Il y avait une faute à hâte mais c'était sans importance.

Yashiro-san enfila ses gants et pianota sur son clavier, « Tu peux compter sur moi ! ».

Enfin Kyoko, gênée qu'il lui prépare une surprise lui écrivit, « Ce n'est la peine de te donner cette peine Ren-san, mais je serais présente. »

Ren sourit à toutes ces réponses positives puis composa un nouveau texto, « Ok. Rendez-vous le 23 dans la love me room à 16h. Ren. ». Ren n'aimait pas écrire des textos, il se battait avec les Kanjis depuis 6 ans, le japonais écrit était difficile.

Il n'a toujours pas appris à être plus loquace, pouffa Kanae.

L'après-midi du 23, toute le monde attendait dans la love me room, et, contrairement à son habitude Ren était en retard. Il discutait avec le président pour qu'il lui laisse Maria pour quelques jours. Le président n'était pas très content que Ren lui vole l'anniversaire de sa petite fille, mais Maria était tellement heureuse qu'il donna son accord.

Quand ren fit son entrée dans la love me room il s'excusa platement pour son retard. Et annonça qu'ils pouvaient tous y aller maintenant. Il montèrent tous dans la voiture de Ren, les filles étaient un peu à l'étroit dans la voiture de sport. Ren démarra et s'inséra dans la circulation de la ville. Quand il entra à Disneyland et se gara devant le grand hôtel du parc, Kyoko et Maria faillirent pleurer de joie. Kanae était sceptique, Disneyland avec sa famille c'était juste l'horreur.

Il montèrent leurs bagages dans la chambre. Il s'agissait d'une suite avec 2 chambres dans une des tours rondes de l'hôtel. Ils avaient même la piscine et le jacuzzi dans l'hôtel. Heureusement que Ren avait dit de prendre les maillots de bains !

Ils se préparèrent et montèrent à la piscine. Ils jouèrent à s'asperger. Yashiro-san avait enlevé ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par l'eau, Kanae le trouva mignon. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à trouver tout le monde mignon ? Elle avait Taira-san ! Néanmoins elle était troublée par le manager de Ren. Après la piscine il dinèrent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et Kyoko fit la vie à Ren et à Maria-chan pour qu'ils finissent leurs assiettes.

Le soir il planifièrent leur journée du lendemain. Yashiro-san et Kanae semblaient vouloir éviter tout manège violent. Maria chan voulait faire la maison hantée et Kyoko le monde des poupées.

Bon on a deux jours pour tout faire, ça devrait être bon dit Ren.

Ils se couchèrent tôt pour être en forme le lendemain.

Les décorations de Noël étaient magnifiques, Kyoko resta bouche bée devant un sapin décoré avec des anges blancs. Des haut-parleurs diffusaient des chants de noël. Il ne manquait que la neige !

Le matin ils avaient tous fêter l'anniversaire de Maria chan. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de cadeau. Son grand-père lui avait fait livrer un énorme Koala en peluche. Ren se demandait comment il allait rentrer dans la voiture au retour.

Ici et là on pouvait acheter des oreilles de Mickey, Maria en fit essayer une paire à Ren et tous se moquèrent. Ren fit mine d'enlever les oreilles quand Yashiro-san le supplia de poser pour une photo. Ça serait super sur son blog ! Ren portait déjà des lunettes noires et une grosse écharpe. Avec les oreilles c'était le summum.

Ils partirent faire des manèges et à midi mangèrent un sandwich au chaud dans un restaurant rapide. Il passèrent alors devant un magasin « reines des neiges » où Kyoko, Maria et Ren firent un concourt de chant, ce fut Ren qui gagna car il connaissait la chanson en russe, ce qui épata les filles.

Après le repas il allèrent au monde des poupées, Kyoko était émerveillée et voulu le faire deux fois, les autres trouvait la musique horripilante. Kyoko se dit qu'elle devrait faire des poupées de Ren habillées selon différents pays. Il serait si beau en Indien ! Puis il visitèrent le train de la mine et la maison hantée. Kyoko eu très peur et se cramponna à Ren qui voulut faire un deuxième tour juste pour ça. De loin en loin des gens dévisageait Ren mais personne ne vint interrompre son temps de loisirs avec ses amis.

Finalement il réussirent à convaincre Yashiro-san et Kanae de monter dans la tour de la terreur. Kanae était livide et voulut faire demi-tour mais ne le put pas. Elle hurla comme une folle dans l'attraction et ressortir chancelante soutenue par Yashiro-san qui n'était pas brillant non plus. Pour faire une pause, et laisser le temps à Kanae de s'en remettre, il visionnèrent un spectacle de cascade en voitures. Ren était à fond, mais les filles s'ennuyèrent.

Puis il rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Kyoko proposa d'aller à la piscine mais Ren dit, « non pas ce soir », sur un ton énigmatique. Il déposèrent leurs manteaux dans la chambre puis Ren les conduisit dans le lobby de l'hôtel où attendait plusieurs personnes, des filles pour la plupart. On les fit entrer dans une pièce pleine de petits box et là on leur demanda de choisir parmi une ribambelle de robes.

C'est quoi se délire, dit Kanae

C'est la soirée rêve de princesse, répliqua Maria chan, une fois par mois il y a le bal des princesses.

Super ! Kyoko rêvait éveillée.

Elle choisit avec beaucoup de peine, une robe indigo qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux. C'était une robe en tulle d'inspiration empire. Le tissus, plissé sous la poitrine cascadait le long de son corps svelte. De fines bretelles retenait la robe et la traine s'étalait gracieusement sur le parquet. Pour parfaire le tout elle portait des chaussures à talon couleur ambre. Puis elle fut coiffée et maquillée.

Kanae coiffée d'un chignon piqué de fleurs blanches portait une robe couleur crème, le bustier soulignait sa taille fine et mettait en lumière sa poitrine. Sa robe n'avait pas de traine ce qui déplut à Kyoko. Mais même sans traine son amie ressemblait à une princesse.

Maria-chan, elle, étincelait dans une magnifique robe jaune soleil. La robe de peau d'âne, pensa Kyoko. Les manches étaient longues et la jupe étendait ses plis jusqu'au sol.

Vous êtes sublimes les filles, s'écria Kyoko.

Oui mais je ne sais toujours pas danser, maugréa Kanae

Moi j'ai appris au ryokan, dit Kyoko.

Moi aussi je sais danser, s'exclama Maria-chan. Je vais te montrer c'est facile. Et levant sa jupe elle lui exécuta les pas de la valse.

On les fit entrer dans une grande salle avec des chandeliers au plafond, un orchestre jouait des valses dans le fond de la salle.

Soudain des trompettes retentirent et les princes firent leur arrivée. Ren et Yashiro-san étaient beaux comme des rois. Ren était habillé tout en blanc avec des épaulettes et une ceinture dorée. Il avait même une épée. Yashiro-san était vêtu d'un ensemble bleu nuit avec une ceinture blanche. Ce costume lui allait à ravir.

Alors Ren invita Maria-chan à danser, ils tourbillonnèrent parmis les autres couples.

Je ne sais danser la valse mais si vous voulez bien danser avec moi... Proposa Yashiro-san à Kanae.

Et ils s'élancèrent sur la piste, dansant un slow plus qu'une valse.

Tandis qu'ils dansaient Ren avoua à Maria-chan :

Maria-chan, j'ai une chose très importante à te dire… Voilà je suis amoureux. Je te dis ça ca tu peux comprendre maintenant. Je suis amoureux d'une jeune fille de 18 ans. Promets moi de ne pas la détester ?

Trop tard je la déteste déjà...

Maria-chan...

Et ce fut la fin de la chanson et de la discussion. Ils se séparèrent contrariés. Puis Ren invita Kyoko à danser.

Leur valse etait légère et fluide, ils furent bientôt l'attraction de toute l'assemblée. Certains commençaient même à reconnaître Ren. Ren et Kyoko dansaient seuls au monde, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble et d'être amoureux, là sous les chandeliers ils étaient si beaux, si complémentaires, leur amour sautait aux yeux

Non ! S'écria Maria-chan. Pas ma grande sœur !

Et puis en les regardant bien elle réalisa que leur couple était une évidence. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble.

Ok ! Dit-elle tout bas si c'est onee-san c'est bon pour moi. Mais je ne ferai pas de babysitting pour vos enfants!

A la fin de la musique, Ren, légèrement grisé par la dance pris la main de Kyoko et la baisa. Kyoko lui sourit gentiment.

Bon Ok! Tu peux sortir avec ma onee-san mais si tu la fais pleurer je te fais virer de la LME, compris ?

Compris Maria-chan. Merci

Puis l'orchestre laissa place à un Dj et les princesses se trémoussèrent toute la nuit. Il rentrèrent se coucher à 4heures du matin. Maria chan s'était endormie sur un banc pendant la soirée. Ren la porta jusqu'à son lit.

Dans le salon Kyoko et Kanae regardaient le book photo qu'on leur avait donné en riant. Elles avaient passé une super soirée. Les photos étaient superbes, Kyoko était très heureuse de la photo où elle posait avec sa meilleure amie. Celle avec Ren n'était pas mal non plus. Il était vraiment beau en prince charmant.

Merci Tsuruga-san, dit kanae

Oui merci, merci, Ren-san

Merci Ren-san ironisa Yashiro-san ce qui fit rire les filles.

Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, dit Ren, en tendant un paquet à Kyoko.

Elle l'ouvrit dedans se tenait une minuscule fée aux ailes en diamant, aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude.

Corn, dit elle

Corn ? Répétèrent Kanae et Yashiro-san

C'est mon ami fée, il venait jouer avec moi quand j'avais 6 ans, il pouvait presque voler. Je l'ai revu à Guam mais il avait l'air triste. J'ai tenté de lever la malédiction mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y être arriver.

Ça n'a aucun sens lui dit Kanae. Allons-nous coucher on verra ça demain.

Elles partirent dans leur chambre non sans un regard appuyé de Kanae à Ren qui voulait dire, tu vas devoir t'expliquer mon mignon. Ren et Yashiro-san allèrent se coucher aussi.

Si je te demande tu ne me répondra pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda Yashiro-san.

Non, fit Ren

Ok alors bonne nuit, répondit son manager.


	13. Chapter 13

Ren était nerveux. Ce soir il voulait avouer à sa petite ami qui il était vraiment. Il devait le faire avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par les media. Si elle le voyait avec ses yeux verts elle serais fâchée. Néanmoins, il avait peur d'être rejeté. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, des photos pour une ligne de vêtements, pour ne pas y penser. Mais pour s'avouer la vérité il n'était pas 100% à ce qu'il faisait et ça énervait le photographe. Yashiro-san avait noté la nervosité de Ren, il attendait la pause de midi pour lui poser la question. Ça devait avoir un lien avec Kyoko pensa-t-il, j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas disputés.

Une fois son travail terminé, Ren rejoint son manager. Ce dernier lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et demanda :

Quelque chose ne va pas avec Kyoko-chan ? Tu as la tête ailleurs ce matin !

Non tout va bien. On se voit chez moi ce soir. Mais je vais lui dire la vérité... Avoua Ren.

C'est ça qui te stresse. Elle comprendra j'en suis sure. Le rassura Yashiro-san.

Je dois aussi lui avouer que je suis corn. Ren baissait la tête.

Corn ? fit Yashiro-san.

J'ai rencontré Kyoko-chan à Kyoto il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle m'a pris pour une fée et j'ai joué le jeux pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était chou avec ses couettes…. Quand j'étais avec elle, elle souriait… tu sais elle a eu une enfance difficile. Elle a mal compris quand je lui ai dit mon nom, depuis pour elle je suis Corn. Expliqua Ren.

Tu connais Kyoko chan depuis 10 ans... Yashiro-san n'en revenait pas.

Je ne l'ai pas reconnue tout de suite quand elle est arrivée à l'agence. Elle avait teint ses cheveux et il y des tonnes de fille qui s'appellent Kyoko. C'est en voyant sa pierre bleue, celle que je lui avait donné, que j'ai compris qui elle était. Précisa Ren.

J'en reviens pas c'est le destin qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre c'est si romantique! Ahhhh soupira Yashiro-san.

Elle risque d'être déçue je suis loin d'être une fée, murmurera Ren.

Tout va bien se passer. Lui souffla Yashiro-san. Elle t'aime.

Ren repartit faire ses photos un peu rassuré, mais très impatient que la journée se termine.

Kyoko descendit de l'ascenseur un peu stressée, c'est la première fois qu'elle allait chez lui depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle sonna et attendit. Il lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

Bonsoir Kyoko

Bonsoir Ren-san. Tu veux que nous allions faire les course pour préparer le repas.

Non. J'aimerais que tu rentres chez moi pour pouvoir refermer la porte et t'embrasser.

Toute rouge Kyoko entra dans l'appartement.

Tu es trop mignonne. Lui dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa bouche. Entre.

Elle quitta ses chaussures et suivit Ren dans le salon. Il avait dressé une jolie table avec des bougies. Kyoko espérait qu'il n'ait pas préparé le repas et, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Ren déclara.

J'ai commandé de la nourriture thaïlandaise, tu aimes ?

Oui. Beaucoup.

Viens je vais te préparer un cocktail pour l'apéritif. Tu veux un peu d'alcool dedans ?

Oui, mais pas trop je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Cocktails en main ils prirent place sur le canapé du salon. Ren mit son bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle rougit encore. Ren la trouvait adorable. Il embrassa ses cheveux et lui murmura un doux je t'aime. L'alcool aidant Kyoko se détendit un peu, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être chouchoutée. Ça lui faisait drôle, mais c'était plutôt agréable.

Ils mangèrent leur curry en parlant de Maria-chan qui s'était vite remise de sa déception amoureuse. Elle et Kyoko avaient beaucoup parlé et l'enfant avait accepté leur union. Après le repas, Ren fit deux café et ils retournèrent sur le sofa.

Kyoko il faut que je te parle, Ren avait l'air grave.

Ça y est ! Il allait lui dire qu'il regrettait et qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Il devait attendre plus de sa petite amie que ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Elle se prépara mentalement, pour essayer de réagir dignement.

Tu sais que Ren Tsuruga est un nom de scène, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il.

Oui… elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Mon vrai nom c'est Kuon, Kuon Hizuri. Il la fixait du regard pour détecter le moindre signe de rejet.

Elle était sans voix, elle avait imaginé tous les prénoms possibles mais elle était si loin de la vérité. Kuon… ça lui allait bien.

Je suis le fils de l'acteur Kuu Hizuri et la styliste et ancienne mannequin, Julie Hizuri. Je suis américain. J'ai fui mon pays et mes parents car je suis un meurtrier.

Kyoko qui avait déjà du mal à assimiler les premières informations, buta sur la dernière.

Un meurtrier ?

Oui, à cause de moi mon meilleur ami Rick est mort. C'est en tentant de me rattraper qu'il s'est fait renversé par une voiture.

Ça ne fait pas de toi un meurtrier.

A cause de mes origines j'ai été la proie des moqueries et des brimades de la part des autres enfants. Au collège j'ai rencontré Rick, il m'a appris à me défendre. Je me battais dans la rue, j'étais un sale gosse méchant et cynique. J'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'étais. A la mort de Rick je n'avais plus gout à la vie. C'est le président qui m'a donné une seconde chance en me faisant renaitre comme Ren Tsuruga. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Kyoko.

Il enleva ses lentilles. Se yeux verts émeraudes la suppliaient.

Je suis corn.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila ses chaussures et déclara :

J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Kyoko... la supplia-t-il.

Elle sortit de l'appartement et pris les escaliers pour ne pas avoir à attendre l'ascenseur. Dans la rue elle se mit à courir, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, il lui avait menti, pire il s'était moqué d'elle. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle s'arrêta devant la station de métro et repris son souffle, il ne la suivait pas. Elle essuya ses larmes et s'engouffra dans la station. Elle avait froid, elle avait oublié sa veste chez Ren, quand elle arriva au Daruma-ya elle était transie de froid et décida de prendre un bain malgré l'heure tardive. Une fois dans son bain elle repensa à sa discussion avec Ren. Il était corn... Alors la malédiction c'était de ne pouvoir aimer ? Du coup elle l'avait guéri... Comme quoi il y avait quand même un peu de magie dans ce monde.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être enfui, il avait dû beaucoup souffrir dans son enfance, elle comprenait que c'était dur d'avouer tout ça. A bien y repenser il lui avait dit ça alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis tout juste un mois, c'est signe qu'il était sérieux, non?

Kuon Hizuri… de trop nombreuses connexions les ramenaient l'un à l'autre. Il était son ami d'enfance, son sempai, son petit ami… leurs liens étaient si forts. Était-ce le destin ?

Elle sortit du bain et sans prendre le temps de s'habiller attrapa son téléphone portable.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir fui. J'ai mal réagi. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime. Kyoko »

Elle envoya son texto, enfila son pyjama, prit corn dans sa main et s'endormit en rêvant à son prince des fées.


	14. Chapter 14

Ren resta à contempler la porte de son appartement abasourdi. Un texto le ramena à la réalité. « Tout va bien ? Comment Kyoko a pris la chose ? »

Ren eut un ricanement cynique et répondit : « Elle vient de me larguer. »

« J'arrive. » Fut la réponse de Yashiro-san

Ren était toujours absorbé dans la contemplation de la porte quand Yashiro-san y frappa. Ren ouvrit et sourit à son ami. Il était heureux qu'il soit là pour lui ce soir.

Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Yashiro-san

Non. Mais j'ai le remède idéal pour les chagrins d'amour

Yashiro-san le regarda perplexe, puis il suivit Ren dans sa cuisine. Il était en train de fouiller dans son congélateur, il en sortit une bouteille en verre sans étiquette. Après l'avoir posée sur la table il sortit deux verres et s'assit en face de l'un d'eux. Il fit signe à Yashiro-san de prendre place devant l'autre.

C'est la vodka Ivanov, c'est mon grand-père qui la produit. Une pure merveille.

Ren remplit les verres. Leva le sien et dit :

A Kyoko et but cul sec sa vodka

Yashiro-san avait quelques appréhensions sur la vodka maison. Il but une gorgée et s'étouffa.

ça fait combien de degrés ce truc ?

Autour de 70% je pense. Ça dépend des années et des patates.

Il se servit un second verre.

Mon grand-père m'envoie chaque année quelques bouteilles. Je suis un peu le chouchou car je suis le seul garçon de la famille.

Du coté de ta mère, demanda Yashiro-san

Oui mon père est fils unique. Mais j'ai beaucoup de cousines du côté de ma mère. Ma mère a trois sœur, dont sa jumelle. Mes tantes ont toutes des filles. Je suis le seul mec et aussi le plus jeune. Je suis un prince dans ma famille. Attends je te montre une photo.

Il partit dans la chambre d'ami où il avait son bureau et revint avec une photo de mariage. Il présenta à son manager tous les membres de sa famille.

Vous êtes tous beaux c'est dingue ! Tu me présentes tes cousines quand tu veux. Rit Yashiro-san

Attention elles sont russes elles risquent de te manger tout cru. Quand elle sont ensemble j'ai le droit à toutes leurs anecdotes intimes... Tu es prévenu. Et toi ta famille ? Demanda Ren.

J'ai un grand frère qui travaille dans une entreprise. J'ai une petite nièce, Momo chan, qui a 6 ans. Nous ne sommes pas très proche avec mon frère.

C'est dommage, personnellement j'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur…

Ren se servit un troisième verre de vodka.

Tu te souviens de la plus belle cuite de ta vie ? questionna Ren

C'est quand ma fiancée Yuriko m'a largué. Ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir.

Tu étais fiancé ?

Oui mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle est partie pour un autre. Rien que d'en parler ça me fait mal. Yashiro-san avait une expression de souffrance peinte sur son beau visage.

Je suis désolé. Je comprends ça fait mal. Dit Ren.

Et toi ta plus grosse cuite ? Yashiro-san était curieux.

Hi hi. C'est un soir où avec des potes on est allé boire un verre dans un bar gay. Un de mes potes est gay et il se cherchait quelqu'un. Du coup on l'a accompagné. Ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est que dans ce genre de bar quand un mec te plait tu lui payes à boire... J'ai jamais autant bu de ma vie. Mais j'ai passé une bonne soirée !

Ren dans un bar gay j'imagine le scoop !

Non le pire c'est que j'étais rentré avec des faux papiers et que j'ai dû appelé ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Ren riait.

T'as du te faire engueuler !

Bah elle a surtout eu peur pour ses futurs petits enfants, tu parles, son fils unique dans un bar gay. Depuis que je lui ai dit que je sortais avec Kyoko elle me traque avec ça. Elle veut être grand-mère.

Ma mère me traque aussi. Mais je suis plus vieux que toi... le rassura Yashiro-san.

Ça t'a pris combien de temps pour l'oublier. Je veux dire ta fiancée?

Je crois que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle. Elle est de nouveau célibataire. Des fois j'ai juste envie de la recontacter, avoua-t'il.

Tu serais prêt à pardonner ?demanda Ren.

Oui je crois.

Alors tu devrais la contacter. Viens on lui écrit un texto !

Gros malin je lui met quoi ? Salut. Ça va ? …. ça fait 6 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Bois ton verre et laisse la déesse vodka te guider. Ren commençait à être passablement ivre.

Ren se resservit. Ils trinquèrent et vidèrent leurs verres. Yashiro-san fit une grimace.

La vache. C'est plutôt une boisson d'hommes ! S'exclama Yashiro-san

Non ma mère peut en boire des litres sans être ivre, faut avoir le gène russe. Bon ce texto ! Ren se leva et revint avec un papier et un crayon.

Alors que dirais tu de « La neige me fait penser à toi », c'est romantique non ?

Il ne neige pas.

Pas faux. Alors « Je portes toujours l'écharpe que tu m'avais offerte, elle me réchauffe le cœur. »

Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'étonna le manager.

Tu portes la même écharpe depuis 6 ans, je me suis dit que c'était sentimental.

Soudain le portable de Ren bipa. Il lut le message et sourit puis tandis le téléphone à son manager.

Ne le touche surtout pas ! Ok?

Alors elle ne t'a pas largué. C'est super.

Ren rayonnait. Il répondit rapidement, « Merci de ta compréhension, mon amour. Prends autant de temps dont tu as besoin. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit mon ange»

Je le fais ! s'écria Yashiro-san

Quoi ?

Je lui envoie le texto de l'écharpe.

Yashiro-san sortit ses gants et tapa le message. Avant de l'envoyer il regarda Ren.

Vas-y Yukihito, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Et il pressa sur l'icône envoyer. Puis lui et Ren restèrent à fixer l'écran bêtement .

Bon il est 10h, peut-être qu'elle dort... Remarqua Ren.

Comme pour lui donner tort le téléphone bipa. Et les deux hommes arrêtèrent de respirer. « Je pense aussi beaucoup à toi. Yuriko »

Yes cria Ren

Yashiro-san était incrédule devant son téléphone. Il demanda :

Je lui réponds quoi ?

Demande lui ce qu'elle devient et dit lui ce que tu fais.

Yashiro-san prit quelques minutes pour rédiger le message et l'envoya. Ren se resservit de la vodka

Eh tu n'as plus de peine de cœur alors stop la vodka, tu as un shooting à 9h demain.

Le téléphone bipa de nouveau. « Je vais bien, je suis ravie que tu ais réussi dans le show bizness. Ren Tsuruga, tu dois être bien occupé! Moi je travaille dans une école maternelle à Asakusa. J'adore mes élèves. Que dirais tu d'aller boire un verre ensemble dans la semaine ? Yuriko. Ps : Je veux une photo dédicacée de Ren je la mettrai dans ma classe. »

Yashiro-san avait les larmes aux yeux. Il pianota sur son portable : « Ok. Je suis libre vendredi soir. Je passe te prendre chez toi (si tu n'as pas déménagé) vers 20h. Bonne nuit. Yuki »

Bon, dit Ren, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que tu dormes ici si tu ne veux pas qu'on te retire ton permis tout neuf pour conduite en état d'ébriété.

Bonne nuit Ren

Bonne nuit Yuki, répondit Ren malicieusement.

Baka !


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que put bredouiller Kyoko quand elle croisa Ren le lendemain après-midi.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle avait mal dormi malgré le texto de Ren. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et l'avait sans doute blessé. Elle comprenait la difficulté de son aveu et s'en voulait énormément.

Je comprends dit Ren, je ne suis pas fier de t'avoir menti mais je devais protéger mon secret. Je suis désolée également. Es-tu libre maintenant ?

Oui répondit Kyoko étonnée.

J'ai une émission de radio pour Tragic maker, tu viens avec moi ?

Pour quoi faire tu te débrouilleras bien tout seul.

Allé viens, ils seront ravis d'accueillir ma petite sœur. Tu leur raconteras les anecdotes du tournage.

Comme le suçon ?

Ok ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Si, si, je viens et je dis à tout le monde que tu ne manges rien. Pire qu'un enfant!

Tu ne ferais pas ça?

Ok. Je garde le secret. C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Surpris Ren laissa passer sa chance de la prendre dans ses bras, elle était déjà à la porte, souriant malicieusement.

Quand ils furent aux studio de radio, l'équipe fut ravie d'avoir Kyoko en plus de Ren. On les interviewa sur leur vécu du tournage du film. Ren raconta que sans Kyoko il n'aurait sans doute pas fini le film, le tournage avait été éprouvant, le fait de jouer Cain avait été éprouvant. Il serait éternellement reconnaissant à Kyoko-san d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Kyoko raconta son rôle de Setsuka. Elle avait eu du mal à rentrer dans le personnage mais ensuite elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer aux cotés de Ren. Le pire pour elle était la garde-robe sexy de Setsuka... Sexy gothique ce n'était pas son truc.

Ren revint sur le concert avec ses fans. Il les remercia pour cette soirée.

Le présentateur leur demanda ce qui leur faisait le plus peur sur scène. Kyoko répondit du tac au tac les scènes d'amour. Ren mis plus de temps et déclara les scènes de violences. Il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour qu'il se relance dans un projet tel que Tragic maker.

A la fin de l'émission le présentateur fit une remarque sur leur complicité. Kyoko rougit et Ren dit simplement :

Oui ce tournage nous a rapprochés. Je suppose que nous avons gardé en nous un petit peu de nos personnages, expliqua Ren.

Nous avons vécu 3 mois cote à cote cela crée des liens. Je peux vous dire par exemple que Ren ne ronfle pas, par contre il parle en dormant! Se moqua Kyoko.

L'animateur rit :

Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Je ne sais pas j'ai pas compris. Mais ça avait l'air terrifiant. Déclara Kyoko.

Je rêve en russe généralement, précisa Ren, c'est ma langue maternelle.

Vous êtes russe ?

Non mais ma mère est russe. Mon père est japonais. Je suis métisse.

Je dois rendre l'antenne merci Tsuruga-san merci Kyoko-san. Bonne soirée.

Kyoko était mal à l'aise elle avait poussé Ren à divulguer un de ses secrets. Il devait être furieux. Dans la voiture elle baissa la tête prête à être sermonnée. Elle fut surprise quand il lui souleva le menton pour l'embrasser.

Tu n'es pas fâché, demanda-t-elle.

Non pourquoi ?

A cause de moi tu as du divulguer un de tes secrets.

Dans mon prochain film j'aurais les yeux verts... Autant habituer les gens de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. La rassura Ren.

Ton film aux USA... Tu vas me manquer…. Elle avait un air triste.

Tu viendras me voir, mes parents seront ravis de t'accueillir, dit-il.

Tes parents... Otosan... Murmura-t-elle.

Comprenant que le sujet était sensible il l'interrogea soudain sur son travail

Tout va bien mis à part cette maudite scène de baiser, répondit-elle.

Ren tiqua, elle était actrice bien sûr qu'elle aurait un jour à jouer ce genre de scène. De plus il était mal placé pour lui faire une remarque.

Arrivés devant le restaurant où elle louait une chambre, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Mécontent Ren la retint et lui déposa un sage baiser sur la bouche. Mais tout de même il était jaloux…. Savoir qu'un autre homme allait embrasser sa Kyoko le mettait hors de lui. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Tu as besoin d'un cours particulier? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

De sage le baiser devint de moins en moins chaste et de plus en plus passionné. Ren passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kyoko qui comprit le message et le laissa envahir sa bouche. Ses premières pensées furent c'est étrange puis elle se laissa gagner par la passion du moment et commença à explorer sa bouche à son tour. Elle passa sa main dans ses beaux cheveux et il la serra plus fort contre lui. Ils se laissaient envahir par la passion du moment oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

Hum hum

Ils stoppèrent net et se séparèrent prestement. Devant eux se trouvait le chef du restaurant et sa femme. Le premier, une louche dans la main avait un air menaçant. L'okami quant à elle souriait doucement.

Puisque vous semblez avoir tellement faim que vous êtes prêt à vous entre dévorer, venez manger, dit-elle.

Ren et Kyoko tout penauds les suivirent dans le restaurant. Ils essayaient de regagner une attitude respectable, Ren se repeigna avec ses doigts et Kyoko était écarlate. Une fois leur ramen devant eux le chef demanda :

Nom, âge, profession...

Enfin chéri c'est Ren Tsuruga, il a 21 ans et il est acteur, lui dit sa femme.

Et mannequin, précisa fièrement Kyoko

Les jeunes hommes de 21 ans ça ne pense qu'à une chose. Le chef regardait Ren fixement.

Les jeunes hommes de 18 ans aussi. Ren lui tint tête.

Il marque un point chéri, c'est de leur âge.

Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, je ne lui fait pas confiance, répliqua le chef.

Kyoko est une grande fille, répondit sa femme.

N'empêche qu'il a intérêt d'être sérieux dit-il en aiguisant son grand couteau.

Je suis très sérieux monsieur, répondit Ren, j'aime Kyoko depuis quasi deux ans. J'aimerais qu'elle rencontre mes parents en mars.

Hmmm

Merci pour le repas dit Ren, puis après avoir embrassé sa petite amie il repartit vers sa voiture.

De retour chez lui Ren s'affala dans son canapé, elle lui manquait déjà. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Il s'était imaginé des milliers de scénario où elle le quittait… il lui composa un texto pour la remercier de sa compréhension, il conclut en lui disant qu'il ne lui mentirait plus jamais.

Kyoko lu le texto et sourit, elle lui répondit qu'elle piquait un fard à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses logeurs. C'était entièrement sa faute si elle avait oublié toute pudeur. Malgré tout elle conclut par un je t'aime et lui souhaita une bonne nuit

Avec tout ça, Kyoko avait oublié de travailler sa scène pour box R, pas moyen qu'elle embrasse son collègue comme elle avait embrassé Ren hier soir, non elle allait lui donner un baiser plein de mépris. Apres tout il sortait avec son ennemie.

Arrivée sur le lieu du tournage elle se mit en mode Natsu, séductrice et cruelle. Dans la scène elle flirtait avec Takumi, le séduisait et l'embrassait pendant qu'une de ses camarades filmait la scène avec son portable. Natsu était vraiment mauvaise ! Dans l'esprit de Kyoko les deux personnages jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris, ce qui énervait Kyoko avec qui on ne rigolait pas avec les sentiments…. Bouhhh pourquoi elle devait jouer des rôles de méchantes ?

Malgré son appréhension elle filma cette scène en une seule prise. Chiori vint la féliciter. Elle était contente de n'avoir pas à embrasser son collègue plusieurs fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trompé Ren et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais il avait raison, cette expérience n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers de la veille.

Elle rentra chez elle épuisée et prit un bain brulant, soudain la musique du lac des cygnes retentit dans sa chambre, elle sortit du bain, dérapa sur le sol mouillé, entra dans sa chambre et fouilla fébrilement son sac pour retrouver son portable. Trop tard. Elle composa le numéro de son petit ami.

Mochi mochi dit-elle en souriant. Il est tôt tu n'appelles pas avant 9h d'habitude.

J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. Et puis on a fini plus tôt car Yashiro-san a une date.

Une date ?

Oui il revoit son ancienne fiancée... C'est une longue histoire j'espère que ça va marcher pour eux. Il était sur un petit nuage toute la journée.

Tant mieux. J'espère que ça va marcher. Kanae aussi est amoureuse. Elle est Murasame-san sortent ensemble depuis 2 semaines. Chiori ne veut pas se retrouver seule dans la love me section. On a dû lui promettre qu'on ne partirait pas sans elle.

Si elle veut je peux lui présenter des amis... Dit ren en riant.

Baka! Sinon comment c'est passé ta journée.

Très bien. J'ai fait des photos pour le catalogue de chez Enzo, j'aime bien leur nouvelle collection. Et toi?

J'ai filmé cette scène de baiser... Je n'ai fait qu'une prise. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise mais le directeur était content.

Très bien, mais je déteste ce garçon ! C'est quoi son nom ?

Hi hi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois si jaloux…. C'est chou.

Je pars aux états unis dans 10 jours. Tu pourrais me faire un de tes bons petits plats un de ces soirs. Je suis libre dimanche soir par exemple.

Bien sûr. Que veux-tu manger ?

Peu importe je veux surtout être avec toi.

Ok. Que dirais tu de manger français. Je vais regarder quelques recettes. Tu veux peut-être des cuisses de grenouilles ? dit-elle en riant.

Surtout pas ! Pauvres bêtes !

En plus ce sont peut-être des princes charmants… rêva Kyoko

Bon je te laisse ma princesse.

Bonne nuit Ren.

Bonne nuit mon amour.


	16. Chapter 16

Elle lui manquait déjà. Il était dans cet avion de malheur depuis 6 heures déjà et il en avait marre. Il regarda son portable, des photos d'elle, il lui avait fait promettre de lui envoyer plein de photos d'elle. Il se prit en photo dans l'avion, le rouge des fauteuils faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Il lui enverrait une fois à Los Angeles.

Il tenta de se replonger dans son script. La scène qu'ils devaient tourner en premier était la fin du film, il avait peu de dialogues mais allait devoir trouver la gestuelle adéquate.

En arrivant à Los Angeles, son père vint le chercher. En montant dans sa Ferrari décapotable, ren se moqua :

\- Petite crise de la cinquantaine ou problème de libido ? Si c'est le second cas il faut me le dire c'est héréditaire ces choses là...

\- Ne te fais pas trop de souci, va !

Et Kuu se lança sur l'autoroute pour gagner le nord de la ville.

\- Elle va être difficile cette scène, fils, tu es sûr que tu veux faire cette cascade. Un saut en élastique de cette hauteur c'est juste affreux, déclara-t'il

\- Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas le vertige. Ça va aller. Le rassura Ren.

\- Ne dis rien à ta mère, si elle apprend que je te laisse tourner des scènes dangeureuses elle va me tuer.

\- Ok.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la magnifique propriété des Hizuri, Ren fut heureux. Sa mère l'attendait sur le perron, belle comme un coeur dans une longue robe verte. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un savant chignon et la robe faisait briller ses yeux émeraudes. Ren prit sa mère dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. C'est elle qui faisait ça quand il était enfant. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés

\- Ma jolie petite maman, lui murmura-t-il en russe. Je t'adore.

\- Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir ici le temps du tournage. Mon dieu, tu es si grand!

Ren monta sa valise dans sa chambre, rien n'avait changé. Le poster des Lakers avait juste jauni à cause du soleil. La grande époque de Kobe Bryan... Cela fit sourire Ren. Il prit une photo de sa chambre et l'envoya à Kyoko. Elle ne répondit pas, à cette heure elle devait encore dormir.

"Fais de doux rêves, ma chérie. Moi je file me doucher et après je me couche car je n'ai pas pu dormir dans l'avion.", et sur un dernier je t'aime il brancha son portable à la tête de son lit en jurant contre les prises américaines.

Sa chambre était très spacieuse et possédait une grande mezzanine où se trouvait son lit. La salle de bains, sous la mezzanine avait été refaite, dans les tons gris et verts, elle avait un pouvoir étonnamment relaxant. Ren alluma l'eau du pommeau de douche et commença à se détendre. L'eau chaude finit de dénouer ses muscles contractés par le long voyage en avion. Il sortit et se sécha dans un grand drap de bain vert. Il ouvrit son placard et rit, pourquoi sa mère avait gardé tout ça, le moindre pantalon lui arriverait au mollet! Il pris un t-shirt, il portait un message hautement philosophique "save water ! Let's shower together." Il sourit, il commençait à ne plus refuser en bloc cette partie de sa vie. Il aurait pu mal tourner, ses parents avaient du s'inquiéter. Il décida que demain il allait faire un peu de trie dans sa chambre.

Quand elle se réveilla Kyoko avait 10 messages en attente, tous de ren sauf un qui etait d'un numéro inconnu. Elle lut ceux de son petit ami en premier. Une photo de lui dans l'avion, quand a-t-il envoyé ça ? Si c'est dans l'avion je le tue. La vue suivante montrait Kuu conduisant devant l'océan et portait comme commentaire bisous d'Oto-san. Puis venait une photo de sa mère, elle était merveilleusement belle, Ren lui ressemble pensa Kyoko. Enfin une photo de la chambre de Ren avec écrit en violet "go Lakers". Suivit d'un message de bonne nuit plein de je t'aime.

Elle avait du mal à s'habituer aux mots doux de Ren, il etait très démonstratif, surement son côté américain, des fois elle peinait à le suivre. Elle n'avait jamais appris à dire je t'aime. Mais au moins à l'écrit c'était plus facile.

Le message au numéro inconnu disait "souviens toi que tu es à moi. Il ne t'aimera jamais." Stupide Shotaro, si tu savais, pensa Kyoko. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre au message et l'effaça. Cet idiot l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur!

Elle décida de tenir sa promesse, après s'être habillée et peignée elle fit un selfie en mode Natsu, en tirant la langue. Puis elle rédigea un texto "Bonjour Ren, j'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop du décalage horaire. Je file sur le tournage de box R. Je t'aime. Kyoko."

A la pause de midi elle fit une photo de groupe, la série commençait à bien marcher, le réalisateur était content. Les filles trouvaient toujours le moyen de faire souffrir leurs victimes mais les choses allaient évoluer avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur.

De son côté ren se préparait pour le tournage de cette fameuse scène. Il devait dire 3 lignes et sauter dans le vide. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En attendant il rangeait sa chambre. Il avait détaché Kobe et il voulait une photo de Kyoko à la place. Il en avait pris une jolie à Disneyland, elle ne l'avait pas vu car elle parlait avec Maria chan, on la voyait de face la tête posée sur les avant bras avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il allait aller au drugstore du coin pour la faire développer.

Il avait vidé son placard et y avait rangé ses habits. Sa mère le rejoint et regarda ses vêtements.

\- Je suis contente que tu portes mes vêtements, dit elle

\- Je sais que tu penses à moi quand tu les crées. Du coup les porter c'est peu être avec toi, répondit doucement Ren.

\- Tu me feras des photos pour la prochaine collection avant de partir ? C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

\- Oui. Si tu veux. Je suis assez libre en dehors du tournage.

\- On pourrait se faire un shooting maman - enfant, c'est une super idée... Sur ce elle le laissa pour téléphoner à son manager.

Il finit son rangement puis descendit en ville pour faire développer la photo de Kyoko. Une fois la photo encadrée et mise au mur, il mis le cap sur la mer. Là, la marée avait laissé des tas d'algues. Il entreprit de nettoyer un peu la plage et fit bruler les algues, elles dégagèrent une fumée blanche et nauséabonde. Puis il ouvrit la maison de plage, là aussi tout était à l'abandon. Il rangea, tria et jetta beaucoup de choses. Vers 19h quand son père vint le chercher pour manger, en se plaignant de l'odeur des algues, Ren était poussièreux et transpirant mais il avait fait le plus gros.

\- Est-ce qu'Esperanza pourrait m'aider demain à passer l'aspirateur et à faire les vitres. Je voudrais que tout soit propre pour acceuillir Kyoko.

\- Kuon... Tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi avez cette fille, compris.

\- Je l'aime et je veux que notre première nuit soit inoubliable...

Je suis peut être un peu vieux jeu mais je trouve qu'elle n'est pas prête.

Je ne veux pas la forcer non plus. Si elle n'est pas prête on attendra.

Kyoko avait fini le tournage de box R, elle apprenait son texte dans la salle de la love me section. Kanae frappa à la porte et entra.

\- Moko-san !

\- Mo.. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kanae.

\- Je préfère Moko-san

\- Ok, tu es toute seule.

\- Oui amamiya-san est rentrée chez elle.

\- Je parlais de ton beau sempai.

\- Ah ! Ren-san est aux USA jusqu'en mars, je dois aller le voir en février pour son anniversaire.

\- Tous les 2 ? seuls ?

Non chez ses parents, pensa Kyoko mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à son amie.

\- Oui seuls.

\- Ok. Suis moi !

Kanae l'entraîna dans la rue, puis dans le métro. Une fois sortie du métro elle poussa Kyoko dans une maison pourtant l'ecriteau docteur Yamada.

\- Mais je ne suis pas malade, pleura Kyoko

\- C'est en prévision, lui répliqua son amie.

Elles patientèrent puis furent reçues par le docteur. Kanae dit :

\- Mon amie va passer deux semaines seule avec son magnifique petit ami. Je pense qu'elle devrait prendre la pilule.

Je vois dit le docteur. Kyoko n'avait jamais été autant gênée de toute sa vie. Le docteur fit signe à Kanae de sortir puis il ausculta Kyoko.

\- Je vous prescrit la pilule ainsi qu'un bilan sanguin pour vous et votre petit ami. Comment s'appelle t il?

\- Euhh Kuon. Kuon Hizuri.

\- Pour la prochaine ordonnance prenez rendez vous chez un gynécologue.

A la sortie Kanae attendait Kyoko.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! La menaca-t'elle.

\- Quoi ! je ne veux pas que tu tombes enceinte. C'est comme ça que ma soeur ainée à ruiné sa jeunesse.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose, gémit Kyoko.

\- Et là bas seuls tous les deux, qu'est ce que vous allez faire peut être?

\- On a déjà passé du temps tout les deux et il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Même pas un suçon ? Kanae avait visé juste.

\- Bon OK je le trouve totalement craquant. Et il a un corps de rêve. Mais je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus, déclara Kyoko

\- Toi non mais lui je ne sais pas, rétorqua Kanae.

\- ... OK ….. On ne sera pas seuls.

\- Yashiro San vient ?

\- Non, c'est un secret, on loge chez ses parents.

\- Attends une minute il est américain?

\- Je t'en ai trop dit

\- Ses parents waouh ! Il est sérieusement épris de toi ! Prends quand même ta pillule !


	17. Chapter 17

Il se jetta dans le vide. Son père hurla son nom et tomba à genoux. Il pleurait et vomissait sous le coup du chagrin qu'il venait d'éprouver. "Coupez" dit le réalisateur.

Kuu était encore secoué de sanglots, il se précipita pour voir son fils. Les gars de la sécurité ramenaient Ren sur la terre ferme, il était blême et échangea un regard avec son père. Tout va bien. Kuu poussa un long soupir et avec quelques cheveux blancs en plus regagna sa loge. Il fallait que cette prise soit la bonne !

\- Elle est bonne ! Cria le réalisateur. "Merci mon Dieu", pensa Ren. Il avait encore de l'adrénaline plein les veines. Il avait besoin de se poser un peu.

\- 1/4 d'heure de pause déclara le réalisateur. Ren rejoint Kuu dans sa loge, il lui offrit une bière, il était 9h du matin mais Ren l'accepta volontier.

\- Ça va fils? Demanda Kuu.

\- Oui, mais c'est impressionnant, dire qu'il y a des gens qui font ça pour le plaisir...

\- Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Kyoko-chan.

\- Oui un selfie chez elle. Regarde.

\- Elle est très belle tu as bien choisi, le complimenta son pére.

\- Oui, dit simplement Ren.

Le tournage reprit et ils tournèrent toutes les scènes du deserts en même pas trois semaines. Ren s'était lié d'amitié avec Enrique qui jouait le mec qui voulait le tuer dans le film. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance. Le soir ils dormaient tous dans le même hôtel ce qui avait resserré les liens au sein de l'équipe. Ils avaient baptisé Ren "el Pequeño" à cause de son jeune âge et ils s'amusaient à le voir regarder son téléphone toutes les deux minutes pour avoir des nouvelles de sa petite amie.

Kyoko devait arriver dans 2 jours, Ren aurait un break d'une semaine, Kuu n'avait que 3 jours.

Ren était impatient de la voir. Ces trois dernières semaines elle lui avait laissé voir des petits moments de sa vie. Sa chambre où queen rosa, Corn et Corn-fée étaient entreposés. Sa vie au Daruma-ya, ses logeurs. La salle de la love me section avec Kanae et Chiori. Bridge rock. BoxR. The lotus in the mire. Le lycée. Ses repas aussi comme pour lui montrer le bon exemple. Mais elle lui manquait il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

2 jours ! Kyoko était tendue, elle allait rencontrer ses parents c'était officiel ! Elle adorait déjà son père mais avait un peu peur de sa mère.

Enfin le jour du départ arriva et elle s'envola vers les USA. C'est Ren qui vint la chercher avec la jaguar de sa mère. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la fin du monde et elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Les gens autour d'eux semblaient indifférents ce qui la rassura. On n'était plus au japon. Elle fut choquée par la taille des autoroutes, des voitures, des buildings. C'est un pays adapté à sa taille pensa-t'elle en regardant Ren.

En arrivant chez lui, Kyoko fut réellement troublée, sa famille etait visiblement très riche, elle ne sentit pas à sa place. Soudain la porte s'ouvrir et Julie Hizuri courut jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci mille fois Kyoko-chan d'avoir sauvé mon Kuon. Je te suis à jamais reconnaissante.

\- Laisse la respirer cette pauvre petite. Comment vas tu Kyoko-chan. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.

\- Bonjour je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je vous en prie appelez-moi Kyoko.

Avant de rentrer dans la maison Kyoko remarqua une statue de cygne noir dans le gazon. Elle demanda à Julie :

\- vous aussi vous aimez cette marque, moi je l'appelle Odette.

Julie rit ce qui fit trembler sa belle chevelure dorée.

\- Oui Kyoko, je suis à la tête de cette marque et j'ai créé ce produit en hommage à ma mère qui était danseuse étoile au ballet du Bolchoï à Moscou. C'est notre produit phare.

\- Vous avez créé Odette. Kyoko avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Si tu veux, je t'emmènerai visiter notre boutique. Tu prendras les produits que tu veux. C'est d'accord on se fait un après-midi filles ?

\- Oui Madame Hizuri.

\- Julie, Madame Hizuri c'est la mère de mon mari.

\- Merci Julie-san.

Kuu leur avait préparé un repas léger pour que Kyoko puisse se coucher tôt. Puis ren la conduisit à sa chambre, non sans lui montrer la sienne et sa photo qui tronait sur le mur. Sur le seuil il l'embrassa mais remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Il lui murmura "passe une bonne nuit mon amour" et lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Elle est vraiment belle lui dit sa mère et son anglais est impeccable.

\- C'est une élève studieuse, répondit son fils. Elle a de très bonnes notes.

\- Et c'est une bonne actrice renchérit Kuu. Elle m'a impressionnée par son rôle de Kuon là-bas au japon, dit Kuu.

\- Oui elle est impressionnante je pense qu'elle deviendra une des plus grandes actrices du japon, conclue Ren. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je suis heureux qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne nuit.

Ren embrassa ses parents et monta se coucher.

\- On ne peut pas prendre tout ça déclara Kyoko devant le panier plein de produit de beauté de luxe que tenait Julie

\- Bien sûr que si ! Veux tu prendre quelque chose pour tes amies ?

\- Je peux leur prendre Odette?

Julie rajouta 2 flacons de crème en forme de cygne, puis se dirigea vers la caisse.

\- Bonjour Madame Hizuri dit la vendeuse.

Elle scanna tous les articles et demanda.

\- Je vous mets tout ça sur une note de frais.

\- Oui merci, répondit Julie. Et maintenant on se fait un spa ! Déclara-t'elle enthousiaste.

Serviettes autour du corps Kyoko et Julie étaient dans le hammam. Kyoko eut du mal à se faire à la chaleur humide puis elle commença à se détendre. La mère de Ren était adorable. Kyoko était touchée par toutes ses attentions.

Tout en discutant Kyoko lui avoua ses problèmes avec sa propre mère. Le fait que cette dernière ne l'aimait pas car elle avait été trahie par le père de Kyoko. Elle lui raconta sa déception sentimentale quand elle croyait aimer son ami d'enfance Shotaro. Elle raconta comment il s'était servi d'elle pour réaliser son rêve, devenir chanteur, puis comment il l'avait laissé tombée un fois célèbre. Mais elle ne lui en voulait plus, grace à lui elle avait pu rencontrer des gens merveilleux tels que Kanae, Yashiro-san, le président,Chiori, Maria-chan et surtout grace à lui elle avait retrouvé Ren.

Julie écoutait bienveillante, cette jeune fille avait beaucoup souffert, comme son fils. Elle lui posait de temps en temps des questions pour mieux comprendre. Elle appris avec surprise que Ren et elle s'étaient rencontrés à Kyoto, il y a 10 ans. Comme quoi ils étaient déstinés à se revoir. Leur histioire d'amour était adorable.

Après le hammam elles eurent droit à un gommage au savon noir, Kyoko adora. Quand elles sortirent du spa elle trouvèrent un restaurant et mangèrent en parlant de Ren. Julie était folle de son fils, il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle et Ren étaient très complices, ils avaient fait beaucoup de bêtises ensemble dans le dos de Kuu. Elle lui raconta, en riant, ce weekend à Las Vegas où Kuon s'était battu car elle se faisait draguer lourdement...

Après manger Julie entraina Kyoko sur Rodeo drive... Kyoko était émerveillée.

\- S'il te plait laisse moi t'acheter une robe et des chaussures, on va dire que la robe c'est pour Kuon...

Kyoko compris qu'il ne servait à rien de résister, dans la boutique Dior Julie lui dénicha une jolie robe noire. Et elle lui acheta une paire de Louboutin avec des strass et un gros cristal sur le devant. C'était les chaussures de Cendrillon pensa Kyoko, émerveillée. Julie la prevint quand même :

\- Ces chaussures sont une véritable torture mais c'est un must have dans le dressing d'une actrice. Julia acheta la pochette assortie et elles rentrèrent à la maison.

Sur la route Julie s'exclama :

\- Et si toi et Kuon aviez une date ce soir, juste tout les deux, on fait la surprise à Kuon ? Ok ?

\- Mais... tenta Kyoko

\- En rentrant je réserve un resto et on se prépare. Tu vas être superbe, déclara Julie.

\- Ok... Mais un resto simple alors je ne sais pas encore comment me comporter en public.

En rentrant à la maison ce soir là, Ren trouva sa mère seule dans le salon.

\- Où est Kyoko, demanda Kuu

\- Oh elle arrive. Tu peux descendre ma chérie.

Ren ne buta même pas sur le "ma chérie", son cerveau venait d'être court-cicuité par l'apparition de SA chérie. Elle etait vêtue d'une robe noire en dentelle qui lui arrivait aux genoux. La robe laissait voir ses belles épaules rondes. Sa mère avait maquillé ses beaux yeux de noir soulignant leur couleur ambre, elle l'avait coiffée de barettes pleines de strass assorties à la pochette et aux chaussures vertigineuses. Elle était magnifique. Il s'approcha et lui baisa la main.

\- Tu es belle ma Kyoko, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. He ! Tu es presque plus grande que moi ! Finit'il en riant.

\- Kuon veux tu sortir avec moi ce soir ? Demanda Kyoko.

\- Si tu me laisse le temps de me rendre présentable, pas de souci. Répondit'il .

Il fila dans sa chambre, prit une douche et enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise anthracite. Il sécha ses cheveux et mis un peu de gel. Il etait prêt. Avant de partir il donna son téléphone à son père pour qu'il les prenne en photo. Cette photo irait directement sur le mur de sa chambre. Ils posèrent devant la maison et sourirent à la caméra.

\- Tu me l'enverras je la transfèrerai à Moko-san, dit Kyoko.

\- Bien sur. Où est-ce qu'on va ? S'enquit Ren.

\- Au "dos hermanos", répodit Kyoko.

\- Super c'est mon restau préféré ! Ils ont des margarita géantes. Et leur deco est d'enfer, sur le thème de la révolution mexicaine. Viva Zapata! Caramba !

Il se gara devant le restaurant, donna ses clefs et un billet au vallet de parking et entra au bras de sa petite amie dans le restaurant. Elle était trop habillée pour ce retaurant, mais elle s'en moquait, elle était heureuse d'être avec Ren. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent une grosse margarita avec deux pailles même si Kyoko n'avait pas l'âge de boire, personne ne fit de commantaires. Kyoko trouva le cocktail très bon. Ils commandèrent un plat de carne asada pour ren et des tamales pour Kyoko. Ils mangèrent leurs plats en discutant de leurs amis. Yashiro-san sortait de nouveau avec Yuriko-san depuis il vivait sur un petit nuage. Et Kanae etait en couple avec Murasame-san. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux.

A la fin du repas, que ren n'avait pas fini, Ren s'appercut que Kyoko avait bu presque toute la margarita à elle toute seule.

\- Chérie, il y a pas mal d'alcool dans ce cocktail.

\- C'est toi qui conduit, dit elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Après avoir payé ils sortirent du restaurant, Kyoko dansait sur ses talons hauts en chantonnant :

\- Je t'aime ren. Je t'aine Corn. Je t'aime Kuon.

Ren était content de cette démonstration d'affection. Mais il avait peur pour elle... Sa première cuite ! Sa mère allait le tuer. Quand il sa gara devant la maison elle voulut aller sur la plage pour regarder les étoiles. Une fois sur place elle quitta ses chaussures et ses collants et entra dans l'eau froide.

\- Pouf ça fait du bien, ta mère avait raison c'est une torture ces chaussures... Mais elles sont tellement belles !

\- Kyoko on devrait rentrer, tu vas prendre froid.

\- Non tout va bien, mais elle fut déstabilisée par une grosse vague et disparue dans l'eau.

\- Kyoko !

Ren se précipitait déjà. Kyoko sortie de l'océan en toussant et grelotant. Dégrisée d'un coup. Ren la fit entrer dans le pavillon de plage et l'aida à enlever la robe trempée. Elle était nue, les bras sur sa poitrine, il lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle se sèche. Enroulée dans sa serviette Kyoko tremblait encore. Ren ouvrit le lit, enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures.

\- Viens, dit-il doucement.

Kyoko vint se blottir contre lui. Il était chaud et il sentait bon, une odeur de réglisse et de cèdre et son odeur à lui, enivrante. Ren referma ses bras et Kyoko sut qu'il était son refuge. Il l'embrassa et elle sut qu'il la menerait à sa perte. Il embrassait bien, elle pouvait le savoir malgré son peu d'expérience. Ses grandes mains massaient ses épaules puis s'aventurèrent dans son dos sous la serviette, elles caressaient le creux de ses reins. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir, croyant qu'elle avait froid il remonta le couvre lit. A sa surprise, elle l'embrassa et se colla encore plus à lui. La chaleur de son corps la réchauffait rapidement. Alors timidement elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, l'entrouvrit et baisa sa peau mise à nue. Même si il tentait de rester calme en surface, Ren était sérieusement troublé. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir et la laissa explorer son corps à sa guise. Elle fit glisser sa chemise dans son dos, les manches emprisonnant ses mains dans son dos. Elle se mit à le caresser plus hardiment puis les baisers firent suite aux caresses et enfin elle s'appliqua pour lui faire un suçon sous la clavicule gauche

\- Tu es à moi, lui dit'elle en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Tout à toi. Il libéra ses mains et prit son beau visage, son mascara avait coulé et elle avait les cheveux en bataille.

\- Je t'aime Kyoko

Et il l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains s'aventurant sur ses fesses. Il la plaqua contre lui mais mécontent, il se débarrassa de la serviette mouillée. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Ren embrassait le cou de Kyoko, puis il descendit jusqu'à la limites de ses seins. Elle etait salée. Quand elle s'arqua contre lui il prit ceci comme le signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Il massa sa poitrine et continua son chemin de baiser jusqu'à son ventre. Elle palpitait sous lui, des soupirs lui échappaient. Elle mit ses main sur son visage et lui leva la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux verts brillaient de désir et elle avait ébouriffé ses yeux en s'y accrochant. Il était une incitation à l'amour.

\- Je t'aime kyoko. Laisse moi te montrer comme je t'aime.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonnait totalement, alanguie par le plaisir qu'elle decouvrait. Alors doucement ren lui enleva sa culotte et plus doucement encore il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis plus haut. Kyoko eut un sursaut quand il toucha son endroit le plus intime, mais c'était agréable donc elle le laissa faire. Il était habile et l'emmena à l'orgasme rapidement elle gémit son nom puis tout son corps se détendit sous l'effet du plaisir. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, lui murmura un "je t'aime" fatigué et s'endormit.

Je n'ai plus qu'à sauter dans l'océan moi aussi, pensa amérement Ren. Je lui ai donné son premier orgasme, songait il fièrement. Bon pensons à autre chose maintenant, un truc horrible comme des petits chiots écrasés ou le dernier discours de Donald Trump. Voilà ça va mieux...

Sur ce il lui embrassa les cheveux et la serra dans ses bras.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Reveille toi mon amour, murmura Ren, il faut qu'on rentre où mes parents seront inquiets.

\- Hmmm

\- Kyoko, on doit rentrer.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et ouvrit ses grands yeux ambre. Elle dormait bien. Ren fut attendri par son regard plein de sommeil.

\- Tu vas porter ma chemise...Dit'il.

\- Mais tu vas avoir froid, s'inquieta Kyoko.

\- On va courir jusqu'à la maison. J'espère juste que mes parents ne nous ont pas attendus.

Elle enfila pudiquement sa culotte mouillée et froide et la chemise de Ren chaude et pleine de son odeur. Ren prit sa robe et les si belles chaussures. Il firent le trajet jusqu'à la maison. La lumière du salon etait allumée mais ses parents étaient couchés. Ren souffla de soulagement. Ils montèrent se coucher en silence.

Dans sa chambre il mit la robe à tremper. Un flot de souvenir et de sensation envahit son cerveau. Sa silhouette, la texture de sa peau, le son de ses gémissements... Avant d'être trop excité il se coucha en regrettant de ne pouvoir dormir dans ses bras.

Le jour pointait à peine, elle avait la migraine, le sang tapait sous sa tempe avec beaucoup de fureur. Elle se leva, étonnée de porter la chemise de Ren... La Margarita...l'océan...et Ren. Elle rougit, elle se rappelait trop bien ce qui s'était passé la vieille. Elle avait honte mais plus que tout elle avait envie de renouveler l'expérience. La soirée de la veille avait été parfaite... Elle voulait découvrir plus de lui. Mais sans alcool, elle souffrait trop ! Comment allait elle expliquer à Julie pour la robe et en plus elle avait perdu ses chaussures... Elle n'était vraiment pas fière d'elle.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Ren, un plateau déjeuner dans les mains. Il entra déposa son plateau sur le lit et se retourna pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour Kyoko.

\- Ren, j'ai perdu ma robe et mes chaussures.

\- Elles sont dans ma chambre, la robe trempe pour enlever le sel. Je vais te chercher les chaussures.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les chaussures. Il la fit assoir sur une chaise et lui essaya les chaussures. Kyoko le laissa faire, surprise.

\- Elle te vont c'est donc toi ma princesse. Tu vas être obligée de m'epouser, plaisanta t'il.

\- ...

\- Bon en attendant il faut que sa majesté déjeune. Tu veux un comprimé de paracétamol, la tequila c'est bon mais c'est traitre. Il lui tendait un verre d'eau et une gélule jaune et rouge. Elle prit la gélule et l'avala avec une grosse gorgée d'eau.

\- Merci, je suis désolée je me suis mal conduite hier soir.

\- Tout va bien, mais si tu as un rhume tu l'aura chercher. Mes parents sont absents on n'aura pas à mentir.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner. Kyoko souffrait un petit peu moins de sa migraine. Quand il eurent fini, Ren partit à la cuisine ranger le plateau et les restes de leurs repas. Kyoko se doucha et s'habilla, quand elle rejoint Ren en bas il cherchait désespérément une place pour les céréales dans le placard. A la vue de Kyoko il les laissa sur le comptoir et s'approcha d'elle. Il la serra contre lui.

\- Ça m'a brisé le Coeur de te réveiller hier soir. J'aurais aimé dormir avec toi. Ne serait ce que pour te voir rougir ce matin, dit il malicieusement

Elle rougit.

\- Tu vois comme maintenant! se moqua-t'il.

Elle prit un air outré.

\- Que dirais tu de visiter Hollywood et les studio de la Warner ? reprit'il

Ce serait super. Elle l'embrassa. Il la retint contre lui.

\- J'écris un mot pour mes parents, prépare tes affaires. Il lui embrassa le front et la libéra.

Ils se garèrent à proximité du chinese Theater et marchèrent main dans la main sur le walk of Fame, foulant les étoiles de James Dean, Michael Jackson et Madonna. Ils prirent des photo avec de faux oscars dans les mains et avec Marilyn Monroe. Passé les paillettes du walk of Fame, le quartier d'Hollywood était assez mal fréquenté. Ils croisaient beaucoup de SDF, de toxicomanes et de prostitués.

Ren expliqua que c'était surtout ça Hollywood, un rouleau compresseur qui brisait les rêves. Il n'y avait que de rares élus. Il expliqua que lui aussi aurait pu mal finir. C'est son départ pour le Japon qui l'avait sauvé. Il expliqua que maintenant son pays c'était le japon, qu'il ne voulait plus vivre ici même si ses parents en avaient de la peine. Kyoko l'écoutait donner sa version d' Hollywood, sentant la souffrance derrière ses mots. Elle etait heureuse qu'ils puissent partager tout ça désormais.

Il l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre. Les maisons étaient séparées par de hauts grillages rouillés. Il lui serra la main très fort et s'arrêta. Elle avait un peu peur, le lieu était lugubre.

\- C'est là qu'à eu lieu l'accident... C'est là que Rick est mort à cause de moi, dit'il

\- C'était un accident, ce n'est pas ta faute, réctifia Kyoko.

\- Je sais. Mais je crois que je ne me pardonnerai jamais tout à fait. Ren avait un air sombre et triste.

\- Partons, ce lieu me fait peur, murmura Kyoko en lui serrant le bras.

\- Tu as raison allons aux studios.

De retour dans les rues animées ils mangèrent un burger avant de visiter les studios. Kyoko fut déçue de voir si peu de décors mais elle prit plein de photo quand même. C'était immense et tellement démesuré par rapport aux studios japonais.

Ils rentrèrent tôt à la maison et Kyoko décida de préparer le repas du soir. kuu serait ravi de manger des spécialités japonaises. Ils firent les courses et Ren aida à éplucher et couper les légumes. La chef le félicita en l'embrassant. Quand Julie et Kuu rentrèrent une odeur alléchante les accueillit. Ils passèrent à table et Julie les interrogea sur leur date. A la surprise de Ren, Kyoko avoua qu'elle avait trop aimé la Margarita et qu'elle etait tombé dans la mer en voulant se baigner les pieds car ils lui faisaient mal. Kuu rit mais Julie était soucieuse.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas pris froid dit elle.

\- Non tout va bien. Juste un peu mal à la tête ce matin mais Ren s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit.

Ils mangèrent la délicieuse nourriture qu'avait préparée Kyoko. Le repas fut très joyeux. Ren montra les photos de Kyoko brandissant un oscar. Kuu lui souhaita d'en avoir un vrai un jour.

Après le repas Ren et Kyoko rangèrent la cuisine puis rejoignirent Julie et Kuu dans le salon. Ils parlèrent de leurs journées et firent des plans pour le lendemain, samedi 10 Février. Comme c'était son anniversaire c'est Ren qui décida, ils iraient voir les baleines qui passent au large des côtes du Pacifique pour aller se reproduire aux mexique. Ren adorait la mer et toutes les créatures qui la peuplaient. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

Sur le luxieux yatch des Hizuri, Kyoko n'en menait pas large. Elle était heureuse de n'avoir pris qu'un café ce matin. La mer était pourtant calme mais la houle était forte. Kuu pilotait le bateau tout en mangeant des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète. Kyoko se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas être malade. Julie etait magnifique comme toujours dans son jean de marque et la queue de cheval au vent. Ren au coté de son père regardait la mer avec des jumelles.

Il faisait beau mais frais. Kyoko réprima un frisson. Elle avait emprunté une doudoune à Julie. Elle n'osait pas rentrer dans le bateau de peur d'aggraver sa nausée. L'air qui fouétait son visage lui faisait du bien.

Soudain Ren repéra des baleines. Kuu coupa le moteur et se laissa dériver vers les cétacés. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de 5 adultes et un jeune. Elles pasaient si près que Kyoko avait peur. Les mammifères marins passaient paisiblement à quelques métres seulement du bateau et ils étaient si enormes qu'ils auraient pu retourner le bateau d'un coup de nageaoire. Ren était aux anges. Mais à l'arrêt, le bateau se mit à tanguer de plus belle et Kyoko devint livide. Au final n'y tenant plus elle vomit par dessus bord. Ren était désolée, elle avait l'air vraiment mal, il s'en voulait enormement..

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda-t'il

\- Je ne voulais pas ruiner la fête, répondit Kyoko. Tu as l'air si fasciné par ces balaines.

\- Rentrons.

Kuu mis le moteur en marche et ils rentrèrent. Ren tenait la main de Kyoko. Il était désolée de lui avoir imposer ça. Arrivés à la maison elle s'allongea une petite heure et finit par s'endormir. A midi elle ne put rien avaler de peur d'être encore malade. Elle but beaucoup d'eau et finit par se sentir mieux.

Après le repas elle proposa à ren une ballade sur la plage. Elle voulait lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il descendirent sur la plage et il sortit deux transats de la maison de plage et s'installèrent au soleil. Ren enleva sa chemise pour bronzer un peu. Kyoko en fut un peu troublée. Elle releva son pantalon et enleva son pull pour être en débardeur.

\- Bon anniversaire mon chéri.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Bon anniversaire mon chéri.

Elle tendit une boite carrée à Ren. Ren prit la boite en murmurant merci, il était content qu'elle l'ait appelé mon chéri. Il ouvrit la boite et y trouva une jolie montre.

\- Ta montre est cassée. Je sais qu'elle doit représenter un moment important pour toi. Mais il est temps que le temps reprenne son cours, lui dit'elle.

\- C'était la montre de Rick. Elle s'est cassée lors de l'accident. Tu as raison je vais la garder précieusement mais je vais reprendre une vie normale. Merci.

Il échangea les montres.

\- Elle est très belle cette montre.

\- Elle peut aller sous l'eau et elle fait chronomètre, dit fièrement Kyoko.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et tomba de son transat ce qui fit rire Kyoko.

\- Merci mon amour.

A genoux dans le sable, il tripota sa montre, cherchant le chronomètre.

\- Je me demande combien de temps on peut s'embrasser...

Il actionna le chronomètre et l'embrassa goulûment. Kyoko devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, mais elle répondit à ses baisers avec autant de passion. Ren avait complètement oublié le chronomètre. Il caressait son visage et l'innondait de baisers. Kyoko s'accrochait à ses épaules.

\- On est mal sur ses transats gémit Kyoko.

\- Suis moi, lui dit Ren.

Il entra dans la maison de plage, et la conduisit au grand lit de la chambre. Il ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire entrer le bruit des vagues.

Là, seuls sur le grand lit à écouter l'océan ils avaient l'impression d'être sur un radeau. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Se fut Kyoko qui l'embrassa la première. Elle laissa ses mains explorer le corps de Ren. Ren la laissa faire appréciant le moment.

Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus intime. Leurs bouches ne se séparaient que pour respirer comme deux âmes sur le point de se perdre. Les mains de ren plongèrent sous le débardeur de Kyoko. Kyoko s'en débarrassa prestement. Peau contre peau ils se découvraient l'un l'autre. Bercés par le bruit des vagues, leurs caresses suivaient le tempo de l'océan. Kyoko le débarrassa de son pantalon et enleva le sien. Ils étaient en sous vêtement, miraculeusement beaux tous les deux. Kyoko rit devant le caleçon lapin crétin de Ren, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avec des sous-vetements rigolos. Il l'embrassa encore plus fort. Alors les caresses se firent plus tendres, plus légères et c'est avec une infinie douceur qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le dessus de lit.

Kyoko se laissait aller sous les caresses de son amant. Elle aimait sentir ses grandes mains sur elle, dessinant des arabesques ensorcelantes. Elle aventura sa mains sur ses fesses pressant son sexe contre sa cuisse. Il était en érection et elle était un peu impressionnée.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda un moment. Elle etait belle, chamboulée par le désir. Il la regardait avec ses yeux couleur de mer tropical et elle s'oublia dans son regard, elle lui murmura :

\- Je te veux.

Alors il l'embrassa, puis il posa des milliers de baisers le long de son corps comme la mer abandonne un peu d'écume sur la plage en se retirant. Il embrassa ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre. Quand il se rapprocha de son intimité elle se raidit.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura t'il

Il embrassa son sexe et commença à jouer avec son clitoris. Elle s'arqua et se laissa submerger par les vagues de plaisirs que la langue de Ren lui procurait. Elle cria son nom quand noyée de plaisir elle atteignit l'orgasme.

Ren lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, puis il chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans la table de nuit. Il en sortit un préservatif qu'il déroula sur sa verge. Il se positiona entre ses jambes et hésita.

\- Tu es sure Kyoko, ça risque de faire un peu mal...

\- Oui je suis sure. Je t'aime.

Il la pénétra d'un seul coup. Le corps de Kyoko se raidit sous la douleur. Immobile, ancré en elle il l'embrassa doucement. Des larmes perlaient à ses paupières. Il but ces perles salées.

\- Kyoko je t'aime.

La douleur se retirait lentement, tel un océan qui se retire pour ne laisser que le plaisir. Kyoko se détendit, alors Ren commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient, très lents. Il suivait le rythme de l'océan. Kyoko découvrait de nouvelles sensations, elle le caressait, ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses. Elle s'était à présent habituée à sa présence en elle, le plaisir faisait suite à la douleur. Elle gémit, ren accéléra le rythme. Elle commença elle aussi à donner des coups de rein pour le rejoindre. Ren accéléra encore. Elle sentit naitre en elle une boule de plaisir qui enfla et explosa. Elle fut submergée par le plaisir, elle n'eut même pas la force de dire son nom. Elle se cramponna à Ren comme à un rocher et se laissa engloutir par cette sensation nouvelle. Ren fut entraîné par le plaisir de Kyoko et vint peu après elle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de plaisir aussi intense avec aucune autre femme. Il s'échoua à coté d'elle en lui embrassant les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime Kyoko.

\- Je t'aime Kuon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle se sentait étrangement calme. Ren respirait calmement à coté d'elle, elle se demandait si il dormait. Elle garda le silence et écouta la mer. Que dire après ça, ils avaient fait l'amour et ça avait était parfait. Elle se tourna vers lui, il la regardait en souriant un air un peu absent dans les yeux. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui dit simplement :

\- Attends moi là, ma chérie.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle entendit couler l'eau. Il revint et posa un baiser sur son front. Dans la salle de bain l'eau continuait de couler. Il l'aida à se lever, elle fut horrifiée de la tache de sang brune laissée sur le couvre lit et voulu le nettoyer de suite. Ren lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'ils feraient tourner une machine dans la buanderie. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la baignoire et s'y immergea avec lui. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était devenue l'amante de Ren Tsuruga. Tout ça lui paraissait un peu fou, il était si beau, si gentil, si parfait... Elle avait du mal à réaliser sa chance. Elle lui dit

\- Tu es trop bien pour moi.

\- Non ! Ne redis jamais ça Kyoko, tu m'as sauvé de moi-même. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé chez une femme. Pour être honnête c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

\- Ok. Ne t'énerve pas. Je ne le dirai plus. Mais bon tu as du coucher avec des tonnes de filles... Ça me rend jalouse.

\- J'ai effectivement couché avec des tonnes de filles mais tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé et faire l'amour avec toi etait la meilleure fois de toute. Je t'aime Kyoko.

Ils étaient face à face dans la baignoire. Il semblait dire la vérité... C'était dur à croire mais elle n'en dit rien. Il se leva et se lava des pieds à la tête. Il etait beau luisant de mousse. Il se rinça, sortit de la baignoire et la lava à son tour. Il fit mousser le savon dans ses mains puis les fit se balader sur son corps. Il fut très doux, effaçant les traces de la perte de sa virginité.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non. Ça va.

\- Merci Kyoko c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert.

Elle l'embrassa et il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviettes décorées de poissons. Ils rirent, complices, en défaisant le lit. Lui en caleçon et elle en drap de bain. Ils se rhabillèrent en s'observant, se montrant sciemment l'un à l'autre. Kyoko remarqua que Ren était de nouveau en erection et rougit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas dès que je te vois je suis dans cet état là. Faire l'amour avec toi ne va rien arranger...

\- Sempai pervers ! Elle lui tira la langue.

Il remontèrent à la maison où Kuu et Julie les attendaient. Devant le sourire béa de leur fils et le tein écarlate de Kyoko ils eurent une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison de plage. Néanmoins ils ne firent aucun commentaire et proposèrent d'aller manger en ville. Julie avait réservé une table au vieux figuier, un restaurant français réputé de Los Angeles.

Ren et Kyoko, toujours écarlate, partirent se changer pour aller au restaurant. Kuu et Julie explosèrent de rire.

\- S'il lui fait du mal je le tue déclara Kuu.

\- Ils s'aiment, ça devait arriver. Tu as déjà vu une fille résister à Kuon ?

\- Il n'a jamais eu l'air si heureux. Merci Kyoko-chan. Je vais envoyer un mail à Lory...

\- Pour lui dire quoi le coupa Ren, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

\- Euh non rien... Ne fais pas le con avec elle Kuon, ok.

\- Promis.

Kyoko, toujours rouge les rejoint dans le séjour et il partirent diner en ville. Kyoko trouva tout les plats délicieux et même Ren mangea avec appétit. Kyoko oublia sa gêne devant les mets sophistiqués qu'on leur apportait. L'intérêt soudain de Ren pour la nourriture la laissa perplexe. Elle nota mentalement de trouver des recettes françaises.

Quand il rentrèrent le soir Ren dit bonne nuit à sa Kyoko en l'embrassant tendrement. Kyoko repensa à l'après-midi et rougit de nouveau ce qui fit rire Ren. Il lui dit bonne nuit et se retira dans sa chambre.

Une fois seule Kyoko regarda son portable, elle avait un message de Kanae. Elle brûlait de dire son secret à son amie mais avait peur que celle ci la juge mal.

"Salut Moko-san, tu avais raison pour la pilule."

"Salut Kyoko-chan, j'ai toujours raison. C'était comment ?"

"Parfait. Il est parfait. Je l'aime tellement Moko San!"

"C'est bien. Il t'aime aussi. Tu reviens quand ?"

"Je prends l'avion demain soir. Je serai au travail après demain."

"Ok on se fait un karaoké et tu me racontes tout."

"Bonne nuit Moko san"

"Ici c'est le matin... Bonne nuit Kyoko."


	20. Chapter 20

Elle bailla une troisième fois. Elle souffrait du décalage horaire et s'était réveillée à 3 heures du matin avec une faim de loup. Cela faisait pourtant 2 jours qu'elle était de retour à Tokyo.

Aujourd'hui elle retournait travailler, elle tournait pour BoxR ce matin et pour le lotus cet après-midi. Ce soir elle dormait chez Kanae, les deux amies avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Ses logeurs avaient été contents des cadeaux qu'elle leur avait ramené. Un tablier Los Angeles pour le chef et un parfum de la boutique de Julie pour l'okami. Elle leur avait montré les photos de son séjours et ils avaient été impressionnés par la demeure des parents de Ren.

\- Et en plus il est riche ! S'était exclamé le chef.

\- Oui il vient d'un milieu aisé, mais ses parents sont très simples.

Elle montra les chaussures de princesse

\- Tu arrives à marcher avec ça ? Avait demandé le chef.

Kyoko enfila les chaussures et fit la marche de Natsu dans le restaurant désert.

\- Elles sont très belles, avait complimenté l'okami.

Ce matin, Kyoko marchait dans la rue, perdue dans ses pensées en souriant aux anges quand une main agrippa son épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça tu as l'air débile !

\- Shotaro ! Elle avait complètement oublié son existence. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Kyoko était aggressive.

\- Tu étais où la semaine passée ? Demanda-t'il.

\- En vacances. Dans la famille de Ren.

\- C'est Ren maintenant plus Tsuruga-san ? Ironisa le chanteur.

\- C'est mon petit ami ! Répliqua séchement Kyoko.

Shotaro accusa le coup sans trop le montrer. Ils sortaient ensemble, elle et cette raclure de Ren Tsuruga. Il en crevait de jalousie.

\- Tu n'es rien pour lui il va te larguer dès qu'il t'aura baisée.

\- Tu es vulgaire. Ça ne saurait tarder donc... On verra! Bye. Dit elle d'un ton desinvolte.

Et elle s'enfuit vers les studios de BoxR. Elle était contente, alimenter sa jalousie et le rendre furieux était une victoire en soi mais elle voulait surtout qu'il comprenne que Ren et elle s'était sérieux et qu'il leur fiche la paix.

Les copines de boxR était contentes de la revoir Kyoko qui leur offrit à toutes des souvenirs de Los Angeles. Le tournage se déroula à la perfection et le directeur était ravi. À la pause de midi Kyoko donna son "Odette" à Chiori. Cette dernière fut gênée d'un cadeau si onéreux. Kyoko qui n'avait rien payé fut gênée aussi. Elle esquiva d'autres questions en montrant quelques photos à son amie. Devant celle de Ren et elle dans sa robe Dior Chiori s'exclama.

\- Waow la classe. Vous êtes beau tout les deux... Mais mon dieu ce sont des Louboutin, il t'a acheté des Louboutin. Ahhh faut que tu me les montres.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi paisible que le matin, l'intrigue du lotus commençait sans que son personnage ne soit trop présente, ce qui lui avait permis de prendre des congés, elle joua ses scènes sans aucun problème et rejoint Kanae dans la salle de pose de la love me section.

\- Hello Kyoko. How are You ? Lui demanda Kanae.

\- je sais encore parler japonais, rassure-toi ! On va faire les courses, je te cuisine des soba ce soir.

\- OK, je prends mon sac et j'arrive. Je travaille sur le texte du nouveau film de Kuresaki-san. C'est l'histoire du jeune femme qui se retrouve enceinte sans le vouloir et qui élève son enfant seule mais avec beaucoup d'amour. J'ai fait des essais de scènes avec un bébé, heureusement que j'ai l'habitude!

\- C'est super Moko-san. Un long métrage, waouh!

Elles firent leurs emplettes au supermarché en face de chez Kanae et montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour s'isoler des oreilles indiscrètes

\- Alors raconte, demanda Kanae?

Kyoko rougit. Elle ne se voyait pas donner des détails à son ami. Elle commença à éplucher les légumes pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je l'aime très fort répondit elle. Et faire l'amour avec lui était fantastique.

\- Tu n'as pas eu mal ? S'enquit elle

\- Un peu si au début mais il m'a laissé le temps de m'habituer. Après c'était vraiment bien. Répondit simplement Kyoko.

\- Taira-san veut aller plus loin aussi mais j'ai peur, déclara Kanae.

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur mais j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Il est tellement beau et moi quelconque... J'ai toujours du mal à le croire quand il me dit "je t'aime".

Elle coupait les légumes en fine lamelles pour faire un bouillon.

\- Pourtant il t'aime c'est une évidence, reprit Kanea. Il t'a même présentée à ses parents. Ça c'est passé comment avec eux ?

\- Très bien, ce sont des gens adorables. La mère de Ren est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu et son père adore ma cuisine. Ils sont très riches, ils ont une grande propriété avec une plage privée et un maison de plage pour passer la journée à la mer. C'est là que Ren et moi... Bref tu as compris.

\- Kyoko, Ren et toi avez fait l'amour il n'y a pas de quoi rougir ! La taquina Kanae.

\- Je crois que ses parents ont compris précisa Kyoko en rougissant de plus belle. Mais je pense qu'avec leur fils il ont l'habitude, ajouta Kyoko.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un playboy?

\- A une époque oui. Mais d'après lui il n'a plus touché une fille depuis qu'il est au japon.

\- Il a débuter ici à 16 ans à quel âge il a commencé?

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir... dit Kyoko, embarrassée.

\- Ok. Donc vous avez fait l'amour à côté de l'océan, c'est plutôt romantique. Il est aussi beau nu qu' habillé ?

\- Il est magnifique. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait choisie.

Le bouillon mijotait sur le feu, Kyoko l'assaisonna.

\- Bon et il est proportionnel?

\- ...

\- Je te parle de son sexe

\- c'est pour ça que je ne répondait pas. Il est parfait je n'en dirai pas plus. Mon dieu comme je suis embarrassée !

\- Taira-san pense que s'il y a une justice divine sur cette terre ton Ren en a une petite ! Rit Kanae.

\- Comme quoi il n'y a pas de justice divine ! Pauvre Murasame-san. Bon et vous, vous en êtes où vous deux ? Demanda Kyoko.

\- Il voudrais qu'on se fasse un weekend en amoureux à Hokkaido. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prête, répondit Kanae.

\- Perso je trouve que ne suis toujours pas prête mais j'avais tellement envie de lui... As tu envie de lui ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Dans ce cas je vais devoir te trainer chez le docteur Yamada...

\- Pas la peine je prends la pilule depuis 3 ans pour mes règles douloureuses.

\- De mon côté on a mis un préservatif donc je prends la pilule pour rien.

\- On est jamais trop prudent ! Kanae était catégorique.

\- Tu as raison. Kyoko continua d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas vraiment de conseils, mais si tu as envie de lui fait le. C'est un grand moment de bonheur que de s'unir à l'être qu'on aime.

\- On verra, dit Kanae en mettant la table pour Kyoko et elle.

Elles mangèrent leurs sobas en silence, puis débarrassèrent en parlant de leurs amis.

\- Yashiro-san sort avec son ex-fiancée dit Kyoko. Elle est institutrice dans une classe de maternelle. Ren doit intervenir dans sa classe à son retour pour présenter le métier d'acteur.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un amoureux à Chiori-san... Je pensais à Kijima-san, déclara Kanae.

\- C'est un playboy... Pourquoi pas les frères Ishibashi? Hikaru-san est adorable, répondit Kyoko.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mais je crois que Hikaru-san a un faible pour toi ? Surrenchérit Kanae d'une voix songeuse.

\- Mais moi j'ai Ren-san. S'offusqua Kyoko.

\- Tu comptes le dire aux media ?

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas être la fille la plus détestée du Japon, répondit Kyoko, paniquée.

Elles se couchèrent et Kyoko envoya un message à Ren. Puis elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et éteignirent les lampes.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'elles déjeunaient. Kanae présenta à Kyoko un flyer présentant une annonce pour le casting d'un nouveau film, "meilleures ennemies". Le synopsis était simple c'était l'histoire de deux filles que tout semble opposer et qui sont amoureuses du même homme. Celui ci étant en couple les deux s'allient pour briser son couple. Au final elles deviennent amies et laissent tomber le pauvre homme qui se retrouve tout seul. L'affichette annonçait le casting pour les deux actrices prochainement.

\- Tu viens faire le casting avec moi ? Demanda Kanae.

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ce film, répondit Kyoko.

\- BoxR finit bientôt. Ça devrait être bon, argumenta Kanae.

\- Ok. Ça serait super de faire un film ensemble! S'exclama son amie.

\- Mo... On est pas encore prises ! Souffla Kanae.

Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner et se préparèrent pour leur journée. Aujourd'hui Kyoko retournait au lycée. Elle avait pris du retard avec ses vacances aux USA et allait devoir travailler deux fois plus pour pourvoir passer les tests de la fin d'année fin Mars.

Elle prit congé de Kanae en lui faisant jurer de ne rien dire et chevaucha son vélo jusqu'à l'école. Elle prit plaisir à suivre ses cours et remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas pris tant de retard que ça. Son anglais s'était même amélioré !

Le soir elle rentra au Daruma-ya épuisée, mais elle tint à aider au service. Une fois dans sa chambre elle appela Ren, qui répondit à la première sonnerie ; après s'être plein de son absence, et lui avoir raconter sa journée, il l'interrogea sur sa soirée chez Kanae.

\- Tu lui as dit pour nous deux?

\- Oui mais elle s'en doutait. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a traînée chez le docteur pour que je prenne la pilule.

\- Tu prends la pilule ? Demanda-t'il étonné.

\- Oui et nous avons tous les deux un bilan sanguin à faire.

\- Ok, on ira ensemble, fit-il.

\- Surtout pas si on nous voit ça va faire scandale, s'exclama Kyoko.

\- Ok, on n'ira pas ensemble, dit Ren vexé.

\- Ne te fâche pas. Il faut qu'on reste discret. S'il te plait! Le supplia-t'elle.

\- Ok, ok, on sera discret. Bonne nuit mon Coeur, susurra-t'il.

\- Bonne journée Ren, la voix de Kyoto s'était faite toute douce.

Kyoko raccrocha contrariée visiblement cela pesait à Ren de devoir cacher leur relation. Elle avait peur qu'il se lasse d'elle. Tous ses doutes refaisaient surface. Elle alla se coucher le coeur gros, non sans un dernier message à Ren.

"Je t'aime, je suis désolée d'avoir peur de la réaction de tes fans. Passe une bonne journée. Kyoko."


	21. Chapter 21

Les semaines passèrent, Kyoko se noyait dans le travail pour oublier que Ren lui manquait. Elle avait presque finit BoxR, les filles étaient recadrées par le nouveau prof d'anglais dont Natsu était secrètement amoureuse. Elles ne traumatisaient plus leurs camarades de classe et la série se terminait par leur passage d'examens et leur acceptation à l'université Natsu et Chitose se retrouvant dans la même section.

Sur le tournage du lotus in the mire, elle enchainait les scènes d'action ce qui la laissait épuisée, surtout quand il fallait refaire la scène plusieurs fois. La bonne nouvelle c'est que son corps était plus musclé, elle avait hâte de montrer ses abdo à son petit ami.

Au lycée elle se préparait pour ses examens mais elle avait d'excellentes notes ce qui la motivait. Elle voulait être major de promotion pour faire plaisir à sa mère, même si cette dernière s'en moquait.

Kanae et elle avaient passé le casting pour le film "meilleures ennemies", elles attendaient les résultats. Le casting s'était bien passé si ce n'était le grand retour de Koenji-san. Elle semblait avoir retrouver tout son peps et son envie de nuire aux membres de la love me section.

Yashiro-san l'avait bien aidé pour gérer son emploi du temps, mais depuis une semaine il était parti rejoindre Ren à Los Angeles.

Elle etait en train de réviser quand un numéro inconnu s'afficha sur son téléphone

\- Moshi Moshi

\- Kyoko-san ici la production de "meilleures ennemies", je vous appelle pour vous dire que votre candidature n'a pas été retenue.

\- Oh, d'accord. Puis-je savoir qui vous avez sélectionné?

\- Kotonami-san et Koenji-san

\- Merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

\- Au revoir.

Kanae et Koenji-san, ça va faire des étincelles pensa Kyoko. Mais après tout le film s'appelait "meilleurs ennemies"... Elle félicita Moko San par texto, un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec sa meilleure amie.

Elle sortait du lycée, heureuse d'avoir fini ses examens. Tout s'était bien passé, elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même. Sur le trottoir une silhouette familière l'alpaga.

\- Il est où ton "mec" ? Demanta-t'il.

\- Shotaro sors de ma vue.

\- Il fait un film aux USA, il doit se sauter toutes ses coéquipières, continua Shotaro.

\- Pauvre Shotaro, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

\- Il t'a déjà oublié, insista-t'il.

\- Au-revoir Shotaro.

Et elle quitta les lieus aussi vite que son vélo la portait. Ce connard avait réveillé tout ses doutes. Ren avait une scène de sexe dans ce film et cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Il était si beau, sûr que ses coéquipières allait lui courir après. Elle pédala à toute allure vers le Daruma-ya, arrivée à la maison elle composa le numéro de Ren, elle tomba sur sa messagerie, en pleur elle lui laissa un message incompréhensible puis raccrocha. Elle décida pour se calmer de prendre un bain bien chaud. Une fois dans son bain elle pu réfléchir calmement. Ren l'aimait. Tout allait bien. Elle allait le rappeller pour s'excuser.

Une fois sortie du bain elle rappela Ren

\- Bonjour mon amour. J'ai croisé Shotaro qui m'a fait douter de toi. Je suis désolée. Je suis un peu jalouse de tes coéquipières. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu ais une scène intime avec une autre femme. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime. A bientôt. Kyoko.

Le premier reflexe de Ren au réveil était de voir si il avait reçu un message de Kyoko. Ce matin il en avait deux. Le premier le fit paniquer, Kyoko pleurait. Dans le second elle avait l'air plus calme mais elle semblait un peu perdue. Il décida de l'appeler tout de suite.

Kyoko dormait mais la sonnerie du téléphone la réveilla. C'était Ren. Entendre sa voix lui fit un bien fou

\- Kyoko je t'aime. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi pour moi.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai paniqué. Tu me manques. J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras.

\- Ma chérie, je rentre dans 10 jours. Moi aussi je veux te voir, t'embrasser et te faire l'amour. Ils vont être longs ces 10 jours !

\- Ren ?

\- oui mon ange

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant essaie de te rendormir. Je t'embrasse.

\- Je t'aime Ren.

Et elle raccrocha. Ren était perplexe, comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui ? Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine en pyjama, là il trouva un Yashiro-san tout ébahi de se faire servir le petit déjeuner par Kuu Hizuri. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là et Yashiro San etait toujours impressionné par l'acteur.

\- Bonjour, dit Ren, j'ai un problème avec Kyoko-chan. Elle se fait du souci, elle a peur que je parte avec une autre. Je ne sais pas comment la rassurer.

\- ça lui passera avec le temps, fils.

\- Cette satané scène de sexe ne doit rien arranger... Et si je lui demandais de venir s'installer chez moi ? Proposa Ren

\- c'est peut-être un peu tôt, non ? Répondit Yashiro-san.

\- Yukihito-san a raison laisse lui le temps de finir ses études, insista son père.

\- Ok, mais je vais lui faire livrer des fleurs... Je veux qu'elle réalise que je suis fou amoureux d'elle.

Elle avait mal un peu partout, elle avait du refaire la scène six fois avant que le réalisateur, Kuresaki-san, soit satisfait. Même Koga-san était sur les rotules ! Quand elle rentra chez elle l'okami lui dit tranquillement d'aller voir dans sa chambre, elle avait une surprise. Là, sur sa table tronait un magnifique bouquet avec des roses roses et des pivoines, le bouquet était énorme et embaumait sa chambre.

Elle lu le mot. C'était simple : " je t'aime ma Kyoko. Ren". Elle pleura de soulagement à la vue du bouquet. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Elle prit une photo des fleurs et l'envoya à son amoureux. "Merci Ren ton bouquet m'a fait tellement plaisir! Je suis désolée d'avoir des moments de doute. Je t'aime."

Il lui répondit presque aussitôt. "Je suis désolé que tu sois inquiète, je suis trop loin pour te rassurer. J'ai hâte de te revoir ma chérie. Bonne nuit."

Cette nuit là, envoutée par le parfum des fleurs elle fit de très beaux rêves.

Elle était tendue, elle attendait les résultats de ses examens. Devant le lycée une foule s'était amassée devant le panneau d'affichage. Elle avait le ventre noué.

Quand les professeurs sortirent pour afficher les résultats, Kyoko resta en retrait, elle ne voulait pas se faire bousculer. Quand ce fut plus calme elle s'approcha du panneau d'affichage et chercha son nom dans la liste. Elle avait 95/100 de moyenne et était la major de sa promo. Elle prit une photo et l'envoya à Kanae, Ren, Yashiro-san, Chiori et même à Maria-Chan et au président. Elle rentra vite au Daruma-ya pour montrer ses bon résultats à ses logeurs. Puis elle écrivit une lettre pour tenir sa mère au courant, espérant que cette dernière soit fière, même un petit peu.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas laisser tomber sa mère et de tout faire pour la rendre fière. Saena ne le méritait surement pas mais elle ne pouvait juste pas effacer sa mère de sa vie.

Elle avait la journée libre et se rendit dans la salle de la love me section pour bosser sur son texte pour le lotus in the mire. Ren rentrait demain elle se languissait de le voir. Ces 5 semaines sans lui avait été une torture. Ce soir elle tournait dans Bridge Rock, ils recevaient les Vie ghoul. Elle n'avait aucune envie de reprendre contact avec eux, surtout sans Ren. Leur cote de popularité avait chutée avec le succès de Shotaro, mais ils étaient toujours bien classés dans le top 10 des mecs les plus sexy du japon. Kyoko les avait placés premiers execo avec Shotaro dans le top ten des gens les plus néfastes du Japon. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire comme pitrerie pour amuser cette bande de beagles.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. C'était Yashiro-san qui la félicitait pour ses notes. Puis elle recu un whatsapp de Kanae et Chiori, lui proposant d'aller manger une glace pour fêter l'événement. Elle répondit à ses amies et elles convinrent de manger ensemble puis d'aller prendre une glace.

Kyoko avait choisit un restaurant de burger, Kanae boudait, elle n'avait pris qu'une salade pour garder la ligne. Chiori et Kyoko dévoraient leurs burgers avec appétit. les filles félicitèrent Kyoko pour ses excellents résultats

\- Tu es trop forte. Et tout ça en menant à bien ta carrière dans le show biz. Bravo Kyoko.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu veux ton diplôme dit Chiori, mais en tout cas bravo.

-J'aimerais aller à la faculté ou peut être faire une école de cinéma. Ça me plairait bien. Déclara Kyoko.

\- waow ce serait classe, firent les filles.

\- bon en attendant il te reste deux ans, tu as le temps de te décider, conclut Kanae.

En mangeant leur glace Chiori demanda timidement, donc tu es officiellement la copine de Ren Tsuruga?

\- Oui déclara Kyoko. Mais on garde le secret pour le moment donc je compte sur ta discrétion

\- elle a peur de devenir la fille la plus détestée du japon, ricana Kanae

\- je comprends moi même je te déteste un peu... Il est trop beau ce mec !

\- Lui dit pas ça elle va encore flipper, s'interposa Kanae

\- Je suis d'accord dit Kyoko, il est parfait. J'ai de la chance qu'il m'ait choisie, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Mais je vais tout faire pour le garder, chacune pour soi ! Rit Kyoko

Elles se quittèrent en riant et Kyoko se dirigea vers les studio de bridge Rock. Elle arriva en même temps que leurs invités, pour une fois que ces derniers n'étaient pas en retard... Aussitôt Reino la repaira, elle essaya de fuir mais il fut plus rapide. Il lui prit le poignet pour la stopper et se figea sur place

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu t'es donnée à cet homme.

\- Je n'ai rien donné du tout lâche moi, gémit Kyoko.

Les frères Ishibashi les interompirent à ce moment. Devant l'ambiance tendue il interrogèrent Kyoko.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, les Vie Ghoul et moi avons des rapports conflictueux. C'est tout, énonca-t'elle.

\- Non ce n'est pas tout, tu cou...

\- Ca suffit maintenant. Tu veux que je l'appelle? Alors tais toi, sale beagle.

Les frères ishibashi n'y comprenait plus rien. Qui était ce "il" qui effrayait le chanteur, le petit ami de Kyoko ? Hiraku eu un mauvais pressentiment

\- Appeler qui demanda- t-il ?

\- Mon sempai, répondit Kyoko

\- Ton sempai ?

\- Oui mon sempai, Ren Tsuruga. J'ai eu a faire à Reino lors du tournage de dark Moon, Tsuruga-san a pris ma défense, répondit Kyoko.

\- Bon je ne voudrais pas vous stresser mais on doit prendre l'antenne dans 15 min... Déclara Yuusei.

Kyoko sauta dans son costume de poulet, elle regarda fixement Reino comme pour le menacer, puis elle mis la tête du poulet sur la sienne.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, cet homme savait et pouvait dévoiler son secret en prime time. Dire qu'elle était nerveuse était un doux euphémisme. Elle joua pourtant son rôle de poulet rigolo comme prévu. L'émission se déroulait sans problème, Kyoko commençait à se détendre quand Reino dit à Boo:

\- Méfie toi du renard, Kyoko.

Cela jeta un blanc dans l'émission, vite rattrapé par Hiraku-kun. Puis les Vie Ghoul chantèrent leur dernière chanson en guise de générique de fin l'émission.

Kyoko tremblait de rage, il avait donné son identité à l'antenne. Quel con ! Bon ça aurait être pire il aurait pu nommer Ren. Après tout son nom à elle était dans le générique de l'émission. Néanmoins elle bouillait de rage et attendait qu'ils aient fini leur chanson pour lui crier dessus.

\- Sale beagle, pourquoi as tu donné mon nom à l'antenne. Boo est sensé être un garçon !

\- C'est quoi votre problème, demanda Hiraku. On ne donne pas de nom en prime time.

\- Méfie toi Kyoko. Et sur un ton désinvolte il ajouta, bonne soirée à bientôt.

Kyoko rentra chez elle contrariée, elle écrivit à Ren qui ne remondit pas il devait déjà être dans l'avion. Savoir qu'elle allait le revoir bientôt lui redonna courage et elle se coucha vite pour être plus vite à demain.


	22. Chapter 22

Ren n'aimait pas l'avion, il était mal installé et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il enviait Yashiro-san qui dormait depuis le départ. Il avait envie de le réveiller pour lui parler de Kyoko mais il n'osait pas de peur de se faire rabrouer. Pour passer le temps il buvait du champagne. Il en était à sa troisième coupe et commençait à se détendre un peu. Arrivé à Tokyo, après un bon nombre de coupes, il était passablement ivre. Maintenant ils attendaient le taxi et Yashiro-san se moquait gentiment. Malgrés les réticences de son manager Ren tint à aller voir Kyoko et demanda au taxi de s'arrêter au Daruma-ya. Il descendit de la voiture suivit de Yashiro-san qui se faisait un peu de souci.

Quand elle le vit l'okami comprit de suite qu'il était ivre et qu'il ne partirai pas sans avoir vu Kyoko. Elle l'installa devant un café et alla réveiller Kyoko. Quand cette dernière descendit elle fut merveilleusement surprise de voir son petit ami. Il avait l'air bizarre et épuisé mais il etait toujours aussi beau malgré ses traits tirés. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il la prit dans ces bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, pleura t-elle.

\- Je suis là, je voulais juste de faire un coucou. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours et je suis un peu ivre, désolé de passer sans prévenir.

Il chercha dans sa poche, en sortit une petite boite.

\- Félicitations pour tes examens ma chérie.

Et il lui tendit la boite. Elle l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur elle trouva une bague avec une jolie pierre rose. Gênée elle le remercia chaleureusement. Il lui enfila la bague sur le doigt. Elle était un peu grande, Ren promis de la faire ajuster.

Ren ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité des logeurs de Kyoko et pour tout avouer il avait un peu honte d'être ivre. Au moment où il allait partir une femme élégante entra dans le restaurant, et se dirigea droit vers Kyoko.

\- Tu reviens vivre avec moi et tu arrête ces bêtises d'actrice pour te consacrer à tes études, déclara-t-elle.

Kyoko était blême, l'okami ne comprenait pas qui était cette femme autoritaire mais Ren l'avait reconnue, c'était Saena Mogami, la mère de Kyoko. Il se maudit intérieurement de se présenter sale, épuisé et ivre à la mère de sa petite amie.

Yashiro-san avait suivit Saena dans le restaurant. Le silence était complet. Kyoko prit la parole

\- Non je ne reviens pas avec toi et je n'abandonne pas ma carrière.

Le chef du restaurant croisa ses bras et se posta à coté de Kyoko.

\- Elle est chez elle ici.

\- Vous avez déclaré que vous n'aviez pas d'enfants. Vous êtes un monstre, déclara l'okami.

\- Je suis avocate et JE suis la responsable légale de ma fille, répliqua Seana

\- Plus depuis ses 18 ans, rétorqua Ren, de plus Kyoko est une grande actrice, elle a beaucoup de talent.

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai métier. Au vu de ses notes elle pourrait devenir médecin. La voix de Saena sifflait de haine et de mépris.

\- Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, dit Yashiro-san, avec ses nouveaux contrats, Kyoko-chan gagne très bien sa vie. Actrice c'est un vrai métier.

\- Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ? Lui demanda la mére de Kyoko.

\- Je suis Yukihito Yashiro, le manager de votre fille et de Ren, dit-il en montrant son ami.

\- Et lui que fait il ici? Saena n'avait pas remarqué la proximité du jeune homme avec sa fille.

\- C'est mon petit ami. Il rentre de Los Angeles et s'est arrêté pour me dire bonjour, le défendit Kyoko.

Ren faisait de son mieux pour paraitre sobre, heureusement le café du chef faisait effet. Ses vêtements étaient froissée et il avait les traits tirés, mais il sourit pour faire bonne figure.

\- Ton petit ami, mais et Shotaro ? Reprit Saena.

\- On m'a éduqué pour être l'épouse de Shotaro. J'ai été conditionnée à l'aimer. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. J'aime Ren, ponctua Kyoko.

\- Il te trahira lui aussi. Ce n'est question de temps. Je vois que tout le monde est contre moi. Je vous laisse mais tu fais une bêtise Kyoko, tu le regretteras.

Saena sortit fière sur ses talons hauts. Un silence de mort suivit son départ.

\- ne doutes jamais, tu as tu talent, dit Ren.

\- Il a raison Kyoko-chan. N'abandonne pas. Déclara l'okami.

Si elle insiste je te mettrai en relation avec le service juridique du la LME. Ajouta Yashiro-san. Maintenant Ren au lit !

Tout le monde rit, Ren se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux pour se repeigner. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux de Kyoko, se courba devant ses logeurs et sortit à la suite de son manager.

Il était inquiet pour Kyoko, sa mère avait l'air décidée à reprendre sa fille, elle pouvait lui créer des problèmes. Au moment de se coucher sa dernière pensée fut pour son amoureuse. Il etait heureux de l'avoir revue, même ivre et seuleument pour quelques minutes.

Ren avait reprit son rythme de fou. Il avait un nouveau tournage pour une série policière et les préparatif pour un défilé à la fin du mois. Il avait du mal à se remettre du jetlag et attendait le weekend avec impatience, primo car il pourrait se reposer et surtout parce qu'il verrait Kyoko.

Il arrivait à la LME quand son portable sonna, c'était Kyoko. Sa petite amie était en pleurs à l'autre bout du fil. Il mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la rejoigne dans la salle de pose de la love me section.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce. Kyoko était effondrée sur le canapé, Kanae lui tapotait le dos sans savoir que dire. Elle lança un regard de gratitude vers Ren quand il entra dans la pièce. Ren vola jusqu'à Kyoko et se mit à genoux en face d'elle pour être à sa hauteur. Il la pris dans ses bras et murmura des paroles d'apaisement. Kyoko se blottit dans ses bras et après quelques minutes commença à s'apaiser.

Elle l'embrassa timidement et lui tendit un papier, une lettre avec un intitulé du tribunal de grande instance de Tokyo.

Je soussigné, Juge Tanaka, informe par la présente de la demande de mise en Curatel mademoiselle Mogami Kyoko, et de la plainte déposée par Mogami Saena contre la LME pour abus de personne vulnérable.

Mogami Kyoko est priée de rejoindre le domicile de sa mère, son parent référent sous peine d'être internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour y recevoir son traitement.

Juge Tanaka.

Ren était atterré, qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire. Il prit Kyoko par la main et dit aux filles de les suivre. Il monta directement chez le Président, il frappa à peine à la porte. Le Président etait blême, il était habillé normalement ce qui choqua Kyoko. L'heure était grave.

On frappa à la porte et une femme au costume élégant entra après y avoir été appelée.

\- Entrez Maître, dit le Président, Kyoko je te présente Maitre Yamamoto Shizue, elle va représenter la LME et toi même si tu le souhaite. Maitre, voici la lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin, Mogami-san en a reçu un exemplaire également.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? Demanda Kyoko d'une toute petite voix. Elle serrait très fort la main de Ren dans la sienne. Le président y avait à peine fait attention.

\- Votre mère veut reprendre le contrôle de votre vie en vous mettant sous curatel. Elle doit connaître des juges hauts placés, répondit l'avocate.

\- Mais je ne suis pas folle ! S'écria Kyoko.

\- C'est ce que nous allons prouver mais cela risque de prendre quelques jours. En attendant il faut vous cacher, lui dit Maitre Yamamoto.

\- Le mieux serait de rester chez Ren renchérit le président. Personne ou presque sait pour vous deux. Vous y serez en sûreté. Ren va cacher Kyoko-chan et reprends ta journée normalement. J'ai téléphoné à Yashiro-san il est en route pour chez toi.

\- cachez vous, Mogami-san, enfilez une perruque aussi. Repris Yamamoto-san. Je pense réunir les preuves de votre bonne santé mentale d'ici 3 jours.

Les deux autres membres de la love me section, toujours sous le choc, dirent en revoir et se reprirent un semblant de vie normale, mais Kanae se faisait du souci pour son amie.

Ren et Kyoko passèrent 15min dans la réserve de costume personnelle de Lory. Kyoko ressortit déguisée en garçon, vétue d'un jean ample et d'une casquette. Ils descendirent en courant jusqu'au parking par les escaliers. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise surprise dans le parking ils purent regagner la porshe de Ren sans problème. Une fois dans la circulation de la ville Ren souffla de soulagement et mis le cap sur son appartement.

Arrivés chez lui il tourna le verrou et prit Kyoko contre lui. Il murmura dans ses cheveux

\- Ne t'en fais pas , tout ira bien.

\- J'ai peur. Pourquoi me veut-elle autant de mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je te le promets.

\- Merci Ren.

Il la laissa seule pour retourner bosser comme l'avait préconisé le président. De retour dans sa voiture il mit la radio.

...sident de LME actuellement accusé d'enlèvement. Il aurait abusé du Handicap de Kyoko Mogami pour l'exploiter. Il est actuellement entendus par la police...

Le coeur de Ren se serra. Il appella son père pour le mettre au courant. Son témoignage serait important. Il tomba sur le répondeur et laissa un message. Il se rendit sur le plateau de tournage avec une boule au fond du ventre.

Yashiro-san frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Kyoko sursauta et partit se cacher dans la chambre d'ami. Il entra, avec son double des clés, et appella Ren et Kyoko. Au son de sa voix Kyoko sortit de sa cachette, elle le rejoignit dans le salon, un air apeuré sur le visage.

\- Le président à été arrêté et tu es recherchée par la police. Ne sors surtout pas d'ici. De quoi as tu besoin ?

Elle se leva et alla jetter un oeil dans le frigo... Vide comme prévu. Elle prit un post it et fit une liste pour Yashiro-san. Tandis qu'il faisait les courses Kyoko brancha la télévision. L'info faisait la une des journaux, le président de la LME était entendu dans le cadre de l'enquête sur la disparition de l'actrice Kyoko... Elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Quand Yashiro-san revint elle lui demanda si elle pouvait utiliser son téléphone pour prévenir la police. Yashiro-san eu tout le mal du monde à la dissuader d'utiliser son portable. Il allait d'ailleurs le prendre avec lui pour le rapporter au Daruma-ya et prévenir ses logeurs.

Une fois seule Kyoko se planta devant la télé la tête entre ses mains, elle regardait sa mère la décrivant comme une arriérée. C'est dans cette position que Ren la trouva quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là.

\- Kyoko, tout va bien aller mon coeur, dit-il.

Il la serra fort contre lui et lui murmura des paroles pour l'apaiser.

\- Il faut que tu te détende. Viens. Je vais te faire couler un bain. Continuat-il.

Une fois sa dulcinée dans le bain. Il lui massa doucement les épaules et le haut du dos. Elle soupira d'aise et commença à se relaxer. Il lui raconta sa journée et son nouveau feuilleton. Il jouait le rôle d'un medium qui aidait la police à retrouver les personnes disparues. Lui qui ne croyait pas à tout ça avait du aller voir un medium pour trouver l'inspiration. On lui avait prédit 4 garçons. Kyoko réagit enfin

\- 4 ! Je ne sais pas si je suis Ok pour quatre enfants, dit elle en souriant. Tu veux des enfants?

\- Oui mais pas maintenant on est trop jeunes, remarqua t'il.

\- Hmmm. Tu viens avec moi dans le bain? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Non ce soir ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais commander à manger. Que dirais tu d'une pizza ? Et on se regarde un vieux film des années 90... Genre top gun, ça ne fait pas mal à la tête... Allez dis oui.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Le coupa-t'elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne veux pas abuser de toi alors que tu es chamboulée par ce qui ce passe. Mais ce soir tu dors dans mes bras, ok ?

\- Je t'aime Ren, gémit'elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Il la prit dans ses bras trempant sa manche de chemise dans le bain.

\- Je t'aime Kyoko. Tout va bien se passer, je te le jure.

Elle pleura longtemps contre son épaule, l'eau du bain était froide. Il la fit sortir de la baignoire et lui enfila son grand peignoir. Elle paraissait minuscule dans cet amas de coton noir. Il fouilla dans son dressing et lui tendit un caleçon et un T-shrit à manches longues en guise de pyjama. Dans son t-shirt qui lui faisait une robe elle était belle comme un coeur. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'entraina vers le lit, quand soudain, ding dong...

\- Merde la pizza, jura Ren.

Il sortit de la pièce en se tapant le bout du pied dans le lit. Il jura de plus belle et courut ouvrir au livreur. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon en riant puis ils mangèrent leur pizza en regardant la télé. Kyoko était toujours activement recherchée mais Lory, fautes de preuves, avait été relâché au grand soulagement de Kyoko. La mère de Kyoko décrivait sa fille comme une demeurée.

Ren eut une idée, utiliser la page Twitter de sa petite amie pour rétablir la vérité. Il téléphona à Maitre Yamamoto pour avoir son avis. Elle donna son accord, c'était même une bonne idée d'après elle. Elle demanda à ce qu'ils lui envoie le message avant publication. Ren et Kyoko passèrent plusieurs minutes pour composer un message pas trop long et pas trop larmoyant. Ils l'envoyèrent à l'avocate qui leur donna le feu vert.

Alors ren posta le message sur le compte de Kyoko. Puis il passa sur son compte et fit suivre le message en le publiant sur son compte.

Voyant le message posté sur le compte de son protégé Yashiro-san compris la manœuvre de Ren et publia le message à son tour. Il appella Sawara-san pour qu'il passe le mot autour de lui au sein de la LME. Après seulement une heure le message s'était largement diffusé.

Lors des informations de minuit, le message fut lu par la journaliste.

"Je suis Kyoko Mogami et je ne suis pas attardée du tout. Ma mère veut que j'arrête ma carrière et fasse médecine. Elle a inventé ce mensonge pour reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Mais j'ai 18 ans et je veux continuer mon métier d'actrice. Merci à la LME pour son soutien."

Kyoko souffla, elle allait peut être y arriver. Elle reprît espoir et embrassa Ren. Puis ils se mirent au lit et Kyoko, en sécurité dans les bras de Ren, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ren était inquiet, Saena avait le bras long... Il espérait de tout Coeur que Maitre Yamamoto réussisse à gagner le procès.


	23. Chapter 23

Elle s'éveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre au petit matin. Perdue, elle considéra Ren et se serra contre lui. Il y avait de pire endroit sur terre où se réveiller. Là dans la clarté de l'aube naissante, baignant dans sa chaleur elle observa son petit ami. Il était beau comme toujours, mais l'expression de son visage était soucieuse. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle le réveilla. Il avait l'air perdu. Ses beaux yeux se fixèrent sur elle.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas te reprendre. Je t'aime Kyoko.

\- Merci, Ren.

Un peu tendus ils appelèrent maitre Yamamoto. Elle leur résuma la situation. Saena avait fait venir un psychiatre pour étayer son mensonge mais le message de Kyoko qui avait fait le tour du Japon, faisait planer le doute sur la véracité de son accusation. De son côté maitre Yamamoto avait constitué un dossier avec tous les témoignages de son entourage. Mais elle aurait besoin d'une contre expertise médicale, Kyoko avait pour cela rendez ce matin chez un psychiatre renommé. Ren l'amènerait.

Kyoko remercia son avocate et raccrocha. Elle regardait Ren qui regardait les infos à la télévision.

\- Toute cette histoire sera réglée ce soir, dit-elle doucement. J'espère que ce docteur est gentil.

\- Et moi j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner et Kyoko remit ses habits de la veille. Elle s'évertuait à en défroisser les plis quand elle sentit le regard de Ren sur elle. Elle leva la tête et il lui sourit, puis il prit sa main, la baisa et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Kyoko avait changé de perruque elle etait maintenant brune avec de long cheveux raides. Puis Ren se gara devant le cabinet du médecin, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle était terrorisée. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au cabinet du docteur et frappèrent à la porte. Un vieux messieur au front dégarni vint leur ouvrir.

\- Kyoko-San je présume, dit il d'une voix douce. Entrez.

Elle sourit à Ren, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et entra à la suite du docteur.

Le psychiatre hochait la tête pour ponctuer ses phrases, après 5 minutes de discussion il avait compris que Kyoko était on ne peut plus normale. Il commença à rédiger son rapport pour Maitre Yamamoto. Il en donna une copie à Kyoko.

Dans la salle d'attente un groupe de fan s'était constitué autour de Ren, prenant peur Kyoko passa devant lui sans l'attendre. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand une des groupies la reconnut.

\- Mais c'est Kyoko-chan qui est recherchée partout.

Et elle brandit son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Ce fut le déclic pour Kyoko elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans la rue. Là elle vit un vélo qu'elle "emprunta" et disparut dans la circulation de la rue. Ren était atterré il avait perdu Kyoko. Penaud, il téléphona à Maitre Yamamoto pour lui annoncer la catastrophe.

Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle s'arrêta dans un centre commercial. Elle s'acheta une paire de lunettes noires et un chapeau. Dans une boutique de bijoux pour portable elle s'arrêta devant un présentoir qui vendait des miniatures d'animaux. C'est le poulet qui lui souffla une idée. Boo. Elle allait se cacher dans la mascotte!

Après avoir manger elle "emprunta" un autre vélo et rejoignit les studios de TV. Elle se glissa furtivement jusqu'au studio de Bridge Rock et enfila son costume de la mascotte. Puis elle chercha les studio du journal télévisé, y entra et se posa dans un coin. Il faisait chaud et dans son costume elle était à l'abrit aussi elle s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla tout le monde s'agitait autour d'elle, mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Puis le journal télévisé commença. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit de sa cachette et ota le costume du poulet. Elle respira profondement et monta sur le plateau.

\- Je suis Mogami Kyoko, j'ai 18 ans et je ne suis pas folle, cette expertise médicale l'atteste. Je suis désolée d'interrompre ce programme mais je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement. Je suis élève au lycée des mimosa et je suis la major de ma promotion. Tous les gens que je côtoie sur les plateau de tournage peuvent attester que j'ai toute ma tête. Ma mère veut que j'abandonne ma carrière d'actrice pour faire de la médecine. Comme je suis majeure elle a inventé cette histoire de retard mental mais c'est un ignoble mensonge.

Ren fut le premier à réagir en regardant la télé, il s'écria :

\- Kyoko là ! Au journal !

Il prit les clés de sa voiture et suivi de Maitre Yamamoto et de Yashiro-san il sortit du bureau de Lory.

\- Elle est vraiment maline cette fille. Elle est hors d'atteinte maintenant, déclara l'avocate, dépêchons nous !

Une fois son discours fini Kyoko sauta dans le costume de Boo et disparut dans le couloir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire elle se dirigeait vers le parking où elle avait laissé son vélo.

Elle tomba littéralement devant Ren et Maitre Yamamoto.

\- Kyoko, ça va ? lui demanda Ren en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

Le costume de Boo était tout sale et Kyoko pleurait. Soudain l'ascenseur s'ouvrit vomissant une dizaine de personnes dans le parking. D'autres curieux arrivaient par les escaliers. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

Alors Kyoko ota la tête de son costume. Ses grands yeux étaient plein de larmes. Quand elle vit arriver sa mère elle sauta hors de son costume et se rapprocha instinctivement de Ren.

\- Tu viens avec moi maintenant, dit cette dernière.

\- Pas question, Rétorqua Ren.

\- Laisse cette enfant tranquille, dit une belle voix grave dans la foule.

Le propriétaire de la belle voix grave s'avança vers eux. Saena blêmît. Il était grand et avait des cheveux châtains assez dépeignés. Il avait de beaux yeux d'ambre... Les même yeux que Kyoko.

\- Je suis Misonoi Kazushi, chef de la police à Osaka. Je suis le père de Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko le regardait avec de grand yeux. Son père... Elle ne l'imaginait pas trop comme ça. Il était beau et avait l'air bienveillant, et surtout il prenait sa défense.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, cria Saena furieuse

\- Toi non plus Kyoko-chan est majeure. Si tu dois en prendre à quelqu'un Saena, c'est à moi pas à elle. Laisse la vivre son rêve.

\- Tu n'es qu'un traitre Misonoi, tu m'as séduite pour me soutirer des informations.

\- Je l'avoue je dois mon poste à ces informations, elles m'ont aidé à démanteler un vaste réseau de trafic de drogue. Mais je t'aimais sincèrement et Je suis heureux de découvrir notre fille.

Ren était sous le choc, le président qui venait d'arriver prit alors la parole.

-Pouvons nous régler ce problème loin des cameras, demanda-t'il et comme personne ne répondit il enchaîna, Ren conduit Mogami-san au bureau. Vous suivez moi dit il aux parents de Kyoko et Yamamoto-san.

Au premier feu rouge Ren se tourna vers Kyoko.

\- Bien joué d'aller au Journal Télévisé ! Tu es rusée comme le renard. Je suis fière de toi !

\- J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je veux juste rentrer et me coucher, dit-elle.

\- Pas encore, il faut que ta mère retire sa plainte, dit Yashiro-san.

\- Elle risque de perdre la face. Kyoko semblait triste à cette idée.

\- Oui mais après ce qu'elle t'a fait on ne va pas pleurer pour elle, marmona Ren.

\- Ca lui fera peut-être du bien de parler avec mon ... Père, ajouta Kyoko.

\- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, ça a dû être dur pour ta mère. La voix de Yashiro-san était grave et triste.

\- oui, murmura Kyoko, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si tu me trahissais. Rien que d'y penser me donne envie de pleurer !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas je te le promet, promit Ren.

Arrivés au siège de la LME ils garèrent la voiture et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau du Président. Ce dernier les avait devancé, tout le monde était là, même Kanae et Chiori étaient présentes, au grand soulagement de Kyoko.

Lory fit amené des chaises et tout le monde s'assit dans le calme. Le silence pesait comme une chappe de béton sur l'assistance. Ce fut Kyoko qui le rompit :

\- Je veux continuer mon travail d'actrice, affirma-t'elle.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Saena, vaincue, mais te voir réussir me rend malade, je te déteste et je ne veux plus te voir du reste de ma vie.

\- Kyoko-chan, voulez vous poursuivre votre mère en justice pour diffamation? Demanda Maitre Yamamoto.

Kyoko regarda sa mère et réfléchit. Cette dernière avait pris 10 ans en une nuit. Kyoko eut pitié.

\- Non. Je n'interviendrai plus dans ta vie s'adressa-t'elle à sa mère. Tu ne me verras plus. Je comprends que ma vue te soit insupportable.

\- Voici ma carte Kyoko-chan, déclara son père, contrairement à ta mère je serai ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je suis un homme occupé mais tu peux me joindre quand tu veux.

\- Merci monsieur répondit Kyoko.

\- Appelle moi Misonoi, fit il dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Euh... Merci, Misonoi-san, reprit elle. Président je sais que ma mère vous a causé du souci mais s'il vous plait ne déposez pas plainte.

-Si c'est toi qui le demande c'est d'accord, dit à regret le président.

Misonoi Kazushi-san attira Saena vers lui

\- Viens, on y va. Excuse toi et dit adieu.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses, murmura Saena. Sayonara.

Kazushi-san l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée Kyoko tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Ren s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Sshutt tout va bien. On va rentrer nous aussi.

S'adressant au président il lui dit:

\- Je ramène Kyoko chez elle. Bonne soirée.

\- Prends bien soin d'elle Ren.

Il ne répondit pas mais fit un signe de tête, puis prit Kyoko dans ses bras la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à la porte.

\- Il vaut mieux que je marche toute seule, dit Kyoko, les photographes doivent nous attendre.

Il passa le seuil fit quelques pas puis la posa délicatement sur le sol et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle hésita puis le suivit quelques pas derrière lui. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa voiture elle ne leva pas les yeux. Dans le parking la place était libre les journalistes étaient partis. Elle soupira. Il deverouilla la voiture et ouvrit la portière pour Kyoko. Elle lui sourit et monta dans la voiture. Il se mit au volant et se fraya un chemin dans le traffic jusqu'au Daruma-ya.

Une fois là-bas il laissa à regret sa Kyoko aux mains de l'okami. Elle avait besoin d'être maternée, elle était entre de bonne main. Il l'embrassa tendrement et rentra chez lui, épuisé.


	24. Chapter 24

Ce fut le coup de fils de Yashiro-san qui le réveilla. Il décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie, la voix grave de sommeil.

\- Mochi mochi.

\- Ren, on a un problème... Votre photo à toi et Kyoko fait la une des tabloïds.

\- Zut ! Envoie moi une copie de la photo par mail puis va chercher Kyoko, demanda-t'il à son ami. Je serai là-bas dans 20 min.

Ren raccrocha et jeta un coup d'oeil aux news sur internet, la photo, une vue de lui tenant Kyoko dans ses bras, était floue mais on pouvait quand même les identifier clairement. Ren jura, il avait oublié toute prudence hier. Kyoko allait être contrariée. Personnellement il était prêt à vivre leur relation au grand jour mais il comprenait que Kyoko ne partage pas son avis. Ses fans allait être dures avec elle, il aurait du mal a leur faire accepter le fait qu'il soit amoureux .

Il arriva au Daruma-ya une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Son manager était déjà là, il expliquait calmement à Kyoko la situation. Ren s'approcha malgré l'air farouche du cuisinier. Il le salua et dit bonjour à sa femme et à Kyoko. Cette dernière avait l'air assez calme, assise sur une chaise au bout du comptoir elle souriait doucement à son petit ami.

\- On a qu'à mentir un peu dit elle. J'ai une interview cet après midi pour ce magazine de mode. Je leur dirait qu'on est juste amis. Qu'en penses tu Ren-san ?

\- Je dirai la même chose de mon côté mais les gens vont finir par ne plus nous croire si nous ne somme pas plus discret. Je suis désolé pour mon manque de jugement.

Elle sourit

\- Tout va bien. Ça va marcher. Qui pourrait se douter que tu sors avec une fille simple comme moi.

\- Tous ceux qui nous on vu ensemble savent. Il faut qu'on soit plus convainquant qu'eux...

\- Ils ne diront rien. Tout va bien.

\- C'est bizarre d'habitude c'est mon texte. Tu es très positive aujourd'hui, c'est bien.

\- Après le cauchemar de ces derniers jours je revis. Bon je pars au travail avec Yashiro San. Bonne journée mon chéri.

Et elle partit, suivie de Yashiro-san. Ren eu juste de temps de demander son planning à son manager.

Il remonta dans sa voiture en grognant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, depuis ce matin il n'était pas à l'aise. Quelque chose clochait... Il prit la route en direction de la LME pour honorer son premier rendez-vous, un entretient avec le réalisateur Yoshiba pour un nouveau film. Yoshiba-san était réputé pour ses films originaux et décalés, Ren se réjouissait de jouer pour lui, il était curieux de savoir dans quel type de films Yoshiba-san allait se lancer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoko tournait avec beaucoup d'énergie sa scène de BoxR. Elle avait réussit à rattraper le travail en retard en tournant ses scènes en une seule prise. Elle était contente d'elle-même. Ses collègues lui avait demandé pour sa mère mais personne n'avait osé aborder la question de Ren. Ce fut la manager de Chiori qui posa la question.

\- Euh. Ren et moi sommes amis, il n'y a rien de plus que ça. Mais j'étais très contente qu'il ait été là hier soir. Ça a été une dure journée pour moi.

\- Ta mère est un monstre

\- Elle a été trahie par mon père. Je ne veux pas l'accabler plus que nécessaire.

\- Quand même, elle était prête à te faire internée..

\- Oui. Je ne pardonne pas mais je comprends. Elle est plus à plaindre que moi.

\- Tu es très sage Kyoko-chan

-Bon au travail maintenant. Je dois être à l'heure pour mon interview de Chic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Non je ne sors pas avec Mogami-san. Mais nous sommes très proches. Kyoko dit que nos rôles de Cain et Setsuka sont restés très presents dans nos vies. C'est un peu la petite soeur dont j'ai toujours rêvée.

Ren en avait marre, il avait renié sa relation avec Kyoko au moins 10 fois ce matin. C'était lourd à la fin. Un sourire parfait aux lèvres il s'eclipsa discrètement vers son rendez-vous. Yoshiba-san lui sourit et déclara :

\- La vie de mes acteurs ne me regarde pas. J'espère que votre amie va bien.

\- Elle va bien au vu des événements. Merci pour votre sollicitude.

\- venez vous assoir à coté de moi. Voyez ce globe, je veux faire un film international en partenariat avec un réalisateur Islandais. Le film s'appelle "watashimo kazannoshimani sundeimasu (Moi aussi j'habite une ile volcanique)". Je veux raconter l'épopée de trois mecs en voyage en Islande de son côté Bjorkson-sensei décrira l'épopée de trois jeunes Islandaises au Japon. Nos héros vont juste se croiser à Narita.

Je veux des personnages tranchés, Seigo-san est le sage de la bande. Il est posé et réfléchit. Yassu-kun est l'intello il essaye de trouver des explications à tout. Tamiki-kun est le playboy aucune fille ne résiste à son charme, au Japon comme en Islande. Mon casting idéal serait Murasame-san dans le rôle de Seigo, Kijima-san dans le rôle de Yassu et vous dans le rôle de Tamiki.

\- Je ne suis pas un playboy ne put s'empêcher de dire Ren mais je veux bien essayer.

\- Ce rôle vous ira à ravir. Voulez vous bien m'aider à convaincre Murasame-san et Kijima-san

\- Je ne garantie pas le résultat mais on peut essayer, fit Ren septique, je ne sais pas si Murasame-san m'a pardonné mon attitude lors du tournage de tragic maker.

Néanmoins, le réalisateur satisfait exultait, il montrait à un Ren médusé des photos de repérage qu'il avait fait pour ce film. Ren n'avait guère envie d'aller en Islande loin de sa Kyoko mais il ne pouvait refuser une offre de Yoshiba-sensei, et pour être honnête, il devait avouer que les paysages en photo étaient superbes.

Quand il prit congé du grand homme il se posa 5 minutes dans sa voiture et écrivit à Kyoko.

" Je t'aime mon amour j'ai besoin de te voir ce soir. Ren "

" Ton interview c'est mal passée, je suis désolée. Je serais chez toi vers 19h ça ira ?"

" Mon interview c'est trés bien passé. J'ai juste très envie de te voir. Je ne voulais pas t'affoler. Pardon. Ren "

" Alors à ce soir 19h... Bisous"

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Ren la porte était ouverte.

\- Entre et ferme la porte cria t'il depuis la cuisine

Oh mon dieu ! faites qu'il n'ait pas préparé le repas pria Kyoko. Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine après s'être déchaussée. Il était en train de regarder quelque chose dans le four. Devant son air apeuré il déclara :

\- Ne t'en fait pas je l'ai juste fait réchauffer. Ça devrait être mangeable.

\- je ne m'en fait pas. Tu m'offres quelque chose à boire?

\- Je peux te faire une Margarita, ça t'a mis dans de bonne disposition la dernière fois, dit il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Très drôle... Va pour une Margarita.

Elle le regardait tandis qu'il préparait les cocktails. Il avait l'air fatigué.

\- J'ai passé la journée à te renier, c'était horrible ! Dit'il tristement. Et toi tu n'as été trop embêtée?

\- Non, mais les filles de boxR sont de bonnes copines, je pense que ce sera plus dur au lycée, demain.

\- fais attention. Certaines de mes fans sont "no limit".

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, grace à mes roles de méchantes je peux faire face. Et ton nouveau film?

\- Je suis un peu déçu c'est un rôle de playboy... J'ai juste à être beau, bouda Ren.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il va falloir que tu sois agaçant et attachant en même temps. C'est un rôle qui ne sera pas facile.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je devrais travailler avec Kijima-san et Murasame-san et le tournage aura lieu en Islande.

\- En Islande... C'est loin.

\- On commencerait en Octobre après la fashion week à Paris. Je vais me geler là bas !

\- Je te tricoterai une belle écharpe !

\- Grosse maline, dit il en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime, ajouta t'elle en lui retournant son baiser.

Le baiser devint plus profond, leur étreinte se fit plus intime, leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre se frayant un passage sous les habits. Leurs corps étaient brûlants et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils jetèrent leur habits au travers de la pièce.

Ils s'unirent sur le canapé en une étreinte animale. La passion les dévorait, plus rien ne comptait que le plaisir de l'autre. Ils se consumèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient bien, heureux, en paix avec le monde quand une fumée noire activa le détecteur. Une horrible sonnerie retentit alors dans l'appartement.

\- merde, jura Ren, le gratin.

Kyoko rit tandis que Ren ouvrait les baies vitrées après avoir éteint le four. La sonnerie retentissait toujours et Ren s'évertuait à essayer de l'arrêter en appuyant sur le bouton à l'aide d'un manche à balais. Kyoko n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle, Ren Tsuruga nu comme un vers et essayant de toucher le détecteur de fumée avec son balais, c'était juste trop pour elle. Elle se tenait sur le canapé pliée en deux à cause de son fou rire. Après une dizaine de minutes bruyantes d'essais infructueux, Ren parvint à stopper le bruit infernal. Dans le silence assourdissant qui suivit, le rire de Kyoko s'élevait clair et pur. Ren d'abord mécontent ne put que se joindre à Kyoko. Il la prit dans ses bras et rit dans son cou avant d'y déposer des baisers légers préambules à une autre union.

Quand ils se séparèrent, en sueur et le soufle court, Kyoko riait encore.

\- Du coup je te propose de manger au Daruma-ya, dit Ren.

\- Ça me va. Répondit elle et elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se rendre présentable.

Il était 21h35 quand Ren se gara devant le restaurant. Il suivit Kyoko a l'intérieur et salua les propriétaires des lieus.

\- J'aimerais voir ta chambre s'il te plait, implora Ren.

\- Euh non c'est mal rangé, une autre fois peut être.

Elle venait de visualiser son mur avec la grande photo de Shotaro.

\- C'est une bonne idée dit l'okami je vous appelle quand c'est prêt.

Ren suivit sa petite ami dans l'escalier, il dut se courber pour entrer dans la chambre. Tout était parfaitement rangé. Sur une commode trônait ses bijoux. Sur le mur en face de son lit était placardée une grande photo de Sho Fuwa à coté d'une vielle photo de lui. Un peu jaloux, il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait afficher Shotaro dans sa chambre. En regardant ses pieds elle déclara.

\- j'ai affiché ces posters il y a quasi deux ans. A l'époque mon désir de vengeance était très grand, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Je te détestais aussi, tu n'étais pas très gentil avec moi. Si bien que j'ai collé ces affiches, dont la taille était proportionnelle à ma haine. Depuis je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et j'ai laissé tomber ma vengeance mais j'ai gardé les affiches en souvenir du chemin parcouru.

\- pfff pouffa Ren, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt mal parti nous deux. Mais je n'aime pas cette photo de moi, je t'en donnerai une autre. Une de mes cousine est photographe elle a pris de jolies photos de moi au naturel.

\- Merci. Maintenant allons manger.

Et ils descendirent dans le restaurant pour manger les délicieuses soupes du chef.


	25. Chapter 25

Malgré l'heure tardive le soleil de Juillet écrasait brutalement ses rayons sur l'asphalte qui fondait. Dans sa voiture Ren était heureux d'avoir la climatisation. Il conduisait sur l'autoroute menant à l'aéroport. Ses parents venaient passer une semaine au Japon, il était heureux d'aller les chercher, ils avaient convenu qu'ils logent chez lui.

\- T'as vu ta voiture ? Comment on va rentrer les valises de ta mère? Se moqua Kuu.

\- ça va aller, répondit Ren un peu inquiet sur le nombres de valises. Arretes de critiquer mes voitures...

\- Ne l'écoute pas mon ange je n'ai que ces deux bagages dit sa mère en désignant une énorme valise et un vanity.

\- Je suis content de vous voir fit Ren en trainant la Grosse valise vers lui. Il batailla 5 bonnes minutes pour la rentrer dans sa voiture.

\- Tout est petit c'est dingue s'exclama Julie. Et c'est tellement vert comparé à la Californie!

\- C'est la saison des pluies, répondit son fils, personnellement je n'aime pas cette chaleur humide, mais j'ai la climatisation à la maison donc pas de soucis.

Arrivés chez leur fils les Hizuri prirent une douche et filèrent se coucher. Ren occupait la chambre d'ami et traina avant de se mettre au lit. Il envoya un texto à Kyoko mais cette dernière devait déjà dormir. Elle avait encore à tourner une scène d'action pour son nouveau feuilleton. Avec la lycée et ses feuilleton elle était bien occupée mais elle trouvait toujours du temps pour voir Ren. Elle dormait chez lui tous les vendredi soir, une façon à eux de bien démarrer le weekend et de se retrouver. Lui aussi avait eu un printemps chargé. La série où il jouait le medium marchait bien, il y aurait surement une saison 2.

Son téléphone bipa, il avait reçu un message de Kyoko. "Bonne nuit mon amour à demain. Kyoko". Ren lui répondit aussitôt. "Fais de doux rêve ma Princesse". Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble Kyoko était de plus en plus démonstrative dans ses messages, Ren en était ravi. Il savait les réticences de sa bien aimée sur tout ce qui touche à l'amour et voyait cette évolution d'un oeil bienveillant. Sa Kyoko grandissait.

Il ferma son téléphone et se blottit dans les couvertures... La clim etait trop forte il avait froid. Il se leva pour remonter la température de la pièce, inutile de gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien, puis il alla ouvrit la fenêtre pour réchauffer un peu la chambre. L'air était moite, pourtant le soleil était couché. Le métal de la fenêtre rayonnait de chaleur. Ren eu envie de voir la mer et de se baigner, il regretta sa maison de plage en Californie conscient d'avoir eu de la chance d'y habiter quelques mois.

Il ferma la fenêtre et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin Ren fut réveillé par un bruit de casseroles dans la cuisine. Son père venait d'ouvrir un placard dont le contenu désordonné gisait à présent par terre.

\- Bonjour, salua Ren, je suis désolée mes placards sont mal rangés. Je te donne un coup de main pour tout remettre en ordre.

\- Bonjour fils, je veux bien un coup de main. Attends je garde cette poêle !

\- Bonjour Kuon, fit Julie, désolée de te réveiller si tôt.

Quelques oeufs aux plats plus tard, le trio passait en revue leurs emplois du temps. Ren les déposerait au siège de la LME comme ils avaient rendez vous avec Lory pour midi. Il devait ensuite rejoindre le tournage de sa série. Le soir ils retrouveraient Kyoko pour aller au restaurant. Ren avait réserver une table au lapin gourmand, un restaurant discret, sous le conseils de Yashiro-san.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko reprenait son souffle, elle était de plus en plus à l'aise pour les scènes de combats par contre elle avait toujours du mal pour les scènes d'amour... On ne se refait pas pensa-t'elle.

Ce soir elle verrait Ren et ses parents. Elle avait hâte de les voir tous. Elle voyait Ren tout les weekend, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Cela la rendait très heureuse et elle était rayonnante. Ren était le petit ami idéal, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance.

Les rumeurs sur leur romance avaient cessées fautes de nouvelles preuves. Tout allait bien. Ren et elle était très prudents désormais, elle savait que cela lui pesait et lui en était très reconnaissante.

Elle approchait de l'appartement de Ren et sourit. Otosan et Julie lui avaient manqués. Elle sonna et pénétra chez Ren.

\- Kyoko ma chérie, s'écria Julie.

\- Et c'est MA chérie, dit ren en embrassant Kyoko.

Cette dernière rougit mais rendit son baiser à son amoureux.

\- Bonjour Ren, Bonjour Julie et Bonjour Otosan, dit Kyoko.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, clama Julie.

Kyoko fut émue et un peu gênée d'être chouchoutée de la sorte. Elle ouvrit le paquet et un sortie un jolie top aux manches 3/4 dans les tons de jaune.

\- C'est notre nouvelle collection pour l'automne je l'ai créé en pensant à toi.

Kyoko avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- merci, murmura-t'elle d'une voie étranglée.

Elle se sauva dans la chambre d'ami pour l'essayer. La couleur chatoyante lui allait à ravir et faisait ressortir le roux de ses cheveux et l'ambre de ses yeux.

\- Merci Julie je l'adore.

\- Il te va à ravir.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclara Kuu, un peu théâtralement. J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes dans deux jours à une séance de kabuki. Kuon est trop connu et ma femme chérie déteste ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais assistée à une séance je serais ravie de vous accompagner. Kyoko était excitée à l'idée d'aller au théâtre, il faudrait qu'elle emprunte un kimono à Lory.

Ren fit une moue outragée et dit à sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on va se faire une date mieux que la leur... Je connais tout les bars cools de Tokyo !

\- Bonne idée, tout sauf le Kabuki, répondit sa mère en riant.

Ils dinèrent au restaurant, puis Ren ramena Kyoko chez elle. Il ne l'embrassa pas sur le pas de la porte de peur des paparazzi. Elle lui dit au revoir et déverrouilla la porte pour rentrer dans le restaurant. Ren fit un geste de la main, il en avait marre de se cacher et espérait secrètement que leur histoire soit mis au grand jour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko hésitait entre deux obi. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono en soie vert pomme. Elle opta finalement pour le obi violet et se laissa habiller par la costumière. Elle passa ensuite dans les main de muse-sama, très heureuse de la retrouver ce soir. Elle raconta ses nouvelles et muse-Sama la félicita, très impressionnée par l'évolution rapide de Kyoko.

\- C'est dommage pour Ren et toi. Vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux et il me semblait que Ren était partant.

\- A vous je peux le dire mais jurez moi le silence absolu. On sort ensemble. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de ses fans donc on a démenti les rumeurs nous concernant.

\- Je comprends, mais avec son début de carrière à l'étranger il va encore avoir plus de fans...

\- Arggg... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Elle vont me haïr!

Sur ce Kuu et le président entrèrent dans la pièce, Muse-sama leur présenta son oeuvre d'art. Kyoko était resplendissante. Le maquillage subtile rechaussait sa beauté. Kuu prit son bras et le président les photographia pour envoyer le cliché à Ren, ensuite Kuu et Kyoko partirent pour le théâtre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Son téléphone bipa, il avait reçu un message du president avec une photo de Kyoko et son père. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, Ren était ravi que ses parents et sa copine s'entendent si bien. Il tapa à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Maman si tu veux qu'on soit à l'heure il faut te dépêcher.

\- J'arrive !

Julie sortit de la salle de bains vêtue d'une petite robe noire très jolie. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et portait un bola autour du cou.

\- C'est pas un collier pour femme enceinte?

\- Oui... voilà... il faut que je te le dise, je suis enceinte...

\- ... Sans rire... Non sérieusement?

Julie éclata de rire

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête! Non j'aime ce bijoux c'est tout. Rassure toi.

Ren bouda tout le trajet en taxi jusqu'au bar l'Octobre Rouge, un établissement spécialisé en vodka. Mais il devait avouer qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas avec sa mère. Il avait toujours voulu une petite soeur mais là... Une fois installés dans des fauteuils autour d'une table basse, Ren demanda à sa mère pourquoi ils n'avaient eu qu'un enfant.

\- on a failli te perdre, répondit cette dernière, j'ai fait un HELP syndrome un mois avant la date prévue pour ta naissance. J'ai eu une césarienne en urgence et tes premiers jours ont été mouvementés, tu respirais mal et tu ne savais pas téter. Tu étais si petit, 1kg 770g, dire que maintenant tu es si grand ! Toujours est-il que nous n'avons pas pris le risque d'une seconde grossesse. Nous aurions pu adopter mais ça ne s'est pas fait, je suppose que tu nous suffisais.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça. Ça a du être dur pour vous.

\- le plus beau jour de ma vie ça n'a pas été ta naissance mais ton retour à la maison, c'était le 3 Mars !

\- Je suis resté quasi un mois à l'hôpital alors ?

\- Oui. Les plus longs jours de toute ma vie.

\- Je comprends.

Ils avaient commandé deux vodka Sobieski, une vodka assez douce de Pologne. Le serveur vint lors apporter leurs verres et leur expliqua la fabrication de ce breuvage. Quand il fut parti Julie demanda :

\- Vous voulez des enfants avec Kyoko ?

\- Un voyant m'en a prédit 4 ! Mais ce n'est pas notre souci pour le moment.

\- C'est normal vous êtes encore jeunes.

Elle bu sa vodka cul sec et reposa le verre sur la table basse avec une grimace.

\- Tu sais je ne tiens plus la vodka je vais m'arrêter là, dit Julie sagement.

\- Je bois un second verre et on va se faire un karaoké. Si je n'ai un taux d'alcool suffisant dans le sang, je chante faux. C'est terrible !

Il sortirent du restaurant au bras l'un de l'autre. En entrant dans le taxi Julie se cogna la tête et jura. Son fils l'embrassa sur la tête comme si elle était une petite fille. Cela la fit rire.

Au karaoké, elle chanta en Russe, le rendu était assez bon. Julie chantait bien. Ren lui dit qu'il était parfois nostalgique des soirées où elle lui chantait des berceuses. Ren choisit un titre de Nirvana et sauta en chantant dans la petite salle. Ils enregistrèrent ensuite un duo en anglais et pour finir Julie chanta en français une ballade sentimentale.

Ils rentrèrent chez Ren en chantant dans le couloir ce qui leur valut les foudre de Kuu. Il les gronda en leur rappelant que Ren avait des voisins et qu'il était 1h du matin.

Kyoko dans son beau kimono dormait dans le canapé. Ren eu honte d'avoir fait du bruit. Il bredouilla des excuses à son père et embrassa sa belle endormie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami. Là il l'aida à se dévêtir et ils se couchèrent. Ren mit de temps à trouver le sommeil. Il écouta le bruit régulier de la respiration de Kyoko avant de sombrer à son tour.


	26. Chapter 26

Le réveil sonna impitoyablement. Ren l'éteignit pour se rendormir mais Kyoko, intraitable, le secoua.

\- Debout tu as une grosse journée ! Tu as cette interview sur "no limit" pour le magazine "studio", tu ne peux pas être en retard.

\- Et toi quel est ton planning? On peut se voir ce soir?

\- Aujourd'hui je tourne pour le lotus le matin et je vais au lycée cet après-midi. Je suis libre dans la soirée et j'ai déjà promis à Otosan de cuisiner avec lui.

\- Super. J'ai hâte de manger ce que vous préparerez, dit'il puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il se leva et brancha la cafetière, ses parents dormaient encore, il alluma tout doucement la télé pour avoir les informations de la journée. Kyoko préparait des crêpes pour tout le monde et comme attiré par la bonne odeur Kuu apparut suivi peu de temps après par Julie. Tout le monde mangeait des crêpes quand Kuu s'écria:

\- C'est vous deux à la télé!

Ren monta le son, sur l'écran une courte vidéo les montrait sa mère et lui monter dans un taxi. Le présentateur commentait le geste tendre de Ren envers sa mère en speculant sur une liaison adultère entre les deux protagonistes.

Julie qui ne comprenait pas le Japonais demanda à son mari de traduire.

\- Ils pensent que Kuon est ton amant.

\- Quoi s'étouffa Julie ! Il sont fous ces Japonais ! C'était un tout petit bisous.

\- Je vais dire la vérité dit Ren. Je veux dire... je vais dire que je suis votre fils.

\- Tu es sure, demanda Julie

\- Il vont traquer toute ta vie le prevint son père.

\- Oui. Je suis prêt. Ren paraissait déterminé et il mordit dans sa tartine pour appuyer ses dire.

On sonna à la porte. Ren regarda par le Judas puis ouvrit la porte à Lory et Yashiro-san.

\- Alors on a des plans cougars avec des femmes mariées, plaisanta le président de la LME.

\- je vais dire la vérité. Je suis désolé cela va occasionner un surplus de travail Yukihito. Mais c'est le plus simple. J'ai une interview cet après-midi, je vais y aller avec mes parents et tout avouer.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Ren, lui dit son ami. Il faut préparer au mieux cette interview. Tu as du café?

Ren lui servit une tasse et Kyoko s'empressa de lui faire une crêpe. Puis elle partit pour sa journée de travail, trés inquiéte et en souhaitant que tout ce passe bien pour Ren.

L'appartement de Ren fut transformé en QG pour préparer l'interview. Il fut conclu que Ren dirait l'exacte vérité : Il avait fuit son pays car il se sentait responsable de la mort de Rick. Ren était inquiet, il allait montrer son côté sombre à ses fans, certains allait être fâchés. Mais d'être accompagné de ses parents le rassurait.

En arrivant à hôtel où devait avoir l'interview en début d'après-midi Ren évita la foule de l'entrée principale et se gara derrière le bâtiment à proximité de l'entrée de service. Kuu jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils, ce dernier semblait nerveux mais déterminé. Il était fier de lui.

Julie et Kuu encardrant Ren, ils entrèrent dans le lobby et saluèrent les journalistes, ceux ci furent surpris ils ne s'attendait pas à voir les Hizuri.

\- Courage lui murmura Kuu, ça va bien se passer.

\- espérons le, répondit Ren, soucieux.

\- Nous sommes là pour toi, dit Julie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bonjour Ren Tsuruga vous faites la une des magazines depuis ce matin. Ce soir vous êtes accompagné de Julie et Kuu Hizuri, pourquoi?

\- Bonsoir, Julie et Kuu sont là pour me soutenir. J'ai des choses très importante à dire. Mais d'abord j'aimerais laver Julie de tout soupçons elle et Kuu sont un couple uni.

\- Même si tu as toujours était son préféré dit Kuu en anglais.

\- Il est tellement chou confirma Julie, dans un sourrire.

Sentir ses parents essayer de dédramatiser la situation donna du courage à Ren. Il prit la parole et expliqua qu'il était le fils du couple Hizuri. Il fut coupé par le journaliste hystérique qui cria :

\- ahh vous êtes le fils de Kuu Hizuri, je le crois pas.

Ren qui n'avait pas apprécier d'être coupé lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas la peine de s'exciter.

\- On dirait que le Japon vient de gagner la coupe du monde, calmez vous mon vieux.

Il continua et expliqua qu'il était responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami et qu'à l'époque seul sa venue au Japon l'avait sauvé. Il avait alors essayé de reconstruire sa vie en tant que Ren Tsuruga. Maintenant il avait accepté la mort de Rick et était prêt à reprendre sa vie.

\- Cela veut il dire que vous rentrez aux USAs ? demanda une chroniqueuse.

\- Non, répondit Ren, ma vie est au japon.

\- Julie Hizuri, vous sentez vous responsable de cette confession ?

\- Certainement pas ! Nous aurions pu mentir. Mais je pense qu'après le tournage de "no limit" Kuon était prêt. J'espère juste que les japonais seront indulgents avec mon fils.

\- De toute façon dans le film il a les yeux verts dit Kuu. Cette confession n'était qu'une histoire de temps.

\- Les yeux vert ? Ce n'etait pas des lentilles ? Kuon ? S'écria le commentateur de plus en plus excité.

\- Calme toi lui dit sa collègue, c'est un moment de grande émotion.

Doucement, en prenant son temps Ren sortit de sa poche une petite boite et retira ses lentilles. De ses yeux verts il chercha ses parents, ils lui souriaient, alors il leur rendit leur sourire puis se tourna vers les journalistes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi exposé qu'à cet instant. Il se mettait à nu devant eux. Il en ressentait une grande angoisse. Il pensa à Kyoko, elle devait être en train de l'attendre chez lui, cela lui donna du courage.

\- Voici mon passeport, mes cheveux sont teint aussi...

Le journaliste regarda le passeport américain que lui tendait Ren. Il n'en revenait pas Ren était vraiment le fils de Kuu Hizuri, il allait signer l'article de sa vie.

\- ça n'a pas été facile de tourner avec Kuon. Le scenario de "no limit" écorche les deux personnages et certaines scènes étaient juste trop réelles, ajouta Kuu en japonais.

\- Moi ça m'a aidé que tu sois là, je me sentais en sécurité, répondit Ren.

\- Pour être honnête c'est mon meilleur film et je ne serais pas étonné si Kuon gagne un prix. On a tout donné! Dit Kuu en riant.

Les journalistes posèrent d'autres questions en particulier sur la scène hot du film. C'était la première apparition de Ren à moitié nu et il semblait à Kuu que la chroniqueuse était sous le charme de son fils.

\- Mademoiselle Grace qui joue "Kelly" dans le film a été très pro. Elle m'a beaucoup appris, dit simplement Ren. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait essayé de lui sauter dessus. Il entendait bien cacher ce fait aux journalistes et à surtout à Kyoko.

Ils se séparèrent vers 19h, l'article sortirait dans une semaine. Ren fut soulagé même si il savait que le plus dur était à venir, il savait que la semaine allait être trés longue pour lui. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait qu'un souhait, retrouver Kyoko. Ils rentrèrent chez lui dans un silence pesant, là Yashiro-san, le président et Kyoko les attendaient. Ren résuma l'interview en mangeant le bon repas que Kyoko avait préparé. Quand Lory et Yashiro prirent congé, ren se servit un verre de whisky... Dans une semaine sa vie allait être sans dessus dessous, il profitait du calme de la soirée, de ses parents et de sa petite ami. Il vivait le moment présent tout simplement.

Puis ils allérent ce coucher et il fit doucement l'amour à Kyoko, savourant le bonheur d'être en elle, de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Au début elle n'était pas à l'aise à cause des parents de Ren, puis elle ceda sous le feu de ses baisers. Aprés l'amour Ren mit énormément de temps pour s'endormir malgré les douces caresses de Kyoko dans ses cheveux.


	27. Chapter 27

\- J'aime bien photo de vous deux, dit Kyoko en montrant une vue de Kuu et Ren.

Le soir tombait et Ren et son père relisaient l'article de "studio" pour la troisième fois.

\- Moi aussi j'aime cette photo déclara Julie.

Elle et Kuu étaient restés quelques jours de plus pour soutenir Ren après la sortie de l'article.

\- C'est un bel article, articula Ren. Pas trop larmoyant et précis, je suis satisfait. Bon la suite va être terrible mais c'était à prévoir. Je peux peut-être aller me réfugier dans une grotte pour les 10 prochaines années...

\- Sans moi se moqua Kyoko... N'oublie pas que je t'aime car tu es riche.

\- Vénale va... Moi qui pensait que c'était parce-que je suis un bon coup...

Kyoko rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle bafouilla :

\- Je n'ai pas cette discussion avec toi devant tes parents. Pervers !

Et elle lui donna une tape sur la tête avec le magazine roulé en tube.

\- Tu vois, c'est un article percutant ! Rit Ren.

\- Gros malin. Allez je rentre chez moi, il se fait tard. Reste avec tes parents j'ai mon vélo. Afirma Kyoko.

\- C'est dangereux le vélo la nuit, tu ne veux pas que je te ramène?

\- Non j'ai envie de rentrer seule. Je t'envoie un texto de bonne nuit, le rassura-t'elle.

\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas rester? Je dois rétablir mon honneur...Plaisanta Ren.

\- Baka. A demain.

Elle l'embrassa et lui sourit en lui pinçant le nez, puis sortit en direction de l'ascenseur. Ren la regarda partir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur se furent fermées qu'elle lui manqua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il avait rêvé d'elle, c'était malin il avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche froide maintenant si possible avant que sa mère ne vienne le réveiller.

Après sa douche il choisit avec soin ses vêtements, il enfila un jean noir et une chemise rayée blanche et grise. Il roula les manches sur ses avants bras pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Il enfila ses lentilles et sortit dans son living room. Ses parents dormaient encore, il fit le café et sortit sur la terrasse. L'air était suffocant et ses plants de tomates suppliaient pour être arrosés. Machinalement il saisit l'arrosoir et le remplit dans la cuisine. Il arrosa les tomates, elles commençaient à rougir.

Il rentra et ferma la baie vitrée derrière lui pour repousser la chaleur de l'extérieur et prit la direction de sa chambre pour aller réveiller ses parents. Il frappa à la porte.

\- On arrive, lui cria sa mère.

\- Je vais à la boulangerie chercher quelques croissants, dit il.

Puis il prit ses clefs et sorti de son appartement. Il descendit au rez de chaussée où se trouvait la boulangerie. Sur un présentoir était disposés des magazines avec l'affiche du film "no limit", il eu une vague d'adrénaline, une sueur froide lui plaqua la chemise dans le dos, il rentra chez lui en vitesse, sans même acheter ses croissants.

\- et les croissants? Demanda Kuu.

\- Le magazine est en rayon, j'ai eu peur.

Kuu mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- ça va aller lui dit il, nous somme là. Je vais aller chercher les croissants...

\- C'est pas les croissants qui m'inquiétent, murmura Ren

Après le petit déjeuner Ren alluma la télé sur la chaine people, l'info tournait en boucle, il eu envie de se cacher sous son lit. Yashiro et le Président les rejoignirent chez Ren. Ren alluma son ordinateur, il voulait poster des excuses sur son blog. Il nota un mail non lu, c'était le directeur de "no limit" qui le remerciait pour la pub.

\- hmmm, je m'en serais passer de la pub marmonna Ren.

Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux. Elle aurait aimer le décharger de son stress et le protéger comme lorsqu'il était petit garçon. Le téléphone de Yashiro San sonna. Il disparut dans la chambre d'ami puis réapparut 10 min plus tard la main sur le combiné.

\- Tu es invité au JT ce soir... Je dis oui ?

Ren avala sa salive et répondit:

\- Oui, bien sûr. Oh mon Dieu ça va être affreux!

Le président l'encouragea.

\- Non c'est une très bonne idée, autant jouer franc jeux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai le trac. Mais ça va aller, fit Ren pour se donner du courage.

\- On sera là, lui dit Kuu.

Par une bizarre perception du temps Ren trouva la journée à la fois interminable et trop courte. Il était habité par des moments de découragement et des temps de courage intense. Il était épuisé quand il arriva avec ses parents, Yashiro-san et Lory au studio de télé. Il commença a ressentir tous les symptômes de l'angoisse. Sa bouche était sèche et il avait la nausée. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris le lexomyl que lui avait proposé Lory.

Il passa au maquillage, les maquilleuses firent de leur mieux pour lui redonner des couleurs. Il était livide. Soudain on tapa à sa loge, Yashiro-san ouvrit, prêt à éconduire l'intrus. Il fut très surpris de trouver Boo, la masquotte du show Bridge Rock.

\- Entre ma chérie, s'écria Ren.

Tout le monde fut surpris sauf Lory. Boo entra referma la porte et enleva sa tête.

\- Je suis là aussi Ren, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ren se détendit aussitôt au grand soulagement de son entourage. Il sourit.

\- Merci, je t'aime ma Kyoko.

\- Je t'aime aussi

Et elle le prit dans ses bras recouvert de plume. Puis Ren quitta ses lentilles et confiant, marcha avec assurance jusqu'au studio. Serein, il attendit en coulisse qu'on l'introduise.

\- Madame, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, il a fait le buzz depuis ce matin, je vous présente Ren Tsuruga.

\- Bonsoir, dit Ren. Sous le feu des projecteurs il sentait sa chemise lui coller au dos. Il ne voyait pas ses proches à contrejour mais il les savait là et cela lui donna du courage.

\- Dois je vous appeler Kuon Hizuri?

\- Non Ren Tsuruga est mon nom de scène je continuerai à l'utiliser.

\- Pourquoi avoir caché votre parenté avec Kuu Hizuri?

\- Aux USA on me demandait de remplacer mon père, mais personne ne peux égaler Kuu Hizuri. En changeant de nom j'ai pu affirmer mon propre style et développer mon propre jeu d'acteur.

\- Vous vous entendez bien avec vos parents ? Ils ont du être attristés par votre départ.

\- Ma famille et moi somme très proche. Ils sont là ce soir. Je les remercie de m'avoir laissé partir pour vivre mon rêve. Ça a été dur pour tout le monde.

\- Allez vous retourner aux USAs ?

\- Non. J'aime beaucoup ma vie au japon. Et puis j'ai enfin réussi à mémoriser tous les Kanji !

\- Cela a été difficile de s'adapter?

\- Oui les premiers mois ont été difficiles. J'étais seul et perdu. Je suis encore traumatisé par l'hivers mais je me suis finalement adapté.

\- Vous avez envie de dire un mot à vos fan ?

\- Merci. Le présentateur attendait un réponse plus longue. Ren sourit et continua.

\- vous avez dit UN mot... Non je suis fier de ma carrière, je dois mon succès à mon travail et non à mon nom. Mentir sur qui j'étais m'a permis d'être là où je suis ce soir.

\- Merci Ren Tsuruga pour cette interview. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès pour votre nouveau film.

Ren salua poliment et rejoint ses proches en coulisse. Il était vidé mais heureux... Ça c'était bien passé. Restait à voir la réaction de ses fans...

Il serra sa mère contre lui et fit un clin d'oeil à son père. Puis il proposa de rentrer chez lui, mais malheureusement le président avait déjà organisé un banquet en son honneur. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la luxueuse limousine de Lory. Ils attendirent Kyoko qui se changeait et partirent pour la villa de Lory. Le téléphone de Kyoko vibra, elle venait de recevoir un texto de Moko San

" C'est le fils de Kuu Hizuri ! T'as passé une semaine chez les Hizuri! Ahhh Il faut que tu me racontes. "

Kyoko se sentit mal d'avoir menti à sa meilleur amie. Mais celle ci lui parlait encore c'était déjà ça.

" Désolée je ne pouvais rien dire, je te raconterai tout", promit'elle.

Elle regarda Ren, il la fixait de ses grands yeux verts, elle eu envie d'être seule avec lui. Il avait un air un peu perdu totalement charmant. Elle lui sourit et lui envoya un bisous. Cela le fit rire.

Le diner chez Lory fut gigantesque. Ren n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué et sa mère l'avait forcé à finir son assiette. Il finit par s'enfur au jardin avec Kyoko et Maria-chan. Cette dernière était très choqué par les révélations de Ren mais elle aimait bien ses yeux verts. Près d'un bosquet de rhododendron ils s'assirent et portables en main scrutèrent les réactions des fans de Ren. Dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt des commentaires bienveillants et Ren se détendit. La plupart lui demandaient de rester au Japon. Beaucoup voulaient voir son nouveau film ou trouvaient ses yeux verts magnifiques. Il y avait bien quelques commentaires haineux et raciste sur le fait qu'il soit métisse, mais ils étaient rares. De nombreux message voulaient plus de détails sur la mort de Rick. Mais, somme toute, la nouvelle avait été bien acceptée sur l'archipel.

Avant d'éteindre son portable Ren jetta un coup d'oeil à ses mails.

"Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. J'ai une famille maintenant, j'aime toujours Rick mais je ne souffre plus de son absence. Sois Heureux. Tina."

Ren prit Kyoko dans ces bras, et la serra très fort. Avoir le pardon de Tina était la plus belle des récompenses, il avait bien fait de tout avouer. Il était enfin en paix avec lui même dans ce jardin embaumant le parfum de l'été.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Deux places pour "No limit" s'il vous plait.

Elle avait réussi à trainer Ren, déguisé avec une perruque rasta, voir le film. Curieusement il ne voulait pas voir son propre film, il avait un peu peur de se retrouver dans le personnage et de se detester. Pourtant le film avait des supers critiques et Ren était devenu en quelque semaines l'homme le plus sexy de la planète. Cela ne plaisait pas trop à Kyoko d'ailleurs, elle était un peu jalouse.

Dans la salle, Ren regardait les gens arriver, ils étaient nombreux, pourtant c'était la séance de 22h. Kyoko, elle, regardait Ren, Muse-sama avait fait des merveilles, avec sa perruque et sa fausse barbe il était plutôt sexy. Elle tripota la perle qui nouait sa barbichette et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue

\- Ça te va bien. J'aime ton coté bad boy!

Il l'embrassa et lui sourit.

\- Si tu veux je la garde ce soir... Mademoiselle "je veux m'encanailler avec des bad boys" !

Le film commença et Ren fut impressionné par le rendu du film. Lui et Kuu étaient parfaits. Lors de la scène où il couchait avec Kelly ses yeux se posèrent sur Kyoko. Cette dernière, trés tendue, serrait des dents. Ren vit dans sa jalousie une preuve d'amour, après tout il était lui même très jaloux.

A la fin du film il la prit par la main.

\- Je t'aime Kyoko, ce n'était qu'une scène de cinéma.

\- Je sais. C'est une bonne scène mais penser qu'une autre femme te touche me rend dingue.

\- Je ne ferai plus que des films d'horreur alors.

\- Non, c'est un très bon film, tu es super dedans. Mais la fin est si triste.

\- On a joué cette scène finale en une seule prise. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu sauter dans le vide une seconde fois et mon pére était au bord de l'attaque cardiaque.

Ils rentrèrent chez Ren, sur le trajet du retour Kyoko était pensive. Elle avait du mal avec le nouveau statut de sex symbol de Ren. Elle avait peur qu'il se lasse et se détourne d'elle. Elle prit la résolution de devenir plus "sexy" aussi. Quand il arrivèrent chez lui elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se déchausser elle le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa en le déshabillant. Surpris et ravi, Ren se laissa faire gentiment. Il fut carrément choqué quand elle baissa son pantalon et le prit dans sa bouche.

\- Kyoko... Hmmm...

Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire aussi elle se basa sur ses gémissements. Quand Ren cria son nom et vint dans sa bouche elle ressentit une grande fierté de lui avoir donné du plaisir. Il s'écroula en souriant à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais la garder cette perruque ... Dit'il en riant. Merci ma chérie. Et maintenant à mon tour rugit il en se jetant sur elle.

Ils firent l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en sueur et le souffle court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanae boudait. Elle se sentait délaissée par son amie. Il faut dire qu'entre le lycée, ses feuilletons et Ren, Kyoko n'avait plus une minute à elle.

Ce soir elle était invitée chez Kyoko pour la nuit. "soirée pyjama" avec statué Kyoko. Elle était heureuse que son amie ne l'ai pas oubliée. Quand elle arriva au Daruma-ya une bonne odeur s'échappait du restaurant elle en eut l'eau à la bouche. Kyoko dans un yukata gris perle la vit entrer et lui sourit.

\- Moko-san. Entre ! On va manger ensemble.

Kanae salua l'okami et le chef puis s'assit à une table en retrait avec Kyoko. Cette dernière s'absenta quelques minutes et revient avec deux énorme bols de nouilles.

\- Merci. Ittadakimasu.

\- Bon appétit Moko-san. Oh mon dieu on a tant de choses à se raconter.

\- Surtout toi qui sors avec Mister Univers !

\- Je t'avouerai que je n'aime pas ça. Je suis jalouse... C'est comme la scène avec Kelly dans "no limit" j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer au milieu du cinéma.

\- Il t'aime! Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai que cette scène est hot ! Ton Ren est vraiment bien foutu ! Chanceuse !

Une fois leurs sobas finis elles montèrent dans la chambre de Kyoko. Cette dernière avait étendu un second futon à coté du sien.

Kanae fit le tour de la chambre puis s'arrêta devant le mur avec les photos de Shotaro et de Ren.

\- Pourquoi une photo de Fuwa dans ta chambre? Cela fait un moment qu'il ne se montre plus celui-là !

\- Je l'ai accrochée là quand j'ai débuté, j'étais obnubilé par ma vengeance. Je crois que le succès de Ren l'a calmé, il ne sont plus dans la même course tous les deux.

\- Tant mieux. Et les Vie Ghoul ?

\- Pas de nouvelles. Leur dernier album se vend mal. Bien fait ils n'avaient pas qu'à copier le travail de Shotaro.

\- Tu défends Sho, tu l'aimes toujours un petit peu.

\- Oui, mais plutôt comme un frère avec qui je ne m'entends pas.

\- Ça ne plairait pas à Ren !

\- C'est notre secret fit Kyoko en riant. Bon et toi avec Murasame-san ?

\- Ça se passe bien, on parle de vivre ensemble. Mais ça me met en soucis de laisser ma famille... Ils sont pénibles mais je les aime beaucoup.

\- Je crois que tu peux sortir de la love me section toi aussi !

\- On peut pas on a promis à Chiori !

\- Ren et Murasame-san vont jouer de nouveau ensemble. Avec Kijima San aussi.

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont tous amis ça promet ! Et toi tu t'installes quand chez Ren ?

\- On en a pas parlé. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que je m'installe chez lui et je dois d'abord terminer le lycée.

Kanae se leva soudainement et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Elle en revint avec une annonce pour un nouveau film. Il s'agissait d'un long métrage mettant en scène une fée qui a perdu ses pouvoirs et essaye de les retrouver. Elle est aidée de Akihito, un informaticien dépressif qui va guérir en tombant amoureux de la jolie fée.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était pour toi, dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est Ren la fée... On s'est rencontré quand j'avais 6 ans... Je l'ai pris pour une fée, depuis c'est lui la fée!

\- Tu as rencontré Ren quand tu avais 6 ans ! C'est le destin alors.

\- Merci pour l'annonce, je vais m'inscrire pour passer l'audition, on verra bien. Comment se passe le travail avec Koenji-san ?

\- Assez bien en fait. On avance bien, c'est assez facile de travailler avec elle, elle est très pro.

\- Tant mieux bailla Kyoko. Bon il est tard on devrait se coucher.

\- Ok bonne nuit Kyoko-chan

\- Bonne nuit Moko-san.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une foule d'actrice se pressait devant les portes de l'audition. Kyoko portait le numéro 36, elle était stressée et devoir attendre si longtemps allait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Ren et Yashiro s'étaient montrés encourageant en la laissant devant les studios ce matin. Yashiro San n'avait pu l'accompagner car il négociait le nouveau contrat de Ren. Elle allait devoir se prendre un manager pour elle-même... Yashiro-san était trop pris.

Elle soupira pour se détendre et relue la scène choisie pour l'audition. C'était une jolie scène où la fée fait des bêtises qui font rire Akihito. Elle essaye juste de lui faire à manger mais se révèle être une catastrophe en cuisine. Kyoko pensa à Ren... Ce personnage lui ressemblait. Elle se remémorera l'épisode du détecteur de fumée et rit tout bas.. Oui Ren était vraiment une fée!

Quand son tour vint elle avait mémorisé le texte et choisit d'interpréter une version femelle de son petit ami. Elle fit de son mieux à l'audition et fut sélectionnée pour un second round d'audition avec l'acteur principal du film. Elle rentra chez elle ravie.

Le second round de l'audition arriva 5 jours plus tard. Yashiro-san était présent ce qui la rassura beaucoup. Elles étaient 3 actrices à avoir été sélectionnées. Ce matin elle devaient jouer une scène d'amour. Kyoko avait un peu peur. Pourtant imprégnée dans son rôle de fée elle fut capable de boucler la scène sans problème. Elle avait même été si convainquante qu'elle décrocha le rôle.

Son premier rôle dans un long métrage! Dans le rôle d'une fée! Kyoko rêvait éveillée. Elle fit promettre à Yashiro-san de garder le silence pour faire une surprise à Ren.

Le soir elle demanda un costume de fée clochette au président et se rendit chez Ren en taxi. Quand elle arriva et ota son pardessus, Ren sourit malicieusement... Elle était adorable dans ce costume. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle rit en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Après leur ébats Ren demanda:

-J'en conclu que tu as eu le rôle. Félicitations!

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est merveilleux!

\- Qui joue Akihito ?

\- Tu es mal placé pour être jaloux.

\- Tu as raison. Mais je suis jaloux quand même!

\- C'est Kusakabe-san.

\- Tant mieux ! Il aime les hommes...

\- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça?

\- Il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui... Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Ça reste entre nous.

\- Bien-sûr. Il est très gentil avec moi en tout cas.

\- oui c'est un mec bien, conclut Ren.

Kyoko se serra contre Ren et s'endormit paisiblement.


	29. Chapter 29

Yashiro-san était hystérique au bout du fil et Ren ne parvenait pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Calme toi Yukihito, je ne comprends rien, le supplia-t'il.

\- Je disais, tu es nominé au oscars !

\- Quoi ? C'est Kuu qui devait être nominé, pas moi, répondit Ren.

\- Il l'est aussi et "no limit" est aussi nominé pour le meilleur film, s'exclama Yashiro-san.

\- C'est génial! Je vais appeler mon père. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- A demain Ren, dit le manager avant de raccrocher.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la grande villa des Hizuri. Kuu jura et se retourna dans son lit. Julie se leva et décrocha.

\- Allo ? Fit-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Allo Maman? Désolé c'est un peu tôt mais je voulais parler à Papa. On est nominé pour les oscars!

\- Félicitations mon grand. Je te le passe.

Elle embrassa son mari et lui mit le téléphone dans les mains.

\- C'est Kuon lui dit'elle.

\- Allo ? Fit la voix caverneuse de Kuu. Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne nouvelle fils sinon je te déshérite.

\- On est nominé pour les oscars ! toi pour le meilleur rôle masculin et moi pour le second rôle masculin. Le film est en lice pour l'oscar du meilleur film.

\- Waouh. Incroyable! J'espère qu'on va gagner !

\- Je viendrai à la maison pour la remise des récompenses. C'est OK pour vous?

\- Bien sûr! Tu es toujours le bienvenu. Tu viens avec Kyoko ?

\- Ça dépendra de son emploi du temps. Mais d'ici février elle devrait pouvoir se libérer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'aprés-midi même dans la salle de la love me section, Ren proposa à Kyoko de l'accompagner à la cérémonie des oscars. Pour dire la vérité il crevait de trouille d'y aller seul, même si ses parents allaient être là, c'était tout de même impressionant, même pour lui.

\- Je ne peux pas venir, on doit être discret tu te rappelles? Murmura Kyoko d'un ton inquiet.

\- Mais cela me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes... On pourrait le dire pour nous deux, proposa Ren.

\- Non ! Je ne me sens pas prête. Je suis désolée mon chéri, coupa Kyoko.

\- ...OK ….

\- Je t'en prie ne boude pas ! Je t'aime mais j'ai peur de tes fans... Je suis désolée. Kyoko avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- OK, je ne boude pas. Je t'aime. Viens près de moi que je te le prouve, dit ren, un sourire de playboy aux lèvres. Kanae sortit de la piece en mimant le dégout, ce qui fit rire Ren. Mais tout de même il était contrarié, il voulait vraiment que Kyoko l'accompagne à la soirée des oscars. Il avait deux mois pour la décider. Mais aujourd'hui il était pressé, il avait un grosse journée avec une télé à 19h, il devait y aller. Il tenterai sa chance un autre jour.

Il marchait songeur le long des studios de télé quand quelqu'un appella son nom. Il se retourna et vit Nana-san qui courait vers lui. Elle lui souriait amicalement.

\- Bonjour Ren-san comment tu vas ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Bien, bien et toi? Tu as encore donné ta voix à un dessin animé. C'était bien. J'adore les dessins animés, je vais tous les voir avec la petite-fille de mon boss.

\- Et toi tu t'es un peu dévergondé. Sympa ta scène hot dans no limit ! Le taquina-t'elle.

\- Merci. Venant d'une pro j'apprécie le compliment, rit'il.

\- Kyoko-san a du être jalouse...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ren innocemment.

\- Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Tu l'aimes pourtant. Tu t'es fait jeter? Nana paraissait compatir.

\- ... C'est un secret mais Kyoko et moi sommes ensemble et oui elle a boudé quand elle a vu le film. Mais malheureusement elle ne veut pas s'afficher avec moi de peur de mes fans, aussi je compte sur ton silence.

\- ça t'énerves ? Demanda Nana.

\- Non ça me rend triste, répondit amérement Ren

\- Alors j'ai une idée, fit'elle mysterieusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinze jours plus tard Nana, Ren et Kyoko se retrouvèrent à participer au même jeux télévisé, les gains devaient aller à une association en faveur des enfants malades à l'hôpital. C'est Nana qui avait organisé tout cela. Elle avait un plan pour que Kyoko fasse son coming out.

Le jeux était simple ils étaient une équipe de 3 et devaient répondre à des questions de culture générale. Ren stressait un peu car il était nul en culture nippone.

Dès que le jeux commença, Nana sauta dans les bras de Ren et flirta sérieusement avec lui. Kyoko était agacée mais laissa faire, tachant tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions du présentateur. Ce dernier un peu géné par l'attitude de Nana, n'osait plus regarder vers elle.

\- Quel est la capitale de la Californie?

\- Los Angeles, dit Kyoko.

\- Sacramento, corrigea Ren.

\- Tu es sur ? Demanda Nana

\- Tout à fait sûr, fit il dans un geste très americain. C'est notre réponse finale.

\- C'est gagné! S'écria le présentateur.

\- Waow. Trop fort Ren s'exclama Nana en embrassant Ren.

S'en fut trop pour Kyoko, non seulement cette fille draguait SON mec mais en plus il ne faisait rien pour la repousser. Scandaleux !

Elle poussa Nana loin de Ren et déclara:

\- C'est mon petit ami, alors arrête de le toucher ! Tant pis si je deviens la fille la plus détestée du japon, je l'aime !

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Ren-san et vous êtes en couple ? Demanda le présentateur. Il était dépassé par les événements et paraissait très tendu.

\- Oui, répondit Kyoko toujours furieuse. Et je n'admet pas qu'on flirte avec mon copain.

\- Félicitations Kyoko-chan dit Nana, tu viens d'officialiser ta relation. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis en couple depuis 3 ans et je suis très heureuse. Nous avons jouer ce jeux pour te faire sortir de ta réserve.

\- Je t'aime Kyoko, déclara Ren. Jene veux plus vivre caché.

Et prenant Kyoko par la taille il l'embrassa tendrement. Le public applaudit puis Ren demanda doucement à reprendre le jeux. Kyoko peu rassurée, fut neanmoins imbattable sur les questions suivantes et ils gagnèrent un beau pactole pour les enfants malades.

Les problèmes commencèrent alors qu'ils quittaient les studios. Les fan de Ren, furieuses, voulaient s'en prendre à Kyoko. La pauvre Kyoko se serait fait déchiquetée sans le service de sécurité.

Plus tard, à l'abris dans un taxi Ren rédigea un commentaire pour ses fans sur sa page de blog :

"Si Kyoko est, ne serait ce que bousculée, je mets un terme à ma carrière au Japon. Je l'aime et j'aimerais qu'on respecte mon choix."

Kyoko pleurait à coté de lui, elle était morte de trouille et n'avait pas envie de faire face aux folles furieuses qui composaient le fan club de Ren. Mais elle devait se l'avouer cela lui avait pesé de devoir cacher ses sentiments. Elle était partagée par l'envie de frapper Ren et le besoin de se lover dans ses bras... Ren l'attira contre lui et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Combien de fois allait il la faire pleurer... Il était fatigué de la decevoir et s'en voulait de l'avoir forcée à se dévoiler.

\- Pouvez vous me déposer au Daruma-ya ? Demanda-t'elle timidement au chauffeur.

Devant le restaurant elle sauta du taxi et déclara :

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de me calmer. Je t'aime mais je t'en veux. J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

Et elle s'enfuit dans le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.


	30. Chapter 30

Ren rentra chez lui comme un zombi. L'idée même de perdre Kyoko le terrifiait. Il téléphona à Yashiro-San pour être rassuré mais ce dernier était injoignable. Déçu il mit la télé, sur l'écran géant de son salon les images de l'émeute de l'après-midi étaient effrayantes. Qu'avait il fait ? Kyoko allait devoir se prendre un garde du corps... Comment rendre ses fans raisonnable ? Il regarda son blog... Une suite sans fin d'insultes sur Kyoko. Il eut envie de pleurer et de prendre Kyoko pour aller vivre sur une ile déserte loin de tout ça. Mu par un besoin d'honnêteté il écrivit son ressenti et sa profonde indignation face à la réaction de ses fans. Il posta le message et se coucha après un dernier texto à Kyoko qui ne répondit pas.

Il venait de sombrer dans le sommeil quand son téléphone sonna. Fou d'espoir il décrocha aussitôt.

\- Tu as décidé de me gacher la vie ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais du m'en parler. C'est complètement égoï...

\- Laisse moi parler ! Je sais, Yukihito. Je sais !

\- Tu réalises que tu viens de saboter ma demande en mariage ?

\- Quoi ? Euh félicitations... Raccroche maintenant ta fiancée t'attend. Je suis vraiment désolé. A demain.

\- Elle t'aime ne te torture pas inutilement, elle sait pardonner. Pas comme moi, demain je te tue !

\- Bonne nuit Yukihito.

Ren se recoucha, heureux pour son ami. Il dormait à poing fermé quand on sonna à la porte. Un coup d'oeil rapide à son portable lui indiqua qu'il était 2:46 et qu'il n'avait pas de nouveaux messages. La sonnerie resonna une deuxième fois dans le silence de la nuit, en pyjama Ren alla ouvrir.

\- Kyoko ! mon amour... Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie. J'ai été égoïste je te demande pardon.

\- Laisse moi entrer et ferme la porte, je ne pense pas avoir été suivie mais restons prudents.

\- suivie ?

\- Elles ont débarqué chez moi il y a une heure et ont jeté des cailloux sur les fenêtres du Daruma-ya.

\- Elles ?

\- Des filles du lycée. Elles connaissaient mon adresse. Le restaurant n'est plus sûr alors je suis venue ici.

A ce point du récit Kyoko se mit en colère.

\- Elles sont complètement connes, si elles pensent que je vais te laisser tomber !

\- Tu peux emménager avec moi, dit Ren timidement... On refera la déco pour que tu te sentes chez toi...

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda kyoko.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux !

Il avait l'air serieux, Kyoko hésita :

\- C'est un grand pas à sauter...

Puis aprés un temps de reflexion, elle répondit :

\- OK, d'accord, au moins je sais que tu mangeras bien !

\- On ira manger au Daruma-ya toutes les semaines, promis. Demain matin on ira chercher tes affaires. Je suis trop heureux que tu viennes vivre avec moi ! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de calmer mes fans mais d'ici là je demanderai à Lory un des gardes du corps de la compagnie. Encore une fois je suis désolée Kyoko, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Il faudra qu'elles s'y fassent, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, dit'elle en souriant malicieusement. Nana m'a contactée pour me présenter ses excuses. Elle m'a expliqué comme elle souffrait de devoir garder secrète sa relation avec sa copine. Je comprends. Je t'aime Ren.

Elle l'embrassa puis bailla

\- Au lit maintenant il est tard dit Ren.

\- Dans notre lit, murmura Kyoko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle préparait des bentos pour midi quand Ren émergea, les cheveux ebouriffés et les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Je dors toujours bien quand tu es là.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Ren ouvrit sur un Yashiro-san aux traits tirés.

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas tout gâché, marmonna Ren en rigolant.

Ce fut le déclic à l'engeulade de sa vie. Kyoko, qui n'avait jamais vu le manager en colère, fut trés impressionnée. Mais Ren le méritait ! Bien fait pour lui ! Quand Yashiro-san fut calmé, Ren s'excusa platement puis Kyoko les forca à manger le délicieux petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé.

\- félicitations, dit Ren

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kyoko

\- Yuriko-san et moi somme fiancés. Yashiro-san bafouillait c'était chou. Nous nous marions le mois prochain. Ren, tu es un boulet mais veux tu bien être mon témoin ?

\- Félicitations, s'écria Kyoko. Tous mes voeux de bonheur.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi dit Ren, ému, encore une fois je suis désolé.

\- Maintenant, allons réparer tes conneries. Yashiro-san jetta un coup d'oeil énervé à son ami.

\- Je suis vraiment sincérement désolé. Kyoko-chan va venir vivre avec moi car son adresse au Daruma-ya est connue.

\- Très bien, elle sera en sécurité. Je téléphone au président pour qu'il lui alloue un garde du corps pour quelques temps.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent dans voiture du manager. Puis Yashiro-san mit le cap sur le building de la LME. Dans le bureau du président, déguisé en Dracula, l'ambiance était tendu. Ren serrait Kyoko dans ses bras, il venait de se faire engueuler pour la seconde fois de la journée et il n'était pas 9 heures... Il se sentait dépassé par les événements et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière.

Kyoko était sereine, elle avait l'air fatigué mais elle était calme. Elle considérait avec étonnement l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la crypte-bureau du président. Presque aussi grand que Ren et très massif, il était impressionnant, pas étonnant s'il soit garde du corps. Lory le présenta à l'assistance.

\- Je vous présente Kenji Koira, je l'ai engagé pour être le manageur de Kyoko.

\- Un manageur, s'écria Kyoko.

\- Enchanté, Kyoko-san. Je suis un ancien judoka et j'ai managé toute une équipe sportive pendant 10 ans. Je serais ravi de bosser avec vous.

\- Enchantée Koira-san. Je m'en remets à vous, dit poliement Kyoko.

\- Appellez moi Kenji, répondit'il.

\- Seulement si vous me tutoyez.

\- Ok cette semaine. Je vais vous suivre toi et Yashiro-san pour me faire à ton emploi du temps. Et Lundi prochain je te prends sous mon aile. Si j'ai bien compris les fans de Ren te harcèlent, je te protègerai.

\- Merci Ko... Kenji-san. Allons y, je débute le tournage du Lotus in the mire dans 45 minutes. Merci beaucoup président, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Yashiro-san, Kenji-san et Kyoko sortirent du bureau laissant Ren seul face au président.

\- Tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup là, Ren.

\- Je sais, dit'il piteusement.

\- Tu pars en Islande dans trois semaines, comment comptais tu la protéger.

\- J'ai mal anticipé la réaction de mes fans, répondit Ren.

\- Bon il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour. C'est fait c'est fait. Ne t'inquiète pas avec Kenji-san elle est en sécurité.

\- Merci, murmura Ren penaud.

Il quitta le président pour un shooting photo mais il ne fit pas du bon travail, il s'inquitait trop pour Kyoko. Ses sourires étaient crispés et il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il demanda 5 min de pause pendant lesquelles il téléphona à Yashiro-san. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes, personne n'attendait Kyoko sur le plateau de tournage. Ren fut rassuré et son travail s'en ressentit.

Après une après midi de tournage pour une pub pour un parfum, il rentra chez lui. Dans le hall se trouvaient 6 cartons et une valise. Une bonne odeur parvenait à son nez depuis la cuisine.

\- Kyoko ?

\- Le diner est presque prêt, tu mets la table ?

Il passa derrière elle et vola un bisous. En s'etirant pour prendre les assiettes il lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée.

\- Calme, en fait. Même au lycée les filles s'étaient calmées. Faut dire que Kenji-san m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la porte... Il est super, je l'adore. Il a déjà pris en main mon emploi du temps et à fait des modifications pour que ce soit plus facile pour les déplacements.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Il m'a aidée à déménager mes cartons. Je t'envahis pour de bon ! Lui dit'elle.

\- Tant mieux. Répéta Ren.

Ils mangèrent en regardant la télé puis entreprirent de faire de la place dans le dressing pour les habits de Kyoko.

\- oh ! Mon coussin mouton ! dit Ren

\- J'ai tellement hésité à t'offrir ça. Ce n'est pas du tout ton style. Mets le dans le carton.

\- Pas question je l'adore ce coussin, il est tout doux.

Une fois leur travail achevé l'appartement croulait sous les cartons de "vieux" habits de ren.

\- Tu vas faire des heureux déclara Kyoko.

\- Des heureux d'1m90, répondit Ren en riant.

\- On peut faire des ourlets...

Ren était heureux de voir les habits de Kyoko suspendus à côté des siens. Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses cotés. Bizarrement il se sentait enfin chez lui.

\- Alors on change quelle déco? Tu veux qu'on aille faire les boutiques samedi ?

\- J'aimerais mettre de la couleur dans la salle de bains. Pourquoi pas du turquoise ? Et aussi acheter un tapis pour la chambre. Sinon je me sens bien chez toi.

\- Chez nous. C'est chez nous maintenant. J'ai demandé au concierge qu'il ajoute ton nom sur la boite au lettre.

\- OK, chez nous...


	31. Chapter 31

Cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle habitait chez Ren. Ils n'avaient pas vécu encore vraiment ensemble car Ren était en tournage en Islande. Il lui envoyait des photos magnifiques de deserts de sables volcanique enneigés. Ce pays avait l'air sublime. Il était rentré pour Noël et avait pu fêter les 19 ans de Kyoko avec elle. Elle avait été très touchée qu'il traverse la terre entière rien que pour elle.

Les fans de Ren s'étaient plus ou moins calmées et elle n'était plus ennuyée, de toute manière les gens ne la reconnaissaient toujours pas. Son manager Kenji-san mettait ça sur le fait que ses personnages étaient extrêmes. Il pensait que son prochain film allait changer les choses, Kyoko y jouait un rôle plus proche d'elle-même, les gens allait commencer à la reconnaître.

Kyoko avait un peu du mal avec son nouveau film, son co-équipier la détestait car elle était la petite copine de Ren. Ren avait raison, Kubasabe-san était jaloux. Mais elle s'entendait bien avec le reste de l'équipe du tournage donc tout allait bien. Reste qu'il était difficile de jouer des scènes d'amour avec quelqu'un qui vous méprise.

Kenji-san avait littéralement changé sa vie, il l'avait poussé à faire des pubs où était mise en avant sa beauté et sa féminité. Depuis elle avait pris confiance en elle et doutait moins de sa relation avec Ren. Elle avait même développé un coté séductrice, grace aux rôle de Natsu et de Setsuka, qu'elle utilisait quelquefois contre Ren pour le déstabiliser, ce qui ne marchait pas trop mais finissait généralement par une nuit agitée.

Elle était lovée sur le canapé et regardait la neige tombant sur Tokyo. Elle pensait à Ren en Islande, il devait avoir froid, beaucoup de ses scènes étaient à l'extérieur. Elle sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un message même s'il devait dormir. A sa grande surprise il lui répondit tout de suite

« Bonjour ma belle princesse. Ici aussi il neige et il fait nuit à 15h. Mais le soir on va a la piscine et cette nuit on a de superbes aurores boréales, c'est pour ça que je suis encore debout. »

Deux belles photos des aurores étaient jointes au message, Kyoko les téléchargea et les ouvrit. C'était magnifique!

Elle voulu entendre sa voix et l'appela.

\- Bonjour Ren. C'est très beau. Ou en es tu de ton discours?

\- Ben... comme on va nager tous les soirs dans les bains chaud et que j'ai beaucoup de texte à apprendre je n'ai pas trop le temps pour mon discours mais j'ai encore deux semaines avant la cérémonie des oscars. Et elle vont me paraître longues puisque ce sont deux semaines sans toi. J'ai hâte de te voir!

\- Moi aussi. Et j'ai hâte de voir tes parents aussi. Ils sont si gentils avec moi. Julie m'a dessiné une robe parfaite pour la soirée.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le droit de la voir se plaignit Ren

\- c'est une surprise, rit Kyoko.

\- Demain j'ai une scène sur un iceberg... Je dois tomber dans l'eau, ça va être dur. Il faut que la fasse en une prise.

\- Dans l'eau, en Janvier, tu vas être malade !

\- ils ont prévu tout ce qu'il faut pour me réchauffer ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'enverrai un message pour te raconter, enfin si je survis à l'eau froide...

\- Fais attention quand même.

\- Oui, bon je te laisse je vais me coucher. Je t'aime ma Kyoko.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ren. Sois prudent.

Elle raccrocha doucement le téléphone, Ren lui manquait et elle n'aimait pas le savoir si loin d'elle. Mais il avait l'air heureux sur ce tournage et avec Murasame-san et Kijima-san ils s'amusaient bien. Pendant les weekend sans tournage ils visitaient le pays. Ren était devenu un expert de la conduite sur neige. Néanmoins il lui manquait et elle comptait les jours jusqu'à la cérémonie des Oscars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passèrent et son attente devint fébrile, elle se languissait de voir Ren mais redoutait la soirée elle-même. Dans deux heures elle rejoindrait Kuu et Julie à Los Angeles, Julie avait hâte de faire les derniers essayages. Au moins elle était sûre d'avoir la plus belle robe !

L'avion était plein mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle voyageait en première. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à vivre dans le luxe mais elle ne tenait pas à être assise 12h avec des fans de Ren. Mieux valait être prudente. Cela dit elle avait pu dormir confortablement... Comme quoi elle commencer à prendre goût au luxe !

L'avion commença à descendre au dessus de l'immense ville. Dans une heure elle serait dans les bras de Ren, il avait pris un avion depuis Reykjavik et avait en théorie du atterrir 2h avant elle. Il devait l'attendre... Y songer la fit sourire.

Dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport, elle ne le reconnut de suite pas avec ses lunettes et son chapeau il avait l'air d'un prof de philosophie en vacances. C'est lui qui l'appela et la prit dans ses bras. Cela fit rire Kuu et Julie qui attendait au café du coin. Ren s'empara de la valise de son amoureuse et main dans la main ils marchèrent jusqu'au bistrot pour rejoindre ses parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La robe était superbe, Julie s'était dépassée. De style empire elle soulignait la délicatesse du buste de Kyoko. Une longue cascade de soie verte émeraude coulait de ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds. La robe se resserrait sous la poitrine au moyen d'une ceinture de bijoux en strass. C'était simple et élégant. La robe était fendue à mi-cuisse et se prolongeait en une petite traine derrière Kyoko. Julie jubilait.

\- Avec tes « chaussures diamants » ce sera parfait. Tiens essaye ça !

Elle lui tendit un coffret bleu nuit. Kyoko l'ouvrit délicatement et y trouva un parure de diamants.

\- ces bijoux appartenaient à ma mère, je les ai portés, maintenant ils sont à toi.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter c'est trop.

\- Alors je te les prête jusqu'à ce que tu ais une fille...

\- ...

\- Ne dis rien, tu me répondras plus tard. En attendant ce sera superbe avec cette robe. Maintenant on se prépare pour la soirée des oscars. Nous avons rendez vous pour une épilation plus gommage à 14h on en profitera pour se faire un hammam. Demain 10 h on a le coiffeur puis à 14h l'essaie pour le maquillage. Voilà tout devrait être prêt pour samedi soir !

Kyoko eut le trac. La soirée des oscars... Elle ne se sentait pas trop à sa place... Elle regrettait de s'être fait embringuer là-dedans par Ren. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait fait ses yeux de chiots... Elle n'avait eu aucune chance d'y échapper.

\- Merci, dit Kyoko, je veux dire merci du fond du Coeur. Je ne me sens pas à ma place à cette soirée alors merci de me prendre sous votre aile.

Comme si elle pouvait lire en elle Julie lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Tout va bien se passer Kyoko. Je te le promets. Et c'est Kuon qui va devoir faire le discours... D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il est prêt.

Le reste de la journée fut attribuée au cocooning pour les filles et à la répétitions de discours chez les hommes. Le soir ils dinèrent dans un restaurant coréen en se goinfrant de kimchi, Kuu déclara:

\- Si je gagne je vous offre le 5 Étoiles !

\- Moi je préfère les burritos dit Ren, pragmatique.

\- Si tu perds tu vas aussi aller au 5 étoiles murmura Julie... Pour te remonter le moral.

\- ah ah ah ! C'est vrai admit Kuu.

Ren restait pensif. Il songeait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse gagner. Il était trop jeune et c'était son premier grand rôle. D'ailleurs son speech était encore brouillon... Il y travaillerait ce soir. Pour le moment il savourait le chou au piment avec une bonne bière fraiche, c'était le paradis.

Cette fois, en tant que couple officiel, Ren et Kyoko partageaient la même chambre. Kyoko avait rougit mais avait accepté cet arrangement sans trop de réticence, après tout ils vivaient ensemble maintenant.

La soirée se déroula dans les rires et la bonne odeur du barbecue coréen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle respira profondément et sortit de la voiture. Les flashs crépitaient autour d'elle et la foule hurlait d'excitation. Elle eut peur. Elle sentit Ren lui prendre le bras. C'est ça, il était là pour elle, elle souffla de soulagement prenant conscience à ce moment qu'elle avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à là.

\- Je t'aime lui glissa-t'il à l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit et serra son bras. Les fans de Ren criait son nom. Devant elle, les marches du Chinese theater la narguait. Elle aurait tout donner pour être en tongs et non sur ces escarpins vertigineux. Ren avançait lentement et elle suivait, tachant de marcher comme il lui avait appris. De la foule montait des insultes, bitch, slut, elle fit mine de ne rien entendre, Ren était en colère et avait pressé le pas. Les marches étaient là. Courage Kyoko pensa-t'elle. Elle hésita sur la première puis comme par magie gagna en confiance à chaque nouvelle marche. En haut de l'escalier elle se balançait sur ses talons hauts comme une top model. Elle était la grace et l'élégance même. Ren a ses cotés assistait médusé à sa transformation, il était heureux qu'elle se détende, il était bien assez stressé pour deux.

Ils prirent place aux côtés de Julie, Kuu, M. Higgins et le réalisateur et alors la longue soirée débuta. Au moment de sa nomination Ren commença à paniquer. La veste de son smoking était soudain trop chaude et trop étriquée. Il sourit à son père mais le coeur n'y était pas. A l'annonce de son nom Kyoko cria et se jetta dans ses bras, il avait gagné ! Il se dégagea des bras de Kyoko et se dirigea vers la scène. Il fit un discours de remerciement assez long puis il termina par quelques mots pour son père. « Tadaima, Otosan. » (Je suis rentré papa). Il quitta la scène sous les applaudissements de la foule et rejoint sa famille.

Puis ce fut au tour de Kuu d'être appelé sur scène. Il fit un discours très applaudit et revint s'assoir près de Julie. Le film n'eut pas l'oscar du meilleur film, Ren fut très déçu, presque plus que M. Higgins. Après la cérémonie Ren prit Kyoko par la main et l'entraîna vers un taxi.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, dit'il.

\- Faire quoi ? Ce n'est pas trop poli de se sauver maintenant, le sermona t'elle.

\- C'est important insista Ren. S'il te plait ! Et il fit ses yeux de chiot adorable.

\- Ok céda Kyoko. Je dis que nous partons à tes parents.

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et Ren donna l'adresse. Une fois arrivé sur place Kyoko tiqua. Ren pensant qu'elle avait froid mis sa veste sur ses épaules. Mais ce qui effrayait Kyoko c'était de se retrouver en pleine nuit au milieu d'un cimetière... Elle n'eut pas le temps de montrer ses reticences, Ren, après avoir glisser un billet au chauffeur pour qu'il les attende, l'attira entre les allées sombres. La lune était presque pleine et sa clarté était suffisante pour se repérer. Ren s'arrêta devant une tombe, se baissa et déposa son oscar près de la stèle blanche. Kyoko ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le nom mais elle avait deviné.

\- C'est la tombe de Rick, sans lui je n'aurais jamais gagné cet oscar. Merci Rick, soit en paix, pria Ren.

\- Merci Rick, murmura Kyoko.

Elle passa sa main dans le dos de Ren. Il pleurait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Puis ils retournèrent au taxi qui les déposa chez les parents de Ren.

Kuu et Julie les avaient devancés et les accueillirent chaleureusement. Kuu, au téléphone avec le président riait beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment il passa le combiné à son fils. Le président exhultait, il était fier de son acteur vedette. Il se pourfendait en félicitations. Ren rit et passa le téléphone à Kyoko.

\- Tu es ravissante dans cette robe, les fans de Ren commencent à accepter votre relation. Amusez vous bien. Bonne soirée.

Ren appela Yashihiro-san, ce dernier était en train de préparer son mariage. Ren l'avait beaucoup remercié dans son discours mais trouvait que ce n'était pas assez.

\- Merci Yukihito. Du fond du Coeur. C'est grace à toi tout ça.

\- Hmmm si tu le dit... Bon vous rentrez quand ? Je te rappelle que tu es témoin la semaine prochaine.

\- Je n'oublie pas, on arrive mardi. Tu viens nous chercher à l'aéroport?

\- Prends un taxi, tu as les moyens maintenant.

\- Et moi qui me languissait de toi, méchant va. Bon allez bonne soirée. Bises à la future mariée.

Après avoir raccroché il lu ses messages. Mais il se découragea devant le nombre. Il répondit à Maria-chan et à Murasame-san et garda le reste pour plus tard. Il proposa à ses parents et Kyoko de boire un verre dans le jacuzzi. Une fois installés dans l'eau chaude il raconta à ses parents qu'il avait donné son oscar à Rick... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en gagné un autre pour lui. Il avait 24 ans et la vie devant lui...


	32. Chapter 32

Ren détestait les mariages, pour lui la preuve d'amour ultime était de faire un enfant, pas de passer devant Monsieur le maire, néanmoins il était heureux pour Yashiro-san. Ce dernier paraissait trés nerveux, ce qui conforta Ren dans son idée de ne jamais se marier. En plus le repas aller durer des heures...

La salle de la mairie était très impersonnelle mais Kyoko et Kanae avait aidé Yuriko-san à choisir de jolies compositions fleurales qui embaumaient l'air. Il y avait peu de monde mais les enfants de l'école de Yuriko-san étaient venus chanter une chanson pour leur maitresse. Yashiro-san présenta Ren à ses parents, sa mère était minuscule, à coté de Ren le contraste était saisissant. Les parents de Yashiro-san voyaient Ren pour la premiere fois et ils étaient ravis de faire enfin sa connaissance. Ren leur dit tout le bien qu'il pensait de leur fils et ils furent touchés par l'affection que l'acteur portait à leur fils.

La mariée arriva simplement, accompagnée par son père, sa mére et ses deux soeurs. Les enfants chantèrent. Yashiro-san avait les larmes aux yeux. Yuriko-san était resplendissante ; vêtue d'un kimono blanc, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon brun, elle avançait en direction de son fiancé en souriant.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur Yashiro-san lui prit la main et ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau d'enregistrement des mariages. Il fallu seulement 10 minutes pour signer les papiers officiels, Ren signa en bas du document, surpris par la simplicité de la procédure. Tout le monde applaudit et les mariés s'embrassèrent. Yashiro-san fit un petit discours pour remercier les personnes présentes et la noce se dirigea vers le Daruma-ya où avait lieu le repas.

Ren regardait Kyoko du coin de l'oeil, elle avait l'air enchantée par ce mariage. Elle portait une jolie robe en laine bleue et elle avait mis ses chaussures diamants. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux sur le coté comme Natsu et paraissait plus âgée que son âge. Kanae dans une robe violette un peu légère pour la saison était elle aussi très élégante.

Le repas fut excellent, même Ren finit son assiette, sous l'oeil sévère de Kyoko. Après le repas Yashiro et yuriko san ouvrirent le bal. Ils avaient l'air si heureux que Ren eut des doutes, peut-être que se marier n'était pas qu'une simple formalité administrative, aprés tout. Il regarda de nouveau Kyoko, elle dansait avec le président, qui pour une fois était habillé normalement. Maria-chan interrompît la rêverie de Ren pour danser avec lui. Elle avait bien accepté sa liaison avec Kyoko mais il restait néanmoins son chouchou.

Ils dansèrent toute la nuit et même le chef du restaurant vint danser avec Kyoko. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que tout le monde se sépara en riant. Les invités souhaitèrent bonne chance aux nouveaux mariés. Il partiraient en voyage de noce en Avril pour les vacances scolaires, ils avaient choisit d'aller en Australie voir les kangourous.

Quand Ren et Kyoko rentrèrent chez eux il etait presque 4 heures du matin. Ren regarda Kyoko fixement jusqu'à ce que, mal à l'aise, elle lui demande d'arrêter.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas pour le mariage mais pour toi je veux bien me lancer dans l'aventure.

\- …. Euh... C'est un peu trop tôt pour parler de tout ça. Allons viens dormir.

Il se déshabilla et se réfugia sous la couette avec elle. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez et se blottit contre lui pour dormir.

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri, lui dit elle.

\- Je t'aime Kyoko, epouse moi !

\- Tu es ivre Ren...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les semaines passèrent et Yashiro-san croulait sous une montagne de travail. Les propositions de films pleuvaient depuis que Ren avait gagné son oscar. La sortie de "watashimo" était prévue pour le printemps. Ces dernières semaines Ren avait pris part à la fashion week de New York. Mais il avait fait part à son manager de son désir d'arrêter le mannequinat. Il n'avait juste plus le temps et puis à quasi 25 ans il devenait trop vieux. Yashiro était soulagé que Ren lève un peu le pied, ce garçon travaillait trop.

De son côté le manager devait partir dans une semaine en Australie, c'était l'automne dans l'hémisphère sud et le wombat les attendaient. Ren et le président avaient complotés pour que le couple voyage 5 etoiles, mais seule Yuriko-san était au courant.

\- J'envie Yashiro-san et Yuriko-san, ça doit être superbe l'Australie. Tiens, tu m'aides à étendre le linge, demanda Kyoko.

Elle portait la panière à linge sur sa hanche, Ren posa son script et la suivit dans la buanderie. Il lui passait le linge humide pour qu'elle l'accroche sur l'etendoir

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ren... il y a des araignées géantes là bas.

\- Tu as peur des araignées? Kyoko était surprise, son héro avait peur des araignées.

\- Quand elle font la taille de ma main oui ! S'exclama Ren.

Il lui passa un slip en souriant d'un air angélique.

\- Je l'aime bien celui là! C'est mon préféré.

\- Pervers ! Dit elle en riant.

\- J'aime voir tes habits à coté des miens. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu vives avec moi.

\- prendre ce ton solennel avec un slip dans les main, je te jure !

Il attacha la pièce de lingerie sur le fil et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci Kyoko. Je suis très heureux.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le repoussa doucement et rangea la panière sur le lave linge. Puis elle le prit par la main et l'attira dans la chambre. Ils firent l'amour doucement, la lumière allumée pour se redécouvrir encore. Après l'amour Kyoko demanda :

\- c'est vraiment ton slip préféré?

Pour toute réponse Ren rit et la serra dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tut tut ! "

Kyoko regarda autour d'elle, elle sortait du lycée et Ren devait passer la prendre, il lui avait dit que c'était une surprise.

"Tut tut !"

Une Yaris hybride coula sans bruit le long du trottoir. La vitre se baissa et Ren lui sourit. Elle grimpa dans la voiture et supplia Ren de démarrer avant que ses camarades de classe ne la repère. Elles s'étaient calmées mais ne parlaient plus à Kyoko. Ren avait un air de lutin espiègle.

\- Tadam ! Fit il. Joyeux white Day mon amour.

\- ... Je ne comprends pas … Kyoko était perplexe.

\- La voiture ! c'est ton cadeau !

\- Mais je ne sais pas conduire ! Lui rappela Kyoko.

\- Ok, la voiture c'est une partie de ton cadeau... Le reste du cadeau on y va, ce sont des leçons de conduite.

-... Des leçons de conduite … mais …. Je n'y arriverai jamais...

\- Mais si c'est facile tu verras.

Et il démarra pour mettre le cap sur l'auto école. Quand il fit mine de descendre de la voiture pour venir avec elle, Kyoko le retint et lui fit comprendre avec subtilité qu'elle désirait y aller seule. Ren attendit dans la voiture en boudant. Quand une heure plus tard, Kyoko revint, elle était enchantée. Le code de la route sous le bras elle se glissa aux côtés de Ren dans la voiture.

\- J'ai fait 6 fautes sans avoir travailler ! S'écria-t'elle.

\- Je suis sure que tu vas faire zéro fautes à l'examen... Moi je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir si je devais le repasser ! Statua Ren.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Merci en tout cas, c'est un magnifique cadeau. Et j'adore le bleu de la carrosserie ! On va la garer où ?

\- A coté de la mienne j'ai pris une seconde place au parking.

\- Tu as pensé à tout ! Et si j'avais refusé d'apprendre à conduire ? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Tu as besoin de ton permis, tu commences à être trop connue pour le métro et avec la sortie de ton prochain film ça ne va pas s'arranger, répondit Ren.

\- Tu as raison mais les gens me reconnaissent surtout comme "la petite amie de Ren Tsuruga".

\- Prends le comme un autre rôle ! Je sais que c'est pénible. Je suis désolé, dit'il penaud.

\- c'est mon meilleur rôle ! S'écria Kyoko.

\- Merci, murmura Ren ému.

\- Bon je vais téléphoner à Moko San et Amamiya san pour leur dire. Bientôt on ira en boite toutes les trois... en voiture !

\- euh et moi ?

\- Tu pourras faire une soirée foot avec tes copains... A plus tard, dit'elle d'un ton malicieux.


	33. Chapter 33

Depuis dix bonnes minutes, Ren se plaignait du planning trop chargé de Kyoko auprés de Kenji-san. Le manager faisait pourtant son maximum pour ménager du temps aux deux amoureux. Il se coordinait avec Yashiro-san pour que leur temps de pause coïncident. Mais avec leurs deux plannings super chargés, c'était difficile de leur laisser du temps libre.

\- Elle finit le lycée dans un mois, elle a beaucoup de révisions à faire, après elle aura plus de temps, argumenta l'ancien judoka.

\- Oui elle travaille beaucoup, je suis fier d'elle, mais d'un autre coté j'ai peur pour elle, elle ne dort que 5 heures par nuit ! S'inquietait Ren.

\- J'ai allégé son planning au maximum, elle a toujours le tournage de "fairy tale" ça lui prend du temps, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Elle a besoin d'être présente sur la scéne médiatique en ce moment, elle joue sa carrière !

\- Je sai, je sais, ronchona Ren, mais c'est que j'aimerais lui offrir des vacances après ses examens. Je pensais l'emmener à Paris...

\- Paris ! C'est une bonne idée, ça lui plaira. Je dégage une semaine pour que vous puissiez partir. Disons la première semaine de mai ?

\- ça serait parfait ! Merci beaucoup et pas un mot c'est une surprise. Ren souriait de son sourire d'ange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko bailla, elle travaillait trop en ce moment elle négligeait Ren et ses amis. Mais elle n'avait plus qu'une semaine avant ses examens et elle commençait à stresser. Elle marchait devant le lycée quand une voix appella son nom.

\- Shotaro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Demanda-t'elle ?

\- J'accompagne Minori-san. Elle est venue pour travailler à la bibliothèque, répondit Shotaro.

\- Comment vas tu ? Ça faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Kyoko était sincère, elle ésperait vraiment qu'il allait bien.

\- ça va, ça marche bien pour moi, je prepare un troisième album. Il y a une chanson pour toi, dit'il.

\- Pour moi ? Le ton de Kyoko était inquiet.

\- Sur notre amitié...

\- Ah... J'ai hâte de l'entendre, dit'elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tu es heureuse avec lui ? Demanda-t'il soudainement.

\- Très heureuse.

\- Tant mieux, s'il te fait pleurer je le tue. La menace était atténuée par le sourire dans sa voix.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait pleurer Shotaro... Mais merci quand même. J'achèterai ton album.

\- Pas la peine je t'en ferai envoyer un dédicacé, aprés tout tu es ma plus grande fan !

\- Sacré Shotaro ! Mais bon... merci... Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de révisions à faire. Prends soin de toi.

\- Gambatte Kyoko !

Elle était mitigée, elle avait eu une conversation normale avec Shotaro. Ils ne s'étaient pas crier dessus comme d'habitude. Peut-être avec du temps arriveraient ils à régler leur différents. Elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes, Ren n'allait pas apprecier qu'il lui écrivent des chansons.

Elle passa la matinée à réviser à la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, les filles de sa classe lui demandaient conseils, oubliant qu'elles s'étaient mal comportées lors de l'annonce de sa relation avec Ren. Elle les aida du mieux qu'elle put, pensant qu'elle avait gagné sa sortie de la love me section au moins un million de fois. De fait, même si elle était encore affiliée à cette section elle n'avait plus le temps pour les "love me actions". Amamiya-san devrait graduer bientôt, elle sortait avec Hiraku-san, grace au complot ourdi par Kyoko et Kanae. Toujours est il que les trois love me girls étaient cassées et heureuses, le président avait annoncé la dissolution de la section en Juin, il était fier de ses love me girls.

Elle peinait sur les équations de maths, elle était plus à l'aise dans les matières littéraires. Elle verifia le résultat dans son livre, elle avait fait juste. Elle était prête pour l'examen.

La vieille de l'examen elle rangea ses cahiers et décida de se détendre. Elle fit la cuisine et prit un bon bain avec des bulles. Quand ren arriva ils mangèrent devant la télé. Ils regardaient Bridge Rock. Faute de temps Kyoko avait abandonné son rôle de mascotte mais elle voyait toujours les garçons de temps en temps, surtout depuis qu'Hiraku et Chiori étaient en couple. Elle se coucha tôt mais n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle était bien trop stressée. Ren la rejoint et lui fit un massage pour la détendre. Le massage se fit plus coquin et se fut après un orgasme que Kyoko put s'endormir.

Le lendemain elle était en pleine forme, elle remercia Ren et prit la direction du lycée. Les énoncés lui parurent faciles et elle finit en avance. Elle relut sa copie et la rendit aux professeurs. Elle avait fini le lycée!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les résultats étaient affichés cet après-midi. Elle devait y aller avec Kanae et Chiori. Elles se rejoignirent dans la salle de la love me section, Kyoko était surexcitée et apeurée, et si elle s'était trompée... Kanae la rassura et Chiori se moqua d'elle en lui disant qu'elle allait être dernière de la promo, derrière Minori-san.

Il fallait s'y attendre, devant le tableau d'affichage c'était la cohue. Elles se firent un passage dans la foule en poussant un peu les gens (Kanae n'y allait jamais par quatres chemins). Kyoko avait une moyenne de 96%, elle avait les félicitations du jury et était encore première de sa promotion.

\- Il faut fêter ça dit Chiori

\- Allons au karaoké, Proposa Kanae.

\- Oh... On va toujours au karaoké, allons au bowling pour changer, retorqua Chiori.

\- Je ne sais pas jouer au bowling, se plaignit Kyoko.

\- Enfin un truc pour lequel tu n'es pas bonne ! Se moqua gentiment Kanae.

\- Y a plein de trucs pour lesquels je suis nulle. Les cours de conduite par exemple, le code pas de problème mais la pratique...

\- On prévient les garçons pour qu'ils viennent faire une partie avec nous ? Demanda Kanae.

Quelques coup de téléphone plus tard, elles virent débarquer Kenji-san, Ren, Yashiro-san et le Président, déguisé en Américain. Ce dernier s'avera être un dieu au bowling et gagna la partie haut la main. Même Ren, pourtant trés fort, ne put l'égaler, ce qui le fit bouder un peu, Ren Tsuruga n'aimait pas perdre.

Puis il dinèrent tous dans le restaurant de burger préféré de Kyoko, malgré les critiques du Président qui ne trouvait pas ce restaurant assez luxueux à son gout. Kenji-san, arrivé entre temps, lui expliqua que Kyoko avait gardé des gouts simples et que c'était tant mieux. Les jeunes devoraient leur burger avec tellement de plaisir que Lory se tut, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi dit Ren en tendant une boite allongée à sa petite amie.

Kyoko le remercia et ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait une tour Eiffel en strass... Le quitch absolu ! Sous la tour Eiffel une copie d'un billet d'avion pour Paris.

\- J'ai pris la plus moche ! S'exclama Ren pour que tu ais envie d'aller voir la vrai.

\- Oh mais je ne la trouve pas moche ! C'est un super cadeau, s'écria-t'elle en lui sautant au coup.

\- On part la semaine prochaine... Kenji-san a dégagé ton emploi du temps. Merci encore Kenji-san.

\- Tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dit, c'est pas fairplay kenji-san ! Gronda Kyoko.

\- Il m'a menacé, gémit Kenji-san, en pointant Ren du doigt.

\- He he... fit Ren, en se grattant les cheveux.

\- En tout cas merci, j'ai hâte de partir, remercia Kyoko.


	34. Chapter 34

Leur voyage commençait bien ! Il y avait un typhon dans le sud de l'archipel et leur avion était ballotté dans de grosses turbulences. Ren, qui n'aimait pas l'avion était mort de peur et s'accrochait au bras de Kyoko. Pour ne pas rajouter à son stress cette dernière cachait sa propre peur, heureusement qu'elle était une bonne actrice ! Ren était livide et gémissait doucement à chaque secousse. Puis l'avion sortit de la zone de turbulences et le reste du trajet fut plus calme. Ren regarda son amoureuse dormir, lui-même était toujours trop tendu pour se reposer, malgré le calmant qu'il avait pris avant de partir. Il regardait Kyoko, il aurait pu la regardait des heures entières. Dans son sommeil elle apparaissait si fragile, elle était si jolie aussi, Ren eu envie de l'embrasser.

Une fois arrivés à Paris, Ren eu la mauvaise surprise de ne pas trouver sa valise. Bougon il demanda à une employée de l'aéroport qu'elle lui soit livrée à son hôtel. Il donna l'adresse et son numéro de téléphone mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait compris. Heureusement il avait quelques affaires de rechanges dans son sac à dos.

Fatigué il hella un taxi, ce dernier ne parlait pas anglais et se mit à râler quand il lui tendit un papier avec l'adresse de l'hôtel. C'était un petit hôtel de charme dans Montmartre. Le taxi démarra en jurant contre les autres automobilistes. Ren ne comprenait du français que les insultes... Sa mère etait très amie avec Jean Paul Gaultier et ce dernier lui avait appris à jurer en français, du coup quand elle disait un gros mot devant son petit garçon elle le faisait en français. Jusqu'à ce que Kuon les répète!

Quand il arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils prirent une bonne douche et bien qu'il soit dix heures du matin Ren fit une sieste. Kyoko était déçue, elle avait dormi dans l'avion et se sentait en pleine forme pour visiter la capitale française. Ren dormit 3 heures et se réveilla difficilement en maudissant les décalages horaires. Cela fit rire Kyoko, il avait un air de chien battu assez irrésistible et sa barbe de deux jour lui donnait un petit coté sexy. Alors elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui et commença à la caresser en aventurant ses mains sous ses habits. Il lui fit l'amour passionnément en lui susurrant des "je t'aime" en français. Cela fit rire Kyoko. Elle le poussa sur le dos et le chevaucha, Ren peu habitué à ce qu'elle prenne les choses en main se laissa faire docilement. Dieu que c'était beau de la voir se déhancher au dessus de lui. Mais bientôt elle atteignit l'orgasme et il suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient dans la ville des amoureux, tout était parfait.

Puis ils sortirent pour se restaurer. Ils trouvèrent une brasserie encore ouverte en bas de la rue. Le menu était en français, sans photo. Ren reconnu le mot steack et commanda deux portions avec du vin, qu'il choisit au hasard parmis les vins de la carte, il ne savait même pas si il avait commandé du blanc ou du rouge, il avait juste reconnu "bourgogne" sur la bouteille. Quand les steacks arrivèrent ils étaient crus, Kyoko et Ren se regardèrent d'un air perplexe puis éclatèrent de rire. Ren était prêt à demander au serveur de les faire cuire mais Kyoko vit un couple manger la même chose qu'eux. Cru ! Elle gouta, c'était étrange mais pas mauvais, aprés tout elle aimait bien les sushi... Ren gouta aussi et pour une fois, lui qui était si chochotte avec la nourriture, il adora. Il nota mentalement le nom du plat : steack tartare. Les français mangeaient des choses trés bizarres!

Après leur repas ils se baladèrent dans Montmartre, Kyoko se fit faire un portrait au fusain. Ren était ravi il l'afficherai dans leur chambre. Il burent un café dans un bistrot. Tout était tellement comme dans les films, les femmes étaient si belles et élégantes mais tout le monde avait l'air très pressé.

Après manger Kyoko proposa d'aller au moulin rouge, Ren qui n'aimait pas ce genre de spectacle tiqua, mais Kyoko avait l'air décidé. Au final elle fut très déçue, elle avait trouvé le spectacle ennuyeux. En rentrant à leur hôtel ils passèrent par la rue des sexshops et des cinémas pornographiques. Ren pressa le pas, il trouvait l'endroit glauque. Mais Kyoko insista pour entrer dans une des boutiques du sexe.

\- Tu te dévergondes mon amour, la taquina Ren.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir idiote et Nana-san m'a donné quelques conseils pour pimenter nos nuits.

\- Moi j'aime quand on fait l'amour, pas besoin de gadgets, dit Ren.

\- Mon dieu c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Un gode, ma chérie...

\- Je sais, mais t'as vu la taille ? Kyoko semblait incrédule.

\- Ok, c'est bizarre comme conversation... Donc, pour pimenter notre vie de couple, que dirais tu de cette huile de massage comestible ? Proposa Ren, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- Oh... OK... Et je prends un déguisement de soubrette ? C'est tellement français...

\- Perso je préfère l'infirmière. Prends les deux ! Dit son amoureux en riant.

Il rirent beaucoup et sortir avec un plein sac de marchandises qu'ils s'empressèrent d'aller essayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren souriait, il avait passé une trés bonne nuit... que dis-je une trés trés bonne nuit ! Il descendit pour commander le petit déjeuner, c'était plus simple de montrer ce qu'il voulait en personne plutôt qu'au téléphone. A sa grande surprise sa valise l'attendait près de la reception.

\- Bonjour, le salua la receptionniste, vous l'avez reçu hier soir mais vous étiez... euh…comment dirais je... occupés !

Ren rougit violement et remercia Dieu que Kyoko ne sois pas là. Il chercha à détourner la conversation. Sur le comptoir du lobby il remarqua un journal plié, sur la une, l'image montrait une manifestation de personnes portant un gilet jaune dans une ambiance apocalyptique. Il demanda à la réceptionniste ce qui ce passait. Elle lui expliqua dans un anglais approximatif que les gens des classes moyennes étaient en train de se révolter un France et au départ c'était parti d'une taxe sur le carburant, d'où les gilets jaunes, obligatoires dans les voitures.

Ren était fasciné par le peuple français et son aptidue à se rebeller. Mais il était ennuyé car il avait prévu d'aller sur les champs Élysée avec Kyoko. Il remercia la réceptionniste et remonta réveiller Kyoko.

Après leur nuit de folie elle avait du mal à ne pas rougir devant son petit ami mais Ren fit comme si de rien n'était et déposa le petit déjeuner à côté d'elle. Elle retrouva son string en perle et fit une mou, puis divinement nue, elle partit à la recherche de sous vêtements présentables. Ren n'en perdit pas une miette et sourit dans son croissant.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Je te propose d'aller voir la tour Eiffel, je voulais aller aux champs Élysées mais il y a eu des émeutes et c'est dangereux.

\- Des émeutes ? La voix de Kyoko était alarmée.

Elle alluma la télé et fut saisi par la violences des échauffourées. Dire qu'elle était dans la même ville ! Elle éteint la télé et regarda Ren, il semblait plein d'admiration pour ce peuple rebel.

\- On dirait que ça te fascine ? Dit'elle.

\- C'est mon gène révolutionnaire... Je suis à moitié Russe !

\- Allez Che Guevara, fini ton café, la tour Eiffel nous attend.

Sur le chemin il virent de nombreuses personnes portant des dossards jaunes. Il prirent un taxi, les rues étaient calmes. Kyoko déchanta devant la queue pour monter sur la tour. Commençant à un des piliers la queue serpentait jusqu'au milieu de la place. Observant l'édifice d'en bas Kyoko était déjà impressionnée. Cette masse de fer ! Dire qu'elle a été construite il y a plus d'un siècle. C'était incroyable!

Soudain un bruit de cri leurs parvient et il virent les premiers hommes en jaunes courrir vers eux. Bientôt il furent pris dans la masse compacte de la foule qui scandait en coeur des slogans auquels ils ne comprennaient rien. Ren s'agrippa à Kyoko. Il ne voyait plus rien et furent entraînés par la marée humaine. Au son des sifflets Ren sut que ça aller barder. Les CRS étaient droit devant eux. Comme la foule leur foncait dessus il tirèrent des gaz Lacrymogènes. Ren serra plus fort son amoureuse et joua des coude pour se sortir de là. Il se fraya un chemin pour s'eloigner du front de la manifestation. Kyoko toussait et lui même pleurait abondamment. Quand il réussit à sortir du cortège ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine et passablement débraillés. Ren attira Kyoko dans une petite rue, ils débouchèrent sur une artère plus importante et firent halte dans le seul café encore ouvert.

Les yeux rougis, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, les cheveux dépeignés Ren reprenait son souffle. Kyoko toussait beaucoup mais le verre d'eau qu'elle but lui fit du bien.

Après un moment Kyoko se mit à rire

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chance, remarqua-t'elle.

\- J'ai de la chance d'être avec toi, ca me suffit. D'ailleurs j'ai une question à te poser.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite boite. Il se mit à genoux devant Kyoko et demanda :

\- Kyoko veux tu faire de moi le plus chanceux des hommes et me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme. Je suis désolé je voulais faire ma demande au restaurant de la tour Eiffel mais bon...

Kyoko resta sans voix, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle les laissa couler.

\- Tu es sur, tu n'as pas l'air à fond dans les mariages?

\- Yashiro-san et Yuriko-san m'ont fait changer d'avis. Je t'en prie dis oui !

\- Oui.

Et elle se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser. Ren était heureux, malgré le désastre de ce matin. Il mit la bague sur son doigt et embrassa sa main. Il commanda ensuite du champagne et ils célébrèrent dignement leurs fiançailles. Puis un peu ivres il firent un selfie de tous les deux montrant la bague qu'ils envoyèrent à toute leur famille et amis.

\- C'est pas vrai qu'il lui a fait sa demande dans un bistrot, s'emporta Lory.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils les yeux si rouge, se demanda Yashiro-san

\- Chiori-san regarde tes messages ! s'écria Kanae.

Tous étaient étonnés mais heureux pour Ren et Kyoko. Ils avaient hâte qu'ils rentrent pour entendre toute l'histoire, cette demande en mariage avait l'air d'être originale.


	35. Chapter 35

Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la love me room que Kyoko fut assaillie de questions.

\- C'était bien Paris ? Montre nous ta bague ? C'est quand le mariage ? Tu es enceinte ? Et les gilets jaunes ?

\- Du calme, répondit Kyoko, laissez moi me poser, je suis fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire. Alors, Paris est un très belle ville mais c'était agité, Ren et moi avons été pris dans une manifestation et on s'est fait gazés par les policiers. Bref pas vraiment la semaine romantique dont je rêvais!

\- Mais il t'a quand même demandé en mariage ?

\- Oui, voici la bague elle est belle, non ? Une vraie bague de princesse !

Elle est très belle déclara Kanae, elle doit valoir une fortune. Ren a bien fait les choses.

\- Le mariage aura lieu en Février, pour l'anniversaire de Ren. Le 12 février pour être plus précise. Donc réserver vos dates car vous êtes mes témoins.

\- Waouh trop classe cria Chiori, faut que trouve une tenue à me mettre !

\- Tu as encore 8 mois... Tout va bien. Tu as choisi un thème pour le mariage ? Demanda Kanae.

\- Euh non, on voulait le faire à Nagano pour avoir la neige. Mais pour le moment nous n'avons que la date.

\- Bon... OK... Raconte nous Paris ?

\- C'est très beau et les femmes sont très élégantes. Ils mangent des choses étranges mais ils ont du bon vin. J'ai vu le Louvre, Montmartre, le moulin rouge et la tour Eiffel. C'est comme dans les films, c'est rigolo. Sinon on a passé pas mal de temps à l'hôtel... pour...euh... se remettre du jetlag. J'ai des cadeaux pour vous ! S'exclama t'elle.

Elle tendit deux paquets à chacune, dans le premier se trouvait, joliment enrubannée, une chemise de nuit en soie bordée de dentelles. Dans le second cadeaux était joliment présenté un tube de gel pour massage comestible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Chiori.

\- Essaye et tu me remercieras, Amami... Chiori-san, affirma Kyoko dans un clin d'oeil.

\- Ca a l'air d'avoir été chaud Paris ! Rit Kanae.

Kyoko rougit et garda le silence. Ses deux amies pouffèrent de rire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis deux semaines c'était la folie. Elle avait la promotion de "fairy tale" et n'arrêtait pas une minute. Elle aurait aimé dire que les journalistes étaient intéressés par le film mais elle était plutôt interviewée pour sa relation avec Ren. Tant pis, elle était à l'aise avec ça maintenant! Elle faisait sa promo avec toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait dégager.

Ren, lui, avait plus de temps pour lui, il travaillait sur un projet de film de science-fiction qui lui plaisait beaucoup un film sur l'asservissement de la race humaine par des machines. Il partait souvent aux USA ce qui attristait terriblement Kyoko mais qui réjouissait Kuu et Julie.

Kyoko avait passé son permis de conduire du premier coup et même si elle n'était pas toujours super à l'aise elle emmenait Kanae et Chiori en vadrouille quand elle avait du temps, c'est à dire trop rarement ! Elles avaient, en mai, fait ensemble l'ascension du mont Fuji. Elles avaient été émerveillées de voir le soleil se lever au dessus de l'océan depuis la plus haute montagne du Japon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On était en juin et demain, le Président dissoudrait la love me section. Kyoko avait le coeur gros, elle avait bâti sa vie actuelle dans cette section un peu particulière. Elle se rappelait ses heurts avec Ren... Bouhh qu'il était détestable à l'époque ! Se remémorer ce moment la fit sourire puis elle pinça Ren endormi à ses côtés.

\- Aïe, dit il d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

\- Tu as été très méchant avec moi quand j'ai commencé !

\- Et tu me pinces maintenant?! C'était i ans, il y a prescription.

\- Je réfléchissais, ça me fait drôle de quitter la love me section. Je suis tellement loin de mon point de départ... J'ai tellement évoluée, dans mon travail mais aussi dans ma vie privée! Des fois je me dis que je suis vraiment Cendrillon. Ou une chenille qui se transforme en papillon, c'est ça je suis la princesse chenille... Kyoko était perdue dans ses rêves. Ren l'embrassa puis se leva en direction de la cafetière.

\- C'est vrai, tu t'es transformée, mais tes qualités restent inchangées. Je t'aime comme au premier jour. Je t'aime même plus de jour en jour...

\- Flatteur vas ! Et elle le repinça en riant.

\- Mais aïe ! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup évolué grace à toi et au Président. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que la section va fermer. Où est ce que je vais faire ma sieste moi ?

Elle resta pensive un moment puis lui répondit.

\- On devrait garder la salle, comme un bureau, je suis sure Ren que si c'est toi qui le demande le président sera d'accord.

\- Je demanderai... Aller viens te recoucher pour un câlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain Kyoko rejoignit la salle de la love me section une dernière fois, elle y retrouva Kanae et Chiori, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Il est vrai qu'elle seule avait rejoint la section de son plein gré.

\- Ne pleure pas chiori-san, on reste proche toutes les trois.

\- Je ne comprends pas qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de mec dans cette section, où est l'égalité des sexes ? Marmona Kanae

\- Ren pense qu'il a fait lui aussi partie de la section. Il devait réapprendre à s'aimer. Mais nous avons toutes rempli nos objectifs. Il est tant de graduer !

Elle montèrent dans le bureau du chef et furent époustouflées par le decors sous leur yeux, le bureau du président, inondé de lumière, flottait dans un nuage en coton. Elles avancèrent sur le nuage quand la voix du président, amplifiée par des hauts parleurs leur dit de s'assoir. Elles prirent place devant le bureau et Dieu-Lory apparut, vêtu d'une toge blanche. Les filles, pourtant habituées aux excentricités de leur chef, restaient médusées.

Il prit la paroles puis de façon très sobre, compte tenu du decors, il dissout officiellement la love me section. Les filles s'embrassèrent et serrèrent la main du Président. Puis elles sortirent du bureau de chef et se changèrent dans leurs tenues de ville.

\- Je crois que je vais garder cette salopette, dit Kyoko. Elle me rappelle trop de bons souvenirs. Tu te rappelles Moko-san que c'est ce qui nous a values d'être repérées pour notre première pub.

\- Moi je la jette sans regrets dit Kanae, on est connues maintenant on a plus besoin de se faire remarquer, c'est tellement laid ce rose !

\- Je suis d'accord, enchaina Chiori, j'ai cette tenue en horreur.

\- Je suis sure que nous peuvons la transformer en tenue sexy si on est nues dessous, rit Kanae.

\- Pas cap ! Dirent en coeur Kyoko et Chiori. Allez ce soir on fait "sexy love me girl". On se texte demain pour voir comment nos copains ont pris la chose, continua Kyoko, qui depuis son séjour à Paris était branchée jeux érotiques.

\- Ok conclurent les deux autres ex-membres de la love me section.

Le soir même Kanae pofinait son plan : elle était nue sous sa combinaison et avait laissé le fermeture éclaire en bas, ce qui laissait apparaitre ses jolis seins et son ventre plat. Lorsqu'il rentra Murasame-san fut hypnotisé par cette vison et succomba aussitôt aux charmes de sa petite amie. Le même scénario se répéta chez Chiori-san, Hiraku-kun se jeta sur elle comme un lion affamé sur une brebis innocente.

Chez Ren et Kyoko le script était différent. Ren regardait la télé dans le salon quand Kyoko éteint le téléviseur, poussa la table base du salon et y plaça une chaise. Puis vêtue de sa combinaison elle commença à dancer langoureusement sur sa chaise puis elle ouvrit sa combinaison et se déshabilla entièrement devant un Ren sidéré. Elle s'aprocha de lui et le déshabilla doucement puis elle le prit dans sa bouche pour l'exciter. Le reste de la nuit fut torride et elle eut beaucoup de peine à se réveiller pour partir travailler quand Kenji-san frappa à la porte.

Gentleman Kenji san ne fit aucun commentaire mais devant les petits yeux et les cernes de Kyoko il devina une nuit agitée. Cela lui rappela ses vingt ans...

"ça a plus que marché" écrivit Kyoko à ses copines.

"Ici aussi ça a marché" répondirent Kanae et Chiori

"Je pense que même si je portait une serpillière ça marcherait" continua Kanae "Les mecs, ils ne pensent qu'à ça !"

"Ben... Nous aussi" texta Kyoko

"C'est pas faux" répondit Chiori

"Chao les filles bonne journée" conclue Kyoko

Elle ferma son portable en souriant et rejoins son manager en courant.


	36. Chapter 36

Les mois s'egrenaient sur le calendrier et l'hivers était revenu. Pour remercier ses collaborateurs Lory Tadaka avait réserver un hôtel à Takayama, dans les Alpes Japonaises. Ils allaient pourvoir se détendre dans les onsens après leurs journées de ski.

Kyoko stressait un peu, elle ne savait pas skier, mais Ren la rassura en lui promettantde lui appendre. Le matin elle était donc avec ses skis sous le bras au pied des remontes pente. Elle ne se sentait pas trop à sa place et elle fut gênée quand Kanae et Chiro la saluèrent.

\- Salut tu montes avec nous ? Demanda Kanae.

\- C'est gentil mais j'attends Ren-san

\- Ok, alors à toute à l'heure sur les pistes !

Était elle la seule à ne pas savoir skier ? Soudain l'appréhension et l'angoisse la saisirent. Quand Ren arriva elle était au bord des larmes, elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Au premier coup d'oeil, Ren vit que quelque chose n'allait pas .

\- Tu verras c'est facile, la rassura-t'il.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit elle timidement.

Dans le remonte pente elle eut si peur qu'elle dut tenir la main de Ren, les gens qui partageaient le télésiège avec eux la regardaient bizarrement. Une fois en haut Ren lui fit chausser ses skis et, sur la piste verte, lui montra comment glisser sur la neige. En chasse neige, elle négocia la pente douce plus ou moins facilement, mais ne tomba pas. Elle fit plusieurs descentes sur la piste verte puis Ren l'entraîna sur une piste bleue pour apprendre à tourner. Elle eu du mal à ramener les skis parallèles mais elle parvenait à gérer sa vitesse et à touner dans les virages. Ren la devança sur la piste qui menait au bas du télésiège. Kyoko suivait doucement, en soignant chaque virage. Confiante elle prit de la vitesse et boom, elle sortit de la piste et atterit dans un sapin. Cela fit mourir de rire Ren arrêté à quelques mètres. Il rejoignit Kyoko qui n'avait heureusement rien de cassé et l'aida à se relever. Kyoko était furieuse qu'il se soit moqué d'elle et elle lui tira une boule de neige en le loupant d'un bon mètre.

\- Ma chérie, c'est pas gentil de me lancer des boules de neiges...

\- Aide moi a détacher les skis je suis enfouie sous la neige.

\- Tu es immobilisée et donc à ma merci lui dit il d'un air coquin. Puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche la faisant retomber dans la neige. Soudain la neige du sapin leur tomba dessus.

\- C'est pas le moment de se faire des bisous les amoureux. Allez sur la piste.

Lory, qui venait de secouer le sapin avec son bâton, souriait de toute ses dents aux deux acteurs plein de neige. Il s'enfuit avant que Ren ne le vise avec une boule de neige. Kyoko avait de la neige dans le cou et commençait a en avoir marre du ski. Ren appuya sur les fixations pour la dégager et sortit ses skis de la neige. Ils repartirent tranquillement sur la piste bleue.

Arrivés en bas de la piste ils furent rejoint par Kanae, Chiori et Haruku-kun. Kenji-san et Yashiro-san étaient partis vers les pistes rougescar ils étaient plus experimenté. En attendant, dans la queue du télésiège ils papotaient gentiment quand dans le groupe devant eux un jeune homme s'écria

\- Je le sais qu'il est moche mon bonnet, même Ren Tsuruga aurait l'air d'un clodo avec, mais c'est ma copine qui l'a tricoté et je suis obligé de le porter.

Ren qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette répliqua :

\- Donne que le l'essaie !

Le jeune homme était sidéré et trés géné, il avait parler de Ren mais ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici à attendre le télésiège.

\- Le voici, dit'il en lui tendant un horrible amalgame de laine de couleur indéfinie, ce bonnet était tout bonnement hideux.

Ren le plaça sur sa tête sous le regard effaré du jeune homme.

\- Alors ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est Kyoko qui brisa le silence en pouffant de rire.

\- On dirait un réfugié Tchétchène !

\- Moi réfugié Américain, imita Ren avec un gros accent anglais, patron m'a dit toi mignon toi travail.

Les filles n'en pouvaient plus de rire, sur ces entrefaite Lory arriva.

\- Patron, toi donner plus salaire à moi, continua Ren.

\- Ren quitte ce bonnet ! Et tu es plein aux as qu'est-ce tu revendiques encore. C'est ton voyage à Paris qui t'a marqué?

Ren rendit son bonnet au jeune homme.

\- Avec un bonnet comme ça je pourrais passer inaperçu dans le métro, fit remarquer Ren.

\- Tu pourrais même te faire de l'argent... En tendant la main, dit Kanae en rigolant.

\- Très drôle ironisa Ren !

\- On remonte, proposa Chiori

\- En fait je crois je n'aime pas trop le ski dit Kyoko je vous attends au chalet.

Elle dechaussa ses skis et partit prendre un chocolat chaud au chalet de la marmotte en bas des pistes. Deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, elle vit ses amis entrer dans le chalet. Avec leurs jours rougies par le froid et leurs cheveux ébouriffés par les bonnets ils avaient l'air d'une bande d'écoliers espiègles. Ils burent un verre de vin chaud puis décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Evidement ce fut Ren qui lança la première boule de neige, mais la partie dégenera rapidement dans les rires et les cris.

\- Tiens prends ça boulet, cria Kyoko avant de lancer sa boule sur son petit ami. Celui-ci se baissa et le projectile atteint un monsieur derrière Ren. En pleine tête.

Kyoko resta bouche bée d'horreur. Au bout de quelques secondes elle retrouva l'usage de la parole et se rependit en excuse. Ren l'aida à debarrasser le pauvre homme de la neige qui le recouvrait.

Ren souriait bizarrement, et il était tout rouge, Kyoko mit ça sous l'effet du vin chaud.

\- Oh mais vous êtes monsieur Sato du service comptabilité ! S'écria Ren. Yashiro-san m'avait fait porter une lettre pour vous. Je suis vraiment désolée Sato-san.

Puis n'y tenant plus il pouffa de rire

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pleura Kyoko, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner... Ren ce n'est drôle !

\- Excuse moi, dit il entre deux rires, mais tu aurais du voir ta tête.

Et il recommença à rire de plus belle. Son rire se communiqua au reste de la troupe qui se joignit à lui. Même Sato-san riait de bon coeur.

\- Tout va bien Mogami-san, c'est juste un accident. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit Sato-san.

Ren était toujours plié en deux par des secousses silencieuses. Il en pleurait. Il faut dire que l'expression décomposée qu'avait pris pour quelques secondes le visage de sa petite amie était à mourir de rire.

Cette dernière ne trouvait pas de mots assez fort pour s'excuser, elle avait traité Sato-san de boulet ! Elle commençait aussi à être ennuyée par le fou rire de Ren, elle était déjà bien assez honteuse comme ça.

\- Ren ça suffit, siffla t'elle !

Mais cela eu pour but de faire redoubler les rires.

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir, réussit à articuler Ren. Désolé mon coeur lacha-t'il avant de repartir pour un autre fou rire.

\- Tu dors sur le canapé ce soir ! Statua Kyoko.

\- Ok j'arrête mais c'est trop drôle. Tu aurais du voir ta tête. Et il repartit à rire.

Kyoko était fâché! Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée, elle avait mal aux fesses, elle avait froid, elle avait trop honte et son petit ami se moquait elle...

\- Donne moi les clés de la chambre, je veux aller aux onsen.

\- Désolée mon amour, oui allons aux onsens dit il en séchant ses larmes

Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel, Ren essayant de maitriser son fou rire, cherchait à convaincre sa petite amie de sa sympathie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans les bains les filles discutaient en s'immergeant dans l'eau thermale. Kanae et Chiori s'étonnaient que Kyoko ne portait pas sa belle bague de fiançailles, à la place elle portait la bague que Ren lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, il y a deux ans.

\- Je veux que ça reste un secret, ça a été une telle pagaille quand les fans de Ren ont appris notre relation. Je ne veux pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, c'est dommage c'est une belle bague.

\- Je la mettrai après le mariage.

\- Je n'arrive à croire que tu vas te marier, tu as tout juste 20 ans !

\- Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vis un comte de fée. Finalement j'ai réalisé mon rêve je suis devenue une princesse puisque je vais me marier avec un prince charmant, dit elle en plein lalaland. Même si il rit pour des betises, ajouta-t'elle dans une moue boudeuse.

\- Eh ! Attends tu n'as pas encore vu ta robe, princesse Kyoko.

\- C'est Julie qui la dessine, ça va être magnifique. Elle m'a envoyé des croquis... Ren va adoré. Elle a designé aussi des robes pour vous les filles...

\- Les filles, j'ai un secret murmura Kanae... Je suis enceinte. C'est tout récent Taira n'est même pas encore au courant. Je vais lui dire quand on rentre à Tokyo.

\- Waouh ça c'est du scoop ! S'écria Chiori.

\- Moko-san félicitations c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pris de vin chaud. Je ne savais pas que vous essayez d'avoir un enfant, renchérit Kyoko.

\- Hi hi on a pas essayé longtemps. Je suis si heureuse, malgré tout le mal que je dis de mes neveux j'adore les enfants et Taira à déjà 32 ans.

\- Tu n'es pas trop malade ?

\- Non pas du tout. Je suis un peu fatigué mais bon j'ai une journée de ski dans les jambes.

\- Je n'aime le ski, décréta Kyoko, c'est comme le bowling je ne suis pas très douée.

\- Il doit naitre quand ce bébé? Demanda Chiori.

\- Le 24 aout si mes calculs sont bons. Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas se voir trop tôt je dois terminer le tournage de mon dernier film en Février.

\- Tu vas lui dire comment? Chiori était curieuse.

\- Je vais lui montrer le test je crois, il va être content.

\- Bon nous devrions sortir de l'eau, je ne suis pas sure que les bains chaud soient recommandé pour les femmes enceintes, déclara kyoko.

\- Cest notre secret Ok ?

\- Promis, fit Chiori en tendant le petit doigt.

\- On garde le secret, ajouta kyoko

Elles sortirent du bain et Kyoko regarda le corps svelte de Kanae. Elle se demandait comment elle reagirait si elle était enceinte. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet avec Ren, il voulait sans doute des enfants, mais pour elle, avec l'horrible exemple qu'avait été sa mère, serait elle une bonne Maman ? Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle ce qui la rassura.

Le soir dans sa chambre elle s'ouvrit une bouteille d'eau minérale, Ren envoya un texto pour dire qu'il était au bar avec Yashiro San. Prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée elle resta à bouder dans sa chambre, premièrement il se moquait d'elle et deuxièmement il préférait boire des verres avec ses potes... Kyoko était un peu en colère. Quand Ren rentra deux heures plus tard il paraissait passablement ivre et excité. Kyoko était prête à lui faire une scène quand il la coupa.

\- Yuriko est enceinte de quatre mois du coup on a arrosé ça. Je suis désolé. Yashiro-san est sur un petit nuage. D'après l'écographie c'est une fille mais ce n'est pas sûr à 100%. J'aimerais tellement avoir une petite fille...

Kyoko resta interloquée il voulait un enfant! Maintenant? Elle ne pouvait pas elle n'avait pas encore 20 ans et sa carrière était en plein boom, elle n'avait pas le temps pour une grossesse. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas répéter les erreurs de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas rendre un enfant malheureux.

\- Ren, je ne sais pas si je veux des enfants. J'ai peur d'être comme ma mère...

\- Ma chérie, on a le temps mais si tu penses que tu seras une mauvaise mère je t'arrête de suite. Je suis sure que tu seras une bonne maman. Et je serai là.

\- J'aimerais avoir ton assurance mais pour le moment c'est bien trop tôt.

\- Tu as raison on en reparle après le mariage... Je plaisante, dit il dans un geste théâtrale. Allez viens me faire un bisous.

\- Non ! Je suis fâchée et tu sens l'alcool.

\- Ok... Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes faire du traineau avec moi demain matin, comme dans la reine des neiges... supplia Kyoko.

\- Le truc pour touriste ? Rren était septique.

\- Oui. Et je te rappelle que nous sommes des touristes...

\- Ok, si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, aller maintenant brossage de dent, puisque je sens l'alcool et au lit.

Quand il revint de la salle de bain Kyoko était déjà endormie. Il lui baisa le front et lui murmura

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse.


	37. Chapter 37

Elle sentit l'impatience et la peur lui nouer le ventre. Kuu remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi lui souria-t'il gentiment pour la rassurer. La musique retentit, clair et limpide dans le silence, "lascia ch'io pianga", interpretée par une célèbre diva. La voix pure de la soprano s'éleva dans les airs. Kuu avança entraînant avec lui une Kyoko complètement figée. Elle lui sourit mais d'un sourire un peu forcé et s'agripa à son bras pour marcher dans la travée de l'église.

Contrairement à ses craintes, Ren était en fait très relaxé. Ils s'étaient mariés la veille à la mairie avec une "petite" soirée chez le président pour célébrer l'événement. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la cérémonie religieuse. Ren ne croyait pas en Dieu mais pour Kyoko se marier à l'église était trés important.

Il n'avait pas réussi à négocier avec sa mère pour voir la robe, mais il était sûr que, quoi que ce soit, ça allait être magnifique avec sa Kyoko dedans.

Quand la musique retentit Ren se redressa et sourit à Yashiro-san à ses coté, en fasse d'eux dans de jolies robes rosées semées de fleurs de cerisiers, Kanae et Chiori, piaffaient d'impatience. La robe de kanae, à mache longue était ouverte dans le dos, le jupon en tulle cachait les premiers mois de sa grossesse. Chiori portait une robe similaire mais à manches courtes et plus decoletée, ses cheveux longs dénoués recouvraient la cicatrice dans sa nuque. Maria-chan, qui était responsable des alliances, portait elle aussi une robe en tulle recouverte de sakura, elle avait tressé ses long cheveux en y mêlant de toutes petites roses odorantes. Elle etait magnifique, du haut de ses 14 ans elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, une ancienne manequin de légende.

Au premier rang, Julie portait un immense chapeau prune sur ses cheveux remontés en chignon. Elle était vétue d'une robe serrée de la même couleur qui soulignait la douceur de ses courbes. En un mot Julie Hizuri était éblouissante comme à son habitude. Elle était très impatiente de voir l'effet de sa robe sur son fils...

A ses coté, les mains sur son petit ventre, Yuriko-san avait l'air d'irradier de bonheur. Elle avait cette aura mystique propre aux femmes enceintes, elle rayonnait, Yashiro-San ne cessait de la regarder en souriant.

Sur le banc opposé, Misonoi Kazushi, le père biologique de Kyoko était assis à côté des tenanciers du Daruma-ya. Saena brillait par son absence, mais Ren n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'illusions lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait parvenir un faire-part.

De façon surprenante Shotaro était là avec Minori-san. Il avait même proposé à Ren de chanter une chanson... Ce qu'il avait poliment refusé. C'est Maria-san qui leur jouerai du violon.

Le reste de l'assistance se composait de leurs anciens collègues, le directeur otaga, Kijima-san et Murasame-san, Nana-san, bref tous ceux avec qui ils avaient noués un fort lien d'amitié.

La mariée s'avança et les paroles de la chanson brûlèrent de vérité. Ren pleurait, pas de désespoir comme la diva mais de bonheur. Il pensait aimer Kyoko comme un fou mais il découvrait à l'instant qu'il l'aimait encore mille fois plus.

Elle le vit et n'eut plus peur. Elle l'aimait et n'avait plus aucun doute. Il portait un ensemble queue de pie anthracite sur une veste rose pale. Ses boutons de manchettes était de délicats pétales de cerisier en nacre rose et il avait à la boutonnière un bouquet de petites roses roses. Il ressemblait vraiment à un prince charmant. Elle fut émue devant ses larmes... Elle failli pleurer aussi, mais resta forte pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage.

Elle sourit à Ren, un vrai sourire plein de bonheur. Dans sa robe elle était éblouissante. Julie avait fait des miracle, la robe de Kyoko était un mix entre une robe de ballet en tulle et des broderies de sakura. Les fleurs brodées sur son bustier perdaient leurs pétales sur la jupe, c'était magnifique. La jupe en tulle flottait autour de Kyoko, soulignant la finesse de son corps. Sur ses épaules une cape rose brodée de fleurs blanches la protégeait des rigueurs du mois de Février. La jupe laissait entrevoir les chevilles graciles de la jeune femme et elle portait des ballerines blanches aux pieds. A son cou les diamants que lui avait donné Julie brillaient de mille feux. Ils venaient souligner la douceur de son décolleté. Ses cheveux, ramenés en arrière par de multiple barrettes en diamants, étaient recouvert par un long voile blanc brodé de fleurs roses pale. Elle portait dans ses mains gantées de blanc, un gros bouquet de roses en bouton.

Elle s'avançait sereinement dans l'allée de l'église au bras de Kuu. Quand il arrivèrent devant l'autel, Kuu leva son voile et l'embrassa sur la joue puis il laissa sa place à son fils et retourna s'assoir près de Julie.

La cérémonie fut courte et sans incident, hormis le fait que Kuu chantait faux pendant les cantiques. Shotaro qui connaissait les lubies de princesse de son amie d'enfance souffla de soulagement. Il avait quand même décroché au moment du prêche et balayait l'assemblée du regard. C'est là qu'il la repéra. Elle était à moitié cachée par une colonne mais elle était venue. Saena regardait sa fille et s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir en papier. Kyoko réalisait tous ses rêves, elle était heureuse pour sa fille. Elle se demandait si sa relation avec Kyoko aurait été plus sereine si elle avait vécu avec Kazushi-san... Probablement pas, pour Seana seul le travail comptait, elle n'avait tout bonnement pas la fibre maternelle.

Au moment de l'échange des voeux, Kanae retint son souffle elle ne voulait pas que son amie jure obéissance et respect à un mec, même si c'était Ren Tsuruga. Elle fut rassurée quand Kyoko murmura

\- Je te jure d'être honnête avec toi et de t'aimer du mieux que je peux. Nous aurons sans doute des hauts et des bas mais nous les vivrons ensemble.

\- Je jure de te chérir toute ma vie. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse, répondit Ren.

Ils échangèrent leurs alliances et Ren pu enfin embrasser la mariée. Malgré son blush Ren vit qu'elle rougissait. Il lui sourit en lui baisant la main. Elle ne pu réprimer une larme que Ren essuya de son pouce avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils sortirent de l'église en dernier et se fut le début des félicitations de la part de leurs amis et collègues. Saena s'approcha de sa fille

\- Je te demande pardon d'avoir été une si mauvaise mère. Je suis fière de toi.

Et à la stupéfaction de Kyoko, Saena prit sa fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La mariée resta perplexe bien après que sa mère fut partie. Shotaro qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène déclara

\- C'est la première fois que je vois tante Saena aussi tactiles, d'ordinaire elle est si froide !

\- Je n'en reviens pas non plus, dit Kyoko pensivement. Il faut croire qu'elle a un coeur finalement!

\- Félicitations Kyoko-chan, je veux dire, vraiment, bravo pour la façon dont tu as pris ta vie en main... Sois heureuse! Continua le chanteur.

Et lui aussi la serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ren fit mine de rien voir même s'il aurait bien séparé les deux amis d'enfance en tapant sur Shotaro ! Il serait toujours jaloux du niveau d'intimité qu'avaient ces deux là. Ils étaient comme frère et soeur, il fallait qu'il accepte.

Après la cérémonie la noce se dirigea vers l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception. Ils mangèrent, burent et dansèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Ren et Kyoko ouvrirent le bal sur un tango de Sakira... Dans sa belle robe Kyoko avait du mal à se tremousser et les pétales de cerisier tournoyait autour d'elle. Puis il y eu des slows et elle se serra contre son mari. Son mari, l'idée lui paraissait bizarre... Elle s'y habituerait ! Madame Kyoko Hizuri... Elle était heureuse de porter le même nom que son père adoptif. Kyoko Hizuri... Si elle avait sû lors de sa première rencontre avec Ren il y a quatre ans qu'elle deviendrait sa femme... C'était impensable à l'époque! Elle murmura dans l'oreille de ren

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On est marié ! C'est dingue...

\- Moi aussi ça me fait tout drôle, mon alliance me gratte, je ne supporte pas les bagues, il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer.

\- Je t'aime, Kuon.

\- Je t'aime, Kyoko, c'est étrange tu ne m'appelles jamais Kuon...

\- Je garde ton vrai prénom pour les choses importantes!

\- Fair enough, dit il en anglais. On garde "Kuon" pour les moments solennels !

Le slow fini, Kyoko dansa avec Kuu, puis avec Lory, puis avec Kazushi-san et enfin avec le chef du Daruma-ya. Elle était fatiguée et aurait bien aimé se reposer mais elle était l'attraction numéro 1 de la soirée. De son côté Ren avait l'air plus tranquille, il buvait du vin avec Murasame-san, Kyoko l'envia une fraction de seconde.

Puis se fut le moment tant attendu du bouquet, c'est Chiori qui l'attrapa, le désarroi d'Hiraku se lut sur son visage. Comme quoi Ren n'était pas le seul allergique aux mariages.

Shotaro dansa avec son amie d'enfance, il lui raconta comment Seana avait suivit la cérémonie cachée derrière une plante verte. Kyoko était heureuse que sa mère soit venue, elle espérait toujours que sa mère l'accepte et que, aprés cet apreés-midi le choses finissent par s'arranger entre elles deux. Elle était devenue proche de Kazushi-san, il avait l'air ravi d'avoir une si jolie fille. Kyoko avait hésité longtemps pour choisir un "papa" dans tous les figures paternels qui l'entouraient. Finalement Kuu avait gagné le doit de la conduire à l'hôtel mais le Président, le chef du Daruma-ya ou son père génétique avaient eux aussi une place spéciale dans son Coeur.

La soirée tirait à sa fin, il était déjà 4h du matin. Kyoko et Ren dirent au revoir à leurs convives et rentrèrent chez eux. Kyoko n'avait pas voulu d'une suite impersonnelle, elle préférait son lit ! Et puis elle avait une surprise pour Ren.

Des qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux Ren fouilla sa veste et lui tendit une enveloppe.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? La lettre était écrite dans un phrasé barbare...

\- C'est un acte de propriété à nos noms. J'ai acheté notre rivière à Kyoto. On y fera construire un pavillon de vacances.

\- … Une larme coula sur la joue rose de sa femme, effaçant le fard sur son passage. Ren c'est trop. Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Merci. En comparaison mon cadeau est … coment dire ... moins classe.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et un tout petit chat blanc sortit en miaulant.

\- Un chat ! Oh merci,, je croyais qu'ils faisaient trop de bêtises? Il est trop chou.

Il prit le chat dans ses grandes mains, le petit félin se mit à ronronner. Ren l'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa.

\- Comment on l'appelle ? Demanda t'il.

\- C'est une femelle, Yuki comme la neige ?

\- Yuki comme Yashiro-san ? Non il risque de mal le prendre. Que dis tu de Coco ?

\- C'est joli mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec son pelage.

\- Coco pour Cocaïne... C'est blanc!

\- Je te laisse expliquer ça au vétérinaire... dit elle en riant.

Il l'aida à se dévêtir, la robe sakura tomba par terre, elle s'en extrait dans un mouvement gracieux. En sous vêtement blanc elle était l'innocence même. Mais c'est en experte qu'elle déshabilla Ren. Il s'allongèrent en s'embrassant sur leur lit quand Coco les rejoint, en quêtes de caresses.

\- Dis le chat, casse toi ! dit Ren

\- Miaou, fit Coco amoureusement.

Kyoko étouffa un bâillement puis rit.

\- Je suis crevée Ren, le chat a raison, dormons.

Ils se serrèrent tous les trois les uns contre les autres et s'endormirent aussitôt.


	38. Chapter 38

Grrrrr grrrrre. Un bruit de cavalcade les réveilla à 7:14.

\- Elle est chou, mais si elle continue je la passe au barbecue, dit Ren

Kyoko se leva et ferma la porte de la chambre. Elle était toujours vêtue de ses jolis sous vêtements et Ren lui sourit de façon coquine en levant la couette.

\- Viens te recoucher il est tôt !

Elle se faufila contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je n'ai plus sommeil... Dit elle d'une voix enfantine.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la prit dans ses bras et ils se déshabillèrent en se caressant et firent l'amour doucement en se murmurant des "je t'aime". Puis Ren insista pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Kyoko se leva quand elle entendit le bruit des casseroles tombant par terre. Dans la cuisine elle trouva son mari par terre, une casserole dans les mains un autre par terre. Le chat, perché sur le comptoir de la cuisine semblait rigoler.

\- Moque toi le chat! On voit que tu n'as jamais eu à cuisiner. Bon je vais acheter des croissants?

\- oui c'est mieux ! Vas, je m'occupe de la cuisine.

En son absence Kyoko mit de l'order puis regarda son téléphone. Elle avait reçu des photos de Kanae. Il y en avait une particulièrement belle. On l'y voyait embrassant Ren. Quand Ren revint elle lui montra la photo

\- Je pensais la mettre sur mon site, dit'elle. Je vais la forwarder à Kenji-san avec un message à mettre sur le blog. Tes fans vont se déchaîner!

\- Est ce que je peux aussi en mettre une sur mon site... Pour être honnête j'en ai déjà choisi une avec Yashiro-san hier soir quand tu m'as préféré le Président ! Regarde.

Sur le cliché les deux riaient en recevant du riz, leur pause était très naturelle et ils étaient l'image même du bonheur.

\- Ok, elle est belle cette photo, j'ai hâte de voir celles du photographe.

\- C'est toi qui est magnifique

Et il l'assit sur le comptoir avant d'ouvrir son peignoir...

Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, prff des foutaises, après leurs ébats ils étaient morts de faim... Ils avalèrent leur petits déjeuner en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et écrivirent à leurs managers pour qu'ils publient les photos choisies par chacun avec un message commun.

"Nous vous faisons part de notre mariage. Nous avons vécu une journée fantastique parmi tous nos amis. Nous tenons à remercier tous nos fans en publiant ces premières photos. Bien à vous Kyoko et Ren."

Le message n'était pas sensationnel mais ils avaient d'autres choses à faire...

En fin de soirée ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma, le film de Kyoko était encore à l'affiche et Ren insista pour aller le voir.

Dans la salle beaucoup de personne commentaient la photo du mariage. Kyoko et Ren n'avait pas osé regarder les commentaires on line. Contre toutes attentes, les gens présents autour d'eux étaient plutôt compréhensifs.

Le film commença et Ren se laissa ensorcelé par le personnage de Kyoko, il n'était pas particulièrement féru de comédies romantiques mais sa femme était tout simplement adorable. Kyoko était trop occupée à noter les réactions de Ren et du public pour apprécier le film. A la fin de la séance les spectateurs sortirent en faisant des commentaires élogieux sur la prestation de Kyoko. Elle en fut ravie. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à dire qu'ils la trouvait très belle et qu'elle et Ren étaient mignons et formaient un joli couple.

En rentrant à la maison ils se risquèrent à jeter un coup d'oeil à leurs websites. Sur le site de Kyoko les commentaires étaient plutôt sympa. Dans l'ensemble les fans de l'actrice lui souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde. Les fans de Ren par contre furent moins compréhensives et déversèrent leur venin sur la toile. Seul quelques messages sporadiques souhaitaient bonne chance aux amoureux. Kyoko s'attendait à ce genre de réactions et ne s'en formalisait plus. Ren, en revanche, était fâché, il décida de ne plus rien partager avec ses fans, il écrivit un message à Yashiro-san pour qu'il n'update plus rien sur le site. Enfin il prit une feuille blanche et marqua

"Acteur en grève"

Il demanda à Kyoko de le prendre en photo avec et prit un air courroucé. Il posta ensuite la photo sur son site.

\- Il te manque un gilet jaune, se moqua Kyoko.

Il sourit et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il la souleva et la reposa sur le lit. Elle rit sous ses caresses empressées et l'embrassa timidement. Il lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de passion et s'effondra épuisé à ses côtés. Il la regarda effaré, sa femme n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme, c'était la première fois... Ren ne savait comment réagir.

\- Kyoko tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé mon Coeur.

\- Tout va bien, je crains que les post haineux de tes fans aient ruiné l'ambiance.

\- On n'aurait pas du regarder... Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tout va bien. Allez viens on va prendre un bain ensemble.

\- ... Merci de ne pas avoir fait semblant ... Je me rattraperai le prochain coup.

\- Il n'y a rien à rattraper, c'était agréable quand même. Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens.

Ils prirent le bain tout les deux en discutant de tout et de rien mais en évitant le sujet des fans de Ren. Puis ils se séchèrent en riant et se mirent en pyjama. Ren commanda des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent devant la télé, le chat sur les genoux.

Ren finit par s'endormir et le chat se pelotonna sur lui. Ils étaient choux tous les deux. Kyoko les prit en photo en souriant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Et ce projet qu'en penses-tu?

Ren lui montrait des plans pour leur maison de vacances au bord de leur ruisseau.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée...

\- Attends, il y a une vue 3D vers la fin. Moi je l'aime bien, aspect ancien de l'extérieur et moderne à l'intérieur.

Kyoko posa son script pour venir voir ce que lui montrait son mari. Il y avait 3 projets de maison fait par des cabinets d'architectes différents. Les deux premiers étaient résolument modernes et ne plaisaient pas à Kyoko. En revanche le dernier montrait un petit pavillon ancien qui s'intègrait bien au paysage.

Le bâtiment était sur pilotis, la zone étant inondable. Un grand escalier permetait d'atteindre une terrasse qui donnait sur le ruisseau. C'était très joli. A l'intérieur juste un salon cuisine et une chambre avec salle de bains. L'organisation était simple et la chambre donnait sur le bois. Ce serait vraiment tranquille. Ren avait dépensé une fortune pour acheter ce terrain en plein Kyoto, cela dérangeait un peu Kyoko, elle n'était toujours pas habituée au luxe.

Le prix du pavillon était lui aussi exorbitant mais Kyoko n'osa rien dire de peur de vexer Ren. De plus le projet lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait hâte de voir la maisonnette en vrai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une année et demi passa avant qu'elle put visiter la maison de ses rêves. Ren revenait tout juste d'un tournage aux USA et c'est elle qui avait conduit jusqu'à Kyoto. Elle s'etira en sortant de la voiture et fut très surprise. Elle s'était garée près du Ryokan des parents de Shotaro mais le sentier qu'elle empruntait enfant n'existait plus. Il passèrent donc par l'entrée officielle en faisant le tour par le pont.

Le ruisseau lui aussi avait changé, au fil des crues il avait déplacé ses berges de plusieurs mètres. Néanmoins il régnait toujours en ce lieu une atmosphère mystique. Kyoko, qui croyait plus que jamais au fées était enchantée. Le pavillon s'élevait un peu en retrait. Kyoko et Ren montèrent les marches... Et entrèrent chez eux.

Ça sentait le bois frais et les meubles choisis par Kyoko étaient très simples. La teinte du bois brute des murs faisaient ressortir la couleur taupe des canapés. Les rideaux et la jetée de canapé, aubergines assombrissaient un peu la pièce lui donnant un air frais. La pièce donnait sur la terrasse par une immense baie vitrée. Les rayons lumineux du mois d'août s'écrasaient sur le bois de la terrasse mais la pièce, protégée par l'avancée du toi, offrait une fraîcheur apaisante.

La cuisine attenante était petite mais bien équipée, les éléments choisis par Kyoko étaient violet foncé, comme les rideaux et le tapis. Ren avait fait un caprice pour avoir un frigo américain qui fait des glaçons, c'était la seule folie de la cuisine.

Kyoko prit Ren par la main et pénétra dans la chambre. Là aussi les meubles étaient sobres mis à part le lit princesse qu'avait choisi Kyoko. La tête du lit était composée d'un enchevêtrement de rubans en fer forgé, le chevet assorti était recouvert d'une tablette de marbre rose. Au pied du lit un banc en velour rose rappelait les tons des coussins distribués sur le boutis gris. Les murs blancs et gris étaient ornés d'une psychée rose et d'une immense photo de Casablanca au coucher du soleil. La teinte rosée de la ville finissait ce dialogue coloré avec la literie.

La salle de bain jouxtant la chambre était du même rose doré. Elle comprenait les toilettes une douche italienne et une magnifique baignoire balnéo.

Dans leur petite maison au bord de l'eau Kyoko et Ren étaient un peu perdus. Ils avaient besoin de prendre leurs marques. Comme la fin de la journée apportait une fraicheur relative, Ren partit chercher du bois mort auprès du ruisseau. Il avait voulu en guise de jardin, laisser la nature suivre son court, aussi, la dernière crue du court d'eau avait déposé bon nombre de combustible sur la grève. Kyoko rejoignit la voiture pour y sortir les sacs de provisions qu'ils avaient acheté au supermarché. Elle s'aperçut vite qu'il lui manquait encore plein de choses, des allumettes, du gros sel et une brosse à toilette... Elle fit une liste qu'elle donna à son mari lorsqu'il rentra après avoir empilé son bois.

\- Pourrais tu retourner au convini pour acheter les choses de cette liste, s'il te plait. En fait il nous manque la moitié des choses. Il n'y a vraiment rien ! Je suis sure que je vais encore trouver des choses à acheter plus tard.

\- Ok mais d'abord on prend un verre sur notre terrasse. Regarde j'ai trouvé plein de bois, on va pouvoir se faire une belle flambée dans le brasero ce soir.

Kyoko partit chercher une bière et deux verres, elle fit couler des glaçons dans les verres puis partagea la bière et tendit le sien à Ren.

\- Merci.

\- A notre maison des fées, trinqua Kyoko.

\- Aux fées, déclara Ren avant de boire une bonne gorgée de sa bière.

Il embrassa sa femme dans les cheveux, puis finit sa bière avant d'aller chercher les clés de sa Porsche.

Lorsqu'il revient Kyoko était près du ruisseau, les pieds nus. Visiblement elle avait trempé ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche du courant. Ren s'approcha d'elle, la serra brièvement dans ses bras puis enleva ses chaussures pour l'imiter.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, dit Kyoko songeuse.

\- Oui on jouait ici à s'asperger. Puis, couplant le geste à la parole il éclaboussa Kyoko.

\- Ren tu es trop grand maintenant pour ces bêtises ! Fit Kyoko sur un faux air outragé.

\- J'ai 27 ans, je suis encore très jeune !

Il voulu courir pour échapper à la salve d'eau que lui envoyait Kyoko mais trébucha et tomba tête la première dans le ruisseau. Trempé il prit Kyoko dans ses bras histoire de ne pas être le seul à être mouillé. Kyoko se débâtait en riant.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison en laissant des flaques sur le parquet neuf, se déshabillèrent et entrèrent sous la douche. Devant l'érection de son mari, Kyoko redoubla de caresses. Ils firent l'amour contre le mur de verre froid de la douche, une étreinte sereine et vécue pleinement, depuis plus d'un an qu'ils étaient mariés ils connaissaient parfaitement ce qu'appreciait l'autre. Faire l'amour ensemble étaient comme parfaire une mélodie apprise par coeur, une symbiose parfaite entre les corps et leurs âmes, dont ils ne se lassaient pas.

Après leur ébats, Kyoko se reposa dans leur lit mais ren partit allumer le feu sur la terrasse, Kyoko l'entendit râler

\- Et merde je n'ai pas de journal...

\- Il y a les sacs en papiers du convinis, laisse moi m'habiller et je viens t'aider.

Quand elle fut habillée, dans un combi short avec le dos en dentelle, elle sortit sur la terrasse. Dans le brasero le feu crépitait, Ren agitait un morceau de sac pour faire de l'air. Elle toussa quand le vent ramena les fumées vers elle et rejoint Ren. Le soir étirait ses ombres au dessus du ruisseau, Kyoko avait faim.

\- Je vais faire à manger. Des onigiri à grignoter au coin du feu ça te dit ?

\- Parfait. J'ai acheté des chamalows pour le dessert, fondus au feu de bois c'est un délice.

Quand elle revint avec une assiette de onigiri, Ren avait une belle flambée. Le jour s'éteignait lentement et ils mangèrent à la lueur des flammes. Ils rirent beaucoup pour faire cuire leurs chamalows.

\- bahh ça pègue ! Lança Kyoko

\- Oui Mais Chest Delemant Bon, répondit Ren la bouche pleine. Par contre c'est chaud !

\- Glouton, tu en as sur la joue. Attends.

Et elle se pencha vers lui pour lui lécher la joue. Ren émoustillé par son action se mit délibérément du bonbon sur le nez. Kyoko lui lécha le nez. Il en mit sur son menton. Kyoko lui lécha le menton. Alors il mit le bonbon carbonisé dans sa bouche. Sa femme l'embrassa goulûment, à pleine bouche, excitée par le gout sucré des lèvres de Ren. Puis elle le déshabilla et à la lueur des flammes ils firent l'amour en plein air. Il faisait complètement nuit lorsqu'ils s' effondrèrent en sueur dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est alors que des lucioles tournoyèrent autour du foyer. Les braises rougeoyantes mouraient derrière eux mais dans leur clairière magique, des centaines de minuscules fées venaient leur souhaiter bonne nuit.


	39. Chapter 39

\- Tu lis mon script ? Demanda Ren à Kyoko.

Elle était lovée dans son fauteuil préféré, Coco sur les genoux et le script de "Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous separe" ouvert devant les yeux.

\- J'ai refusé le rôle... Trop violent... Ajouta-t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas ton script c'est le mien, on m'a proposé le rôle de Naomi. Tu as refusé le rôle... C'est pourtant un bon rôle. Personnellement je suis intéressée, un film qui dénonce les violences conjugales, ça me plait.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'idée de "frapper" une femme alors si en plus c'est toi...

\- Kuon c'est un film, s'il te plait, tu ferais un parfait Takeo.

\- Non ma chérie, je ne suis pas capable de jouer ce rôle.

\- Je pense que si c'est avec toi je pourrais développer mon jeux et devenir une actrice de premier ordre... Je t'en pris ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, dit elle d'un air coquin en se levant et se rapprochant de lui.

\- Tout ? Vraiment ? Ok. Je ferai ce film, en échange tu me fais un bébé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Kyoko, j'ai 27 ans et on est marié depuis 2 ans, j'ai envie d'un enfant.

\- ...

\- Réfléchis mon amour, j'appelle Yashiro-san pour qu'il retarde sa réponse.

Il sortit de la salle, il avait amené sur le tapis le sujet tabou, le sujet interdit entre tous, celui qui engendrait à coup sûr une dispute... Son envie d'enfant.

Depuis la naissance de Satsuki-chan i ans puis de Tomo-chan, il avait sentit croitre la fibre paternel en lui. Il adorait passer du temps avec la fille de Yashiro-san. Le Fils de Murasame-san et Kanae était plus difficile et pleurait de peur quand il le voyait, ce qui attristait le jeune acteur.

Bref Ren était prêt depuis longtemps à fonder une famille. Malheureusement Kyoko était pour le moment fermée à l'idée. Pour elle, elle serait à coup sur une mauvaise mère, comme si c'était héréditaire.

Il n'aimait pas faire du chantage mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il sortit de l'appartement avant que Kyoko ne le rejoigne et appuya sur le bouton 45 de l'ascenseur. Il avait besoin de se detendre.

II se changea et enfilla ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il plongea dans l'eau fraiche il eu l'impression de se débarrasser de tous ses soucis. Cette fois ci il ne lacherait pas, il voulait un bébé. S'il le fallait ils feraient une thérapie de couple pour aider sa femme à accepter son coté maternelle.

Il fit quelques longueurs et s'arrêta quand il entendit son nom. Kyoko était sur le bord de la piscine. Elle avait l'air tendue. Il ota ses lunettes et sortit de l'eau.

\- C'est d'accord, lui dit elle

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me rend heureux ! Je pense qu'on pourrait se faire aider.

\- Je pense être assez fertile pas besoin d'aide.

\- Je veux dire, une aide psychologique, toi pour devenir une maman moi pour gérer la violence du film.

\- Je ne suis pas folle !

\- Bien sûr que non mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te comparer à ta mère...

\- ... Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Kyoko. Je veux bien essayer.

\- Je t'aime Kyoko.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Rentrons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko hurlait. De terreur. De souffrance. Les deux sans doute. Elle montait ses bras pour se protéger des coups qui pleuvaient. Elle savait qu'il avait bu et que pleurer ne ferait que redoubler sa rage. Alors elle ravalait ses larmes. Tout à l'heure quand il aurait fait l'amour avec elle il s'endormirait. Elle pourrais alors se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour pleurer.

Kyoko parait au mieux les coups que Ren lui portait. Dire qu'elle acceptait ça, par amour ! Il était si beau et charmant quand il le voulait. Mais derrière son beau sourire se cachait un monstre cruel, un prédateur sans pitié. Et elle était devenu son jouet, sa victime... sa femme. Avant le mariage il n'était que douceur, les coups avaient commencé quelques mois après le mariage. La première fois elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool... Mais depuis il y avait eu trop de fois ! Puis il y avait eu les viols, cette salissure dont elle ne se débarrassait pas.

Ce soir c'était le scénario habituel, les insultes, les coups, le sexe forcé et puis viendraient les larmes, les siennes et celle de Ren. Puis il s'endormirait.

Il lui dechira violement sa robe de nuit, et lui envoya un coup de poing sur le visage...

\- Coupez ! Il y a trop d'amour entre vous. Ren tu veux la tuer ! Je sais que c'est dur mais je te veux plus sadique.

\- Plus sadique ! Je vais essayer directeur Ogata, lança Ren. Puis il murmura à sa femme, je n'y arriverai jamais!

\- Mais si mon amour. Oublies Ren, tu es Takeo ! Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es le meilleur acteur que je connaisse.

\- C'est la huitième prise, j'en ai marre de faire semblant de te tirer les cheveux et te coller des baffes. C'est horrible ce film.

Il était en train de paniquer, Kyoko l'embrassa tendrement.

\- c'est un film, tu vas y arriver ! Dit elle pour l'encourager.

\- hmmm fit Ren.

Ils reprirent la pause, au cri "action", il se jetta sur elle pour l'attaquer, ce coup ci il parvint à mimer la folie qui habitait Takeo et le directeur fut content de la scène.

Pfff, souffla Ren, dire que ce n'est que la deuxième journée de tournage, là je t'avouerai j'ai besoin d'une bière pour me détendre. Heureusement que nous revoyons le psychologue demain, ça va me faire du bien de lui refiler toute cette violence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le psychologue était en fait une toute petite femme dans la cinquantaine. Elle fut surprise par leur démarche, en général les couples qui venaient la voir était à deux doigts de divorcer. Ces patients là s'aimaient cela crevait les yeux. Leur démarche était originale, il venait pour exorcisé la violence de leur dernier film et elle était là pour s'accepter en tant que mère. Dès le premiers phrases elle vit qu'ils étaient très soudés. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Son but serait juste de les encourager dans cette voix. Leur thérapie ne serait pas longue. Ils devraient juste réaliser qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Elle les laissa parler, d'abord Ren qui avait peur de se livrer à son personnage de Takeo tant il avait peur de sa propre violence. Kyoko quand à elle avait peur de reproduire les erreurs de sa mère et hésitait à devenir mére à son tour.

Quand le medecin prit la parole elle leur expliqua que leur amour les protégerait de tout ça, qu'il fallait qu'ils soient honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et que tous irait bien si ils communiquaient. Elle expliqua à Kyoko que si son père était resté, sa mère aurait été normale. Et à Ren que chacun de nous avons une part violente cachée au fond de nous. Bref, pour elle, tout allait bien mais si ils le voulaient elle pouvait le donner deux ou trois séances pour qu'ils prennent l'habitude de se parler.

Ren et Kyoko sortirent de la séance ragaillardis, ils allèrent manger un burger avant de retourner sur le plateau de tournage. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, mais pas du film ni du bébé.

Cet après-midi là, Ren et Kyoko tournèrent leurs scènes en une seule prise. Le directeur était content de Ren qui se laissait enfin aller dans la violence et la haine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle était si sonnée qu'elle ne criait même plus. La peur la paralysait. Il se déshabilla entièrement, lentement mais elle ne percevait qu'à peine ses mouvements. Sa tête saignait, elle avait le gout métallique du sang dans la bouche. Il l'avait cognée si fort que son nez était cassé. Il était devant elle, nu, en érection. Elle était trop faible pour le repousser, après tout elle avait l'habitude. Il la retourna d'un coup de pied et sans autre forme de procès la pris par derrière. Elle hurla, il la déchirait violement, ses cris attisaient son excitation. C'était la première fois qu'il la violait ainsi. Elle vomit de douleur et de dégoût. Il jouit en poussant un râle de bête sauvage, s'essuya sur sa cuisse puis partit se boire une bière dans la cuisine.

\- couper, vous avez étiez parfait

Ren s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser par terre. Il etait encore nu, un assistant apporta une couverture pour le couvrir. Ils pleuraient. Chancun de leur côté. Kyoko était pleine de vomi, les assistants l'aidaient à se mettre debout. Elle se rapprocha de son mari et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Kuon.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie... J'espère qu'elle est bonne...

\- Elle est bonne, cria le directeur.

Ren pleura de joie. Dans leur loge ils se douchèrent et firent l'amour sous la douche, lentement, doucement, amoureusement... Ils mirent tant de temps que Kenji-san et Yashiro-san frappèrent à la porte.

\- On arrive cria Ren !

\- J'arrête ma pilule ce soir murmura Kyoko.

-...

Ren n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour la remercier alors il l'embrassa.

Ils rejoignirent leurs managers et le directeur Ogata.

\- Je vise la palme d'or à Cannes avec ce film ! Dit ce dernier, il avait l'air tout excité. Il ne reste plus qu'à tourner les fins alternatives... Merci vous deux, dit il au couple qui s'approchait, c'était du beau boulot !

\- Honnêtement je n'aurais pas pu la faire une seconde fois, se plaignit ren.

\- Moi non plus, dit Kyoko, je n'avais pas prévu de vomir je suis désolée.

\- Non c'était génial ! S'exlama Ogata-san. Demain on fait la fin version Kyoko

\- Ok alors à demain, fit Ren pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Arrivés dans leur appartement, Ren serra très fort Kyoko dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Tout va bien Ren, ce n'est qu'un film, regarde.

Elle se détacha de lui et partit à la salle de bain, elle revint avec sa plaque de pilule et la jetta à la poubelle. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle aussi voulait un bébé. Un être moitié elle moitié Ren. Un être qui focalise tout leur amour.

Ren la regarda, il était encore assis dans l'entrée avec ses chaussures aux pieds. iI se déchaussa puis il vint dans la cuisine ouvrir la poubelle, puis ils sourit, de son sourire d'ange.

\- Merci Kyoko, tu seras une maman fantastique ! Dit il avant de l'embrasser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin alternative Noami :

Elle avait du vomi dans les cheveux, le gout du sang dans la bouche et soudain une envie s'éleva au dessus de toutes les autres : que tout s'arrête. Elle se redressa, il était attablé dans la cuisine, toujours nu. Comble du comble, il chantonnait une chanson d'amour. Elle le haïssait. Il lui tournait le dos, elle se leva difficilement puis pris le couteau à pain. Elle ne pensait pas que son corps n'offrirait aucune résistance. Elle frappa une fois, deux fois, cinq fois...il eu un rictus imbecile puis s'effondra sur le sol propre de la cuisine. Bien vite une marre de sang l'entoura d'une auréole rouge. L'archange du mal était tombé. Prise de panique elle voulu se rendre présentable. Elle se lava, se maquilla du mieux qu'elle put et appella les secours. Elle rangea le salon où il l'avait violée mais ne mis plus un pied dans la cuisine.

Elle savait qu'elle allait finir en prison mais bizarrement elle se sentait libre. Le procès fit sensation dans l'archipel, la victime qui devient bourreau, cela dérange et interpelle. Noami Tsurimori fut condamnée à 12 ans ferme, le parquet n'ayant pas retenu la légitime défense.

Fin alternative Takeo :

Il venait de la violer et elle ne bougeait plus. Peu importe, il voulait une bière, il ouvrit le frigo, à poil en sifflotant une vieille chanson d'amour.

Après sa bière il revint dans le salon mais sa femme n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours à moitié dévêtue et une marre de sang coulait sur le canapé. Il lui avait frappé la tête sur le radiateur. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne respirait plus, son coeur ne battait plus. Elle était morte. Pour se calmer il prit une seconde bière... Il allait cacher son cadavre. Il entreprit de la rentrer dans plusieurs sacs plastiques. Puis il attendit la nuit pour la mettre dans sa voiture, Il la transporta dans la campagne où il l'enterra sous des arbres millénaires. Une fois son forfait accompli il rentra chez lui et nettoya méticuleusement l'intérieur. Même propre il ne pouvait garder le canapé il le fit donc changer. A ceux qui demandait où était sa femme il disait qu'elle était partie, ça n'etonna personne.

Six mois plus tard Kaori, une jeune secrétaire s'installait pour vivre avec lui...

En conclusion du film le réalisateur demandait plus de moyen et de clémence pour aider les victimes de violences conjugales. Le film allait être un immense succès ! Et fut selectionné au festival de Cannes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- C'est notre dernière séance, déclara le docteur. Quel bilan en dressez vous?

\- Je pense que nous avons bien avancés dit Kyoko, grace à vous docteur. Le film va être une réussite et j'ai arreté la pilule, ajouta-t'elle dans un sourire.

\- Vous nous avez été d'une aide precieuse, continua Ren, Merci.

\- Je vois, dit le docteur de sa voix douce, la thérapie s'arréte là pour le moment, bon courage pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de communiquer.

Aprés avoir remercier encore une fois le docteur, Kyoko et Ren sortirent du cabinet en se tenant par la main.


	40. Chapter 40

Sur l'écran un amas grisé sur fond noir battait rythmiquement. Elle sut à ce moment même qu'elle l'aimerait de tout son Coeur. Elle serait une bonne Maman, c'était en elle, caché au fond de son coeur, une nouvelle boite qui venait de s'ouvrir encore plus grande que la première. Le flot d'amour monta à ses yeux se deversant en larmes de joie. Son bébé... Même si petit il représentait le monde pour elle. Son bébé... Elle avait pris rendez vous chez le docteur dès le test positif. Ren ne savait rien encore, c'était son secret, elle seule savait qu'elle portait la vie.

\- Je vous donne rendez-vous pour dans 6 semaines. Date de la première échographie. Entre temps ne vous emballez pas trop, à ce stade de la grossesse tout peut arriver.

Kyoko était inquiète, mais elle avait entendu ce son béni, les battements du coeur de son bébé! Alors tout allait bien se passer..

\- Merci docteur, puis je avoir une photo s'il vous plait.

\- Ce n'est pas encore un bébé bien formé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave je veux vraiment cette photo...

De mauvaise grace le docteur imprima le cliché et le tendit à sa patiente impatiemment. Elle le remercia et sortit du cabinet en souriant. Depuis 15 jours elle souriait beaucoup, elle s'imaginait avec sa fille ou son fils et cela lui suffisait pour la faire sourire.

Après que Ren se soit ouvert à elle de son désir d'enfant, lors du tournage de leur dernier film, Kyoko avait arrêté de prendre sa pilule. Et la voilà, 1 mois plus tard, enceinte... Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça marche si bien !

Restait à l'annoncer à Ren. Mais avant tout elle téléphona à Moko-san.

\- Allo? Le ton de Kanae était froid comme d'habitude.

\- C'est Kyoko, je suis enceinte.

Le fils de Moko-san criait dans le combiné.

\- Quoi ? Tomo-chan, tais toi ! Attends je le mets au lit et je suis à toi.

Elle raccrocha au nez de Kyoko pour calmer son fils, il faut dire que Tomo-chan était un bébé épouvantable, il pleurait tout le temps... Il avait le mauvais caractère de sa mère, la pauvre Kanae n'avait plus une minute à elle et paraissait constamment épuisée. A tel point que Kyoko et Chiori avaient pris leur temps avant de vouloir un bébé à leur tour.

Une fois son fils couché, Kanae téléphona à son amie.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais enceinte? Tu es folle, moi je n'en peux plus, il sait sortir de son littout seul maintenant!

\- Ma pauvre, je suis sure qu'il sera un ado super cool, pour le moment il est encore petit.

\- Tu es enceinte de combien ? C'est pour quand?

\- Je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi, c'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais bon !

\- Tu l'as dit à Ren ?

\- Non. Je lui annonce ce soir. J'ai une super idée... Et toi pas de deuxième en vue ?

\- Tu plaisantes ça fait deux ans que je ne dors plus alors faire l'amour... Répondit amérement Kanae.

\- Si tu veux on peut garder Tomo-chan ce weekend, tu as l'air à bout. Bon c'est vrai que Ren lui fait peur mais je peux venir seule.

\- C'est vrai ? J'aimerais bien aller au resto avec Taira... Lui a l'air décidé pour le deuxième! C'est pas lui qui se léve la nuit !

\- Samedi prochain je viens à 18h, comme ça on a le temps de papoter avant que vous alliez diner. Je te raconterai comment Ren à pris la chose.

\- Il va être à fond, il n'y a qu'à le voir avec Satsuki-chan et Tomo-chan pour voir qu'il crève d'envie d'être père. Tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est pour quand ?

\- Normalement, d'après l'écographie il doit naitre début Novembre... Je pense qu'il a été conçu pour l'anniversaire de Ren, dit elle en rougissant.

\- Je suis sûre que tu rougis, se moqua Kanae. Puis des pleurs de bébé l'obligèrent à saluer sa copine et à raccrocher prestement.

Kyoko raccrocha en priant pour que son futur bébé soit sage. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, elle avez pris une journée de congé pour aller chez le médecin. Depuis 2 ans elle enchainait les comédies romantiques, c'était le comble pour l'ex membre number 1 de la love me section. Elle était très connue maintenant, et son nouveau film avec Ren était en lice pour le festival de cannes. Elle serait très enceinte pour monter les marches... L'idée lui plut, elle sourit encore.

Bon maintenant trêve de rêvasserie et au boulot ! Elle voulait que son annonce à Ren soit parfaite. Elle fit une page d'en-tête pour le script du film "pour la Vie" avec comme acteurs principaux Ren Tsuruga et Mogami Kyoko. A l'intérieur du script elle colla la photo de l'échographie avec en texte "coucou Papa". Voilà c'était près, elle occupa le reste du temps à cuisiner les choses qu'aimait Ren, puis à choisir des sous vêtements sexy...

Quand Ren rentra il était contrarié par un de ses rôle actuel, il jouait un flic un peu fou dans une série policière, en fait il en avait marre de jouer les méchants ou les psychopathes et regrettait le temps où on ne lui proposait que des comédies romantiques !

\- On m'a proposé un nouveau rôle, dit Kyoko en souriant, je crois que je vais le prendre, regarde!

Elle lui tendit le faux script.

\- Pour la vie ? C'est ça le titre? Dit Ren perplexe.

Il ouvrit la page et compris. Aussitôt il se leva pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

\- C'est pour quand?

\- Le 11 novembre si tout va bien.

\- C'est une fille ?

\- On ne pourra pas savoir avant quelques mois

\- Un bébé, dit il en embrassant son ventre. Ahhh je veux le dire à tous le monde !

\- Pas avant deux mois, quand seront passés les risques de fausses couches, promets moi !

\- On va lui faire une chambre verte avec des animaux de la forêt amazonienne. Ça va être super ! Viens on déménage le bureau dans ce coin du salon... Ren était à fond.

\- Ren on a 8 mois... On fera tout ça tranquille ce weekend. Je ferai un dessin sur le pan du mur du fond, j'y mettrais des petits singes et des toucans. Ça va être trop beau!

\- Du coup pourras tu faire la suite de "fairy tale" ? Demanda Ren inquiet.

\- Je l'ai dit au directeur, il adaptera la prise de vue et de toute façon la fée est enceinte à la fin.

\- Non ne me spoile pas ! Je voulais le voir ce film !

\- oups désolée. Allez, viens on va se coucher ! Ordona Kyoko

\- Euh on n'a pas mangé et il n'est que 19:30.

\- Viens, insista t'elle en le tirant pas la main. Elle le déshabilla en mordillant chaque cm2 de a peau, puis le jetta sur le lit. Elle se déshabilla lentement pour mettre en avant sa lingerie fine. Ren ne fut pas insensible aux charmes de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras

\- Tu es sure qu'on a le droit ?

\- Bien sur qu'on a le droit. De plus j'ai les hormones en ébullition alors profites en ! Rit Kyoko.

\- en ébullition ? Cool ! Voyons ça... Et il l'embrassa sur toute la peau découverte qu'il trouvait. Bientôt leur chambre fut remplie de petits cris de jouissance et de soupirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Alors ? c'est une fille ? Demanda Ren.

\- Désolée monsieur mais c'est un petit garçon. Un petit gars en bonne santé.

\- Ren ne soit pas déçu, c'est chou un petit garçon.

\- Je voulais une fille, dit il en boudant, mais au moins on pourra jouer au foot.

\- Tout va bien vous allez avoir un garçon en pleine santé. La date de l'accouchement est toujours prévu atour du 11 novembre, conclue le docteur sans se soucier de Ren.

Ren embrassa le ventre de Kyoko. Il allait devoir briser les rêves de sa mère, elle n'aurait pas de petite fille, du moins pas pour le moment...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lors de la cérémonie du festival de Cannes Kyoko gagna la palme de la meilleure actrice. Elle alla chercher son prix dans une robe mettant en avant son joli ventre. C'est Julie, ravie de devenir grand-mére qui lui l'avait dessinait. Les pan de la robe bleu sombre laissaient apparaitre une étoffe bleu pale sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Kyoko était magnifique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la chambre du bébé Kyoko rajouta une fée aux yeux verts et une petite fille avec des couettes... C'était leur forêt à Kyoto (Bon si on omettait les singes et les toucans...) Le reste de la chambre du bébé etait en bois sombre. Un mobile avec des animaux était suspendu au dessus du lit. Une table à langer assortie était placée sous les singes. Un tapis épais vert foncé complétait la déco.

Le 08 Novembre, dans la nuit Kyoko ressentit les premières contractions, elle prit un bain mais comme ça ne passait pas elle réveilla Ren. Il fut d'une grande aide pour la divertir et lui faire oublier les douleurs des contractions. Dans la soirée Rikku Hizuri vit le jour pour la plus grande joie de ses était grand, tout en longueur et ses yeux était couleur ambre comme ceux de sa maman, ses cheveux en revanche était blond comme ceux de son papa. Il était assez clair de peau et avait les yeux bridée. Ren prit une photo qu'il envoya fierement à leur famille et amis.

Cet enfant marquait le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	41. Epilogue

Vetue de noir, elle suivait à petits pas le cercueil de son mari. Ses deux fils Rikku et Jiro marchaient auprès d'elle. Seuls les proches étaient présents pour la plus grande tristesse des fan de Ren. Ses 5 petits enfants fermaient la marche.

Ren s'était éteint pendant son sommeil, à 96 ans. Malgré le poids des années elle l'aimait encore comme au premier jour et son absence allait être dure à surmonter. Pour le moment Jiro, qui était médecin, lui avait prescris des calmants, pour la suite elle s'appuierait sur sa famille pour trouver la force de continuer. Son cadet, Jiro ressemblait énormément à Ren avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris., mais il avait le tempérament doux de sa mére.

Elle avait deux beaux fils, Rikku lui était musicien, il était le bassiste d'un groupe de rock à la mode. Ses petits enfants avaient tous trouvé leur voie, mais seule Satomi-chan, la petite dernière s'était lancé dans une carrière d'actrice, à la grande fierté de Kyoko.

Quand il arrivèrent au crématorium, Kyoko fit un discours plein d'amour en hommage à son mari. Puis vint le moment de la crémation et Kyoko dû s'assoir, l'emotion et le grand age avaient eu raison de sa resistance. Lorsque le cercueil disparut dans la machine elle se mit à pleurer de tout son être, ses fils et ses petits enfants l'entourèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

\- Mamie, c'est encore un peu tôt mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vais avoir un bébé, dit Kimiko-chan. C'était l'ainée des petits enfants, elle était institutrice et en couple depuis plusieurs années.

\- Félicitations ma chérie. J'ai hâte de voir mon arrière petit fils ou petite fille.

\- Si c'est un garçon je l'appellerai Ren comme Papi. Ajouta-t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

A la fin de la cérémonie on apporta à Kyoko une urne en pierre noire au nom de Kuon Hizuri. Elle remercia les gens des pompes funèbres et avec sa famille partit pour Kyoto. Là, devant le pavillon de vacances elle ouvrit la boite et déversa son contenu dans le ruisseau. Les cendres de ren s'éparpillèrent au grés du courant. Puis elle remplit l'urne de galets blancs et l'immergea dans le ruisseau, dans un endroit où l'eau était paisible.

Son prince des fées avait retrouvé sa clairière magique. Elle décida qu'elle viendrait vivre ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrais. Kimiko-chan vivait à Kyoto, elle pourrait voir le bébé..

Elle entra dans le pavillon de vacances, que de souvenirs, qu'ils étaient jeunes et beau à l'époque! C'est même sur ce canapé qu'avait été conçu Jiro songea-t'elle en souriant. Elle ouvrit le placrd et les sac de provision qu'elle avait emmené et improvisa un pique-nique sur la terrasse. Elle sourit à sa famille, elle avait une famille formidable. Elle tiendrait le coup !

Kyoko vécu les dernières années de sa vie loin des brouhaha du showbiz. Elle s'éteignit à 98 ans dans sa maison des fées. Désormais une urne blanche remplie de galets noirs côtoie celle de Ren. Ce Yin et Yan, funéraire reflète ce que Ren et Kyoko étaient et resteront... Des âmes soeurs.


End file.
